From Within
by Llayth
Summary: Santa Carla Undead #3: Marko is out for revenge with his new pack. But the leader, Logan, has his own ideas on how to make Edgar and Alan's gang of vampire hunters suffer for the demise of the Lost Boys and Max. Death is not the worst thing to happen to a vampire hunter. AlanxOC. (Set after film.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys. OCs, however, are mine.**

**Here's the first chapter of the third story in Santa Carla Undead. :) Again, updates will be on Saturdays but I will keep you notified if that has to change. :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Elizabeth Kohler: Sorry for the reply here but fanfic doesn't allow you to pm guest reviewers. :( I just wanted to say thank you very much for your review on Forget Your Running. You're very kind! ^^ And I would love to write a story on the Lost Boys or Laddie someday. I actually have some ideas that I'd love to write about in the future. :) **

* * *

"Okay, we need a plan," Bonnie said. She stayed behind Bridget, stake raised as they crept down the alleyway and she kept her eyes on the path they came down in case something jumped them. Sam was next to Bonnie, crossbow ready and aimed and he stepped carefully, turning in all directions as he did. Bridget led, armed with a stake as well and kept her eyes front. But now she looked back at her friend.

"We have a plan. Find vampire. Stake meets heart," she said.

"No, I mean for this weekend. It's my birthday on Friday and Alan's Saturday. We're a day apart but I thought we could have one big celebration on the Saturday."

"You have strange priorities on a hunt," Sam muttered, keeping his crossbow aimed. He took a second to flash her a grin.

"I want it to be a surprise for Alan so I can't really say anything when we're all together."

"How long have you been friends with the Frog brothers?" Sam asked.

"Since I was thirteen. Why?"

"I think a birthday party, especially a surprise one, is Alan's idea of hell," he said.

"Honestly, he's never actually had one. I've always been his only friend. But now there's quite a group of us and it'll be nice for him. His parents won't even remember it's his birthday. His aunt and uncle are always working their asses off to provide for them. He's never had a proper celebration. We could make this one really special." She had a quick scout around. "And if we make a double celebration I have no problem taking all the attention. I love my birthdays."

Bridget held up a hand, silencing her friend. Sam and Bonnie stopped in their tracks, freezing. Neither of them didn't dare breath as Bridget stepped forward once, lifting and putting her feet down slowly, trying not to make a sound by standing on broken glass that lay around on the ground. She glanced back and made two signs with her hands. One was a finger pressed to her lips. Then she pointed to the corner of the alley.

Bonnie could hear it now. The faint snarls. A sucking sound. She pulled a face, nodding at Bridget to carry on. Sweat gathered on Bonnie's palms as she gripped the stake, her knuckles turning whiter as she did so. She was completely split into two. One part wanted to run away, screaming until she reached her house, barricaded herself in her bedroom and hid under her bed. The other turned her fear and turned into adrenaline. Her heart beat quickened with each step until she could hear it beating loudly against her chest. Her muscles twitched, ready to move whether it was to defend or attack.

Bridget made another sign with her hand. Stay put. Bonnie and Sam remained still, poised and facing opposite directions with their weapons aimed and eyes focused on searching for more vampires, as best they could in the dark alley. Bridget went straight for the side of the building, pressing her back against it and paused. She listened out for any movement. When she continued to hear the greedy slurps and hungry snarls, she took a deep breath and slowly peered around the corner.

The vampire was in a state of ecstasy, back to Bridget and she held a gurgling boy close to her as she drank from his throat. Completely indulging in her blood lust otherwise she would have been attacking the three of them from the beginning. It was an easy or dangerous situation. Easy because the thirst had sent her into a blissful trance, unaware of her surroundings as she drank the life and energy from this poor young boy. They had discovered how possible it was to sneak up on a feeding vampire and attack, putting the situation in their control. But at the same time it was also dangerous. They were feeding to remain strong, stronger than any human could ever be. The attack and kill had to be over and done with quick otherwise they would be getting into a fight with a vampire that they might not survive. It was doable but risky.

Bridget gestured Sam over who was by her side in a second. She nodded to him and he licked his lips, taking a deep breath in. He didn't pause. He turned around the corner and aimed, shooting an arrow right into the back. It missed the heart, piercing through the middle and the vampire screeched, dropping the boy. Sam loaded quickly as she spun from her crouched position and stood straight, baring blood stained fangs. She was tall, taller than any of them with straight, sleek dark hair and thin, long legs. If wasn't for the deformity of her face she probably would be quite beautiful. But the lumpy forehead, hooded over dark circled eyes that shone amber, and sharp, angled features only showed them a monster that had to be put down.

"That was a shit shot," the vampire snarled at them.

"Better than no shot," Sam said and pressed the trigger again. Again, nowhere near the heart but it went straight through the vampire's forehead. When it snarled and tugged on the arrow to pull it out, that was when Bridget and Bonnie attacked. Both girls ran into the vampire, putting all weight into their shoulders as they knocked into her and all three of them fell to the ground with Bonnie and Bridget on top.

Gritting her teeth, Bonnie pressed her forearm against the vampire's throat to keep her down. She brought her stake down into the snarling monster's stomach and it howled, wriggling. Bridget unscrewed a bottle of Holy water, pouring the contents straight onto the vampire's face. Skin bubbled and hissed as the undead girl let out an unearthly roar. She gurgled when water slipped into her mouth and down her throat, burning inside.

"Now!" Bonnie yelled and Bridget took her stake, raising it high above her head. She screamed, a war cry as she swung down, stabbing the vampire right in the heart. The monstrous girl lurched up, levitating a foot off the ground and threw Bonnie and Bridget to the side. She screeched, thrashing around in mid-air as the rest of her skin began to burn away. Flames appeared in patches and Bonnie ran to grab Bridget.

"Take cover," she called out and the three of them ran back around the corner, crouching down as they listened to the snarls and shrieks of the vampire, the crackling of fire and the horrible, foul stench of skin burning. When the screaming died down, they peered around the corner again to see a charred corpse on the ground, mouth agape and smoke rising up.

"Dudes, nice one," Bridget said, a smirk on her face. She held up her hand, beaming at Sam and Bonnie and received a high five from both of them.

"What do we do with this guy?" Sam asked, going over to the vampire girl's victim. The boy lay there with his blank eyes wide open. Blood poured out from the skin that had been broken and ripped off, down onto the ground.

"He's a goner. Leave him for the police to find," Bonnie said and sighed. She stared down at the chalk white boy, taking in his young, boyish features. If she had to guess, she would have said he was fourteen or fifteen.

"Poor kid," she muttered and left it at that. She had seen too many deaths now for this to shock her to the bone.

"Guys, we need to bail. We're not too far from the Boardwalk and no doubt somebody would have heard those screams," Bridget said. They all picked up a pace, running away from the scene and back to the entrance of the alley where Bernice, Edgar, and Alan waited.

"Any luck?" Edgar asked.

"We got one," Sam said. "But a kid was killed before we came across the vampire."

The eldest Frog nodded briefly, his jaw tightening. "How old?"

"Too young," Bonnie said.

"Shit," Alan muttered.

"Poor kid," Bernice whispered.

"How about you guys?" Bridget asked.

"Nothing," Edgar answered. "Guess it's just the one bloodsucker tonight. Good going, team." He nodded in approval to Bonnie, Bridget and Sam.

Bridget saluted him mockingly. "No problem, General," she said, grinning and even Alan flashed a little smirk. When she yawned loudly, she gestured to the cars. "Call it a night? Otherwise I'm going to be the walking dead tomorrow at school."

"You really shouldn't joke about being undead," Alan said, nudging her in the hip.

"Who's joking? Have you seen me in the morning?" She laughed when Alan playfully elbowed her again. "Come on, I'm tired and starving."

"You ate before we started hunting," Bernice said, walking to her little Volkswagen Beetle with her sister. They called out goodnight to the other four hunters who were getting into Sam's car. A prized possession he had finally convinced his grandfather to pass over. It was amazing how generous the old man got when one protected his family against vampires.

"Vampire hunting gives me an appetite." She cringed as she sat down in the passenger seat and rubbed her lower back. "Think that bitch of a vampire is gonna leave me with a bruise."

"Was it a bad fight?" Bernice asked, starting the engine. Tyres screeched against the ground as she sped off and Bridget grabbed hold of her seat.

"Not as scary as your driving," Bridget remarked and Bernice huffed in the driver's seat.

"Have you passed your test yet?"

"I haven't even taken any tests. But I'll pass. I'm pretty good when dad takes me for a lesson." She yawned again. "You know, we've been at this vampire hunting for eight months now and I'm still not used to late night hunts and getting up early for school."

"It's all the lies that's exhausting me," Bernice said. "I feel like I've totally abandoned Leon since we started getting better. I hate lying to him every time we all get together to hunt."

"Yeah, but he'll think you're on crack if you tell him the truth. And he'll end up being vampire chow if you take him on a hunt to prove everything." She reached over to pat her sister's shoulder. "The perils of a double life. It's like being Clark Kent or Batman."

Bernice laughed. "I never thought I'd hear you referencing comic books."

Bridget shrugged. "They're actually pretty cool." She nudged her sister with her elbow. "I know how you feel. There's Mom and Dad we have to lie to as well. Charlotte knows I talk to Alan more but she has no idea how much I see him now."

"Sorry, I know she's your friend but she's absolutely ridiculous. It's not like you and Alan are secretly dating behind her back. You're just really good friends. And you're out fighting vampires, for God's sake."

"She's not my friend anymore," Bridget snapped. "Bitch hasn't been my friend for months." She sighed, resting her head against the car seat as her eyelids drooped. Tomorrow she would have three classes with Charlotte and she was not looking forward to seeing her. Alan shared the same lessons and always sat with Bridget which had her former best friend sending glares at her or making snide remarks at her later in the day. If she knew she could get away with it, not be reported and end up in a shit load of trouble with the Principle, she would slap Charlotte into the next century.

_This is why I don't do all that dating shit. Boys are freaks to begin with and girls get bitchy with each other, _she thought.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading and please feel free to leave a review. The next chapter will be updated this Saturday. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Happy New Year to all! =D Hope everyone had a fantastic day/night and let's hope 2015 brings everyone an amazing year. Thank you for taking the time to read the last chapter. And thank you to everyone who favourited/followed the story.**

**RIP Edward Herrmann. So sad to hear about the loss of a great actor.**

* * *

Bridget and Alan both had the same sleepy expression on their face in. They had taken two spots in the left back corner of the classroom, slumped in their seats and struggling to keep their eyes open as their American Literature teacher drawled at the front of the class. Bridget yawned, trying to keep it as silent as possible. She covered her mouth, holding up her battered copy of _Death of a Salesman_ in front of her face.

"Is school over yet?" she asked, leaning close to Alan and keeping her voice as low as possible. Another yawn escaped her.

"This is the first lesson," he answered, grinning at her and she pouted, slumping further into her seat.

"Come on, let's get this task done." He nodded to the board where their teacher was writing down their partner task and she straightened up, wincing at the sensitive bruise on her back and the thumping in her head when she moved. She groaned, one hand reaching behind to the bruise and her other hand reaching up to her temple.

"You'll be fine, soldier," Alan told her and nudged her to open her book. Charlotte turned around in front, a smile already on her face as she looked straight at Alan. Her stare hardened when she glanced at Bridget who rolled her eyes in response.

"My partner's not here today," she said and touched his hand. "Mind being a three?"

He carefully moved his hand away. "Uh, no, that's fine."

He took a quick glimpse at Bridget who was staring daggers at her former friend. He never really found out what had gone on between Charlotte and Bridget because at one point they were inseparable. They always came into the comic shop together. Like him, neither of them had many friends in school. They were each other's glue to get through the shitty hell of high school. But since summer there had been tension between them. Bridget had stopped hanging out with her and even stopped talking to her. He had noticed the cold looks shared between them and even witnessed them talking angrily to one another at the lockers. But he never knew the reasons. And he had asked Bridget at one point but she brushed it off and told him not to worry about it.

Bridget shrugged lightly. "Whatever," she mumbled.

Charlotte turned back to Alan, beaming brightly. While she had toned down all the make-up she started wearing last summer, Alan had noticed she was still much more confident in her appearance. Her pale blonde hair was always scrapped back now, away from her face and not hanging down like a pair of curtains anymore. Her make-up was subtle, enough to notice the glow it gave her but not enough to think she looked like a clown. Her style had definitely changed. She was making sure her tops were…

Alan cleared his throat, looking away.

He had done his best to get to know Charlotte more. For their junior year he had taken Bridget's request to heart, talking to Charlotte and getting to know her. But she was too forward. Too ready to laugh at anything he said, always asking about him, and taking any opportunity to touch his hand or welcome him with a hug.

And she wasn't Imogen Reece.

It was already a good morning. She was in their American Literature class and she would also be in French next. He smiled at the thought. Until a hand was in front of his face, waving up and down.

"Come on, Frog, don't zone out on me now," Bridget said. She was smirking when he turned to her, realising he had been staring out of the window.

"Right… partner task," he muttered and opened up his book.

"Presentation of one philosophy seminal to the American Identity," Bridget read out, jotting the task down into her notepad.

"Are you going to the Valentine's Dance on Friday?" Charlotte asked Alan.

"Guess I'll be doing all the work, then," Bridget mumbled and started turning to all the dog eared pages in her books.

"No, I don't really do dances," Alan replied.

She tilted her head with a playful smile on her face. "Have you_ ever_ done dances?"

"No."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," Charlotte said.

"Been to school dances much?" Bridget asked, raising an eyebrow at Charlotte whose jaw clenched as soon as soon as she said that. She kept her own expression just as hard, not showing any sign of regret at saying that to Charlotte.

"No," Charlotte said. "I've never been to a school dance. But I'd like to go before high school ends. It's part of the experience, don't you think?"

"Not really," Bridget said.

"Oh, so you don't want to get all dressed up, dance with a guy, and have a good time?"

Alan had begun to fidget in his seat, tapping his pen on the table.

Bridget sighed. "I really don't."

Charlotte shook her head, looking back at Alan who was silent and had begun to scribble in his notebook. When he glanced at up her, she smiled cheerfully and touched his hand again. He slowly took it back.

"Isn't it your birthday this Saturday?" she asked and he nodded. Her eyes brightened. "Are you doing anything for it? If not, why don't you come to the dance? With, um, me?"

Bridget had to grin in amusement as she raised an eyebrow at Alan. The poor boy seemed to have lost all colour in his face when Charlotte had asked that. His mouth opened, ready to answer but no words came out. He had lost the ability to speak and came out with strange choking noises instead. While Bridget sat hiding her smirking mouth and fighting the urge to burst into a fit of giggles, Charlotte's hopeful expression had melted into pure embarrassment as her cheeks blushed, a brilliant shade of red, and she looked away, biting at her lower lip.

"Um, it's okay if you don't want to. I was just asking… I mean, I thought you might want to make your birthday special. Sorry."

She turned back in her seat, head ducked down and reverting back to her former, shy self. She stayed hunched up working on the task by herself for the rest of the lesson. Alan didn't say anything else to her either, keeping his distance but Bridget caught him taking sneaky glimpses at Charlotte for the remaining thirty minutes. Now and again he kept reaching his hand out towards the rejected girl but as immediately as he reached out, he snatched it back and returned to his work.

* * *

"Do you think I should have said yes?" Alan asked Bridget at the end of the lesson. They trudged down the hallway together, heading straight to their French lesson.

"If you had asked me last summer I would have marched you straight towards her and demanded you to actually ask her yourself."

"Back when she was your best friend and you cared about her?"

"Yep. So now, I'm saying no. But not for that reason only."

"Oh?" He glanced at her curiously and she flashed him a cheeky grin.

"Also because I see how much you drool for Imogen Reece."

He made that same choking sound he did in American Literature. "I – I don't – I don't drool!"

She snorted and gave him an unconvinced look. "C'mon. You totally get a boner for her every time you see her. And you pull this kinda look…" She stopped talking and paused in the hallway, tilting her head and letting her jaw drop and tongue hang out.

"I don't!"

"Dude, you totally do." She laughed as he ducked his head and bumped into her purposely.

"Shut up."

She pulled the face again. "Duuuuuuuuh! And don't forget the drool."

He bumped her again and she laughed, reaching up to mess his hair which caused more protested cries and stern glares that barely lasted a second before he started laughing along with her.

"And I think when you have the hots for Idiot Reece like that, it's probably a bit inappropriate to take someone you're not interested in to a dance. Especially when I know you'll be staring at the red-headed bimbo all night. Don't do that to Charlotte."

"You really don't like Imogen, do you?"

"No," she answered straight away. "She's said shit to me and Charlotte in the past and I don't care for snide bitches like her. I don't even get why you like her. She's a total bitch to you too."

"Only in front of Bobby. She's actually quite nice to me in private."

"That still doesn't make her sound decent. She may have the ability to be nice as pie but she doesn't have the balls to be that person in public because of her rich dick friends? You don't need a girl like that."

When they reached their next classroom, Alan leaned against the wall and folded his arms. His left ankle crossed over his right and he grinned at Bridget. "What kind of girl do I need, then?"

Bridget sighed. "I just think if you're going to find someone, you deserve the best. A lot of people around here don't actually know what a hero you are."

"I'm a hero?"

"Stop smirking. You look arrogant," she scolded but smiled quickly. "And yeah, you are a hero. Nobody here knows how much you've been protecting them. You're out there almost every night fighting vampires and making Santa Carla a little bit safer each time. Most of these guys would shove your head down a toilet or the girls would take one look at you and laugh and yet you're out there making sure they're not going to be another face on a missing poster. Nobody asked you to do that."

He shrugged. "It's nothing."

"That's not nothing," she said.

"It's not just me. Edgar, Sam, Bonnie, your sister… you. You're all out there with me protecting the town."

"You're all amazing," she said. "And I'm pretty bad ass too."

He chuckled. "Now who's looking arrogant?"

"I'm just saying a hero deserves someone who's going to treat them right. And Imogen doesn't." She punched his shoulder lightly. "I look out for my boys and girls, y'know?"

He swung his arm around Bridget's shoulders, pulling her closer and she rested her head against his chest. It was such a natural, friendly action they had both come to do that neither of them were thinking even once about it. Not even what it must have looked like when Charlotte came out of the girls toilets opposite and saw them.

In that second her heart was being ripped out of her chest. It wasn't the first time that had happened. A part of her felt like she had died every time she saw them both nudging each other, hugging, laughing together… doing everything that she wanted to be doing with him.

After the aching tear in her heart, her blood began to boil. She balled her hands up in tight fists and bit down on her lower lip. She focused on Bridget who leaned against Alan, happily and comfortably.

_That backstabbing bitch, _she thought.

* * *

Valentine's Dance this, Valentine's Dance that. Alan had enough about it by the time he got to the lunch table. French had been painful, hearing about how Bobby was ordering a limo for Imogen and her friends. Naturally she was going with the jock, having been glued to his side since Middle School. All the girls were laughing during the lesson, planning outfits and whose house they would be going to afterwards for an after-party.

But the hype of the dance didn't even seem to escape his group of friends as he sat down. Across the table, Bonnie, Sam, Bernice and Leon were chattering excitedly about the dance. It was nice to see Bernice and Leon sitting together and actually smiling for once. But despite their smiles and eager participation in the conversation, Alan noticed there was still a small distance between them where they sat. And they kept their hands to themselves. Usually they would be holding hands but Leon kept them folded across his chest and Bernice resting on her lap. On the other side of the table, where Alan was sitting, Bridget and Edgar were eating silently and staying out of the conversation.

"I can't seem to escape this dance," Alan said. "Everyone's talking about it."

"You guys seriously aren't coming?" Sam asked.

Bridget, Edgar, and Alan stared at him with the same, poker-faced expression. "No," they answered in unison.

"Come on," Bonnie pleaded. "It'll be fun! We're quite a big group now and it'll be nice." She looked at Bridget with an expectant smile but her friend raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know why you're looking at me as if I'm going to crack first," Bridget said. "Since when have I ever been desperate to go to a dance?"

"They're pretty good," Bonnie said and pointed to Sam, and Bernice and Leon. "We went to Homecoming and it was great."

"Yeah, you really sold that," Bridget said and Bonnie pulled a face.

"You don't have to socialise. We'll stick together and be each other's dates."

Bridget smirked at Alan. "Alan got asked to the dance by Charlotte."

A silence seemed to fall on their table as all eyes turned to Alan. He froze, uncomfortable by the many gazes he was getting even if they were all his close friends and older brother. Bonnie made a shrill, squealing noise and reached over to grab at his hands but he moved them away.

She was beaming at him. "You said yes, right?"

"Not really…"

Her face fell.

"I told her I don't do that kind of thing."

Bonnie groaned, letting her head fall down to meet the table before she sat up again and gave him a disappointed frown.

"Oh, Al. She's the only girl who has ever given you that kind of attention."

"I don't like her," Alan said. "I mean, I like her as a friend… sort of. But I don't like her in that way."

"It's never going to happen with Imogen."

"I'm not waiting around for Imogen. I don't want to go to a dance with Charlotte."

Bonnie pouted, ending the conversation there but she kept glancing up at Edgar, Alan, and Bridget, hoping that three of them would change their minds. She could still have fun with Bernice, Sam, and Leon but it wouldn't be the same. She wanted all of her friends there. After all…

"I just thought it would be nice since it's my birthday on Friday," she said quietly, not looking up.

"Oh, don't you start!" Bridget warned, pointing at Bonnie who was now looking up at the three of them with puppy dog eyes and a small pout on her lips. "That's not fair."

"It's my eighteenth birthday," she continued, still using that pathetically quiet voice. "I thought we could make it special."

Next to Bridget, Edgar inhaled through his nose and in the corner of her eyes she could see his jaw tightened. Alan was looking away, avoiding Bonnie's dramatically sad expression. And Bridget…

Bridget was feeling herself crack. A groan escaping that she couldn't help. At the end of the day, she would do anything for her best girls and boys. She did like making her friends' and sister's birthdays special. The weekend before she had spent ages in the shopping mall, a place she usually liked to avoid, with Bernice trying to find the perfect presents for Bonnie. And she had taken the time to travel all the way to San Francisco for Alan's special birthday present.

"I really want you guys there. We don't have to stay for long," Bonnie said and smiled sweetly at them.

Bridget glanced at Edgar and Alan for signs of weakness as well. Bonnie did well at appealing to their sympathetic side because both their features softened and they made reluctant groans.

"Fine, we'll come," Bridget said and sighed. She didn't return Bonnie's smile as her friend clapped her hands excitedly and started to organise a spontaneous trip to the mall after school. Beside Bridget, Edgar nudged her and beckoned her and Alan closer.

"Maybe it'll draw some vamps out and we can use the dance as a hunt," he whispered, keeping an eye on Leon to make sure he wasn't overhearing. But the boy's attention was all on Bernice as they had their own quiet conversation.

"Now, that sounds like my kinda night," Bridget said, nodding and smiling at Edgar's idea.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave a review. :) Update will be next Saturday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and took the time to read. :)**

**Elle: Thanks for reviewing! :) Yep, I've been building Charlotte upfor this story. She won't be as main a character as the vampire hunters but she's definitely important for one of the characters. ^^**

* * *

The group had split after school. Apart from Edgar and Alan, everyone else had gone straight to the mall to start their dance attire hunt, dragging along a ranting Bridget with them. The brothers had gone straight to the comic store on the Boardwalk to do their afternoon shift. Alan breathed a sigh with relief as he made his way in through the entrance to the one place he always felt comfortable and at home in. The store was almost empty and filled with comics to sneakily read in between jobs. Absolutely perfect. Uncle Gerry was busy switching some comics around in the aisle and clipping new issues up. Their father worked the till, attending to the shops' sole customer and gave the boys a brief nod when they came in. Only Edgar returned it.

"You don't look well, Dad," Edgar commented, walking around the counter and he dumped his bag on a chair near the television. His eyebrows knitted together in a frown, taking in his father's pale, gaunt face. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses but Edgar knew they were covering dark shadows.

"I'm fine, son. Just a cold."

"Maybe you should rest."

Their father smiled, peering at his eldest son over his round sunglasses. Edgar could just about see his father's smile behind his long, bushy beard and moustache.

"I can do a couple more hours. I've been working most of the morning and I've managed that." He thanked the customer politely as he handed the boy a plastic bag full of comics and turned to pat Edgar on the shoulder when the boy left.

"How was school?" He looked towards Alan who had settled himself against the counter, nose already buried in a Spider Man comic. He still kept his smile when the youngest Frog glanced up after sensing eyes on him but Alan didn't return the cheerful expression. He shrugged, looking back down at his comic.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"We're going to the dance on Friday," Edgar added.

Mr Frog laughed. "The Valentine's Day Dance? You two?"

"It's Bonnie's birthday that day as well. She's using it as a celebration."

"Far out!" Their father said, beaming at the boys. "It's nice to see you two with more friends and doing this kind of stuff. You'll have a blast. It was the Valentine's Day Dance where I had one of my first dates with your mom, you know. We had our first dance to Love Affair." He pointed to his sons as he left the counter with a grin. "You never know. You could meet your future wife there."

Edgar wrinkled his nose as Alan continued to read his comic but there was a clear redness in his younger brother's cheeks. At his sons' obvious distaste in the idea of dating and girls, Mr Frog laughed out and left the boys at the counter to go into the storeroom at the back. But since the mention of the Valentine's Day dance, he was now shuffling his way to the room singing Everlasting Love.

"I'd rather single-handedly fight five vampires at once," Edgar said with a small grunt of disapproval. "I guess some good will come out of this dance if we can use it to hunt. We'll take it as a job."

"I don't think the school will pay us for keeping guard," Alan said with an amused smile.

"Cheapskates," Edgar muttered. He nodded when a couple of comics appeared in front of him on the counter. Moving the first one aside to see what else the customer chose, Edgar nodded in approval and started to tap in the price.

"Daredevil issues one hundred and eighty four and one hundred and eighty five. Good choices," he said to the girl.

"Two of Frank Miller's best," Alan added. "Oh, that reminds me…" He moved away from the counter, going straight to the Batman section on the other side of the aisle. He quickly collected a thicker comic and brought it over to the counter with some of his money.

"We've already got The Dark Knights Returns," Edgar said. "We have that exact volume."

"No, this is for Bridget. Bonnie introduced her to Batman recently and she's hooked. I thought she might like this miniseries." He counted his money carefully.

"Get the girl to pay for her own comics," Edgar muttered.

"It's a gift," he answered and frowned at his brother's shaking head. "What?"

"Never mind," Edgar sighed, gathering the correct change."

"I was looking for Days of Future Past as well. That X-Men storyline," the customer said.

"We don't have that in stock at the moment." He carefully slipped the comics in a bag and handed it to her along with her change. "Sorry."

She shook her head, black hair gently bouncing as she did, and she poked her slipping glasses back up her nose. "No worries," she said and walked out, taking out one of the comics to read already. When she was around the corner, she looked back once with a sneer and tossed the bag into the bin along with her glasses. Her posture changed, straightening her back and taking on a cat-like grace as she slinked past humans and marched straight to the railings. She stood next to a boy who looked about sixteen, still with his smooth, boyish features but his cold, brown eyes looked much older. The breeze blew at his dark hair as he stared out into the calm ocean, reflecting the black of the night sky above.

"You were quick," he said. "I needed you to properly observe the Frogs."

"Found out something better," she replied, smiling at him. "There's a dance on at the high school. They're all going to be there for _vampire hunting_." She laughed at the idea, shaking her head.

"Something funny, Ruby?"

"They look like a pair of idiotic kids. Weak and probably don't know which is the right end of the stake. Seriously, Logan? These are the Frog brothers?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at his blood sister. "Those idiotic kids killed a whole pack of vampires last summer and in these last eight months have been staking vampire after vampire successfully. And they're not alone. There's a whole gang of them hunting down our kind. Haven't you been paying attention?"

Ruby shrugged, twirling a lock of black hair around her finger. "_Almost_ killed a whole pack. Marko survived."

"Barely. You're making the same mistake Marko's pack made. They underestimated those teenagers and set out to kill them without a plan. If you want to be able to kill your enemies, you need to do your research. Don't waltz in and improvise."

"We've been watching them for eight months," Ruby said. "I think it's time to start acting."

"I'll go to this dance then. See what we can use." He suddenly grinned, correcting himself quickly. "_Who _we can use."

Ruby didn't return his grin, still in the mood for arguing. "Just do something, Logan," she said. "Marko's getting impatient. And so is your father."

"I will," Logan snapped. "Am I the only one here who knows how to have a bit of fun with revenge?"

"I think you're mistaking fun for procrastinating," Ruby muttered and Logan elbowed her.

"You two kids have no creativity," he said and nodded for her to follow him through the crowds of the Boardwalk. They dodged people easily, eyes scanning for a possible meal later on in the night. At the sign of the Boardwalk, Marko stood by himself. He was silent, arms folded and his expression was serious and blank. It still stung every time he came onto the Boardwalk, now that he was fully healed. Just near the sign there were some railings and that was one of the spots he used to lurk near with David, Dwayne, and Paul. It seemed empty now, bare without the four of them hanging out and observing the crowds around them. He glanced back, still quiet as Logan and Ruby joined him. While Logan had taken him into their small pack, helping him gain back his strength and promising that he was going to help Marko make those hunters pay for killing his family, he couldn't quite get attached to them.

Logan smirked as he came up to Marko, a smirk that reminded him too much of David. But Logan wasn't David. It was hard to have respect for a vampire who even looked younger than those brat hunters he wanted to see torn to pieces. David led but he never controlled and Logan had this problem. His pack, his rules. That was the way it was. After eight months, those hunters were still alive and Logan didn't seem to mind this. Apparently it took time to make sure the revenge plan was perfect. And maybe he did have to take a couple of months to properly heal from his injuries. But after that, they should have acted. Instead, he had to stay away from Santa Carla to make sure he wasn't spotted by the hunters who still thought they had killed him in that cave. But now he was back and too much time had been spent letting those brats run about.

"There's a dance on at the high school," Logan said to Marko. "I'm going there to see what I can find out."

"There's nothing to find out," Marko said. "Just track them down one by one and kill them."

"Killing them is too easy."

Marko growled, looking away irritated. "Killing them is what they deserve."

"I've told you. A whole group of friends going missing will look too suspicious. Split them up. Turn them against each other. It's enough."

"It's a weak revenge."

Logan laughed, slapping Marko on the back. "Just be patient and watch. It's perfect."

"Maybe I'm fed up of being patient. If nothing gets done, I'm sorting it out myself," Marko warned and Logan's cheery face disappeared. He leaned closer, looking down on the short vampire and scowled.

"If you go around on a murdering spree you'll get us exposed. Even after last summer you're still wanting to act recklessly. Use your head for once, kid. Don't forget. If I think you're a danger to this pack or to vampires in general, I don't mind getting rid of you."

Marko scowled back, narrowing his eyes. He couldn't match Logan's height but he could match that stare. He shrugged casually and kept his glare until Logan backed away and returned to smirking.

"You need to learn that killing is an easy option. I'm sure your old pack used to like a bit of messing around. Fucking with someone until they crack."

"Meals," Marko said. "We played our games but that was just a bit of fun for feeding. If anyone was a threat, we killed them immediately."

"Then it's time to learn what the best revenge really is for a hunter. They're not afraid of dying. They're out there risking their lives already. If they die, they die a hero. So why give them that? If you want to mess them up, then there's only one way to really fuck them up. Let them find out what's it's like to be turning into the thing they loathe the most."

Marko scoffed. "You're out of your mind if you think I'd let one of those brats in this pack."

"Good thing this is _my _pack then and I make the decisions," Logan said. "Tough shit, Marko. I've already got an idea of which hunter I'm having some fun with."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a review. They're always much appreciated. :) Update will be next Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter! And to new followers/favourites. :)  
**

**Elle: Thank you for your review, hun. ^^**

* * *

On Friday, Bridget and Bernice waited on the grass outside their school building, ready and prepared to spot Bonnie and pounce on her for a birthday hug. They hadn't brought presents, being told to wait until tomorrow for part two of her birthday celebrations and Alan's secret surprise party. Bonnie wanted a few presents to open so Alan didn't have to suffer all the attention on him They had, however, brought a silver helium balloon that had the number eighteen on it in pink and a badge.

"Just in case she forgets her age?" Leon joked, coming up to the sisters and nodded to the balloon and badge. Bernice jumped at his voice, not expecting someone to be sneaking behind her. For a second, she felt herself tense as if she was on a vampire hunt but she quickly relaxed when she recognised Leon's voice. She fully turned and flashed him a wide smile. Bridget cringed a little at her sister's smile. Poor Bernice probably thought she was looking friendly but to Bridget it looked slightly awkward. A forced smile she had been showing Leon a lot at the moment. Next came the silence between them as they continued to smile like old friends who didn't really know what to say to each other anymore.

Bridget honestly thought for a bunch of teenagers they had been doing well in their hunts. Maybe being honest with Leon wouldn't be so bad. They'd have another hunter and numbers were always a good thing. Looking at their gang, none of them really looked like they would be capable. Bridget especially glanced at her sister who always wore dresses or skirts to school, even when they were in the middle of winter. And despite being eighteen years old, Bernice still liked to accessorise with bows in her hair. She didn't look like she stalked the night, staking vampire after vampire. Then there was Bonnie who was the tiniest out of them all, only reaching five foot one before she stopped growing indefinitely. And with her relapses, she couldn't train or hunt as much as them. But she managed. She hunted when she could.

They all managed. And maybe Leon could.

But Bernice insisted. She couldn't be able to focus without worrying about his safety all the time. That was one of the first things she spoke up about when they began to hunt together. Leon wasn't to be involved at all.

But now here they both were, standing and smiling forcefully at each other with their relationship on the brink of breaking up.

And still not talking to each other.

"To help advertise her birthday," Bridget said, putting an end to the silence. "C'mon, Lee, you were her dance partner for five years. She still thinks her birthday should be an official holiday."

"True. Now that I think about it, I don't think this will be enough," he said, grinning,

"Told you we should have bought three of these," Bernice said, nodding to the balloon. She giggled and glanced at Leon who smiled back. Part of their tension thankfully seemed to disappear.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked and nodded to the benches. Bernice glanced at Bridget who smiled and held her hand out for the balloon.

"I'll take it," she said, reaching for it. Bernice smiled gratefully at her younger sister and handed it over. Her heart was racing as she turned back to Leon and followed him to talk privately. She noticed he wasn't offering her his hand or his arm like he usually did and she felt her stomach churn. It was hard not to rack her brain, trying to analyse his actions and thinking about what he wanted to say. There was a sick realisation that Leon was about to break up with her. Maybe he was finally sick of hardly getting to see her anymore.

Leon had sat down and she stayed standing, looking at him wide eyed and expectantly. She wasn't quite sure what to do until he patted the seat next to him and she did.

"Hi," he said, smiling.

_Oh good, _she thought. _He's smiling. That's a good sign. It has to be a good sign. _

"Hi," she replied.

"Feels like I haven't seen you much this week. Actually, kinda feels like I haven't seen you a lot. Not for a while."

She nodded. January and February had been the same routine. School… hunt… school… hunt. Since last month there had been more disappearances than usual. After last summer defeating that pack of vampires, Santa Carla had been quiet. There was still the odd disappearance but not as bad as it had been in the past. But after Christmas, the number of missing people increased again. And when the disappearances increased, so did their hunts.

But it meant having to juggle work, school, and hunting. In doing so, she found herself never being able to fit Leon into her life.

"Things got a bit hectic," she said.

"So it's not me? I was worried you felt differently after your birthday."

"No!" She straightened and took his hands. "Honestly, it's not you. And definitely not after my birthday. I had the best time." Her cheeks reddened and she smiled. She hoped he see could how much she truly meant that. She loved spending her eighteenth with her friends and sister but the following night, when it had just been the two of them at his house, had been the most perfect thing about her celebrations.

Leon was looking flushed as well. Both of them looked like twin tomatoes. "Was worried you'd regretted it. You did get distant after your birthday."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Things are getting on top of me at the moment and I'm struggling to balance it all. I swear, that's all it is. I think I'm just panicking over college. Need to get the grades to go to Washington."

He suddenly grinned, a cocky, toothy grin that was typical Leon and she realised how much she had missed seeing that. He nudged her playfully.

"Things are getting on top of you, huh?"

She gawped, suddenly feeling heat on her cheeks and she slapped him teasingly on the arm. "Oh, stop!" She laughed and buried her head in her hands. When she felt him shuffle over and put an arm around her waist, she smiled and glanced back up at him.

"I'm not being a very good girlfriend at the moment," she admitted. "But I love you. Please know that."

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded. A sharp, determined nod. "One hundred and ten per cent. I love you and tonight we're going to spend time together. You're still coming to the dance, right?"

"If you still want to go with me."

Her fingers reached up to brush at his cheek, sweeping away strands of shaggy brown hair.

"Of course," she said.

With a bright smile, she made the first move to lean in and catch his lips with her own. But despite kissing him and smiling genuinely now, her stomach still churned. She wasn't quite sure how much longer she could keep him assured of her feelings.

* * *

By the time the bell rang and announced the much anticipated weekend, the amateur vampire hunters had gathered wearily outside school, excited for the next two days off but also shattered by the juggling of school life and vampire hunting. Bonnie had spent most of the morning bouncing around school, grinning at the polite acknowledgements to her birthday and rambling on about the forthcoming evening. But now she was slouched in her posture, straight faced and yawning. She was sitting on a bench, rubbing at her legs and hardly talking.

Bernice nodded to her. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Okay."

Bernice nudged her. "_How are you feeling_?"

Bonnie gave her a slight smile and sighed. "In pain. I started with another relapse around lunch."

Bernice beckoned her friend over, stretching out her arm and Bonnie accepted it, leaning into her best friend. Bernice never said anything else about it, going for comforting gestures instead.

"Sorry," she said to Bonnie.

"It's fine. Part of my life now, I guess." She waved a hand. "I'm still going tonight, even if I have to hobble around on my crutches. Nothing is keeping me from celebrating my birthday and that especially includes vampires and MS." She used Bernice as a support while she stood to greet Sam, Bridget, and the Frog brothers.

"So, the plan," she began, ignoring the groans from Bridget, Edgar, and Alan. "Bernie and Brid at mine, and Sam at Edgar and Alan's. Mom said I can have you all over for dinner first before we get ready if you wanted but two conditions. I have to cook and also clear up all the mess." She pulled a face at the thought of spending her birthday evening cooking and clearing up.

"So take out then?" Bridget asked, grinning.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

Her friend rubbed her hands together. "Awesome. I've been craving a Papa Mario's garlic pizza."

Edgar snorted next to her. "Garlic breath for vampires?"

"And for any dude who tries to annoy me by asking me to dance." She sighed, preparing herself for the forthcoming dance and nodded to Bernice's car. "Alright, let's start these preparations for hell."

"Oh, thanks," Bonnie said and scoffed. "That 'hell' _is _part of my birthday celebration."

Bridget laughed, swinging her arm around Bonnie's shoulders. "I'm kidding. I guess it won't be that bad."

* * *

"I take it back," Bridget said. "This is hell."

She stood in front of Bonnie's full length mirror. At the mall, she had finally giving in to buying a dress after Bonnie had ranted over her intention to go wearing jeans as a form of protest. She searched high and low for a Bridget dress and finally found one that she liked and not only suited her body but also her personality. It had taken a nightmarish two hours but if she was being forced to go in a stupid dress then at least she had one that would make her look cool and hopefully save her reputation.

But as she stood in Bonnie's room, gazing at herself in the mirror she suddenly felt awkward in her new dress. Her arms, all the way up to her shoulders, were bare and so was most of her chest.

_I've changed my mind. This dress is horrible! I'm practically naked!_

It really wasn't a horrible dress. It was strapless, the top part that covered her upper body was bodice style and plain black. She liked the simplicity of it when she saw it in the shop. No fuss whatsoever. The bodice was sewed onto a rara skirt, four layers and polka dot. Again, nice and plain enough for her. It was short but not short enough she was worried about anyone seeing her underwear by accident. Still, she had thought it would be best to put some thick black tights on. It was also a way of hiding her legs which were paler than the rest of her body for lack of sun exposure.

But it was not enough. She _hated _her attire.

"You look fine," Bernice said, adjusting the ruffles on her dress. She had chosen an off the shoulder one, long so it almost hid her feet with large ruffles on the strap. Bridget thought it was hideous when she first saw it but it suited her sister who turned left and right to admire her outfit. In fact, her sister looked amazing, especially with her blonde hair styled smooth and flicking out to the sides in a Farrah Fawcett style.

Bridget glanced at Bonnie who was busy choosing her jewellery. She had gone for a short dress too, not wanting to look like her tiny figure was drowning in a full length one. It was pink, of course, and spaghetti strapped, tight and fitting around her chest and waist and then loose over her legs, reaching just above her knees and swishing every time she moved. There was a black net underlay peeking out. The thick layers and bangs of her copper hair were crimped, adding volume.

Why did they have to look amazing and she didn't?

Bridget tugged at her hair. It was more tousled than usual and Bernice had styled it, sweeping it all over to the left side of her head and keeping it there with ridiculous amounts of hairspray. As for make-up Bridget had stuck with her trusty eyeliner and dark eye shadow. But then Bonnie had ruined it by putting heavy pink blush on her cheeks.

"Stop pouting. You look amazing," Bernice said.

Bridget shrugged and slipped on few gold bracelets and her leather jacket. At least she got to wear her jacket and her favourite boots. She was counting the hours she could get out of this awful clothing and throw on her trusty jeans and band t-shirts. She followed her sister and Bonnie out when they were ready where Mrs Casey had a huge beam on her face as she came down the stairs to see the girls off.

"You all look fantastic!" she said with a beam. "Stand closer together girls. I want a photo of this."

Bonnie moved into the middle, throwing her arms around Bridget and Bernice. The girls leaned in, cheeks almost touching, and flashed their best smiles as Mrs Casey took a picture and waited for it to come out. She waved a hand at them when the doorbell rang.

"If that's the boys, I want another photo of you all," she said as Bonnie went to open the door.

Her smile fell at the sight of Edgar, Alan, and Sam.

"Khaki? Really?" Bonnie put her hands on her hips and scowled at the Frog brothers. "This is supposed to be a dance and you two still look like you're dressed for war."

Edgar gestured to his long sleeved khaki shirt, a lighter one compared to his brother's darker shade. "It's a smart shirt. You didn't tell us what to wear."

"We put ties on," Alan said.

She sighed and shook her head, gesturing them in. Her eyebrows raised as Sam followed, stopping to beam at her and gesture to his clothes.

"I dressed up," he said. "What d'ya think?"

She looked him up and down, especially taking in the leopard print sweater vest he wore.

"I think you've been watching Ferris Bueller too much," she answered.

"Nothing wrong with that. Ferris Bueller has style."

"I beg to differ," she muttered as Sam walked in and smiled at Leon's traditional black and white tuxedo. "Finally, someone who looks like they're going to a dance!"

Leon grinned, taking a dramatic bow. "By golly, I never miss an opportunity to dress up for a night on the town," he said, putting on a posh English accent. "Even though it's really just a school hall we're off too, but… eh." he added with a shrug, resuming his normal American accent.

"Can we get going?" Edgar asked, pulling at his tie with a frown on his face.

"Let me get a photo of you all," Mrs Casey said and gestured with her hands for them to stand closer to one another. Bernice moved so she was next to Leon and, although hesitant as first, she snaked her arms around him as he held her waist. Bridget kept her arms folded, giving a small huff but forced a smile on her face. Alan stood next to her. When he faced the camera, he didn't smile. Instead he looked slightly red in his cheeks and hunched up. He hated how those cameras seemed to stare back at him, putting pressure on him to look cheerful and smile. Not that he was a complete grump. He was simply never a smiley person. But when he glanced at Bridget, flashing her own forced and faltering smile he grinned.

"You look happy," he teased.

She huffed and elbowed his side gently. "Would you be happy if you were forced to wear this atrocity?"

"I think you look great," he said and smiled to show her he meant it.

Her cheeks reddened. "Really?"

"Really."

She smiled back, properly now, and edged closer to him as Mrs Casey took the picture.

"Perfect," Mrs Casey smiled when she took the picture. "Have fun, kids. Bonnie, take your crutches. Don't limp around like that." She didn't let her daughter go without a hug and a kiss on the cheek to which Bonnie gave a cry of protest over but her mother simply laughed.

"Have fun and be safe!" she said, waving them out.

They separated into the two cars. Leon, Bridget and Bonnie took Bernice's car while Sam had offered to give the Frog brothers a ride. Bernice had already taken off with her tyres making a frightening screech but the three boys stayed put to double check the provisions they had brought with them. Edgar took the lead, getting out a list.

"Okay, weapons check. Stakes?"

"Yep," Alan said.

"Holy Water?"

Sam nodded. "Lots of it."

"Crosses?"

"Check," Alan said.

"Crossbow."

Sam grinned, stroking his beloved crossbow. "Wouldn't go anywhere without it."

Edgar put away the list. "Good. We'll have to keep them in the car but at least they're nearby." He slammed the boot down and fiddled with his tie again. He scowled as the god-awful thing felt like it was choking him. His shirt was awkwardly tucked into his trousers and his long sleeves felt stiff. The whole outfit was uncomfortable and made him feel like he couldn't move around easily.

"Right." Edgar sighed as the boys jumped into the car. "Let's see what hell looks like."


	5. Chapter 5

Hell was a loud band, girls squealing at each other's dresses, dazzling lights, and students trying to hide the fact that they were already drunk.

Hell also came in the form of horrendous pink and red decorations.

Edgar and Alan froze in the entrance to the hall and both gazed around with their upper lips curled up in matching disgust. They glanced at each other once and both could tell what the other was thinking. Was it possible to change their minds and run back home?

The doors leading to the hall had a red beaded curtain hanging from it. Not too bad compared to the rest of the decorations. Red, pink, and white rose petals had been scattered across the floor and there was a table set up where juice and fizzy pop had been spread out. The plastic cups even had the same colour scheme.

When they glanced up, large pink and red hearts hung down from the ceiling with curly ribbon and helium filled balloons. Triangular bunting had been stuck on over the stage where the band was playing with the message 'Be My Valentine'. One letter for each piece of bunting.

Alan leaned towards his brother. "Remember when we thought vampires were the worst evil?"

Edgar shuddered. "I hate Valentine's Day."

With a brief nod at each other they gritted their teeth and marched in, over towards where their friends stood. Leon and Bernice were already on the dance floor, smiling at each other as they slowly stepped along to a slow song. Both looked completely in their own world with their eyes focused on one another.

Bonnie was swaying to the song in a chair, smiling happily as she took in the hall around her and commented on how amazing everything looked to Sam. He also had a huge smile on his face, already pleased with the evening. Edgar and Alan joined Bridget who stood with her arms folded and gazed around in boredom.

"Having fun?" Alan asked Bridget, laughing when her eyebrows rose and the left corner of her upper lip tugged up. "That was exactly my expression when I walked in."

He leaned against the wall, arms folded and looked around. The five of them were the only ones who weren't dancing. Everyone else had seemed to have found a partner or were dancing in a group, smiling and laughing. Some couples were already sucking face with each other. Alan heard his brother make a half groaning, half gagging sound, and knew Edgar must have caught sight of the same couples. He snorted and grinned at his older brother but that quickly disappeared when he spotted Imogen Reece near the stage. She was dancing with Bobby Denton, arms around his neck and looking absolutely smitten with him. Alan stiffened, watching Bobby lean towards Imogen to whisper something in her ear, something that made her smile widen, before tenderly kissing her lips. She happily responded back.

He looked away, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Does anyone want a drink?" he asked, raising his voice a little as the song ended and all the students loudly cheered the band.

Everyone raised a hand apart from Edgar who eyed up the refreshments table.

"I don't accept drinks from other people. Could easily be contaminated." He glanced at Alan. "You shouldn't be drinking from other sources, you know."

Alan didn't respond to Edgar's warning, walking over to the table with Bridget who offered to help and asked two students for four colas.

"Wow, Bridget, I'm impressed!"

They both turned, facing Imogen and her friend, Peg. Alan froze, unable to take his eyes of his crush. He knew he probably looked stupid, standing there mouth agape and blatantly checking out her appearance. Her dark red hair was wild, combed back to add more volume and tousled like Bridget's with wisps of her bangs lightly covering her forehead. Her eye shadow was a brilliant mix of pink, purple and blue, flicking out and upwards sharply from the outer corner of her eyes, colourfully contrasting against the hazel of her eyes, which were outlined with jet black eyeliner. Her cheekbones, already high and defined to begin with, looked sharper with the heavy smear of pink blush and her make-up look was finished by glossy pink lipstick. Her dress was almost similar to Bridget's. Same black bodice top and short skirt but it was only layered twice, red, and puffed out a bit more at the hips. There was also a large black bow sticking out on the left where the bodice and skirt met.

She looked incredible.

"Staring much, Frog?" Peg asked, flashing him a disgusted look. Imogen met his eyes once and she smiled, blushing slightly and laughed when he quickly looked away.

"Excuse us," Bridget snapped, taking two plastic cups of cola and nudging at Alan. She gestured back to their friends and started to walk but Imogen moved in front of her.

"You're actually wearing a dress. It's nice to see you looking like a girl for once," she said. She was smiling but there was mockery in her eyes. Peg was biting her lip, fighting back a snicker as she gave Bridget the once over who sighed.

"Breaking news," she muttered. "Do you mind fucking off and not talking to me?"

"There's no need to be rude. I was just complimenting you."

"Like hell. You've never complimented me in your life."

"You look amazing," Alan blurted out to Imogen, immediately clamping his lips shut. Peg burst out into a giggling fit while Imogen, for a second, looked stunned at his comment. But then her features softened and she smiled.

"Thanks, Alan. You look nice too."

"Looks like an actual human being, for sure," Bobby said, walking up to them. He smirked as he slid an arm around Imogen's shoulders and raised an eyebrow up at Alan. "I'm not sure I like how much you're staring at my girl, Frog."

"Bobby, he was being polite," Imogen said and cast a sharp glance at Bridget. "More polite than some."

Bridget's lips turned up in her own smirk. "It's been a while since I last bitch slapped you, hasn't it?"

"You're not gonna do a thing to her," Bobby warned, making a step towards Bridget but Alan quickly moved in between them. He stared down at Alan in surprise before bursting out into laughter. "Knight in shining armour, are you?"

"Nobody is going to do anything," Alan said, holding his gaze on Bobby. "We're keeping away if you're keeping away."

Bobby held his hands up. "I'm just protecting my girl, Frog."

"And I'm just protecting mine – I mean, friend! I'm protecting my friend!"

There was more snickering from Peg and Imogen. Even Bobby had to grin. He snorted once and started to lead Imogen away who whispered in Peg's ear and giggled with her as they looked back at Bridget and Alan. Alan stood there, cheeks burning and mouth agape as he turned to Bridget.

"I didn't mean to say that!" he said. "Sorry, I was just sticking up for you. I mean, you're not my girl, obviously, because you're my friend. My best friend. I honestly –."

"Alan, you're a dweeb sometimes," she said with a grin.

He ducked his head, face red, and grabbed the other two colas as he followed Bridget silently to Edgar. Sam had finally given in to the music and had joined Bernice and Leon to a much faster song, loud and full of distorted sounds from the band's synthesizer. Bridget and Alan leaving Sam's on the table next time while Edgar scanned the hall, eyes narrowed.

"Copped for a bloodsucker, yet?" Bridget asked and passed a cup to Bonnie.

"No, just the familiar faces of our peers and teachers." He eyed her cola. "Is that safe?"

She held it out to him so he could sniff it once even though she was probably sure he had no idea what vampire blood smelt like to begin with.

"Smells like cola," he said and she took a sip with a smirk.

"Tastes like cola too," she added.

"I think we're safe," Bonnie said, grinning up at Edgar. "Hey, I saw Bobby come up to you at the refreshments." She peered past Bridget to look at Alan. "You okay?"

Alan shrugged. "No big deal. He wasn't being much of a dick."

"Remember, we're on a hunt," Edgar said. "Don't be getting knocked unconscious by a school bully."

"I don't think he'll be bothering with me much tonight." He glanced over at Bobby who still had his arms wrapped around Imogen. They had stopped dancing now, grouping up with Peg and a couple of other jocks from Bobby's football team. They were all laughing and chattering happily to one another but Alan couldn't stop taking his eyes of how Imogen snuggled up to Bobby, resting one hand on his chest.

Beside him, Bridget sighed. "Are you going to be drooling over her all night?"

"I'm not drooling."

"You look like a rejected puppy. She's with Bobby, Al. Always has been and always will be."

"Speaking off looking rejected, Charlotte isn't looking too happy either," Edgar said, nodding in her direction.

"Oh, no. I told her I don't go to dances," Alan said. "And now I've come with other people after telling her no. Shit, I didn't think. How pissed off does she look?" He kept his eyes on the floor.

"She looks like she's about to start crying."

"Shit," Alan hissed. He put his cola down. "I should go explain." He glanced at Bridget who held her hands up.

"You're on your own, here. I'm not going anywhere near that crazy bitch."

Alan groaned but started towards Charlotte despite his small sound of reluctance. Like Edgar had said, she looked on the verge on tears. Her chin was shaking. Her eyes looked watery. But she held herself together as Alan came closer, biting at her bottom lip to stop it quivering.

"Hey," he said, with a weak smile.

Charlotte mumbled a reply back, unable to help glimpsing at Bridget.

"I thought you didn't go to dances."

"I don't. But it's Bonnie's birthday today and she kept making a fuss about us all going tonight and I really don't want to be here but she's one of my best friends and…" his voice trailed off as he realised how fast he was talking. He cleared his throat.

"Bonnie wanted this to be her birthday celebration," he said, slowly.

"No, I understand," Charlotte said.

"If it wasn't her birthday, I honestly wouldn't be here. It's not you."

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "It's okay." She nodded to his clothes. "You look very smart."

"Thanks. You look nice too."

Her eyes flickered over to the dance floor and then back to Alan. "Do you want to dance?"

"Um…"

She sighed and looked away. "Forget I asked."

"No, sorry, it's –."

"It isn't your thing," she finished for him.

"Not really," he said. "You can come hang with us if you want. We're just…" He turned back to Bonnie, Edgar and Bridget. "Sort of standing there, doing nothing."

"That sounds… fun."

"Well, there's Sam and…" He looked at Bernice and Leon who were still embraced and kissing now and again. If Sam noticed he didn't seem to react to their public display of affection as he danced near them. "I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind a partner."

"I don't really know him that well," Charlotte said and shrugged, giving an idle wave. "It's cool. Don't worry." She flashed another small smile and turned, going back to a group of girls Alan recognised from his lessons. She never looked back and Alan, with a sigh, trudged back over to Bridget, Bonnie and Edgar.

"That looked unbearably awkward," Bridget said.

"This whole thing is unbearably awkward," Alan muttered.

* * *

Logan slinked into the hall. It had been easy to control the teachers, handing them an invisible ticket that they dumbly accepted and wished him a good night, as if he had always been one of their own. He adjusted his tie and tugged at the end of his sleeves. As soon as he walked in, he caught sight of one of the Frog brothers, the younger one with the darker hair sauntering away with red cheeks from a girl in a pink, puffy sleeved dress. She shuffled back to her group of friends, only looking back once after a few minutes when Alan was back with his older brother and another girl. He kept his eyes on this girl, an unfamiliar one. Not one he had seen on a hunt with them or at the comic store where this pathetic little gang of hunters usually gathered. He watched carefully as she finally turned to look back at Alan and noticed she gave a sigh, quickly giving herself the once over before gazing at Alan again. Her eyes kept flickering elsewhere. Dance floor… back to Alan… dance floor… Then she looked at the other girl the Frog brothers stood with. Brown, tousled hair… fierce look… permanent frown on her mouth. That must be… it was another B… Bridget. That was her name. Bridget. As soon as this blonde haired girl gazed at Bridget her soft features hardened, especially when Alan leaned into Bridget to say something and she laughed. His hand gently touched her upper arm and Logan glanced back at the other girl. Tears glistened in her eyes and spun back to her friends.

Logan grinned. When she moved over to the refreshments table, he casually walked over. He nodded to one student and asked for a cola while Charlotte glumly stared at the choice of drinks. He moved closer and when she glanced up at him he flashed his most charming smile.

"It seems wrong that you don't look happy at a Valentine's Day dance," he said.

Charlotte peered over her shoulder. Straight to Alan and Bridget.

"My Valentine isn't exactly working out."

Logan followed her gaze. "Giving his attention to the wrong dame?"

"Something like that." She sighed and Logan set his drink down.

"How about a dance?" he asked, offering his arm. When she stared up at him in surprise he smiled and gave a short bow which earned a laugh in response.

"I don't think I've seen you before," she said.

"I'm a senior," he replied. "And I just moved here."

"I can tell by your accent," she said and accepted his hand. She bit her lip to stop herself from grinning too much as Logan led on her onto the dance floor as another slow song began. He gripped her waist as she reached up to rest her hand on his shoulder and she stared up at this strange boy. He was very handsome. Very tall and thin as he towered over her with dark hair. Darker than Alan's. He was pale with a boyish face and a bright smile.

"Brooklyn," he said, guiding her smoothly across the dance floor. "My name is Logan."

"Charlotte," she answered with a smile.

"There we go! A smile on your face," he said and she laughed. "A guy who gives you a frown like the one you had on ain't worth your time."

"I know," she said, sighing. "Can't help attraction sometimes. That girl he's with, Bridget, used to be my best friend."

"She betrayed you."

Charlotte nodded. "She keeps saying there's nothing between them, and maybe she really believes that, but he acts differently around her. He always has. It used to be like dragging teeth out getting Alan to have a conversation with me but straight away he talked to Bridget. And now eight months later they're almost inseparable."

She looked their way again. Alan was leaned past Bridget to whisper something to Edgar now but she noticed how his hand still rested on her upper arm again as he moved forward to his brother.

"He's always touching her like that," she added. "He doesn't do that with any other girl. Not even Bonnie who's known him for years. I don't get it. Why her? I'm the only girl who has ever showed an interest in him. And all he ever does is ignore it."

She suddenly snorted, shaking her head and looking up at Logan. "I'm sorry. I've just met you and I'm rambling on about some guy."

He smiled. "You're entitled to rant, doll," he said, making his voice sound gentle. "Sounds like he doesn't appreciate the way you feel."

He took his hand off her waist to gingerly touch her chin and he locked eyes with her, chuckling when her gaze was held and there was a slight daze to them.

"You seem way out of his league, anyway," he whispered and she smiled at him. "I think the kid needs telling."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you would like to leave a review, please feel free! :) Next chapter will be up and posted next Saturday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last two chapters as well as a big thanks to new followers/favourites.**

**Elle: Glad you enjoyed the last chapters. Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

Bridget hadn't even let the next boy ask her anything before she glared sharply at him and held up a hand.

"No," she snapped.

The boy halted in his tracks, his hopeful smile disappearing off his face and he suddenly looked like she had gone straight up to him and slapped him in.

"No?" he repeated.

"No."

"I was just going to ask you to dance," he said, gesturing to the dance floor.

"No. Run along."

He shook his head, mumbling an insult under his breath and trudged away rejected. Edgar and Alan shared amused smirks, not fighting back their snickering while Bridget placed her hands on her hips, sighing in frustration.

"That's the second one to bug me for a dance. Doesn't anyone know me? God, it's like I look approachable or something."

"You do march around looking like Joan Jett a lot of the times, who is pretty scary," Edgar said.

"And tonight you actually look kinda tame and normal," Alan added.

Bridget pulled a face and looked down at herself. "My reputation is ruined."

She pouted when Bonnie came back to join them, unsuccessfully trying to hide her wincing as she sat down on a chair. She had finally given into her stubbornness, wanting to have at least one dance because this was supposed to be a special night and she wasn't going to let MS ruin that. Sam had offered to dance to a song with her but she had only been gone for a few seconds, now returning with her face scrunched up in pain. She sighed, slumping back into her seat.

"Bonnie, guys are asking me to dance!" Bridget whined.

Her friend's jaw hung open dramatically and her voice oozed with sarcasm. "Oh my God, that's freaking terrible! How dare they?"

"I'm being serious," Bridget said, folding her arms.

"Enjoy it! You look amazing and people are responding positively to it," Bonnie said, grinning at her friend. "Anyway, I'm probably going to bail soon. I don't feel great."

"I got you another cola," Bridget said, passing the drink to her and Bonnie took it, nodding gratefully. Smiling, Bridget sat down next to her friend and put an arm around her. "Still had a good time despite it all?"

Bonnie nodded, grinning at her and the Frog brothers. "I know this isn't your idea of fun but it means a lot that you came. You guys are the best. And I promise tomorrow won't be as tormenting." She clutched Bridget's hand, the one resting on her shoulder, and she squeezed it while she stretched her foot out to tap Alan's shoe. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

Alan shrugged, giving a little grunt in reply. "I'm not fussed about my birthday."

"But you still fancy coming to mine? We're all just hanging out."

"Is that all?" Alan asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Of course!" Bonnie said. When Alan shrugged and nodded before looking away, the girls grinned at each other and fought back the urge to chuckle. Bridget's grin was quickly wiped off her face when another guy came over, beaming at her. One of the jocks she recognised from the football team and her chemistry honours class.

"Looking good, Bridget. Do you want to –?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay." His shoulders slumped and he trudged off.

Bonnie sighed, frowning at her friend. "Brid, would it kill you to dance with someone?"

"Yes."

When Bonnie continued to look disappointed in her, she sighed and shrugged.

"Look, if this had been casual clothing, no-one would have been asking me. Now that I'm all dressed up, suddenly a couple of guys wanted to dance with me? That's just showing me they're shallow and they're only interested in me if I look a certain way."

"I don't think that's the case," Bonnie said. "I think with some people they suddenly get brave at a dance and ask people things they'd normally be too scared to ask. And I think you need to give more people credit."

Bridget shrugged. "I'm still going to scream if one more guy pesters me."

Alan gave a sigh and put his cola down. When the girls glanced up curiously, he stretched his hand out to Bridget who looked at it as if it had randomly sprouted feathers. She raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"_You're _asking _me _to dance?"

"God, I wish I had a video camera right now," Bonnie said and she glanced at Edgar who looked at his brother as if he didn't recognise him. They both exchanged a clueless shrug.

"Well, you have two options," Alan explained to Bridget. "You can stay here and keep getting asked by guys you're not interested in or you can make it look like you're unavailable by shuffling awkwardly around with me, one of the few people you actually like."

Bridget grinned up at him and took his hand. "When you put it like that…"

He led her onto the dance floor and both of them gazed around, observing how other people were moving and standing, taking a look at what they had to hold. It had seemed like a good idea but now Alan's hand hovered over Bridget's waist and they were both staring wide eyed and unsure at each other.

"Am I okay to put my hand there?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." She hesitantly linked her fingers with his and they inched closer, trying to step left and right, forwards and backwards like everyone else was doing but they both kept starting in the same directions. Bridget stepped to the left, Alan to his own left. Bridget went forward, so did Alan.

In her seat, Bonnie dropped her head, covering it with her hands and she groaned. "Oh my God, it's like watching babies take their first steps."

Bridget bit her lip, nervously laughing as Alan stopped moving and fought back his own grin.

"Well, this going well," she said. "We can't even move around with some grace."

"I don't feel too bad when you're making a mess of it along with me."

She laughed, head burying into his shoulder. "Oh thanks, I'm glad I'm making you feel less embarrassed."

"What are best friends for?" he teased and she lifted her head up, a mock scowl on her face before she laughed again. "Okay, we keep going in the same directions. That's what we're doing wrong. If I go to my left, you need to go your right."

Alan glanced around, watching as couples began to move faster as the band began a new song. Still a cheesy love song but at a much quicker rhythm. He frowned as the lyrics started, listening to the words before he snorted and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Bridget asked.

"My dad was talking about this song today," he said. "Everlasting Love. He danced to this with Mom at their Valentine's Dance."

"Wanna bail?"

"Want some guy you don't like ask you to dance to this?"

She nodded. "Good point." She watched a girl near her, bopping up and down in rhythm to the song. She had pulled away from her date, holding his hands as they shuffled around to the music and laughing together. She copied, pulling away from Alan and taking hold of both of his hands.

"I don't think you need to dance as close for this one," she said and copied the girl's bopping movements as she moved from her left foot to her right foot. She glanced back at Bonnie who had been watching them in amusement with Edgar. But her friend held up her thumbs and flashed a wide beam. That must mean she was doing it right.

"I think we're actually in rhythm to the music," Alan said, doing the same movement but with a bit more of an awkward shuffle.

"Really?" She suddenly grabbed his shoulders. "Go us! We can dance!" She laughed with him, and went to go hold his hands again but he suddenly grabbed her wrists and moved her arms so they were back around his shoulders. He smiled timidly.

"I kinda like them there," he said as his arms went around her waist.

Her cheeks were reddening again. "And I kinda like yours there."

"Are you _serious_?"

They jumped at the shrill, furious voice, letting go off each other. Charlotte stood near them, her face twisted in fury and disbelief as she looked back and forth at Alan and Bridget. Her voice wasn't loud enough to stop the whole dance. The band kept playing and people nearer to the stage kept dancing. But a few couples around Bridget and Alan slowed down, curiously looking at the three teenagers. Bobby and Imogen had danced over. Imogen frowned at the scene but Bobby was edging her closer so he could watch in amusement and hear everything.

"What's your problem?" Bridget asked.

Charlotte glared at Alan, ignoring her former friend. "You know, I've tried my best not to say anything and accept your excuses but this is the last straw! You said you never go to dances when I asked you and yet here you are. You told me you don't dance and now you're dancing with _her_? Why are you telling me one thing and doing the complete opposite the next? Why am I always the one to get rejected by you?"

There were murmurings among the crowd as Alan and Bridget stood tensed up and hunched on the dance floor. Alan was desperately trying to force an answer out of his mouth, something to make Charlotte stop looking at him as if he had broken her heart while Bridget chewed on her lip.

Bridget was the first to speak. "He was just –."

"No! Bullshit. I know what's been going on between you two," Charlotte snapped, turning on her.

"You did say Bridget was your girl a minute ago," Bobby said to Alan, smirking with every word that came out of his smug mouth.

"Stay out of this, Denton," Bridget snapped while Alan glowered at the jock. "You know that was a slip of the tongue. Charlotte, the shithead is twisting things. Don't listen to him –."

But it didn't matter. Tears trickled down Charlotte cheeks and after letting a sob out, one she couldn't help, she pivoted on her heel and rushed out of the hall, shoving her way through other students. And as soon as she was gone, all eyes were on Alan and Bridget and the whisperings began again. There was a mocking chuckle and someone slapped Alan on the back, making him lurch forward and gasp at the force.

"Since when did you become popular with the ladies, Frog?" Bobby asked. "Lucky Valentines for you."

"You should have stayed out of it," Alan growled at him and followed Bridget who had started to chase after Charlotte.

She called after her friend, running out of the school and following Charlotte who marched towards the car park. She cried louder now, her shoulders shaking with each sniff and when she finally turned back to Bridget her make-up had run down her cheeks. Her eyeliner and eye shadow smudged with messy black splodges of mascara gathering under her eyes. Her cheeks were already blotchy and her lips looked bee stung. Whatever anger and dislike Bridget had been feeling for her former friend had disappeared. She sighed, taking a few cautious steps towards her and for a second she wanted to reach out because that was what she always did for Charlotte when somebody upset her. But she paused, reminding herself that this time, Charlotte was angry at her. Alan came up behind Bridget but she raised a hand up, shaking her head.

"Let me talk to her," she said. "Charlotte, I don't get it."

"Like I said," Charlotte said and her voice continued to crack. "He tells me he won't go to a dance and yet here he is with you. He doesn't dance with girls but then all of a sudden he's dancing with you. Don't you see it?"

"For fuck's sake, Charlotte, we're just friends. That's all it's ever been! We get on. We can't help that!"

"Do you know what really pisses me off? Before last summer you had never said one word to the Frog Brothers. You had to be dragged to the comic book store. You even told me Alan wasn't worth chasing and now you're like his Siamese twin."

Bridget shrugged helplessly. "Things changed."

Her attention went to Alan who avoided her eyes. He couldn't help the guilt on his face.

"I've always shown an interest in you, Alan," she said with a voice that was small and wounded. The anger was disappearing from her. Her heart felt like it had been snatched from her body and crushed into dust right in front of her. Every bit of her felt numb.

"I've been the only girl to do that. Every time I saw you I said hello or asked you how you were. I always tried to start a conversation up with you. I always complimented you. Whenever that jerk Bobby did something to humiliate you I always came to ask if you were okay. And most of the time you ignored me. You barely spoke to me."

"I'm…" he paused, frowning. What could he actually say? Nothing he thought of seemed right. With a sigh, lifting his hands lightly in a helpless gesture, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"She's a bitch," Charlotte continued, pointing at Bridget. "She's rude and she's anti-social and you ended up giving her the attention you should have given to me."

Then she sneered, casting her eyes over Bridget. "She's not even pretty."

"Hey, that's enough!" Alan snapped, marching forward. Instinctively, he put a hand on Bridget's shoulder who, in the corner of his eye, noticed she had tensed. He heard her breath catch abruptly, a small gasp escaping, and her shoulders quivered underneath his hand.

Charlotte laughed dryly. "There you go again. Always ready to stand up for her. You sure she's just a friend, Alan?" She glanced at Bridget and her heart skipped in glee when she saw that her usually stoic friend had let a small tear escape from her watery eyes and her jaw tightened. When neither of them had any response from her, Charlotte wiped at her wet, puffy eyes and stormed off.

Bridget felt Alan's hand tighten on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded but the tears betrayed her. Still, she looked away and mumbled that she was fine.

"Guys?"

Edgar walked towards them, the rest of their friends following silently. He led the group, eyebrows knitted together as he glanced between his brother and friend.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"It's fine," Alan said. He wrapped an arm around Bridget who slumped against him and his forehead touched hers. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded, ready to go join with Bernice, Bonnie, and Leon but Alan kept hold of her hand.

"I'm fine. Honestly," Bridget said, facing him and she waved a hand idly. "I don't give a shit."

"You don't give a shit when it's people you don't know or don't like."

"I don't like Charlotte."

"No, you're angry with Charlotte. In the end, she's been your friend for years. It still means something, especially when she insults you."

She sniffed, letting another tear trickle down her cheek. "I'm used to getting insults. What she said was nothing I haven't heard before and I don't care."

Alan nodded, not taking it any further because while she proclaimed how much she wasn't affected by insults, he could see how her eyes still glistened with tears.

"Okay," he said and squeezed her hand. "But, just for the record, I think you look pretty all the time."

His words tugged her lips up into a small smile. The comment straightened her posture and he even got a little laugh from her. She reached out, stretching her arms to wrap them around his neck as she leaned in for a hug.

"You going soft on me, soldier?" she asked.

He scoffed, pulling away and folded his arms arrogantly across his chest. "Me? Soft? Never." He balled his hand up in a fist and gently tapped her shoulder with it. "See you tomorrow for Bonnie's Birthday Part Two."

She whispered goodbye before leaving where Bernice had her straight into her arms and Bonnie ranted loudly how she was going to have words with Charlotte the next time she saw here. Edgar and Sam came up to Alan who ran a hand through his hair and hunched up.

"Well, that was eventful," Edgar said, cringing. "None of that looked pretty."

"Think Valentine's Day causes more drama than romance," Sam added, trying to sound jovial but he patted Alan's shoulder as his friend continued to look weary and uncomfortable after that encounter with an angry Charlotte.

"If this night had to have drama I would have preferred dealing with bloodsuckers," Alan said, trudging after his brother and Sam. He hung his head, part of him trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. If he had really got himself stuck in the middle between two girls over some strange misunderstanding over him.

_Definitely would prefer to deal with bloodsuckers, _he thought.

* * *

Charlotte hugged herself as she walked down the street. Her options were either to return to the dance, back to prying eyes and whispers about the scene she had caused, or leave now and disappear to the comfort and security of her own home. Her dad was supposed to come in a couple of hours to pick her up but waiting in that hall, noticing the odd glance at her and mutterings while she tucked herself moodily away in a corner, would be sickeningly unbearable. Especially if Alan and Bridget had decided to stick around.

"Charlotte?"

She turned, seeing Logan catching up to her. His face creased in worry and she raised a hand at him.

"I'm going home, Logan," she said.

He was by her side soon enough and he took her arm, patting it reassuringly.

"You were amazing, doll," he said, shaking her arm slightly.

But the tears still ran down her cheeks, smudging her eye make-up more. Logan's flattering comments about how well she did, how she had been right to say those words, did not make this awful, tearing feeling in her heart and stomach disappear.

"I made a fool of myself," she said, stopping and looked up to meet his eyes. "I stood there shouting and screaming like some jealous girlfriend. And that's the problem. I've never been his girlfriend, I've never come close to being that."

"I believe if you want something, you should go get it," Logan said. "And if you want Alan, you should fight for him."

Charlotte frowned. "But he doesn't like me in that way."

A smirk crept up on Logan's face. It changed his features, made his eyes glint with a cold menace that she had never seen before in what, up until now, had been a pleasant, handsome face.

"I think I can help you," he whispered, smiling widely to reveal sharp teeth.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read and if you would like to leave a review, please feel welcome to. :) Chapter 7 will be posted up next Saturday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to Silverheels12 and Elle for your reviews. Elle, glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :) And thank you to new followers and favourites.**

* * *

After the drama of Friday night and the Valentine's Day Dance, everyone was hoping Saturday would be a rare normality. The last of the balloons for Alan and Bonnie's birthday celebration had been blown up and left to float around. While Bernice and Bridget placed the last plates of buffet food on the dining table, Bonne marched around to check that everything was in order. Presents for Alan and Bonnie was on a pile in the corner of the living room as was his cards. Depeche Mode was blasting out from the record player. Everyone was here, including all the adults. Lucy was in the kitchen, taking out the cake she had baked for Bonnie and Alan along with five different desserts. When she had arrived with the Emerson clan and Star in tow she had cheerfully explained she couldn't choose which dessert to make and thought it would be nice to have a choice.

About half an hour in from everyone arriving and setting the party up, there was a knock at the door and Bonnie turned down the music. She skipped over to the door, opening it up and beaming at Edgar and Alan.

"Are we late?" Edgar asked.

"No," she said, unable to stop beaming. She suddenly grabbed Alan by the hand and dragged him in, straight to the living room where he was greeted by loud cheering and shouts of 'happy birthday'. Party poppers exploded near him and then there was laughter as he stood in the doorway to the room, gawping and standing tense like a frightened rabbit. Bonnie was giggling as if Christmas had come early and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek which earned a cry of protest and he wriggled out of her grip.

"I knew you were up to something," he said.

"You deserve a special seventeenth," she told him and he sighed, looking around at everyone.

"And everyone knew?" He shook his head, smiling.

"Everyone except Edgar," Bonnie said. "We knew he'd blab and try to warn you."

"Hey!" Edgar objected.

She ignored him and grabbed Alan again, clutching onto his hand. "Come on! Presents!"

His stomach flipped at the sight of presents in the corner. There was a large pile, a mixture of wrapping paper that was girly or had patterns on and ones that were plain.

"You haven't opened presents?" he asked.

"I opened my mom and dad's yesterday. I left any others so you wouldn't feel like all eyes were on you." She bent down, picking two of presents up. One with pink wrapping and one plain green and shiny that she passed to Alan. "Happy Birthday."

He smiled, taking it with a mumbled 'thanks' and sat down on the couch next to his brother and Aunt Pam while Bonnie practically jumped onto the armchair opposite. She took the card of the neatly wrapped present, ripping apart the envelope and smiling straight at Sam when she opened up the card.

Alan shuffled back onto the couch, hiding himself between Edgar and his aunt as he tore at the wrapping paper. His first present was from Lucy; a large watch with a dark green wrist strap and he stared at it with wide eyes. After the t-shirts he had gotten from his aunt and uncle and a voucher for the army surplus store from his parents this watch was too grand. Too expensive.

"Wow," he muttered and looked up, scanning the room to find her. She stood smiling cheerfully near the doorway to the living room. "This watch…"

"Sam mentioned you broke your last one," Lucy said with a smile on her face.

Sam beamed at him from behind his mother. Alan had to laugh, looking down at it again. He had broken his last one on a vampire hunt. The vampire they had been chasing knocked him aside in the fight and he had smashed against the ground, breaking his watch in the process. The situation could have been much worse, of course. He could have broken something, died, or been turned in the process but that old watch had come from his savings so he couldn't help being slightly pissed off by it.

"Thank you," he said, turning to Lucy. "This is great. But it must have –."

She interrupted him by waving a hand. "No, no. You're not going to think about money. It's your birthday. Enjoy it."

"Thank you," he said again, his voice earnest. "Really."

* * *

"I'm kinda surprised. I thought you would have escaped sooner," Bridget said. She stepped outside into the garden, rubbing her hands up and down her cold arms. Alan smiled at her from the chair he sat on, one arm propped up on the table and the hand cradling his head.

"It hasn't been too bad," he said.

She sat in the chair opposite him. "Nice time?"

He nodded. "It has been nice. It's been different. Last year for my birthday I ended up sleeping through it because me and Edgar had been on a hunt the night before and then I'd been at school all day." He grinned at her, gesturing to the house behind them. "How're you managing?"

"Alright until Sam and Bonnie tried getting me to dance. So I'm hiding out here for a bit. Like, they were actually taking hold of my arms and hands and moving them." She shook her head, knocking his leg with her foot when he snorted in amusement. "I thought you'd be on my side for this. Especially after your bizarre take on dancing last night."

"I thought I was good," he joked, flashing a brighter smile at her. When she pulled a face, scrunching her nose up so it wrinkled he laughed, groaning slightly. "Yeah, that was… embarrassing. I thought it was a good idea but then I realised it did require me to actually move about. Didn't really think it through."

"Thanks though," she said, smiling. "For trying to make sure no-one else pestered me." She held up her own present for him, crinkled and stuck together with a ridiculous amount of tape. He took it, fingertips indenting the wrapping paper where he held it and turned it around, picking at the tape.

"It's from me," she said. "I thought you might like one less present to open without loads of eyes on you."

When he continued to struggle curling up more tape, she laughed.

"Sorry. I can't wrap presents," she said and reached over. She ripped a bit of the paper, creating a small hole but it was enough for Alan to be able to continue and he tore it open, letting the torn pieces of paper float down to the ground. The present had been thin, flexible even because when he accidentally bent it Bridget quickly tried to flatten it out.

"It's a comic," he said, grinning when she had stepped in so abruptly. She bit her lip, refusing to answer and watched him as he shredded the paper apart…

And froze. He sucked in a breath, eyes widening at the comic in his hands. Bridget's smile widened as she watched his reaction and continued to chew on her lower lip.

"This…" He brought it up closer, reading the title and issue number over and over again as if any minute it was going to disappear and the real title would appear. "No way."

In his hands he carefully held Amazing Fantasy issue fifteen, taking in every single detail of the cover. The bold yellow writing against black. The drawing of Spider Man swinging from one of his webs, clutching at it tightly while he carried a man in his other hand. The yellow speech bubbles that arrogantly introduced the wonder that was Spider Man himself.

"This is Amazing Fantasy issue fifteen," he said, holding it up to Bridget.

She grinned at him. "I know."

"This is the first ever time we meet Spider Man."

Her grin widened. "I know."

"This is… this is one of the most sought after comic book issues. They don't come cheap. Where did you find this?"

"I got it in a comic book store up in San Francisco."

"You went all the way to San Francisco?"

"I'd found the store by accident. When I went up at Christmas to visit my grandparents I had a look in the comic shop and they were selling it. It was all wrapped and kept inside the glass counter. So when I came back and asked Sam about it, I knew it would be the perfect present, went back for it, and… voila!" She extended her hands, gesturing to the comic. "It's mint condition. Happy birthday."

"I can't accept it. It's too much."

"Don't be silly."

"You must have paid a lot."

"Remember what Lucy said? Don't be thinking about the money," she said, winking at him.

He took in another deep breath, fingers gently tracing the front cover before moving his eyes back to her again. "Thank you."

He placed the comic onto the table, moving fast as he then went to reach for her. She laughed at the arms that wrapped around her, one hand resting on her upper back and the other in her hair and she let her cheek rest on his shoulder as her hands rested lightly around him. He didn't even move, happy to sit there in silence with his arms around her, not really noticing that his fingers were moving slightly against her hair, stroking the strands.

"Why?" he asked after a minute of silence but he didn't let go.

She tightened her grip once, a quick squeeze. "You're my best friend. And I wanted to make your birthday special."

He suddenly let go, raising a finger and stood up. "I have something."

He raced back into the house, going to the corridor where he kept his bag and she peered in from outside as he rummaged around in it. He took out a plastic bag and jogged back to her, holding the plastic bag out to her and she took it, grinning up at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A present," he said, sitting back down. "Open it."

She quirking an eyebrow up at him. "You do know you're not supposed to get other people presents on your birthday, right? It's not quite how it works."

He rolled his eyes. "I know. I'm not quite as socially inept as people make me out to be. I saw this in the shop and thought you might like it."

She carefully slid the comic out, examining the cover. "The Dark Knight Returns," she read and beamed immediately. "These are all the issues."

There was a small, satisfied smile on Alan's face as he watched Bridget gaze in wonder at the front cover and flick through the pages carefully so she didn't wrinkle anything immediately.

"What do you think?" he asked after she had been silent too long. He didn't even realise he had leaned forward in his seat, impatient for a verbal reaction.

"Alan, you don't have to buy me comics," she said.

"I know but Bonnie said you were getting into Batman and this is a really good storyline. I thought you might like it." He grinned at her. "I'm your comic book tutor remember? And I say these are pretty cool issues." He tapped the cover with his finger.

"Aye, aye," she said, saluting him and slipped the comic back into the plastic bag. "Seriously, thanks."

He waved his hand, giving a casual shrug and mumbled something about it being no big deal before standing up to return into the house with his new comic clutched in his hand. Bridget stayed in her seat, peeking back into the bag to see her present again and she felt another silly grin creep up onto her face before looking back in the direction Alan had left and watched him as he joined Edgar in the corridor who had been standing by himself poker-faced and eating a slice of birthday cake.

She hadn't noticed how much of a rapid heartbeat she had until she was suddenly aware of the pounding in her ears. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, not entirely sure when it started drumming frantically and why. But there was definitely something wrong. Her stomach had flipped and flopped as she had watched Alan open his present but maybe that was all to do with his possible reaction. That must have been it. She was nervous that he would say he already had it. But then Sam had insisted he didn't. Well, maybe she was worried that he would say that he didn't like it. Although that was also a silly thing to panic about because if there was anything Alan was passionate about apart from vampire hunting, it was certainly Spider Man.

So she was back to being confused about her sudden skittish feelings.

"I thought you'd come to hide," Bonnie said, stepping out into the garden. "I've just put on that new Cyndi Lauper record you bought me. It's freaking amazing." She collapsed in the chair Alan had been sitting in and pointed to the bag. "What's that?"

"Um, a present," Bridget said, holding it up. "From Alan."

Her friend's eyes glistened with interest. "Really? Lemme see." She peered in when Bridget handed her the bag and her eyes widened, that interest disappearing and she laughed in disbelief.

"Okay, seriously, what have you done with that boy?"

Bridget shrugged wordlessly.

"He does act differently around you, you know," Bonnie said. "Right from the start."

"I guess we clicked."

"Brid, I've been one of his best friends for years and if I was to hug him or hold his hand the way you do he would be wriggling away as if I had the plague."

Her friend was picking at a loose hem on her sleeve. She kept her head down but now and again she glanced up. Although when she did it was to look into the hallway in the house where Alan still stood talking with his brother.

"I dunno," Bridget mumbled. "We've always been like that. I don't know how to explain it."

Bonnie gave her a knowing smile. "I think you do."

"I've never had a crush on a guy in my life."

"That's because you've never come across a guy who you could probably be interested in."

Bridget sighed, leaning back in her chair as she folded her arms and pulled a face at Bonnie. Her friend was acting worse than Charlotte. Maybe not psychotically jealous but Bridget did not like that her best female friend was now starting all this shit about her and Alan being more than close friends.

"Now _you_ think I'm interested in Alan?"

"Maybe you're not," Bonnie said but jerked a thumb in Alan's direction. "But I've never seen Alan act the way he does with you around any other girl."

"I'm pretty sure Alan would with Imogen if they were friends and he wasn't scared of Bobby shoving his head down the toilet and flushing it. There's only one girl he likes and it's not me."

"Okay."

"Stop grinning like that."

"I'm just smiling."

"You're grinning."

Bonnie raised her hands in defence, pressing her lips together to hold back her laughter while Bridget scowled in her direction. Their silent staring match was quickly interrupted by a loud knock on the door and the music was immediately turned off. The girls cast a wary glance at each other before hurrying in, making sure the kitchen door was shut and locked behind them. Everyone was crowding around in the hallway, the vampire hunters cautiously edging away from the front door as Mr Casey opened it. Two police officers, a male and a female, with polite smiles and dressed in their dark uniform stood on the porch.

"Can I help you?" Mr Casey asked.

Apart from Leon, Michael and Star, the teenagers in the house suddenly froze. They avoided trying to cast panicked expressions at each other but each of them had the same troubled thoughts running through their head. Had they been caught vampire hunting? Did a dead body have their fingerprints? Had somebody seen them near the scene of a murder on a hunt and pointed the police in their direction?

"Sorry to disturb you. I'm Officer Peyton and this is Officer Santiago. We were looking for Bridget Teahan and Alan Frog?"

Uncle Gerry stepped forward. "What is this about?"

The female officer raised her hands. "It's nothing to worry about. We just wanted to ask them a few questions. It's about a missing girl. Bridget's parents said they would be at this address tonight."

"What missing girl?" Bridget asked, stepping forward. While she kept mentally telling herself no-one she knew was missing there was a part of her subconscious that might have already suspected the answer but she ignored it, along with the chills that rang through her body.

"Are you Bridget?" the female police officer asked.

"Yes."

"Would there be a place we could talk to you and Alan more privately?"

"You can use the living room but there are going to be adults there," Mr Casey said and beckoned them to come in. Bridget glanced at Alan who pointed to the hallway mirror. Both the officers had their reflections and she felt the tension in her back and shoulders ease slightly but not completely. Everyone gathered in the living room with the officers taking the couch, Bridget on the chair and Alan perched on the arm of it. He noticed she was picking more at the loose hem on the sleeve of her top and her right leg was tapping up and down frantically, making her knee shake. Slowly, he moved his hand overs hers.

"We're just looking into the case of a missing girl," the male police officer said.

"Yes, you said," Uncle Gerry said. "What has this got to do with my nephew and his friend?"

"We were told Bridget and Alan know her. Her name is Charlotte. Charlotte Dyer."

All the food that Bridget had eaten that night wanted to viciously force its way back up her throat. She put a hand to her mouth and groaned. "Oh my God."

She closed her eyes and the chills came back down her spine.

"You know her?" the woman asked.

Bridget nodded, her eyes still closed. "She's my friend. Sort of. Well, she _was_ my friend."

"We're just trying to get an idea of where and when she went missing. We've been to other sources who said she was at the high school dance last night. There was an argument?"

"Bridget and Alan haven't done anything," Bonnie said sharply and her mother clamped a hand down on her shoulder.

"Honey, no-one is accusing anyone of anything."

"Absolutely not," the female officer said kindly. She flashed a sweet smile at the adults and teenagers in the room. "Like I said, we're just trying to get a good idea of Charlotte's night. Find out when people definitely saw her last. Why she might have gone missing –."

"We just had an argument," Bridget interrupted.

"Can I ask what about?" the woman asked.

Alan averted his eyes while Bridget's face reddened and she cleared her throat, now wishing that Bonnie's father hadn't insisted on such a huge audience. Biting her lip, that soon felt sore and cracked, she began to explain, and avoiding looking at Alan's parents and his aunt and uncle.

"Charlotte has a crush on Alan," she answered. "She's liked him for years and over the last few months she hasn't really been speaking to me because we're really good friends." She pointed between her and Alan. "Charlotte's been getting jealous of how close we are and she flipped at the dance last night."

"Why the dance especially?" the male, Officer Peyton, queried.

Bridget felt her stomach drop. It was a completely ridiculous theory but she felt like they had been purposely put there to make Bridget and Alan open up more about their friendship. It was embarrassing talking about how close they were with adults watching, especially Alan's own family. Like it was a dirty secret which it shouldn't have been but she couldn't help feel that way.

"I was dancing with Bridget and Charlotte got angry about it," Alan said. "She thought I liked Bridget instead."

"We were all there," Bonnie stepped in. "Charlotte had stormed out and Bridget and Alan had followed her to calm her down. We immediately followed and Charlotte yelled some more things at them and suddenly left. We all went straight home afterwards. You can ask any one of us."

There were nods and murmurs of agreements from Edgar, Sam, Bernice and Leon. Officer Santiago was nodded along to every single word, jotting down their statements.

"Uh-huh. Right. Where was Charlotte going?"

"Um, home? I think?" Bridget shrugged. "She doesn't know how to drive so somebody would have had to come pick her up but she was walking away from school grounds."

"So she decided to walk home?"

"She didn't look like she was going to be waiting for anyone."

"Can any of you remember what time that had been?" Officer Peyton asked.

"About nine?" Sam shook his head. "Sorry, we didn't pay attention to the time."

"That's fine." Officer Santiago smiled again. "Some of her other friends said she had been with a guy that night. They didn't recognise him or catch his name. He seemed to have disappeared straight after Charlotte left."

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice she was with anyone," Bridget said. When the two police officers looked around the other teenagers shook their heads as well. Bernice and Leon gave brief shrugs. Bridget's heart was in her mouth. If she was walking alone through the streets and she had met a strange guy that normally meant one thing in Santa Carla.

Vampire.

She closed her eyes again, still feeling cold and all she wanted to do was curl up and cry. It suddenly didn't matter all the horrible things Charlotte had been saying to her in those last eight months. It didn't matter how nasty she had become, treating Bridget like she had backstabbed her and insulting her every chance she got. Charlotte was now another face on the missing poster board in the notorious Murder Capital of the World. She was a young girl who had been targeted and hunted down by those disgusting bloodsuckers. Her old friend's behaviour had been quickly pushed out of Bridget's mind because in the end, nobody deserved to die by the hands of a thirsty member of the undead.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review if you wish to. :) Chapter eight will be up next Saturday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't get these chapters uploaded yesterday. I'm not quite sure what was happening but the website wasn't letting me log on so I had no access to my account at all. =/ **

**Thank you Elle for your review. :) Glad you enjoyed it. And thank you to new followers/favourites.**

* * *

On Monday, Bridget and Alan still felt numb after Charlotte had been officially declared missing. It was the day after Valentine's Day and the romance was still in the air, turning everyone into love sick puppies or loathing grumps. There were a few students, albeit a small handful, that didn't let themselves be sucked into the feuding sides of love and hate and wandered from class to class trying to keep the day as normal as possible.

The two teenagers sat in American Literature with an empty seat in front of them, the one Charlotte would have usually taken. Neither of them could take their eyes of it, even when their teacher started off the lesson and requested everyone to continue working on their presentation.

Alan glanced over at Bridget who sat hunched and bleary eyed. There were prominent shadows underneath her eyes and her hair was a mess of tangles and tousled waves. She had drowned herself in a large cardigan that she kept covered across her chest, gripping onto the cuffs of her long sleeves with her fingers. She stretched her legs out in front of her, almost touching the other empty chair in front with her dirty, almost worn out chucks, and stared ahead of her until Alan gently elbowed her.

"We need to get on with this," he said, tapping his notebook with his pen. She nodded, sitting up but ended up slumping forward, putting all her weight now into her folded arms.

"It's not your fault," he whispered.

"I know," she said, completely deadpan and Alan knew from the tone in her voice that she was only saying this to please him. She had trudged from homeroom to chemistry and now to American Literature, not saying a word, even to Alan and their other friends. Other juniors had whispered as she made her way around the school, commenting on Charlotte's disappearance and what had been happening at the dance last Friday. Some people had been kind enough to come up to her and apologise, asking if she was okay. But most were using the news as something interesting to talk about.

"We've all known from the start that we can't save everyone. All we can do is make sure there is one less vampire roaming around Santa Carla," Alan said, still determined to reassure his friend.

Bridget patted his hand. "Alan, I'm alright. I know it's not my fault. Honestly. It's just… it's knowing that the recent missing person is somebody you really knew. It shakes you up."

He nodded and picked up his copy of _Death of a Salesman. _"All we can do is stake another vampire. Do you want to go hunting tonight with me?"

"Yeah," she said and he noticed her knuckles whitened as she clenched her fists together. "I need a bloodsucker to vent out some anger."

As they started to talk through some of the points they made in their last lesson, the door to the classroom burst open. An unfamiliar student came parading in to cheers and laughter. He sported a blonde curly wig, with a white tunic on that had hearts going across the collar and bottom hem and gold sandals. He carried a tiny, red bow and arrow, similar to the type one could win at the amusement park on the Boardwalk. Despite his outfit he stretched his arms up in a grand greeting, waving single red roses at everyone.

"I have roses for some lucky Valentines!" he announced and the class responded with more cheering and laughter. He even got a few high fives of some of the male students for his boldness in wearing such a ridiculous outfit. Their teacher rolled his eyes, nodding and wordlessly giving permission for 'Cupid' to hand out the roses.

"Imogen Reece? I have a rose for yooo-hooo!"

Imogen was in a fit of giggles as she raised her hand and Cupid danced over to her, waving the rose as he did. She thanked him, still laughing away as she opened up the card that came with it and turned to throw her arms around Bobby. Some of the students in the class awed and gushed before eagerly turning to Cupid in the hope that this year, someone had made the ultimate romantic gesture.

"Ray Acosta?"

A few girls whooped as Ray ducked his head and shyly accepted the rose.

"Alan Frog?"

There was stunned silence as faces turned to him as he sat in the corner. Peg let out a loud guffaw of disbelief and Alan shrank back as if in hope that the walls would devour him and take him away from the curious eyes. Cupid skipped over, holding out the rose for him.

"Here you go, ya lucky devil. Until next year, my lovelies!"

"Alright, back to your work, boys and girls," the teacher said, sitting back on his desk and trying to ignore Cupid as he danced around and blew a kiss at everyone before skipping out. The class snickered and began to talk their partners again. Ray and Imogen were discussing their flowers, reading the card to their friends.

"You're spoiling him, Bridget," Bobby said, winking at Alan and she flipped her middle finger at him.

"I didn't send him a damn rose, Denton," she muttered.

"It's from Charlotte," Alan said to her quietly as he read the card. "Alan, Happy Valentine's Day. I know we're not together but I have you in my heart. Charlotte." He set it down, suddenly losing the appetite he had been developing as the day crept closer to lunch.

Bobby leaned forward in his chair. "Heard you broke her heart before she went missing, Frog."

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Alan growled, suddenly leaping up. The abrupt movement caused him chair to fall back.

"Mr Frog," the teacher warned. "I am not tolerating that language or behaviour in my class."

"I was only saying," Bobby said, holding his hands up.

"No, you're stirring things like usual," Bridget snapped.

"Why are you getting so upset, Bridget? You two weren't friends anymore. Unless it _is _guilt about hooking up with Frog when you knew Charlotte was your best friend and completely in love with him. Can't see why you'd hook up with him, to be honest." His unimpressed stare checked Alan up and down.

"We are just friends, you dick!"

The teacher pointed a finger. "Miss Teahan! Look, the three of you –."

"Fuck this," Bridget growled, grabbing her notebook and storming out. She kept on a scowl until she was out of the classroom and in the hallway where she ran over to the stairs and collapsed when she reached the bottom. Now she could let the tears out as she huddled up near the railings and lost the fight to keep her sobs silent. There were footsteps behind her and she didn't look up as a figure loomed near, casting a shadow over her and they settled next to her while an arm snaked around her waist.

"Go back to class. I'm fine."

"I'm not going back in there," Alan said. "I'm fed up of the staring and whispering when we haven't even done anything wrong."

"Why do I feel like I have though?" Bridget asked, her voice almost a whisper. "Why do I feel like her disappearance is my fault?"

"You shouldn't. We've only ever been friends. We're close because we've both dealt with vampires and we both decided to do something about it. That's not our fault. Charlotte should have never made you feel guilty about being friends with me." His forehead rested against her head. "Stop blaming yourself. All we can do now is hope that whatever vampire we annihilate tonight is the one responsible."

She nodded against his head, smiling slightly at the comforting strokes of his hand against her waist.

"Wanna ditch the rest of the day?" he asked.

She grinned. "Sounds perfect."

She kept back a giggle when he grabbed her hand and they both took off, sneaking through the hallway and out of school.

* * *

They had all met on the Boardwalk later that day, when the winter February nights were bringing the darkness in early. Everyone gathered around Sam's car while Bernice finally pulled up in hers, already sending a scowl towards Bridget when she got out.

"Mom and Dad found out you ditched today. When you get home they are going to be livid," she warned.

Bridget shrugged. "Didn't really feel like classes."

"Well, it looks like you're going to end up grounded," Bernice added and frowned when her sister gave another carefree shrug. "I wish you'd take this seriously."

"Did school phone our house?" Alan asked Edgar.

"Luckily Dad answered and he doesn't really care," his brother replied. "Started talking about how he used to sneak out of school to protest against the war and that's how he met Mom. At some point the school got bored and hung up but they haven't tried again. At least at home. They may have contacted Uncle Gerry instead but I don't know for sure. I haven't been in the store today."

"How come you guys bailed?" Sam asked.

"How come you didn't try and get _me _out?" Bonnie asked, earning an elbow in the ribs from Bernice.

"Brid, you're in so much trouble with Mom and Dad," she said again to her younger sister and sighed. It was such a disappointed sigh that Bridget rolled her eyes and scowled.

"People were being dicks," she said. She waved a hand when Bernice opened her mouth again, probably intending to keep interrogating her but for now she wanted to push those memories of American Literature aside and focus on vampire hunting. "I'll tell you later."

Bernice sighed again but she nodded and opened up her boot. "Fine. Where are we hunting tonight?"

"I thought the Wharf and Downtown. The Boardwalk is pretty much dead at the moment and the disappearances and murders seem to be happening around the music and restaurant scenes," Edgar said. "Anyone else noticed there are more disappearances at the moment?"

Solemn nods and murmurs of agreement echoed through the group.

"Yeah, haven't seen it this bad since last summer," Alan said.

"Like there's another pack," Bonnie added and Edgar nodded.

"With Max's pack gone there won't be any fight for territory. Santa Carla's pretty much here for the taking if no-one has claimed it," Edgar explained. "And I wouldn't be surprised if a new pack has. Maybe keep an eye out for strangers, especially if they're in a group."

Bridget saluted him. "On it, General."

"Please stop calling me that. Okay, we'll split. Bonnie and Bernice, you're with me at the Wharf. Sam, Alan, Bridget… scope Downtown."

Alan nodded. "Affirmative."

"Right." Edgar clapped his hands together. "Let's get a move on, then."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam, Bridget, and Alan kept near the alleys and narrow, damp back streets with the distorted sounds of synthpop drumming out from the clubs around them. Depending on which area of Downtown Santa Carla a person was in, it would give them one of two impressions. One being the seediest place around with drunks and homeless people wandering the alleyways and finding a place to sleep in the bins and rubbish that had been dumped all the way down these streets. Beds had been made of cardboard, beer cans and takeaway boxes. The other impression still wasn't completely swanky but it was nicer than the rowdy night clubs. The bars were more jazz focused with some salsa and Latino clubs and the area was also home of the movie palace and the sole theatre in Santa Carla after the second had shut its doors permanently a few years ago. It was now yet another abandoned building in Santa Carla.

Still, nobody in their right, sober mind would want to walk down these streets by themselves. Unfortunately that wasn't most people in their town.

"So far this area is nothing but a haven for the bums," Alan said. He carefully dodged a sleeping man, almost covered by cardboards.

"Give it another hour or so before we head back and report?" Sam asked.

"I could really do with staking one of them tonight," Bridget said. "I need to vent otherwise Bobby and Imogen will be the ones getting their faces punched."

"I get Bobby for opening his mouth today but why Imogen?" Alan asked. "She hasn't said anything."

Bridget shrugged. "I know. It would just entertain me."

He sighed, giving her a look she had only ever received from her sister and parents. That disapproving glare she got whenever she was getting herself into trouble or being mouthy.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Be nice," Alan said.

"I _am _fucking nice."

"Guys!" Sam suddenly hissed. "I swear I heard someone scream."

They stopped in their tracks, keeping their eyes in different directions and didn't say a word as they listened out. For a few seconds there was nothing but the muffled laughing from a nearby crowd and the thumping music from the clubs but then there was a bloodcurdling scream, echoing further up the alley.

Alan darted in front, over to the wall and beckoned Bridget and Sam to follow him. They stayed pressed up against it as they moved quietly and quickly, weapons ready to use as they followed loud sobbing.

"_Somebody help!"_

A girl was in the arms of a blonde vampire. Her back was to them as she easily kept hold of her kicking and wriggling victim whose sobs were turning into weak whimpers and gasps.

"Drop her, Vampira," Alan snarled, pointing the stake in front of him. Both his friends cringed at his fighting talk.

"Really, Alan?" Bridget muttered.

"You're lucky you're cute, you know," the vampire said and turned to face them. Her features were human and heart wrenchingly familiar. The same full, pink lips and large, grey eyes that were wide set and looked almost doll-like. But her skin was porcelain and her pale blonde hair was a wild mess. Charlotte laughed at him and dropped the dead girl to the floor.

"That was some terrible fighting talk," she said.

Bridget put her hand to her mouth. "Charlotte?"

Her old friend stared her way. Fresh blood dripped from her mouth and she bared her blood stained teeth in a sneer.

"Things didn't get any better after I left the dance. I got kidnapped and turned into this." She gestured to herself and her eyes flashed yellow. "Fucking great night."

"I'm sorry," Bridget said.

"Sorry is not going to be good enough," Charlotte snapped. "I took my first kill last night. And that's it, isn't it? Once you kill, you're fully turned and there's no going back."

"I'm afraid so," Alan said. "There's only one solution." He raised his stake higher.

Charlotte grinned at him. "That's not going to happen."

She acted in seconds. Too fast for any of them to react. First, her face changed. Shifted into those sharp, angular features with the prominent forehead and long fangs. Then, she growled. A feral, rumbling growl. And she flew forward with the sound of screeching bats and the flapping of wings echoing around her. She soared straight into Alan, shoving him backwards before landing in between Sam and Bridget. Sam didn't even get chance to aim when she knocked the crossbow out of his hands and punched him right in the face. Pain radiated through his cheek as he stumbled back into garbage, tripping over rubbish and falling backwards.

"Bitch!" Bridget snapped and gave a cry as she ran towards Charlotte with her stake ready and aimed. All Charlotte needed to do was grab her arm, pull her closer and wrap a hand around her throat. She bared her fangs.

"Get your hands off her!" Alan ordered, scrambling to get up and off the rubbish he had landed in.

Charlotte turned to him. His knees were bent slightly, in a fighting stance as he held his stake high and kept his eyes focused on the new vampire.

"You're not going to touch her," he said, baring his teeth. "You want to pick a fight with someone, pick one with me. I'm the one who really upset you. Just let her go."

"Still protecting her," Charlotte said with a sigh. She turned to face Bridget and leered in her face. Her friend gagged, getting a whiff of blood from her breath. "What _does _he see in you?"

"I protect a lot of people," Alan said. "Give it up with all this stupid jealousy, Charlotte."

"Alright. I'll let her go. Then it's you and me," she said and threw Bridget into the wall. There was a horrible smack when her head collided with the brick building and a cry as she dropped down to the floor. Sam was by her side in seconds while Alan tried to keep his stance, ready for a fight but also tried to catch a glimpse at Bridget to see if she was alright.

"Aw, shit," Sam hissed as he took a hand away from the back of Bridget's head. There was fresh blood staining his fingertips and Bridget was also clutching her shoulder. He peeled the sleeve away to see a large red mark, already swelling and Bridget swore when he poked the injury.

"Stop prodding. Fucking hurts!" she groaned.

"Sam, get Bridget back to the Boardwalk. Then get the others," Alan ordered. Charlotte laughed and ran, disappearing down the alley.

"Don't even think about chasing after her by yourself," Sam said.

"I have to stop her," Alan argued and dashed after Charlotte, following the echoes of her giggling.

"Al! Don't be…"

It was too late. Alan had already disappeared down the street.

"An idiot." Sam sighed and wrapped his arms around Bridget, lifting her up and keeping her balanced as she wobbled on her feet. She groaned again, a hand going to where her head was cut and she looked a sickeningly pasty colour. She doubled over, as if about to be sick but all she could do was retch.

"I don't feel great," she mumbled, clutching onto Sam.

"You don't look so hot either. Come on, let's get you to the car."

She groaned again as Sam walked her back, stumbling along the way and trying to ignore how much the world felt like it was spinning around her. To keep herself awake she mumbled numerous rants over Charlotte.

"Stupid bitch… wait till I get my hands on her… gonna… fuck, what did she do to my _head?_"

* * *

"Charlotte, I'm not chasing you around all night," Alan shouted as he was led into yet another small back street.

"Why not? I was chasing you for years."

Charlotte stood near the back door of an old club, boarded up and covered in graffiti. He spun to face her. The blood was still on her face, drying but it looked bright red in contrast to the paleness of her skin now. She smiled when he turned to her, gesturing to him.

"This is… interesting," she said, looking him up and down. The army clothes were nothing new. Alan had always worn camouflage jackets like the one he had on now. He always sported dog tags and a black beret. But the paint on his face was new. As was the vampire hunting equipment he held. He wore a baldric across his chest and over his left shoulder with pouches that held two other stakes.

"I wouldn't have pegged you all for vampire hunters."

"Can you see why I'm friends with Bridget? We both faced vampires last summer and all we've ever been doing is hunting. Bonnie, Bernice, Sam, Edgar… we all hunt vampires. That's why we stick together. It's why we're all close."

"Hmm… no. I'm sorry, no, I don't believe that. It still doesn't explain why you act the way you do with her."

"I don't know how else to explain."

"I was really in love with you," Charlotte said. "I think a part of me still is."

When Alan didn't flinch from his stance, still holding his stake like he was ready to attack any minute, she sighed.

"Now I really have no chance, I guess. A vampire and a vampire hunter? That's definitely not going to work."

"I'm not into the walking undead," Alan said, a sneer curling on his lips. "I'm sorry, Charlotte, I really am, but you're one of them now and there's only one way to solve this."

A small smile tugged on her lips. A knowing smile. She almost couldn't contain the excitement that came over her, biting on her lower lip with her fangs to stop herself from giggling like a child on Christmas Eve. Alan frowned, slightly unnerved by that strange smile on her face and was suddenly aware of how alone he was. Sam had taken Bridget. Edgar, Bernice and Bonnie were at the Wharf and wouldn't get to Alan for a while now. He was by himself facing a vampire; a new bloodthirsty one at that. He tried not to shake or show any fear in his face.

"No, it isn't," she said and nodded behind Alan.

He froze as soon as she did that. When he heard the crunch of footsteps walking over glass he turned. Another vampire was here. Tall, gangly, with dark hair and a grin that crept up his face. Alan clenched his jaw, moving so he had both vampires in view and gripped the stake in his hands. His eyes flickered back and forth for any sign of movement between the vampires. Any indication that they were about to attack him.

But Charlotte continued to smile, way too eagerly, and the new vampire, Logan, studied Alan.

"You're just a boy," he said. "I was quite surprised to hear that Santa Carla's vampire hunting gang were a bunch of high school teens."

Alan raised an eyebrow. The vampire still had his boyish features. He was young when he had turned. Maybe just younger than Alan.

"You're just a boy, too," he commented.

Logan laughed. "I _was _a boy. I've been around for quite a while now." Without warning, he was right in front of Alan, towering over him and he knocked the stake out of Alan's hand. "I'm one hell of a vampire, kid."

"I'm one hell of a vampire hunter," Alan whispered and the vampire laughed, backing away.

"Okay, I quite like you," he said, kicking away the stake when Alan lunged for it. He grabbed the hunter by the collar of his jacket and lifted him clean off the ground. Alan kicked his shin and Logan snarled, letting go. Alan landed on his back but quickly scrambled up, grabbing the stake and running straight at the vampire.

"But you're fighting needs work," Logan said, easily sliding to the left. He stuck a leg out, tripping Alan over who stumbled. He yelled out as he flew forward and landed on the ground, hitting his forehead hard. There was almost darkness but he fought against it, swaying as he pushed himself up onto all fours.

_Holy water, _he thought. Just as the boy came up to him and reached down, Alan rolled onto his back, teeth bared as he pressed the trigger on his water gun. The water splashed on the Logan's face and he hissed, hands flying up to his face.

Those reptile-like hisses quickly turned into amused laughter while Alan scrambled away, legs kicking to push himself backwards until he felt a wall behind him. He kept the water pistol aimed, ready to hit the vampire with more water.

"You don't give up, do you? Very determined," Logan said. He glanced back at Charlotte who had been watching the fight with a cruel enjoyment. "I approve. I think we could do with someone like him."

Alan swore as he stayed crouched on the ground. His instinct didn't tell him to keep fighting. When it dawned on him what the unfamiliar vampire meant, he was ready to run. And he tried. He forced his body to move even though his head thumped and he felt sluggish from fighting. He was almost up when hands grabbed him and a knee collided into his stomach. He gasped; wheezed. Almost fell forward into the vampire but he was held up.

"That frightens you, doesn't it?" Logan asked. "There's really no need to be. I'm doing you a favour."

"Bullshit," Alan growled. He pressed his palms against the boy's shoulders, attempting to push himself away and out of the vampire's grip.

"Charlotte's told me a lot about you. You're a freak at school. Your parents neglected you."

"Shut up."

"Edgar bosses you around like a little bitch. I've seen him on hunts. He fancies himself the leader, doesn't he? And despite being his brother you're just another one of his soldiers, there to take orders instead of leading yourself. I can help, you know. I don't have to be the enemy, kid."

_Don't listen to him, _Alan thought but he could feel his blood boiling. Those words were stinging, opening up more wounds and he wanted to lash out at the boy.

Logan grinned. "You're only the sidekick, aren't you?"

Sidekick?

That single word made something snap inside Alan. It was like his own stake in the heart.

"How do I put this in terms you'd understand? Oh, yes. Edgar's Batman and you're Robin."

Alan swore out loud, yelling and screaming insults as he flailed his hands, desperately trying to punch the smirk off this vampire's face. Instead, _he_ got punched and collapsed back onto the ground, feeling the left side of his face sting and throb just like his head. It was a chore to even move his fingers and he lay there, eyes slowly closing and groaning.

"Come on, kid," Logan said and pulled him up into a sitting position. He titled Alan's chin up. "Drink this."

Darkness was quickly taking over him and Alan was barely aware of a bottle being pressed against his mouth. He wanted to raise his hand and bat whatever was near his lips away but he couldn't move. He felt numb… weak… sleepy…

In a daze, he let the strange liquid from the bottle trickle into his mouth and down his throat.

Everything finally went black.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read and please feel free to leave a review if you'd like to. :) Next update will be on Saturday. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapters.**

**Elle: We shall have to see with Edgar. :) Glad you liked it.  
**

**Jay Jr: Thank you for reviewing. Edgar's going to be wary for sure.**

* * *

The vampires had left Alan in the alley, battered and unconscious and ready to be dragged away by the rest of those hunters when they found him. Charlotte's victim had been burnt to an unrecognisable crisp and she now skipped merrily behind Logan as he led her back to the Astala Theatre. The building was once very regal looking theatre until its competitor, the King's Theatre, was built and took most of the business away. Marko stood at the back door to the building, taking long drags of his cigarette as he nodded at the two vampires.

"Sounded like a good fight," he said and an eyebrow quirked up, directing his gaze to Logan. "Shame I didn't get a chance to step in."

"You're waiting for the element of surprise, remember," Logan said, patting him on the back as they walked back inside to the abandoned theatre.

"I've been waiting eight months," Marko said, following them backstage. They passed the former dressing rooms and towards the stage. Footsteps echoed across the creaky floorboards of the main stage where bins had been brought in and lit, giving light to the whole room. The red chairs were mostly filled with cobwebs and dust but one vampire sat at the front, finishing off the remaining blood from a male club goer. He hung limply in her arms, eyes wide and flat with his mouth hanging open. She gave a satisfied sigh as she finished the last few drops and dropped the body onto the floor.

"You spent quite a few months making sure you got your strength back. Those vampire hunters fucked you up big time," Logan said to Marko. "But you can start having your fun now."

Marko felt his jaw tighten and he wandered over to the sofa to collapse down on the dusty cushions.

_My fun or your fun? _he thought, careful not to let any of that slip to Logan. He had an advantage, not being properly back of the pack through blood, and his thoughts weren't completely open to these vampires. But they could still catch flickers of each other's thoughts. Marko didn't have all the privacy he wanted.

Personally, this was all a waste of time to him. A bunch of bratty humans had taken his pack away from him and there was only way to get them back. Those teenagers needed to be sorted out.

He stopped himself from chuckling. He couldn't believe how much he sounded like Max.

After glancing at Logan who briefly looked irritated at him, he cleared his mind and thought no more of the matter. Instead he leaned forward to grab a can of beer and mockingly saluted Logan with it.

From the stalls, Ruby stood up and stepped over the dead body she had dropped. She walked over to the stage, straight back and head high, gracefully hovering up into the air and onto the stage to join the other three vampires.

"You turned the little tadpole?" Ruby asked, referring to Alan and Charlotte gave a gleeful laugh.

"Easily done," she said and beamed. "Hopefully his first kill will that backstabbing, boy-stealing bitch." She laughed, rubbing her hands eagerly and her thoughts came up with images of Alan tearing into Bridget's neck, killing her instantly. It would be nice if she had a chance to drain her former best friend of every drop of blood in her body. However, if Alan did the deed, that would tell her that she had lost him. He wasn't hers. He belonged to Charlotte.

Ruby's lips turned up into a forced smile, nudging Logan when their newest vampire wasn't looking and that smiled turned into a cringe.

_Nice little nut-job you initiated there, _she thought and directed it to Logan's mind who smirked at her and shrugged.

"Did you say something?" Charlotte asked and Ruby flashed a toothy beam at her.

"No, Barbie Doll," she said and pressed her lips together to fight back a smirk at the girl's lack of telepathic skills.

Logan fought back his own smirk for Charlotte and cleared his throat. "It should mess that little gang up a bit. It'll break them up just by deciding what to do with their new little vampire, never mind what that Frog boy is going to be struggling with. My father's doing a better job hiding than Uncle Max ever did. They should find it difficult to figure out who the Head Vampire could be."

* * *

Alan's eyes fluttered open when he started to wake up and straight away saw black beady eyes and a snarling mouth. He yelped, feeling his heart race at the sight of this creature, and jumped up where he lost his balance and rolled right off the bed. Running footsteps pounded against the floor and from underneath the bed, Alan saw the familiar bright coloured converses rush in.

"_Aw, Grandpa!_" Sam groaned when he saw the stuffed beaver and shook his head. "Sorry, man. He still gives me these ugly things."

Crawling back onto the bed, Alan clutched his throbbing head and moaned. "How did I get here?" He gazed around, squinting at the brightness of the room. There was an awful drumming in his head, pounding in his ears.

"Edgar, Bernice and Bonnie found you unconscious in the alley," Sam explained as he threw the beaver into the bottom of his cupboard. "I drove you and Bridget back to mine."

"Bridget? Bridget!" He sat up as memories of the fight flashed in his head. Quick, brief images of Charlotte, Bridget being thrown into a wall… Alan chasing after Charlotte… wasn't there another vampire?

"Bud, you need to rest. She's fine. Bonnie and Bernice are with her in Michael's room." He was following Alan as he shakily stood up, waving his hands to indicate to his friend that he needed to sit back down.

"I want to see her," Alan mumbled, staggering towards the bathroom Sam shared with Michael. He groaned at the bright light of the bathroom as he stumbled in, heading with a stagger to Michael's room. Bridget was sitting up on the bed, eyes drooping and head resting back in as she winced in pain now and again. Tripping over the mess of clothes in Michael's room, Alan managed to make his way over.

"You should be resting," Bernice told him sternly and he waved a hand.

"I'm fine," he said, sitting next to Bridget on the bed. He greeted her with a smile, reaching for her hand. "Hey. You okay?"

She pouted moodily. "I am definitely not that bitch's friend anymore. God, the next time I fucking see her –." Her rant was cut short as she moved to sit up but must have jerked something that hurt because she suddenly yelped out and she sat back in defeat, clutching her left shoulder. Alan managed to pry her fingers away to see a badly grazed shoulder that was still quite red and swollen.

"You're going to get some bad bruises there," he said.

"Oh, great. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore," he said and left it at that. He was a soldier, not a moaner. He touched the part of his forehead that throbbed and felt a large, grazed lump that intensified with pain even by the lightest of pressure. Then his fingers traced down to his cheek that, like his forehead, felt swollen.

"I ended up getting jumped by another vampire. I think Charlotte was purposely leading me to him," Alan told the girls and Sam who had come to join them all on the bed. He found it difficult trying to focus when everyone started talking at the same time.

"Bud, why the hell did you go running off on your own?"

"I swear, I'm gonna drench that bitch in Holy water next time!"

"You shouldn't have run off. That was so freaking risky, Alan!"

"There were two of them? So it's a pack?"

Alan glanced at Bernice when she asked that question and shrugged. "I don't know. He certainly knew about us, even as vampire hunters. Like he's been watching us."

"Think we're too much of a threat now?" Sam asked.

"We're definitely known," Alan said. "And if a pack wants to settle here, they'll be wanting rid of the obstacles."

"Which is us," Bonnie said and took a deep breath. "Wow, I can't believe we're considered threats."

"It means we need to watch out for _them _hunting _us,_" Edgar said from the doorway. He marched over to the bed, hands on hips and Alan knew what was coming, already sighing and ducking his head as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What were you thinking? You almost got yourself killed," he snapped as Alan rolled his eyes.

"But I didn't."

"That was a real stupid thing to do. You don't go after these nightcrawlers on your own. We always stick together –." Edgar suddenly paused, frowning as he thought back to Alan's response. Everyone else glanced up at him curiously, watching the eldest Frog's expression change from confusion to suspicion.

"That's right. You didn't. Why?"

Alan shrugged. "I don't know. Blacked out, didn't I?" He muttered that last part, fists clenching at Michael's sheets and he ducked his head again shamefully.

"It's not like we interrupted them," Edgar continued, gesturing to Bonnie and Bernice. "By the time we got to you, you were lying unconscious in the alley. There weren't any vampires around."

Alan wanted to throw up. He had been left? No vampires around at all? If they were all supposed to be a threat then why hadn't he been finished off? Being beaten unconscious was the perfect chance for those vampires to kill him and have one less hunter around.

A new memory was pushing its way into Alan's head. Something that male vampire had said to Charlotte while he was punching him and throwing him around like a ragdoll. There had been a moment where Alan had stopped feeling the instinct to keep fighting and brave enough to face these vampires even though he was outnumbered. Something had scared him at one point, more terrifying than actual death.

"If we're threats, they'd be killing us off as soon as they got the chance," Bernice said quietly. Alan had noticed she had moved away from him.

"Alan, how do you feel?" Edgar asked.

"I don't know… my head hurts…"

He tried to ignore the pain in his head and cheek. He looked around, still squinting as the lights and colours almost blinded him.

Then he froze. The lights and colours.

He realised, with a chill going down his body, that everything did actually look brighter. Sharper. He saw the quick scampering of a spider on the ceiling. It was only a tiny, fat thing but he saw it, even as it blended into the shadows. He could hear mutterings downstairs from Sam's mother and Michael. And he knew it was them because he recognised their voices clearly. There was a distinct scrape of a chair across the floor as someone got up. Almost like nails on a chalkboard. It was so loud and clear, it sounded like it should have come from the room he was in. He shouldn't be able to hear that so well.

Michael's window was open and cold air blasted in. It blew against his arms but he didn't feel its coldness. In fact, it actually felt warmer than he did. He glanced down at his arm, then at his hand. Even in February he had still been quite tanned from the summer but now he looked to have lost some of that colour. It was noticeably paler now.

"No," he whispered and glanced back up at his brother, mouth hanging open in horror. He could feel wary eyes on him from his friends. "Edgar –."

Water was thrown into his face and the pain seared through him. He yelled, leaping off the bed as his skin burned. He stared at his hands that had caught some of the water. They were red and blistered and his eyes widened at the damage.

"Oh, shit," Edgar groaned. His hands shook as he screwed the bottle of Holy water back on. He suddenly felt cold. A horrible chill down his spine as he gazed at his brother.

"Alan, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, standing up to go near him. When she reached out for him he darted straight to the bathroom, almost skidding as he turned to the mirrors. Whimpering, he clutched onto the sink and stared straight at his reflection.

There it was. That horrible confirmation that his worst nightmare had just come true.

He was like a ghost in the mirror. Fading and pale.

The memory was coming back now. As he began to drift into blackness and faint from the fight, the boy had told him to drink. Something had pressed against his lip and then there was a strange taste, rich and copper that was addictive as he let himself drink more of it.

"Alan?"

He didn't look at Bonnie as she came in, unable to take his eyes off the reflection in front of him.

"I let myself be turned," he whispered.

"It's not your fault," she said.

"I'm a monster."

"No you're not! Alan, stop talking like that." She touched his shoulder lightly and he flinched away. "You're going to be fine."

"You can't promise that," he said. "What if…?"

He pressed his lips together, almost throwing up. He couldn't bear to even say the words.

"You're not going to turn fully. Look, I've been through this. I almost turned last summer but you, Edgar, and Sam saved me. We're all going to do the same for you."

Edgar appeared behind her, cautiously gazing at his brother and Alan wanted to scream at him to stop looking at him like that.

"You cool?" Edgar asked.

"I'm not going to bite anyone if that's what you're asking," Alan said and Bonnie glared at Edgar.

"It is possible to control it," she said.

"But not always. I seem to remember you losing it a few times," Edgar reminded her. "You were about to kill Bridget when Max got staked and roasted."

"Then we help him control it," Bonnie said, touching Alan's arm. "He needs us, Edgar. Especially you."

Edgar glared back at her before he suddenly sighed and his facial expression relaxed. His eyes suddenly looked weary and he gave a nod.

"Sorry, Alan," he said. "We'll get this sorted. I promise you. No brother of mine is going to be sporting fangs for the rest of eternity."

Alan nodded glumly and followed Bonnie and Edgar back inside. He hated the eyes that turned his way when he stepped back into Michael's room. Sam and Bernice stared at him as if he had grown two extra heads. He knew they couldn't help it. Despite being their friend, he was also something else now. Something that could easily lose control and become the enemy and dangerous. He glanced at Bridget as he moved to the chest of drawers, choosing to stay there instead of joining everyone on the bed. Every time he looked her way she averted her eyes and he felt a pang of shame each time she did that.

"We're going to have to do a lot of hunts," Edgar said. "These vampires know us and probably have more in store for us than killing and getting us out of the way. They're going to be bothering us for a while."

"Think they want to turn all of us?" Bernice asked.

"I don't know," Edgar said and everyone noticed his voice shook. "We need to find out more before something else happens."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. :) If you would like to leave a review, please feel free to. Chapter 11 will be up next Saturday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Elle, please to hear you enjoyed it! **

* * *

Edgar had thought it was best for Alan to fake sickness instead of going to school the next day. His parents, Aunt Pam, and Uncle Gerry would all be working. That meant Alan would be by himself, isolated and away from the temptation of blood. Only Edgar saw the relief in that idea. Alan, at first, had thought it was insulting that Edgar was locking him away, as if he wouldn't be able to control this new nature that was slowly trying to poison everything human about him. He felt like a caged animal, too wild and out of control to be trusted into society. But then he heard that familiar drum beat of his brother's pulse, saw a long blue vein on his neck, and his throat burned. His teeth ached.

_Maybe Edgar's right, _he thought. _Probably best to stay here._

Before Edgar had left for school, he came up to check on his brother. He found Alan sitting up on his bed, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. He was still dressed in his wrinkled pajama bottoms and a baggy black t-shirt that made his paler skin more noticeable.

"I need to go to school. Everyone else has already left. Are you going to be okay?" Edgar asked.

Alan nodded but didn't say a word. Edgar glanced around Alan's room, noticing the curtains were drawn, blocking any sunlight and the cross he usually kept above his bed for protection had gone.

"Stay here," he said and closed the door. Alan heard his brother's footsteps down the stairs, greeting Sam who he could clearly hear was asking about him and then there was the slamming of the front door.

Silence.

Alan let his shoulders slump and he stretched his legs out across his bed. A long sigh escaped his lips now that he was free of hearing heart beats and smelling blood, even if it was only for a while. However, there was still that dull ache in his teeth, where his canines and incisors were and he dashed to the bathroom, hand clutched to his mouth.

He shuddered at the sight of that ghostly reflection. His mirror-self stared back glumly, lips turned downwards into a frown. The cut on his forehead had disappeared completely. There wasn't even a lump and his cheek wasn't swollen either. Everything had healed.

He wasn't sure if it was a good thing that he was pleased with the non-existent injuries.

_Don't think like that, _he thought. _Don't, at any time, think there are advantages to this._

When he used his finger to pull back his top lip, he saw his teeth were still normal. But the ache was still there, a shooting pain from him gums straight up his cheeks and towards his ears. He poked at his teeth with his tongue, starting to get curious, but nothing happened. They didn't lengthen. He kept poking and prodding until he finally gave up… and had to clutch onto the sink when a twisting stab of pain swept through his stomach.

He winced, groaning out loud, and he felt two stings inside his mouth, right on his bottom lip. While a part of him pleaded with himself not to look up, there was another part that couldn't help but give into that curiosity. He wanted to see. Maybe it would be so horrifying he would stay motivated to resist turning completely.

The rest of his face hadn't changed. There were no sharp angles, no deformed forehead that drooped towards his nose like he had seen on all vampires. But his eyes were not his usual brown. They were the same as any other vampire he had seen. Yellow with blood red rims. He shuddered at the sight. They automatically looked evil. Even with his own facial expressions twisted in horror and repulsion he still looked like he was about to take a bite out of someone.

The fangs also didn't help him look innocent.

His teeth had finally sharpened. The aching had gone. The incisors had lengthened to delicate needle like points with the canines shorter.

All he could manage was a feeble moan as he ducked his head, knuckles white as they gripped onto the sides of the bathroom sink. The change was already torture. Mostly with the way everyone had been acting around him and looking at him. The experience of letting himself get turned was humiliating and bad enough but what felt worse was how wary everyone had begun to act around him. Edgar had been silent the way back to their house last night as Sam drove. He kept turning around to look at Alan in the back, probably to check that he hadn't decided to feed on Bonnie who had sat next to him. Alan couldn't help sense that Edgar was actually judging him. There was something in his stare. Like a disappointed parent. Sam kept asking if Alan was alright. Over and over again. After the fourth time Alan got the impression that his friend really had no clue what to say to him. He also noticed how much Sam flinched every time he fidgeted or moved in the back. Bonnie was probably the only one who was still treating him relatively normal. Now and again, she had moved her hand across to pat his, silently reassuring him all the way home. She smiled at him, tried to talk to him and while he felt bad that most of his answers and replies were grunts, he really didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Bernice had been keeping her distance. Like Sam, she seemed to want to talk to him but she never did, always stopping as soon as she opened her mouth. Probably because she also couldn't find the right words or know what to ask him. She had muttered a quick goodbye when they all separated into the two cars and tried to smile at Alan but it had turned into a grimace. Bridget's reaction was the one that really got to him. She had become his closest friend, closer than anyone else, and he was used to her always being around him, laughing and joking as they took on the confusing world of high school and being a teenager together. He didn't realize how used he was to having her by his side until last night when she wouldn't even look at him. If there was anyone he wanted to talk to, he would have chosen Bridget but he had not even been able to make eye contact with her last night. She had trudged off with Bernice back to their house, barely muttering a goodbye to Alan. Not even a hug.

It stung. It really did. It was almost a shock to him how much he felt upset by it.

When he glanced back at his reflection again, he was normal again. Normal, human teeth. Normal, brown eyes.

But for how long?

* * *

"So we have a half-vampire that could flip out at any minute and a grounded vampire hunter," Edgar said to his friends and sighed.

They had all gathered in a spare classroom, keeping away from the door so a teacher wouldn't walk by and throw them all out. The group was small now, only consisting of Bernice, Bonnie, Edgar, and Sam. Alan had been left at home for obvious reasons and Edgar planned to keep it like that if they could fake sickness for long. Bridget, however, had been suspended for behaviour and ditching school. It was an extreme measure but her school record had not been in her favour despite her high grades. The principle had asked for her parents to attend a meeting that morning and suspended her for two days even though a case had been made that she was upset over the disappearance of Charlotte. All the principle really offered were compulsory sessions with the Guidance Counsellor every Friday. She was still suspended.

While the Santa Carla police department were known for their lax attitude, Montessari High School was unfortunately known for running a tight ship on their students.

"I don't think Bridget would manage to sneak out. Honestly, with the way Mom and Dad flipped out on her last night, I don't think she'd actually _dare _to sneak out," Bernice said.

"That bad, huh?" Bonnie asked, cringing for her friend.

"Trust me, they don't take any bullshit."

"How long is she grounded for?" Edgar asked.

"As long as her suspension. She's only allowed out for work and Mom said she'll take her there and pick her up. They're definitely keeping a close eye on her."

Edgar groaned. "Great. We need as many of us out there as possible. Someone out there is planning something for us and we need a full team."

"Wouldn't it best to take Alan with us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we could keep an eye on him. He needs us," Bonnie said.

Edgar shook his head. "I dunno. I don't want to be keeping an eye out for vampires and watching him at the same time."

Bonnie put her hands on her hips. "And he'll be safer near your parents who constantly wind him up?" She scowled, her round face scrunched up as her eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the feeling you want him out of the way because you can't freaking deal?"

"Hey, I'm dealing! I'm trying to figure out how we're going to find this pack properly and figure out who the Head Vampire is. If it's anything like the last pack, the Head is not going to be with them," Edgar argued.

Truth was, he couldn't deal. He averted his eyes straight after arguing with Bonnie, sensing her gaze still on him. It had been easier dealing with Bonnie and Michael when they had been turned half. Michael was a complete stranger who Edgar knew he would be fine staking if the worst case scenario happened. Even though Bonnie was a friend, she had done a risky thing by willingly turning half to keep Max's pack from killing her. If she had ended up going all the way, Edgar had been ready to step in and do his duty.

But this was Alan. His brother. When he saw how his brother's skin burned at the touch of Holy water his whole world had flipped upside down and it felt like someone had ripped through his heart. Without really knowing where Charlotte was and who this other vampire had been, Edgar had felt the panic teem up inside of him. Where on earth were they supposed to start? And if he had no clue where to start or who this pack could be, how was he supposed to help his brother and stop him from turning? The vampire blood kicked in fast. The more days Alan had as a half vampire, the more he would lose his humanity.

"All the more reason to keep Alan with us," Bonnie said. "If they want him, they'll be searching for him."

"I think she's right, Edgar," Sam said quietly. "We need to keep Alan with us. Maybe it'll draw them out."

"Fine," Edgar muttered, rubbing his forehead with his fingers and was relieved when the bell rang, loud and shrill in their ears. They broke away, heading out of the classroom. But when they came to separate for classes, Sam followed Edgar.

"Don't you have class?" Edgar asked.

"Study period. Bud, wait up a sec."

He touched Edgar's shoulder, halting him in the hallway and waited until the Frog brother turned around to face him.

"Look, I know what it's like," Sam said. "About having your brother turned. I wanted to save Michael but at the same time I was shit scared of him. And at one point there was a part of me that thought he wasn't going to actually do anything about it. I didn't know what I was going to do. I hated it when you and Alan kept telling me Michael would have to die but when he wasn't getting anywhere I was terrified that you might end up being right."

"You're not making me feel any better, man," Edgar mumbled.

"Sorry. Look, my point is that it's okay if you're scared of him right now. But he's your brother and you need to make him feel like he still is. Michael changed after being turned. He was growing distant with us all. Don't let Alan get like that. It'll help push him away more. He's counting on you."

Before Edgar could answer, Sam gave a brief nod and patted his friend's shoulder. He disappeared into the crowd, remarkably blending in even with that horrible bright green shirt he had chosen to wear.

* * *

Bridget sat in her room, cross legged on her bed as she looked down at a photo in her hands. It was a nice photo of her and Alan, even though he had been forced into having it taken. Bonnie had insisted on a Christmas party at hers where they exchanged presents and the girls had attempted to cook a lasagna for the boys. At the party, Alan and Bridget were stood near the tree, a perfect photo opportunity in Bonnie's mind. They had stood shoulder to shoulder, Bridget slightly learning into Alan and both had their arms folded. The only smile Alan had managed to make was a small, slightly proud smile with his head titled back a bit. Bridget could never take a photo seriously for long and despite having a bright smile on her face at first, Bonnie had simply taken too long and by the time she pressed the button, Bridget had decided to pose as if she was incredibly baffled. The corner of her lips tugged up and her eyes widened, making her eyebrows look more arched.

She kept her gaze on Alan, thinking back to last night. Her stomach sank as she remembered how she acted. He was supposed to be her best friend and all she could do was avoid his eyes. Not even a hug when they all parted ways for home and she had seen the hurt etched on his face when she had glanced back.

Of course she wanted to hug him. She wanted to be by his side all night, telling him that everything was going to be fine. That those bastard vampires weren't going to have him because he belonged with them.

But those words couldn't be forced from her lips. He was a half vampire and that's all she could think about. All she could see were fangs and glowing yellow eyes.

"Knock, knock," Bernice said, peering into Bridget's room. With a jolt, Bridget's hands flew behind her back, hiding the photo but Bernice nodded towards her sister. "What you looking at?"

She came to sit down on Bridget's bed, pushing aside her sister's guitar and textbooks from school. Biting her lip, Bridget didn't answer at first but soon slowly brought her hands back and held up the photo.

"Are you okay?" Bernice asked, her features softening into a look of sympathy.

"I was a bitch last night," Bridget said and rested her back against her headboard. "I couldn't even look at him."

"Yesterday was weird. Horrible and weird," Bernice said and frowned. "It's been a while since one of our friends was turned."

"I didn't know what to say or do," Bridget muttered, glancing down at the photo again. All it was doing was reminding her that Alan wasn't human anymore. He was halfway to being one of them and it made her hands shake as she held the photo.

"What's really upsetting you?" Bernice asked, reaching over to take her sister's hand. "When Bonnie had been turned you were ready to fight. I've never seen you look so miserable."

"We had leads," Bridget answered. "We knew who the vampires were and had plans to sort it out. What if we can't do that this time? What if…?" She stopped, the words unable to form and she looked away, lips pressing together and eyes suddenly looking watery.

"Sweetie, we're not going to lose him," Bernice said and moved so she was sitting right next to Bridget. She lifted her arm up to wrap it around her younger sister's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Sorry," Bridget muttered, rubbing at her eyes and smudging her eyeliner in the process. "We're going to fight. And we're going to win." She gave a sharp nod but stayed huddled near her sister. She may have been using fighting talk but the frown stayed on her lips, her tone of voice not sounding as determined as it usually did when she was proclaiming their impending success. Bridget noticed her own lack of optimism and she sighed.

"She's still obsessed with Alan," she said.

"She? Oh. Charlotte."

Bridget nodded. "She wants him. And she probably thinks she's hurting me in the process. Like we're in competition and she's stealing him away from me."

"Charlotte is a psychotic bitch. She's not taking him away from you," Bernice said and squeezed her sister's shoulder. "You two are like this." She held up her hands, crossing her fingers and flashed a bright smile.

"That nut job is an idiot if she thinks she could break you two up," she teased and nudged Bridget who suddenly scowled.

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well, you weren't dancing like friends last Friday."

She laughed when she saw her sister's cheeks reddened and tried to make an excuse but her words were mumbled. She wasn't sure they were even words coming from Bridget's mouth. She cleared her throat, as if that would stop the redness in her cheeks and she tossed the photo further onto the bed before learning away from her older sister and folded her arms.

"Don't you have homework to do?" she asked Bernice who laughed again but got off the bed and started heading to the door. Thankfully, she didn't say anything else on the matter, leaving Bridget to sit there pouting and trying to stop her face from resembling a tomato. But now that Bernice had mentioned the dance, it was all that Bridget could think of. Over and over again in her head. It had been such a brief but very strange moment where it really didn't feel like friendship anymore. There had been something comforting about having his arms around her waist like that.

With a sigh, Bridget reached over for the photo again, taking another quick look before putting it back in the drawer on her bedside table. Despite that brief talk with Bernice, being comforted back into optimism, it was all fading away again.

Her stomach flipped at the thought of Alan turning.

* * *

**Feel free to review and thanks for reading! Chapter 12 will be posted next Saturday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to CastleRockGirl, Silverheels12, and Elle (response below) for reviewing and thank you to new favourites/followers.**

**Elle: Thanks! Always fun to get into characters' heads. ^^**

* * *

Edgar warily peered into the house when they came back from school. He shouldn't have thought it but as soon as he saw his Aunt Pam's car, his mind went straight to the worst case scenario. He had to clench his jaw and force himself not to think like that about his brother. Especially when Alan had given no reason for him to be wary.

"Bud, you look like you're about to throw up," Sam said, walking behind Edgar as they came up to his house. His friend glanced back, a guilty cringe forming on his face.

"I do?"

"Is Alan already that bad?" Sam asked.

"Well… no."

Sam tilted his head, frowning. "Remember what I said earlier? He needs a brother."

Edgar sighed as he took out his keys from his bag. "I can't help it. A vampire –."

"Is a vampire," Sam interrupted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I remember how you treated Michael. And Bonnie mentioned how you ready to stake her in the comic store that day she turned to you for help."

"Didn't I help them?" Edgar asked, casting a glare at Sam. He looked insulted, as if Sam had been unfair in bringing that up.

"Reluctantly. I heard about how you chased Star and Laddie around with a stake at my house that night." Now it was Sam's turn to sigh as Edgar muttered to himself and let them both in. "Just quit treating Alan like a vampire when he hasn't actually done anything."

"Yet," Edgar said under his breath and looked straight to the stairs. "Alan?"

"He's upstairs. Edgar, can I have a word?" Aunt Pam said. She was in the kitchen with their mother and when he caught sight of them, Aunt Pam crooked a finger as she beckoned him over.

"I had a call from school today," she said. "They wanted to know why Alan wasn't in school."

"He's sick," Edgar said, coming in with Sam. Aunt Pam glanced up from the dough she was kneading and peered over her glasses at him.

"Oh, really? So he's not ditching again like he did yesterday?"

Even though it hadn't been Edgar to break the rules he still felt like he wanted to crawl into a black hole.

"The school rang me at work," she said. "Apparently Alan argued with another boy in one of his classes, stormed out with Bridget and they both decided to waltz off out of the school."

Sam stood at the doorway awkwardly until Aunt Pam finally noticed him and she smiled weakly at him.

"Sam, dear, I don't think I'll be allowing Alan to have any friends over today."

"Oh. Okay, I'll just… leave." He muttered a goodbye to Edgar and made a quick exit. When he had shut the door behind him, Edgar broke his silence.

"Look, something really upset Alan –."

"I've spoken to him already. I know this is about that girl disappearing. But it's no excuse, especially to fake sickness and not go to school. The principle is not impressed," Aunt Pam explained. Her tone was much softer now as was her facial expression. She sighed, shaking her head slightly while Mrs Frog clicked her tongue.

"Personally, I'd tell that principle to go fu –."

"Lorna, please don't," Aunt Pam interrupted while Edgar bit back a smirk. His mother glanced at him, shrugged and took a drag of her cigarette.

"We used to skip school all the time," Mrs Frog said to him. A smile washed over her face, somewhat nostalgic as she stared into the distance. "Me and your father. We took part in some far out protests."

"Well, Alan wasn't protesting about a war," Aunt Pam reminded her. "He was letting his temper get the better of him. Tomorrow, he is going to school. He's lucky the principle took his record into consideration. Hopefully his friend didn't get into much trouble either."

"Bridget?" Edgar cringed. "No, she's got busted. Big time."

"Well, that's hardly fair," Mrs Frog said. "Why punish the girl and not the boy? Is the principle a man?"

"It's nothing to do with sexism, Mom," Edgar said, sighing, before his mother could start another rant. "Bridget doesn't exactly have a great behaviour record."

"Well, I hope she's not influencing him," Aunt Pam said. Her clipped, stern tone was back.

"They were just upset. People at school are saying a lot of shit –."

Aunt Pam pointed a finger at him. "Language."

"Sorry. People are saying a lot of crap –."

"That's not an improvement."

Edgar sighed again. "People have been saying silly stuff about them. That's all it is."

"Like what?"

"Trust me, Aunt Pam, it's really nothing bad. He's just sensitive. I'm going to go see him." He pointed upstairs and grabbed his schoolbag, letting it thump against the floorboards as he stomped his way up the stairs. When he reached Alan's door at the end of the hallway he knocked a couple of times before hearing his brother's voice, quiet and tired.

"Come in."

He opened it up, staying in the doorway. The curtains were still closed, barely letting any sunlight in through the dark material. Alan was sitting up on his bed. His hair was sticking out at all angles and his t-shirt had more wrinkles in compared to earlier that morning. He rubbed at his eyes, dozily looking towards Edgar way before squinting and holding his hands up in front of his eyes as shields.

"Have you been asleep?" Edgar asked.

Alan nodded. "I couldn't stay awake much longer after you all left." He yawned, a flash of normal, human teeth to Edgar's relief, and slumped against the wall.

"Are you still…?"

His brother shot him a look of pure annoyance. "Of course I am. What do you take me for?"

Edgar raised an eyebrow at him as if the answer should have been obvious. "A hungry half-vampire," he said. "You'd do the same if I had been the one to turn."

"I wouldn't be such a dick about it," Alan muttered and Edgar frowned. He remembered what Sam had said to him. That even as a half-vampire Alan's perspective would change, unable to help feeling distant from humanity. No matter how close he was to people, that vampire waking up inside of him would push him away. Annoying his brother and making him feel more like a monster really wasn't going to help.

"Sorry," he said and Alan shrugged.

"S'okay, I guess. I'm not pleased with myself either."

Edgar closed the door to his brother's bedroom and came to sit down on the desk chair.

"What did this other vampire look like? Ever seen him before?"

"No. Complete stranger. Tall, black hair, thin. He looked like he made the change quite young. I'd say our age or at least a year younger. He knew Charlotte though. Maybe that's the one who turned her."

"The police said her friends had mentioned a guy she was dancing with." Edgar frowned, shaking his head confused. "Why turn Charlotte though?"

"She led me to that vampire," Alan said, thinking back to that night. It was easier to remember what had happened now that he had completely healed from the fight. "She wanted me turned and he agreed. In some sick way, I think she still likes me."

"They can't be together. Like, a couple." Edgar paused briefly to shudder and he stuck his tongue out as he gagged at the thought of a vampire boyfriend and girlfriend. "Obviously, because she was after you. I don't think a vampire would turn a person out of interest and then let them turn their human crush. He chose her for a reason."

"We've killed a lot of vampires," Alan added. They were both leaning forward now. Edgar in the chair. Alan on his bed. Their eyes were wide, almost excitable and childlike, as they discussed these strange vampires and their motives.

"Maybe we've killed the wrong one at some point."

"They want revenge."

"Charlotte would know a lot about us so she'd be a handy source of information. And maybe she was promised you in return for turning and being loyal."

Alan's face fell, suddenly looking ashamed again and he ducked his head. "What's the best way to destroy a vampire hunter?"

Edgar's expression took on a look of sheer determination. Jaw clenched, his square face hardened as his mouth pulled into a tight, grim line and he balled up his left hand into a fist.

"They aren't destroying you. _We're_ destroying _them_," he said. "Awesome Monster Bashers, man."

Alan snorted, glancing up at his brother with a small smile. "The meanest."

"The baddest." Edgar smiled at his brother and reached over to pat him on the shoulder. "When Aunt Pam has gone to bed, we'll sneak you out and go on a hunt. See if we can find that bastard vampire and get some answers."

* * *

When Aunt Pam excused herself for an early night after baking for her shop and cooking tea for them, Edgar and Alan made their way downstairs. They came across their mother outside on the porch who took one glance at Alan, smiled and started rambling on about sticking the middle finger up to authority. She had tried to pat him on the back as he walked past her but he dodged her hand and didn't respond to her praising of his "rebelliousness".

"You could be a bit nicer, you know," Edgar said as they walked to Sam's car. Bernice and Bonnie were already sitting inside. "Mom covers for us when we sneak out."

"Maybe I prefer parents actually being parents," Alan muttered, dumping his bag in Sam's boot. He frowned as he glanced inside the car. "Where's Bridget?"

"She's grounded," Bernice explained and opened the door for him. He slid in the backseat, frowning at Bernice and Bonnie.

"For yesterday?"

"You really don't ditch school in my family," Bernice said and started touching a different finger on her hand at a time. "And she's also suspended… she has to attend counselling… "

"Why?"

"Because unlike you, Mr Goody-Two-Shoes, Bridget doesn't have a clean record at school," Bonnie said, nudging him.

"Can I see her?"

Bernice cringed as she started the car and jolted off. "Not allowed to have friends over either. Besides, I think she's a little freaked out by you."

"Oh." Alan sat back, moving his head so he stared out the window and watching the blur of the streets go by as Sam drove them to town. There it was again. That tightness in his chest. Disappointment snaking its way around him.

"Oh no, I didn't mean she hates you now. No, she still cares about you. She'll get over it," Bernice said, giving him a reassuring smile. "It's just because the last time there was a half vampire around us Bridget almost got eaten. Twice. She's just wary."

"Only because she kept pissing Bonnie off a lot. And Bonnie easily flips her lid," he said.

"What – hey!" Bonnie gave a cry of protest; another one when no-one swooped in to defend her and help her argue her case. "You guys suck," she muttered.

"She'll be fine. You're still her best friend," Bernice said, still smiling.

Alan left it at that, nodding at what Bernice had said but didn't feel comforted whatsoever. In all honestly, he would rather Bridget wasn't freaked out to begin with. It only kept reminding him of how different he was now. So different not even his best friend could act normal or comfortable around him.

Sam glanced at his forlorn friend in the back and tried to put on his best optimistic smile.

"You'll be human again in no time, bud. I helped my brother and I'm gonna help you," he vowed.

* * *

Edgar stuck with Alan as they wandered around the Boardwalk. They kept their weapons hidden, looking instead like two sullen boys in army gear. Edgar kept his eyes half on the crowd and half on his brother whose jaw was clenched and tiny beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Dude, you okay?" Edgar asked.

Alan swallowed thickly, nodding but the tiny whimpers of hunger and pain said otherwise.

"Maybe we should swap with the others," Edgar said. "We'll take Downtown and they'll take the Boardwalk."

He patted his brother on the back and led him away, trying to dodge people and make sure Alan didn't get too close to someone. Although it didn't matter if they weren't close when they passed. Alan could smell every different scent. Rich, sweet, metallic, fruity… all tantalisingly delicious. Heartbeats thumped in his ears. Slow, calm thuds from most of the crowds but if someone moved quicker or danced on the beach, the drumming quickened. The blood smelt stronger from the most active ones.

"Hey." Edgar jabbed an elbow into Alan's side and he growled in response. "Cool it, man. You're actually sniffing the air."

Alan didn't realise that his head had tilted back slightly and his eyes had been closed. He ducked his head, folding his arms across his chest as if to shield himself from all the smells.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I can't help it."

Edgar sighed. "I know, man. But you're gonna have to. If you don't want to turn, you need to control yourself."

Alan nodded, closing his eyes again briefly before scanning the Boardwalk again. It was easier said than done. It wasn't just the sounds and smells that had that vampire in him surfacing. He could see where the right veins were. On the wrists and neck. Most of his senses were not helping him push this monstrous part of him away.

"We'll get you out of here," Edgar said and they sped up, heading straight into the Downtown area. Already it was calming Alan down. Most people were already in their chosen bars for the night and the hunters' usual haunts they chose were in the secluded alleyways where they were more likely to come across a feeding vampire. Anywhere private enough to feed without being disturbed.

Following Sam's directions on the walkie talkie, Edgar led Alan to a very narrow backstreet where Bonnie, Bernice, and Sam had been checking out.

"Mind if we swap?" Edgar asked and nodded his head towards at Alan. "He's not doing too well."

"No, that's fine. It's been pretty much dead. In the good sense," Sam said. He gestured to the girls and they followed him. Bonnie paused briefly to squeeze Alan's shoulder who smiled gratefully and whispered he'd be fine when he saw her worried look.

"Call if you need us," Bonnie said to the both of them and disappeared around the corner. Edgar dropped his rucksack, taking out his security belt with large pouched sewed in and three stakes. Now that they weren't in the crowds, they were both free to get their weapons out. Alan had one of his own belt with smaller pockets, usually perfect for carrying bottles of Holy water but tonight he didn't dare have the stuff near him. He carried one stake in his hand while Edgar took charge of the water guns and bottles filled with the burning liquid. At least Alan was able to carry his trusty Bowie knife around. A handy weapon to grab if he lost all his stakes. He slipped his knife into the pocket, helped Edgar do another quick check of weapons and they kept going down the alley.

They moved almost silently down the back streets, moving straight to the walls if they heard a sound or turned so they were back to back and scanned the dim alleys around them. Edgar squinted into the darkness, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the darker area after the bright lights of the Boardwalk but Alan noticed he could see fine. Everything was brighter and sharper, even in the shadows.

Again… handy. But he tried not to admit that to himself.

"I don't see or hear anything," he whispered.

Edgar glanced over his shoulder. "I hope you're not using those unnatural senses of yours."

"Can't really switch it off. Be careful. You're walking too loudly. And calm your heartbeat."

Alan felt his brother tense and the drumming of his heart quickened instead. But then he heard slow breathing. In… hold… out… in…

Edgar treaded quietly as he turned to stand by Alan's side again. His face looked tight and stretched, lines creasing in his forehead but he still tried to steady his heart.

"You're creeping me out," he said to the younger Frog who shrugged.

"Just trying to help you if you want the element of surprise on a vampire."

"I don't think you should be using these… abilities."

Alan sighed. "I told you, I can't help it. I'm not tuning into anything. What I see, hear, smell, touch, taste, it's all amplified and out of my control." With an annoyed shake of his head, Alan continued to snap at his brother and walked off in front. "You don't understand."

"Humans never do."

Edgar almost jumped into Alan, nearly tripping them both over and onto the ground. But he balanced himself, spinning around with a stake in one hand and a cross in the other. His brother winced, backing away when Edgar held the object up.

"Sorry, bro," he muttered.

"It's cool. Don't worry about me. Keep it out," Alan said. He glared at the vampire boy from the other night, pointing his stake at the stranger and growled. "I want some answers. Who the hell are you?"

"Okay, kid. The name's Logan. Guess it's about time we introduced each other properly, even though I already know you." Logan beamed. "After all, you'll be joining us soon."

Alan gave a wry laugh. "I wasn't the best choice for turning, I'm afraid. I'd rather stake myself than turn completely."

"We'll find the Head Vampire," Edgar added. "Don't underestimate us."

"I don't. I know you're the Real McCoy. You and your little gang of hunters. Might as well put your talents to good use although not everyone can join. Can't take everyone. Things go wrong when there are too many."

"Bad experience there?" Alan asked, sneering.

Logan's smile faded. "I've seen it happen."

He started to turn away when Edgar shouted at him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Logan peered over his shoulder. "Oh, I wasn't here to fight. Just wanted to see how my new recruit was doing." He grinned at Alan, taking in the half vampire's tense posture. He was breathing heavily, slightly wheezing. While his eyes were a normal, human colour they had a definite hunger shining in them.

"You don't look too good, kid," Logan commented.

Alan spoke through his teeth. "I'm fine."

"No-one is taking my brother away," Edgar snapped.

"It won't be your decision to make," Logan said to him and nodded at Alan. "He'll make the choice himself."

"I'll kill the Head Vampire," Edgar said.

"You'll have to find the Big Cheese first."

With the last word and a mocking chuckle, Logan flew up into the air and disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you would like to leave a review, please feel free. :) Chapter 13 will up next Saturday. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to prepare4trouble, silverheels12, and Elle for your reviews **

**Elle: Haha, a swear jar sounds like the perfect idea. Don't think Eddie would be too thrilled though! =P Thank you for reviewing. ^^**

* * *

Marko watched in the shadows of the club doorway. He stayed near a crowd of college students, taking long drags of his cigarette. That Emerson boy's car was parked on the side of the street and now he returned, yawning and sluggish with Bonnie and that blonde female friend of hers. B… something. He'd only spoken to her once and the name evaded him, but he remembered what a stuck up little snob she had been, looking down her nose at him and his pack brothers that time at the beach last summer.

He bared his teeth in a sneer. One of the very few girls to dislike him.

Sam was pointing to a piece of paper that had been stuck in his windscreen wiper and Marko smirked. His gaze went straight to Bonnie. She had been skipping towards the car, the usual bounce in her step with a beam on her freckled face. But now she stopped, coming to a halt and the smile faded as she frowned at the paper. Marko moved closer to the shadows and watched.

* * *

"What the hell?" Sam grabbed the paper. "That better not be a ticket."

He unfolded it, biting at his lip, but then his mouth parted. He whispered a swear word and glanced up at the girls.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked. She held her hand out, beckoning for the paper. Reluctantly, Sam passed it to her and Bernice peered over her friend's shoulder.

It was a detailed pencil sketch, smudged where the shading went, of their small group, excluding Alan. Bonnie, Sam, Edgar, Bernice, Bridget… they were all drawn to lie on the floor in a pile with eyes wide open and gashes in their necks. Like they had been torn into. Bite marks. In spidery handwriting above their sketches were the words: 'You missed'.

"Bonnie?"

Sam touched one of her hands and she noticed that she was trembling.

"You missed? Who missed what?" Bernice asked but Bonnie couldn't form the words to respond. Her instinct went to one person who could have drawn this, which was impossible because he was dead. Properly dead. Edgar had shoved a stake through his heart. Sam and Alan had told her they had seen it happen with their own eyes.

But was it possible? None of them had stayed to make sure. They had been chased out of the cave by David.

She looked away from the picture, breathing shakily. As she did, her eyes happened to look over to the nightclub on the corner. She saw curly blonde hair… a colourful, patched up jacket… one that was all too familiar. Her entire body turned to ice.

Marko flashed a cruel sneer at her before disappearing around the corner.

"No," she whispered, not aware she was backing away until she bumped into the front of Sam's car. Her eyes crinkled, blurry with tears.

"That's not possible," Sam said. He shook his head when Bernice turned to gawp at him. "It's not possible!"

He was there. Right there, in the cave. He saw Edgar drive a stake right through the vampire's heart. He remembered the screaming. Marko falling with his howls echoing all around. The vampire writhing on the ground with blood splattering everywhere. It was like a volcano erupting. Edgar and Alan had been covered in it. There was no way Marko could have survived.

And yet he had been standing right there in the doorway of the club.

"Edgar killed him. I saw it!" Sam said. He turned to Bonnie who stayed backed away, eyes widening as she stared at the spot where Marko had been. But suddenly she lurched forward, quickly moving into a sprint as she raced towards the alley.

"Bonnie!" Bernice shrieked, arms reaching out for her friend but by the time she had done so, Bonnie was already racing away. She tugged on Sam's arm, pulling at the material of his shirt and gestured to where their friend had disappeared. "Come on!"

Until Bonnie had skidded to a halt in the dark alley, she hadn't exactly thought or even realised what she was doing. She whipped her head around, searching for him. To catch that flash of colour or curly blonde hair. As she did, her heartbeat picked up. It thumped against her chest as if begging to burst out. She wanted to call out his name, demand for him to show his face but when her mouth opened, her words got caught. Tangled up.

"Bonnie!"

Bernice and Sam caught up to her. Sam raised his crossbow, aiming in every area and keeping an eye on their surroundings as Bernice dashed in front of her friend and grabbed at her upper arms.

"We need to get out here," she said to Bonnie. "We need to find Edgar and Alan and get the hell away from this place."

"He's hiding. I want to see him," Bonnie snapped. She was still looking around, almost not hearing Bernice as her friend tried to coax her into leaving. But she wanted to see Marko. If he was alive, she wanted him to show his face.

She got her wish when she heard him snickering behind them. He leaned against a wall, thumbnail to his mouth to hide that smirk and Bonnie felt like she had travelled back in time. Back to last summer when Marko was nothing more than a biker to her.

For somebody who was supposed to be dead, he looked unharmed and arrogant. He had a new white top on. Another wifebeater vest. He still wore his badge covered jacket, a size large that made his slim frame look bulkier than it was, and chaps over his jeans and dirt covered boots. Even though she knew what he was, she still saw an innocent face. Blonde and blue eyed, he never looked like a killer unless his facial features changed.

Her stomach lurched at the sight of him. A pang in her chest because despite what he put her through last summer, before revealing what he was, she had truly been enjoying his company. She had been having fun.

"You're supposed to be dead," she finally said and gritted her teeth when she heard the shaking in her voice. At the sound of her fear, Marko's smirk widened and in response she scowled. Was he getting a kick from how scared she sounded?

"Edgar has a shit aim," Marko said and his eyes flickered over to Sam. "I guess shouting at the toads didn't help either. But it worked out well for me so… thanks, brat."

"Don't thank me," Sam said. "We'll sort our mistake out." He gripped onto his crossbow but all Marko could do was snigger. He covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh, that's right. You're supposed to be proper vampire hunters now, aren't you?" He straightened, taking a couple of steps closer to them and kept his grin when the three of them took two steps away. "Gotta admit, you guys are making a name for yourselves but…" He paused and leaned forward.

"You're not that great if one of you got turned," he said with a sneer. "That was really poor of your comic freak friend."

"Do you think you guys are scaring us?" Sam asked. "We took you all on last summer and we won."

"We'll do it again," Bernice added.

"Yeah," Bonnie said and she broke into her own smirk. "Where exactly are David, Dwayne and Paul?"

Marko growled, baring his teeth that lengthened immediately. His human features melted quickly into the face of a demon. Yellow eyes surrounded by dark shadows and hooded by a prominent forehead. Sharper cheekbones that made his whole face look pointed and angular. That's what Bonnie wanted to see. That monster she knew he really was. It made her anger bubble up, her fear turning to adrenaline and for the first time since seeing him she was more determined than ever to correct Edgar's mistake from last summer.

"So how come you didn't kill us straight away?" Bonnie asked. "You want revenge? You could have gotten it months ago."

Marko, still glaring at her with those burning eyes, didn't respond. Gone was the smirk and all he could do was scowl at her. His fingers flexed, bending into claws as if he was about to wrap them around her neck any minute. Or slit her throat. She eyed his fingers, taking in the sharp points of his nails, looking as deadly as his fangs and she warned herself not to piss him off too much.

"You were healing," Sam said. "Edgar might have missed but he still staked you and there was a lot of blood. Even for a vampire that's a pretty serious injury."

Bonnie nodded. "Adding to that gash I made in your neck, you must have been in a shit state."

"Didn't help," Marko muttered. But his anger quickly faded and he was grinning again. "But a vampire still heals. And I'm ready to play again."

He appeared right in front of Sam, a swift wave of his arm that looked like he was only going to brush Sam away. But there must have been some force in it as Sam yelped and was pushed off his feet and towards the entrance of the alley. The crossbow had fallen from his grip, unable to hold onto it as he saw the ground coming towards him. He groaned when he landed, rolling away and stayed on his back when he stopped, hissing through his teeth.

The girls were acting already. Bernice dashed forward first, stake raised but an iron grip clamped down on her wrist. She cried out, her face scrunched and muscles tensed as she pushed against his hold. He only laughed as she tried to move her wrist, using her whole body to move forward.

"I'm not even trying to hold you back. Maybe you don't deserve your reputation," he said and threw her to the side, tossing her away easily. Pain shot through her arm, from her elbow to her hand and she felt numbness for a brief second. She gasped, her other hand clutching at her elbow.

It was only Bonnie left. Before, she had been ready with Bernice. Ready to use her weapons. But seeing her two friends on the ground, she found herself stepping back. She couldn't help a scream as Marko marched towards her and grabbed at her shoulders. His grip was rough, fingers digging into her skin and she staggered backwards, feet slipping against the wet rubbish as he pushed her towards a wall. Her back hit against it and she swore at the collision. Her eyes glanced up at the leering vampire.

_Is this it? He's going to kill me. He's really going to kill me._

"You brought this on yourself," she hissed at him. "You didn't give me any choice! You were forcing me to become a vampire or die because I knew what you were. I wanted neither of those options."

"Then maybe you shouldn't go showing an interest in strangers. For a girl raised in the murder capital of the world, you weren't very careful. Kinda stupid, actually. You're lucky I wasn't searching for a midnight meal that night."

She sneered. "How lucky of me."

"You _were _lucky. I was giving you the option to break away from your life." His eyes narrowed at he looked down at her, like he was studying and observing her. "You're ill. It's getting easier to sense now. Whatever's happening is constantly getting stronger."

Tears stung in her eyes but she blinked quickly to get rid of them.

_No, _she thought. _That bastard isn't going to see me cry._

"It's going to cause you a lot of problems in the future, isn't it? You could have chosen to be free of that," he said. He glanced behind him, glaring at Bernice who was back on her feet and holding her stake up again. "I'll kill her right here if you try that again."

Bernice stiffened, still holding her stake but after his threat she stopped advancing on them.

_Forget me. Just stake him! _Bonnie begged mentally. When she looked at Bernice, her friend shook her head. She stayed where she was.

"Good girl," Marko said, grinning. "You've got more sense than your little friend here."

"I'll happily face this illness than become a vampire," Bonnie snapped.

Marko laughed, facing her again. "Too late to become a vampire anyway. I gave you the opportunity but you threw it away. You're a lying bitch and my pack's dead because of you and those comic book nerds. But you still don't have to face this illness." He brought his face closer to hers, baring his fangs for more effect and she cringed as she stared right into those unnatural glowing eyes of his.

"You're going to be dead soon anyway."

With a chuckle, he released her shoulders. He stepped back, flashing one last smirk before shooting up towards the sky. There was a harsh wind that blew Bonnie's hair into her face and the menacing screech and flapping of wings. When she looked up to where he flew she caught him disappearing over the roof of the building opposite. As soon as he was no longer in sight, her legs suddenly wobbled. They felt like they had turned to mush and she sank down, not caring that she had dropped down onto a pile of wet cardboard and she took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Bonnie?" Bernice was at her side immediately, crouching down next to her. Her eyebrows furrowed, taking in Bonnie's wide eyed expression. Her friend was usually on the tanned side but she looked drained of colour. White as if she was about to throw up. And for a second, Bernice thought her friend was about to do so when she put a hand to her mouth, clamping it around her lips tightly. Instead of vomiting, Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and gave a loud sob.

"Come here," Bernice murmured and pulled her friend closer to her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Sam trudged over, holding his hip and knelt in front of the girls. His hand went out to Bonnie, resting it on her knee.

"I thought it was over," Bonnie whispered. She sniffed, letting tears dampen her cheeks and drip off her chin.

"We'll make sure it is this time," Bernice vowed.


	14. Chapter 14

They'd gone straight to Sam's house, bursting back inside in the middle of a late tea. Surprised heads turned their way, including Star who often came over for meals. Lucy was the first to jump up, marching straight over to the gang.

"What's happened?" she asked, hands flying to her mouth. "Is anybody –?"

"Nobody's hurt," Sam interrupted, reaching for his mother and guiding her back to the kitchen. He told the others to wait at in the living room while he went towards the kitchen. Edgar nudged Alan and nodded to the windows. A silent order to keep an eye outside and his brother obeyed, taking position.

"Sam, what on earth is the matter?" Lucy asked.

"Remember last summer? With the vampires?"

There was a slight shudder through Lucy and she clutched her stomach, feeling it gurgle. "I remember. Too well."

"We didn't get all the vampires," Sam said. In the corner of his eye he saw his brother Michael put an arm around Star. "There was one we killed at the cave. Marko. At least, we thought we did –."

"We can't stay here," Lucy said, turning to everyone else. "We'll need to go someplace safe."

"This is the safest we're going to get, Lucy," Grandpa said in all seriousness. "We know the house. All the exits. Where the weapons are. I still have plenty of my old weapons."

"Mom, Grandpa is right. We can't run away from vampires. They'll only hunt us down. We need to stay here in a place we know and we'll sort it out." He gestured to his friends.

"Sammy –," Michael began but Sam held up a hand.

"We can deal with it."

"Sam, you're only sixteen. This isn't going out and happening to come across a vampire to stake. This vampire will be out for revenge. And you've told me there's a new pack in town. It's too much to fight against," Lucy said.

"I'm helping," Michael said.

"Michael, it's too dangerous. This is Marko. He's more capable than he looks." She glanced at Bonnie who was fighting back hysterical tears and the girls shared a wordless understanding with each other. They both knew what Marko could be like and they both knew the other was very much aware of it. She got up, heading straight for Bonnie and threw her arms around the quivering girl.

"Mom, who can we turn to for help?" Sam asked.

Lucy struggled for an answer. The truth was there was nobody. No other vampire hunters who were more experienced and older. No police. Her youngest son had been braving the nights since last summer, telling tales of every vampire he had staked. There was nothing delusional about what he had been achieving. He wasn't a child anymore and the Frog brothers were more than the bumbling, amateur vampire hunters they had been.

"I don't like this," she whispered.

"I don't either," Sam admitted. "But nobody comes after my friends and family. We'll get the place all defenced up. Set curfews. I'll come pick you up at the hospital if you have to work nights on reception."

She placed a palm against his cheek, trying to smile. "Oh, my brave boy. You promise me you'll be careful."

"We can go up against anything, Ms Emerson," Edgar said, smiling proudly but she didn't return it. Maybe their techniques had gotten better but they were still as cocky as ever. Arrogance wasn't reassuring.

"We need to group upstairs," he said, "Everybody in Sam's room."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked Bonnie. Courtesy of Lucy, almost everyone now had hot chocolate in their hands to warm them up. Only Alan passed, not really craving the taste of what was usually his favourite drink. For the first time he did not find the idea of melted marshmallows and cream mixed with the chocolate appetising. He frowned slightly when Sam brought another steaming cup up and passed it to Bonnie, being reminded of why he couldn't bring himself to have a drink himself.

"I thought that part of my life was over," she muttered.

"We'll kill him for good this time," Edgar said. "At least it means we know the reason why we're being targeted like this. Marko survived and he's joined up with another vampire for revenge."

"But why this vampire? What does this Logan guy get out of revenge?" Bernice asked.

"There'll be a connection. Just not sure what. Maybe he's an old pack member that moved to another one, maybe he was actually related… I don't know," Sam said.

"Was there ever any mention of a Logan when you were half?" Edgar asked Bonnie.

She shook her head. "Never heard of him. But there was probably a lot they kept from me until they knew I was completely loyal to them."

Edgar gave a disappointed sigh, glancing at his brother. Alan stayed near the chest of drawers, keeping a distance from everybody else and right now he was looking away, completely disheartened. Edgar felt the guilt himself. It wasn't enough to be able to track down the Head Vampire. They still had no clue who they were actually dealing with. How long would Alan be able keep fighting for while they were still trying to piece this puzzle together?

_I'm supposed to be the one who looks out for him, _he thought. _I don't even feel like I have faith in myself._

"Maybe I should get to know these vampires," Alan said, quietly. "Pretend I'm losing the battle."

"I tried that," Bonnie said and gave a cynical laugh. "Worked freaking well for me, didn't it? If Marko is involved, he won't making the same mistake he did with me. Half vampires are untrustworthy. Period."

"Maybe we can get the information from one of them. Charlotte maybe?" Edgar cringed when faces turned to look at him. "Maybe we need to act harshly."

"How? Hold one hostage and torture information from them?" Bernice asked. Her blonde hair bounced as she shook her head. "That's not us."

"I don't know how else we're going to get the information we need. Unless some stranger has been dating a parent, finding a lead isn't going to be as easy as it was with Max."

"We're not sinking to that level," Sam said. "Look, this might take a while to sort out so don't go rushing into desperate measures. It's only been one day."

"One day too many. Remember how quickly Michael tried to attack you?"

"He controlled it. It was the one time."

"Star had been half for quite a while too," Bonnie said.

"I'll manage it," Alan spoke up, glaring at his brother. "But it doesn't help when you're insisting I won't be able to handle this all the time."

"I don't mean it like that."

"Have I attacked anyone yet?"

Edgar ducked his head. "No."

"There you go. Maybe I'm stronger than you think. Wanting blood isn't something that I'm feeling now and again that will randomly make me snap. It's _constant_. I've been wanting it since I was turned."

Edgar gave a shudder and Alan scowled.

"Sorry if that creeps you out but you need to understand that I am actually managing." He suddenly straightened up. "Like Sam said, it's only been a day. We've barely got started in an investigation so you need to stop acting like we're failing already. Everyone needs to ask their parents. See if there is anyone new at their work. Check out any new stores that are open and monitor the staff. If this Head Vampire is anything like Max we'll find them."

"Me and Bridget will keep an eye out at work tomorrow," Bernice said and Alan nodded. He glanced at Edgar who shrugged lightly.

"Okay. We'll do it," he muttered. But there was still a nagging voice in his head that wasn't allowing him to feel any better about the situation or feel any confidence.

_What if this Head Vampire doesn't mingle like Max? Then what?_

He stayed quiet. Even as everyone made a list of any new shops and their parents workplaces. The comic store, they decided, was safe seeing as most of the employees were actually present in the room or an adult member of the Frog family. Mrs Teahan, Bernice and Bridget's mother, was a teacher which ruled out vampires there and her after school drama classes were full of children from ages ten to eighteen. They were all from the local schools and as far as Bernice knew, there were no more places available for new students. Both her classes were fully booked up and she was the only teacher there.

But for the rest of the adults, they all had jobs that could be vulnerable to the appearance of a vampire. Stage manager, paediatric, hotel receptionist … all jobs that expected the adults to work nights and with other people. Any vampire could walk into one of those jobs.

Edgar watched everyone continue to plan, even Alan who had a determination in his eyes that he was struggling to gain himself. All he really felt, and could only feel, was a twisting sickness in his stomach. The others were so sure that everything was going to be okay and to Edgar it all seemed incredibly naïve because there was another path that no-one had mentioned and it even appalled him to think it because he felt like he was doubting his brother.

If Alan turned… what then?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a review. Chapter 15 will be up next Saturday. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to everyone who read the last chapters! Thanks to prepare4trouble for your review. ^^**

* * *

With his Aunt Pam and Uncle Gerry monitoring his attendance, Alan found himself being forced to school the next day. Controlling bloodlust was ten times harder when there were endless students and teachers around. Alan felt like he was suffocating, breathing in every different scent that wandered past him. It was a battle making sure he didn't turn and strike for someone's neck. Every time his teeth ached he clenched his jaw, pressing his top teeth against his bottom to stop the fangs from lengthening.

He entered the changing rooms, cursing that it was time for the lesson he dreaded the most. P.E. When humans moved around too much and too fast their hearts pounded louder and more blood pumped through their veins. More blood meant a stronger scent. He swore under his breath as he joined Sam who was already in his tracksuit bottoms.

"Say you forgot your kit," Sam said.

"And wear a filthy spare? It's okay, I'll put up with it. You could be coughing up blood on the floor and Coach Fletcher will tell you to man up and give him twenty."

_Blood_, he thought and his teeth ached again. He shut his eyes, leaning against the lockers and tensed up.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sam asked. Alan opened his eyes to see his friend staring back at him solemnly and he nodded, attempting to flash a brave smile. Instead, he grimaced.

"I'm going to have to be," he said. He changed into his kit in a hurry, desperate to get out the changing rooms which felt like a confined space. A confined space full of what he needed the most.

They were outside for the next couple of weeks doing soccer. It was a windy day that had most of the boys grumbling as they buried themselves in their sweatshirts but only Alan had his t-shirt on. He held back a smirk, knowing that the weather could change to freezing conditions and it probably wouldn't bother him like it usually did.

"Cold, ladies? We'll do warm-ups." There was a beam on the coach's face when the boys groaned, even the ones who were part of sports teams.

"You're going to start here." He pointed to the white line and blew his whistle sharply, indicating he wanted the class to move immediately to that spot. Like penguins huddling up together, the boys stumbled towards the line. A skinny boy next to Alan staggered into him and he caught the brief glance of a vein, filled with up. Clenching his fists, Alan kept his eyes straight ahead and remained tense. Although he did elbow the boy away when he got too close again.

"When I blow the whistle twice you're going to jog on the spot. Do that until I blow the whistle twice again," Coach Fletcher said and promptly blew the whistle two times.

It was easy to tell which classmates didn't bother with fitness and who did. Some of the boys were already panting heavily within five minutes of jogging, their shoulders slumping and posture bent forwards.

Coach Fletcher blew the whistle twice again. "Push ups. Twenty from each of you. Go!"

The boy next to Alan let out a high pitched whimper. Most of the boys slowed down from their jog and slowly lay on the ground, getting themselves into position. Alan seemed to fall into position, quick to jump down and catch himself as he straightened his palms against the ground. In seconds he was already on his third push up, hardly out of breath as he put all his weight into his arms.

"Nice work, Frog. Keep it up," Coach Fletcher said.

"Bud, that is so not fair," Sam whispered, even though he wasn't struggling like most. Push ups had become a daily routine in his life as a vampire hunter. Although he still wasn't moving as quickly and smoothly as Alan who seemed in perfect control. He was the first to stand up after completing twenty. Coach nodded in approval and yelled at the rest of the class to hurry up.

"Fuck, Frog, what the hell have you been taking?" Bobby asked, being the next one to finish.

Alan fought back a smirk. "Guess it's a good day for me."

This year had been good for physical education. He'd worked out more with Sam and Edgar, going out for runs and using Michael's weights so they could be top of their game in vampire hunting. If they were serious, they had to be fit to do it. Last year he would have been one of the breathless kids in the first five minutes but this year he had worked hard to get used to doing a lot of exercise.

Today was a totally different experience. Despite the day making him feel sleepy he felt bursts of energy as he started the Coach's notorious warm-ups. He could react and move swiftly and with more grace. Those twenty push ups had been a doddle to complete in no time.

It was hard not to enjoy the strength and speed.

* * *

"A night out running around after vampires… no problem. One P.E lesson with Coach Fletcher… I feel like I'm dying." Sam shook his wet hair again, getting out a comb to sort out the wild mess of his hair. He huffed at Alan who didn't have his usual red face after a P.E session.

"You don't even look like you've done P.E."

Alan didn't respond. He was trying to distract himself by tying up his shoelaces slowly, focusing on his breathing instead of the frantic drumming of Sam's pulse. Pains shot through him, muscles and stomach cramping up. He let out a reluctant whimper.

"Bud?"

Alan glanced up at Sam. "I don't feel great."

"Is it… _blood_?" He mouthed the last word and Alan nodded. He ran his tongue against his teeth and dipped his head.

"Okay." Sam stopped combing his hair and grabbed his school bag. "Let's get out of here."

Alan power walked out of the changing rooms, breathing a sigh of relief when they got out into the empty hallway. He could still hear Sam's heartbeat and smell his warm blood but at least he wasn't around anyone else. Being around one person was easier to manage. He leaned against the lockers, eyes closed and posture slumped. Sam watched him carefully.

"Do you think you could go home if you went to the nurse's office and fake illness?"

"I've played that card already. They'll think I'm trying to ditch like I did yesterday," Alan said. He was about to say more when the door to the changing rooms opened and Bobby walked out, nodding at the boys as he whistled merrily.

"Nice goal today, Frog."

For a change, Bobby was in a good mood with Alan. They had been put on the same team, a nightmare at first because he kept lecturing Alan about doing well and not to let any of them down. Completely unnecessary because Alan did quite well in P.E classes now but Bobby still treat him like the bumbling, clumsy team member he used to be back in Freshman and Sophomore year. But when the game started, Alan dived in immediately. No-one could match his speed as he dribbled the ball around everyone, moving too fast for them to properly react. He pushed all his strength into kicking the ball when he reached the goal but almost knocked the goal keeper unconscious at one point when the football accidentally hit him in the head. The poor boy had fallen backwards, rolling around on the grass and holding his forehead. He had been sent straight to the nurse's office for the rest of the lesson and another reluctant boy had to take his place. Alan had seen a look of pure fear when he reached the goal again later. Luckily, the ball flew in the goal and not into this new goalkeeper's face.

But despite Bobby's good mood with Alan's performance, he suddenly grinned again and came to stand near the two boys at the lockers.

"So, is it true your girlfriend got suspended for ditching with you?" Bobby asked.

Alan's fist clenched. The guy just couldn't keep his mouth shut for one second. There was no off switch to his mouthy persona. No sign that he actually thought about what he said before he opened his mouth. Bobby simply spewed everything on his mind out, not seeming to care if it was annoying, stupid, or insulting.

Alan spoke brusquely through his teeth. "Bridget is not my girlfriend."

"Bobby, butt out," Sam warned.

"I'm just having a talk with you guys. Is that wrong?" He nudged Alan in the side and the youngest Frog's upper lip curled up immediately. "Come on, man, you can tell me."

There was a cheeky grin on Bobby's face. The kind of grin Alan always saw him flash in the changing rooms when he was boasting to his friends about his relationship with Imogen. He glared at the jock and started to feel his blood boil up.

"You totally ditched to do it with the girl, didn't you?"

"Don't be a dick," Sam snapped.

"_She's my friend," _Alan said, feeling his fist shake. "Nothing has happened."

Bobby snorted in disbelief. "The way you two act? Come on, Frog, she's been all over you since summer. Hey, look, I'm not judging. Honestly, good for you, man. We all thought she was a stuck up prude –."

He was cut off by Alan grabbing the collar of his shirt, turning him into the lockers and slamming his back against them. He moved his forearm to Bobby's throat, pressing down on his neck and pinning him in place.

"Alan!" Sam touched his friend's shoulder but he jerked away.

"_I don't want to hear you say anything like that about Bridget_," he whispered, pleased to hear his voice come out low and sinister. "That's my friend, okay? You talk shit about her like that again and I'll put you in the hospital. Got it?"

Bobby wheezed, his eyes bulging from the pressure of Alan's arm on his throat. "Dude, I was… messing. Having… laugh… with you."

Alan scowled and pressed his arm tighter against Bobby, causing him to gasp for air again. "I don't find talk like that funny when it's about my friends."

"Bud, he's got the message. Let him go," Sam urged, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder again.

"Yeah… I have," Bobby choked out. He held his hands up in surrender and almost collapsed to the floor when Alan stepped away from him. There was a red mark where Alan's arm had been and he rubbed at his throat, coughing and breathing heavily.

"Come on," Sam said, pulling Alan away. "_Alan, come on._"

Instead of listening to Sam at first, Alan leaned forward. His eyes narrowed, wanting to smirk at how Bobby jumped back into the lockers at the sight of Alan coming near him. But he needed to keep that fear in Bobby. He wanted to look frightening.

"And if you try and get me into trouble over that, I'll do much worse than shove your head down a toilet. You think you've been tough when you've done that me? I'll make sure you can't fucking walk. Are we clear?"

Bobby nodded and Alan felt another pang of joy at the tremor in his fellow peer's shoulders.

"Crystal," he whispered and Alan nodded sharply.

"Good."

Turning on his heel, Alan stormed past Sam, fists clenched again and his teeth bared in a sneer. Sam had to jog to catch up with him as his friend stormed towards the stairs.

"Okay, you scared him. Now calm down," Sam said.

Alan's lips were still drawn back like he was about to strike. Luckily they were human teeth but Sam still thought his friend needed to calm himself before his teeth started to lengthen. His nostrils flared as he breathed heavily and a low growl rumbled in his throat.

His voice was quiet but clipped. "I want to kill him."

"Hey!" Sam grabbed hold of Alan's jacket and brought him to a halt. "No, you don't. You know what that means if you do."

There was a flash of yellow in Alan's eyes and Sam folded his arms.

"Cool it, bud," he said, pointing to his eyes. It was enough to snap Alan out of his anger who swore and rubbed at his eyes. He poked at his teeth with his tongue and fortunately didn't feel any sharp points.

"Alan?"

Sam watched his friend saunter over to the stairs and collapse on the last step. The ferocity in Alan's face had disappeared, leaving behind a gawping, horrified teenager. He swore again and leaned to drop his head in his hands.

Alan wanted to cry. He really did. His eyes stung as he thought about what he had just done. He had attacked a human being, ready to kill him. He wanted to do it. When Alan had pinned Bobby against the lockers, the boy's pulse raced. Quick, short, fearful beats and it was so tempting to let his fangs grow and tear into Bobby's throat right there without a care who would see or that it was even daytime.

Losing control like that made him feel like a failure. All those times he insisted to everyone, especially his brother, that he could handle what was happening to him sounded more and more like lies.

"Sam, I can't do this," he whispered.

"Yes, you can," Sam said. "Look, it happened to Michael and Bonnie. Laddie freaked out that time at my house, remember? I'm sure Star had her moments. _But they still fought. _That's all that matters. You can't start giving up because you're feeling hungry. It was always bound to happen."

Alan looked up and shook his head. "I should be able to control it better."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"I have to be. There is no excuse for letting myself lose it." Alan shuddered and let his head fall into his hands again. Sam didn't really get it. Each time Alan let himself get angry, enjoy the strength and speed he had, or feel like he was ready to chew into someone's neck it felt like losing a large chunk of his humanity that he wasn't able to get back.

There was a vampire inside of him itching to get out and it was starting to take control now.


	16. Chapter 16

Alan had managed to dodge Edgar and Sam towards the end of school, getting into Bernice's car instead when the bell had rang and school had officially ended for the day. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get a ride from Bernice who insisted that he was going to be turned away by their father while Bridget was still grounded.

"I might be able to find a loop hole around it," Alan said.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," she said. She sped off, tyres screeching, and Alan grabbed hold of the seat with a cry. "Oh, don't you start about my driving. So, how did you do today?"

"Not great," he said quietly. "Might have got a little mad with someone."

She cringed, at first opening her mouth but not letting any words out. It was hard to find the right way to phrase her concern. "Am I doing the right thing here? Taking you to my sister?"

He stared at her, mouth hanging open at her appalling suggestion. When Bernice glanced at him, her cheeks flushed red and she mumbled an apology.

"I'd _never_ hurt Bridget," he said.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know. It's just… my sister is everything to me. I didn't mean to –."

"No, no, I get it. I guess." He rested his head against the glass of the car window. "But I wouldn't hurt her, you know. I can control it at least to make sure I don't do that."

Quietly, he added, "She means a lot to me too."

Bernice grinned, quickly glancing at him before looking at the road again. "You know, she is so much happier around you. Not that she was miserable to begin with. She's just… you guys get on really well together and she has a lot of fun. It's nice that she's found a good friend."

"Unlike Charlotte?"

She sighed. "Charlotte was a really nice girl. But you saw how easily jealous she could get, especially over you. And she let that ruin her friendship with Bridget. Even after all the times she stuck up for Charlotte."

"She never seemed to get jealous of Imogen."

"Want my honest opinion?"

He frowned. "Go on."

"You just like a pretty face there. You've seen Imogen and she's attractive and that's that."

"I don't just like her for her looks."

"Then what do you like about her? Does she have the same interests as you?"

"I don't know. I know she likes soccer. She's in the girls' soccer team."

"And do you like soccer?"

"Not really."

"Well, what about personality?"

"She's nice. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Bernice glanced at him, pressing her lips together and tilting her head. "Alan, you're crushing on a face. And even Charlotte must have seen that. Instead of getting jealous of the girl you think you like, she got jealous of the one you give the proper attention to."

"I think you're getting too into your psychology lessons."

She laughed. "Okay, okay. I won't say any more."

She stuck to her word. Their conversation moved to their plans to find the Head Vampire with Bernice listing most of the people at the restaurant she worked at. Turned out the newest recruit was actually Bridget. The manager had owned it for ten years and most of the people who worked there had been around since it opened.

"And I've seen all of them work during the day," Bernice added with a disappointed sigh.

"Maybe look out for customers then. Anyone you think is suspicious. Vampires will still eat or drink human food. Helps them to blend in."

Bernice took a sharp turn into the driveway of their house and Alan gripped onto the seat once more. He tensed, expecting to go flying through the front window but she slowed down, inching forward at a painfully dawdling pace to pull up next to her father's car.

"Am I parked straight?" she asked, leaning out of her window. Alan raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. "What?"

"Never mind," he said, already unfastening his seatbelt and grabbing his heavy bag. He had never rushed out of a car so fast before. "Um… windows?"

"Oh, crap!" Bernice raced back to her car to open the door and rolled up the window. She chuckled and waved a hand. "I always do that."

Inside the house, the girls' father dashed around. He grabbed his keys from the bowl and twirled in a circle as he muttered about losing his tie.

"Dad?" She picked the tie of the bannister. "This what you're looking for?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you." He smiled pleasantly at his daughter but it faded when he saw Alan. "Sorry, Alan, but Bridget isn't allowed to have friends over while she's suspended."

There was a curt tone to his voice. A disapproving stare in his eyes that Mr Teahan had never shown to Alan before. Usually he was welcoming, always polite and asking how Alan was. He never seemed to have a problem that his youngest daughter had befriended a boy. At least, Alan had never received any warnings.

"I know, sir, but we have a presentation to do for American Literature. The assignment needs to be ready for tomorrow," Alan said.

"Oh."

"I can always do it over the phone."

"No. That'll be expensive. Alright… um…" He ran a hand through his neat hair, instantly messing it up. "Okay, if this is school work I'll allow it." He pointed a finger at Bernice. "You're keeping an eye on them until your mom gets back from work. She'll take you girls to work at five." His finger moved to Alan. "I want to see proof of work. I'm not impressed that Bridget ditched school with you. I also want the bedroom door to be open."

Alan nodded to every command. "Absolutely. Sorry, Mr Teahan."

"She's upstairs in her room."

Alan gave another nod and started up the stairs. The strumming sound of a guitar grew louder as he reached Bridget's bedroom. She was singing along as she played, not responding when Alan knocked on the door. He opened it up, calling her name but when he came in her back was turned. She had on her earphones and he could hear the muffled music blasting out from it. Guitar books were thrown all over her bed, some had fallen off and landed on the floor, half open.

He spoke louder. "Bridget?"

"_I love playing with fire and I don't wanna get burned… I love playing with –."_

Alan tapped her on the shoulder. _"_Bridget?_"_

"_Shit!"_

She jumped as she lost grip of the guitar and scrambled backwards, almost falling off the edge of the bed. Alan laughed, hands held up as she stared wide eyed up at him before putting a hand to her chest and punching him gently on the arm.

"You scared the crap out of me."

"I did knock and shout your name. You were singing too loudly."

Her cheeks reddened and she turned off her Walkman. "Shit."

He nudged her. "I like your singing. You kinda sound like Joan Jett."

She nudged him back. "I'm a terrible singer. How come you've been allowed in?"

"We have an incredibly important presentation to do for American Literature. Your dad said it was okay for me to come in and do some work." There was a grin on his face that she responded to with her own.

"And do you have your notes?"

"Oh, crap. I think I forget to bring them." He beckoned to her bed, still grinning. "We'll just have to hang out instead. Can I sit down?"

"Yeah. Oh, wait." She leaned over to grab all her guitar books but paused when she had them all stacked in her hands. She looked around when she realised how cluttered her desk was, and looked around to find a new home for them.

Bridget's room always looked like a tornado had swept through it. Her boots and shoes were scattered across her carpet like most of her jackets. Her books looked like they had been shoved on the shelves of her bookcase. The desk was home for anything and everything. Notebooks, folders, more jackets, pencils. Alan could just see the top of her typewriter peeking out from a camouflage jacket, one of his old ones that he was going to throw away months ago. Bridget had nabbed it immediately and kept it. At the memory, Alan couldn't help but smile. There was something kind of cute about her wearing one of his jackets.

Giving up on the search, Bridget threw the books on the floor and they landed with a loud thud. She smiled and gestured to the new space on her bed.

"How come you're here?" she asked, moving her guitar onto the floor. She took in his appearance as he sat crossed legged opposite her after taking his shoes off. She took a few seconds to study him. In most ways he still looked like Alan. The army gear hadn't disappeared and neither had his trademark dog tags. He didn't have any scary yellow eyes and fangs. He did look very pale though.

He smiled. "Missed you."

"It's only been a day."

He shrugged, still smiling. "Just wanted to see that you're okay."

Bridget scoffed. "I'm over the suspension. Still not pleased about needing to see the guidance counsellor –."

"I mean with me."

She frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed freaked out on Monday when we found out I'd turned."

"Ah, right." Her cheeks went red again and she lowered her head. Alan waited for a response as she chewed on her lower lip and picked at the loose threads in her ripped jeans. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. All I've been doing is annihilating vampires and I remembered how Bonnie got last summer."

"Do you think I'm going to flip?"

"No, I'm not suggesting that you'd hurt someone."

"I almost did today."

She froze and he looked away, staring out of the window. "Who?"

"Bobby Denton."

"Well, Bobby's a dickshit. I'm not a half vampire and I feel like kicking him in the nuts sometimes."

"Shouldn't have done it though. I actually wanted to kill him." He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "Fuck."

"Hey." She reached over, taking his hand. It was like touching ice but she kept hold of him, squeezing his fingers gently. "You didn't though."

"It's no excuse."

"Well, moping about it isn't going to help," she told him sternly. "You lost control. Can't go back and change that. Now you have to accept that you did and you'll work harder at keeping that temper of yours at bay."

"What if it gets worse?"

She shook her head. "You're not going to become a full vampire. While I'm around, that's not an option."

Alan's disheartened sigh was not the positive response she was after. She huffed, taking hold of his shoulders now as she scooted closer to him and gave him a little shake.

"I don't want to hear any sighing, soldier," she said. "You're fighting this. Got it? And you're not alone. You've got us."

"Especially you?" he asked.

She grinned at him. "Of course. I look out for my best guys and girls. Nobody fucks with them and if they do, they answer to me."

He laughed. "You're… you're incredibly scary at times. But amazing." He leaned over, hand curling around the back of her head, and kissed her forehead. It felt like the most natural thing to do until he froze pulling away and realised Bridget was staring at him dumbfounded. It hit him. They always hugged, teased each other, or hip bumped but kissing, friendly ones like on the cheek or forehead, had never been part of their friendship.

The corners of her lips were desperately trying to tug up into a smile. He watched her keep fighting it as she bit down her lower lip.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know," he admitted. "Just… wanted to? Sorry."

"Don't apologise. It was kinda nice. I liked it."

He nodded. "I liked doing it."

She felt herself take a slow breath, suddenly aware of how much her heart thumped against her chest. It was such a strange, dizzying feeling but oddly brought a smile to her face. Her hand found his hand again and she entwined her fingers with his, seeing him flash a bright smile to match her own. Her stomach flipped again, that strange feeling of butterflies fluttering around. Words wouldn't dare form to ask him but she wanted another kiss from him.

"Hey," Bernice said, peeking into her room. She raised an eyebrow as Bridget sat straight, untangling her hand from Alan's.

"Heard of knocking?" Bridget asked, furrowing her brow, but her scowl didn't get any reaction from Bernice who smirked as she looked back and forth from Alan to her sister.

"Wanted to warn you that you should probably do some school work so Mom or Dad don't find out that Alan was lying his way in."

Bridget huffed, shuffling off the bed and dug into her school bag for a notebook. Bernice looked at Alan who had folded his arms tightly across his chest and darted glances all over the room. Anywhere but at Bernice.

"Next time, knock," Bridget said, collapsing back on the bed. "We were busy."

"Staring into each other's eyes?"

Bernice squealed and made a quick exit when Bridget grabbed a cushion and threw it at the door.

* * *

**Thank you reading! Please feel free to leave a review. Chapter 17 will be up next Saturday. :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed!**

**Elle: Haha, glad you liked it. :) Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

This was twice now Alan had been banned to his bedroom. Apart from Bonnie, everyone else was working tonight which meant hunting involved keeping a close eye on customers. Edgar had been torn. He didn't want Alan around in the comic book store surrounded by walking, breathing blood bags as his older brother so politely put it but he also didn't want to leave him in the house alone with their parents. Alan had ended up making the decision for him, choosing to stay at home before he ended up punching his brother in the face. While he could tell from Edgar's wary tone and slow talking that he was really thinking about how he was phrasing his choice of words, Alan could also tell that his brother saw him as untrustworthy. It continued to sting, having his brother view him as a danger. Almost felt like betrayal because he knew if the situation was turned around and it was Edgar dealing with half vampirism he would be one hundred per cent supportive. He would trust Edgar to still be part of the gang and be there to help his brother deal with the thirst.

_A vampire is a vampire, _Alan thought. That's what Edgar always said.

He sighed, letting his pen drop from his fingers and stared at the notebook in front of him. He had tried to distract himself by doing school work. But the piece of paper was mostly decorated in squiggles and doodles with a lot of crossed out words. He could hear his parents downstairs, both singing out of tune to a Beatles song and he kept glancing at his closed door in annoyance. Then towards his open window where he kept looking up at the dark sky. Since it turned night he had suddenly felt awake. Slightly more energetic.

He bit at his bottom lip slightly, looking away with guilt, because since that sky darkened all he wanted to do was go out. He was awake and he wanted to make the most of it.

But going out and enjoying the evening was another way of giving in.

He stole another glimpse of the sky.

_Screw it, _he thought and stood up as another Beatles song came on. His parents were now singing to _Help _and he closed his eyes with a groan. Couldn't somebody help _him_ and turn his parents into normal ones with a better taste in music?

He stuck his head out of the window, peering down to the ground below him. Opposite, Bonnie's house stood in darkness. There wasn't even a light on in Bonnie's bedroom who had promised Edgar she would keep an eye on Alan. No doubt Edgar would have a hissy fit if he found out Bonnie had fallen asleep on duty but Alan had seen how tired she had been at school earlier that day. And not the tiredness everyone else had been feeling from juggling school and vampire hunting. That horrible exhaustion he knew she would feel now and again from her MS.

He had never really asked much about her time as a half vampire. Truth was, at the time he didn't really want to know what it was like experiencing your body and mind change into something evil. He gave a wry snort at that memory. If only he could travel back in time and show his past self what exactly he would be facing.

His thoughts travelled back to Bonnie. How tempting had it been to become a full vampire and get rid of the MS she suffered from? Had she been tempted at any time by that? What if it was him dealing with it or something else that either threatened his ability in the future or mortality? Would he change then?

_No! Of course you wouldn't. You shouldn't even need to ask that._

He looked down at the ground outside. There was no drainpipe next to his bedroom that he could use to climb down. He could walk past his parents and out of the door but they would end up innocently mentioning it to Edgar. In his parents' eyes there was no such thing as secretly rebelling. One had to be proud and open about their actions. Proudly raise the middle finger up to authority.

Alan had never bothered making sense of it. He sighed and glanced down again.

_There is another way._

He sneered at that little, tempting voice in his head. Of course he knew there was another option but he was trying not to think about it. Or do it.

_Hey Jude _now blasted through the house and Alan closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. That and being confined to the four walls of his already tiny bedroom was slowly driving him crazy. Restless.

_Go on._

He hopped onto the window ledge, perching and clutching onto the frame with his hands. Taking a deep breath, ignoring his guilty conscious, he jumped forward. A short cry escaped from him as the ground quickly came closer and closer. His body moved in instinct, shifting to a crouching position and he landed perfectly on two feet. Not even a wobble. Alan swore under his breath and walked backwards to lean against the wall of his house, calming his breathing down.

That had been…

He clenched his jaw, not wanting to admit how much he enjoyed that. Sneaking out, simple _being _out. Moving swiftly to land perfectly, something he would never be able to achieve as a human. He felt free. Powerful. Curious. What else was he able to do? He couldn't help the tugging of his lips, wanting to form a smile. After a small mental battle, he rested against the wall with his eyes closed, head tilted back with a sigh and he finally allowed himself to laugh.

"It's a rush, isn't it?"

His chuckle stopped abruptly and he turned his head sharply to where Charlotte stood. Straight away when he saw that smiling face any amusement of escaping disappeared and fury was now in control. He wanted to reach out and wrap his hand around her throat. But he stayed standing on the spot, tensing and straightening up when she walked over to him. She started to reach out to him but he dodged back before she could place her palm on his cheek.

"You led me to Logan that night," he snapped. "You purposely set out to turn me."

"I didn't do it to torture you, Alan," she said. She smiled again. "Take it as a compliment when a vampire turns you. Humans are mainly food. You have to be pretty special or interesting for a vampire to go all the way. And you know how much I like you."

A sneer formed on Alan's lips. "Turning me into a vampire is _not _going to get me to like you. I've never been interested, okay?"

Charlotte's smile faded, her lips pressing together and she glanced away. There was brief flash of hurt in her eyes but she quickly shook that away. She sighed, chin lifting and stared him straight in the eye.

"Maybe you'll change your mind when you fully turn."

He scoffed. "Not going to happen."

She tilted her head curiously at him. She could hear his breathing, raspy and short, abrupt bursts. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. There was blood close by. Two sources inside his house and one next door where Bonnie lived. She had only just fed yet the scents brought that hunger back. If she felt the thirst even after feeding, she wondered how Alan must be feeling if he hadn't touched blood at all since drinking the Head Vampire's. Thirsting for blood wasn't like feeling parched in the hot summer, needing a cold drink. It was an urge, an instinct that made itself natural inside of the person. An ache to rip someone into pieces and take every drop of life and energy.

"You say that but you look awful," she said. "It's not an easy thing to resist."

"Oh, yeah, look how much you had to fight," he snapped. "You were taken the night of the prom and the next day you were already a full vampire. Sounds like you were quite happy to make the change as soon as possible."

She shrugged. "I liked the idea of being a vampire. And Logan promised me I'd have you."

"I'm not some prize to be won, Charlotte."

"I wasn't expecting you'd run straight to me as a half. You're still partly human. Whatever dislike you have for me will still be there, I know that. So I'm waiting. When you turn, you'll join our gang, and maybe I'll have a chance then. You'll forget everything about being human." She looked away, scowling into the distance. "You'll forget _her._"

He folded his arms. "Am I not allowed to have a best friend? Was Bridget not allowed to get to know me?"

She didn't respond, turning her back on him and started walking away. He immediately followed.

"So you guys are just leaving me to it?" Alan asked. "You turn me and leave me to deal with it by myself?"

"Marko advised it. The last time he was surrounded by half vampires in a pack, they all turned around and backstabbed each and every one of them." She glimpsed back, grinning. "But you're welcome to hang out with me for a bit. I can show you what it's like to be a vampire."

He was about to snap back at her, argue that he didn't care what it was like to be a vampire because he was never going to become one. But then he stopped. Maybe she would let something slip. When she shot straight into the air, he followed. He was slightly stunned at first by how naturally he lifted himself into the sky. He felt completely weightless, clothes flapping violently against the wind as he soared through clouds. Charlotte stayed in front, turning her back once to smirk. Screeching echoed around them as they moved. Then she suddenly dipped down and Alan did the same. She had led him to a deserted part of the beach, a good walk away from the actual Boardwalk. A bin had been dragged to their secluded spot, lit and surrounded by two familiar faces and one that was unfamiliar.

"Curiosity get the better of you?" Logan grinned. Alan scowled back at the vampire, eyes flickering to Marko who glared back. The last time Alan had seen the vampire he had been spurting blood and writhing on the floor of the cave with a stake through his chest.

"You two kids gonna behave?" Logan asked, looking back and forth between Marko and Alan. "I guess you both don't need any introductions." He moved to the other female vampire and Alan frowned. No… she wasn't completely unfamiliar. She had been in the comic shop once before. Only she had been wearing thick rimmed glasses.

Logan put a hand on the black haired girl's shoulder and she smiled but there was nothing welcoming or warm. Her smile was cold like her grey eyes. In the store she had looked completely normal, dressing like most teenagers, but now she looked like she had stepped in from the 70s with flares and chunky heeled boots. It was another night of chilly winds but she stood unresponsive to the cold in a crop top with bell sleeves.

"This is Ruby. It pretty much used to be me and her. Now we have our own little pack," Logan explained. "So, kid, give me an honest answer. How are you feeling?"

"Not great," Alan muttered.

"Edgar's not really fulfilling his promise to help you, is he?"

"It hasn't been long since you forced that blood down my throat," Alan growled. "He's doing his best."

"Mmm." Logan pressed his lips together and shook his head. "I dunno. He wouldn't fill me with confidence y'know. That and I don't like the way he's treating you, kid."

Alan didn't respond, resorting to his trademark scowl at Logan's words but it didn't stop the vampire from continuing.

"He already treats you like you've killed someone."

"You're exaggerating."

"Pretty much snapped at you for taking advantage of your new abilities last night. I heard everything."

"He's got a point – look, I'm not standing here arguing, okay?"

"Then what are you standing here for?" He grinned at Alan. "It's hard to resist stepping out for the night when you're turning. You can't be kept inside like a caged animal. There's a bit of curiosity there, kid."

"Maybe I've come to fight."

"Four against one? You'll have no chance. And we would all fight you. Even as a half vampire you wouldn't be able to defend yourself against four vampires. I really wouldn't bother." He beckoned Alan over as he started to walk away.

"What?" Alan growled.

"Relax, kid. We're just taking a walk. Come with us."

"Come on," Charlotte said. She reached for his hand, fingers brushing against his before he jerked away and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Instead of sulking, she gave him a mocking pout and decided to settle for walking next to him.

"Isn't it risky to be walking around in Santa Carla when you've officially been declared missing?" he asked.

"Alan, you know our town. Nobody pays attention to a face on a missing poster. When it's night time on the Boardwalk, pretty much everyone is too drunk or stoned to notice. And I've mainly stuck to Downtown Santa Carla. Best place for a wandering human and easy kill." She grinned at him and he gave a disgusted groan.

Ruby laughed behind them and Alan turned to see her wicked smirk directed at him. Her grey eyes shone in amusement.

"Something funny?" he snapped.

"Don't get all judgemental, tadpole," she said. "I bet by now you've given in to a few abilities."

He turned away, only to make her laugh again.

"Tried to kill anyone yet?" she asked.

"I bet I know who's pissed you off by now," Charlotte said. "Has Bobby been behaving himself?"

They stopped at the railings to the beach and Alan leaned against them, scowling at Charlotte who took his wordless, angry reaction for confirmation. She stood next to him, too close but he couldn't move away because Logan was on the other side, watching their conversation with interest. Alan stiffened, feeling like a weak animal about to be pounced on as he ended up in the middle of these vampires. Logan and Charlotte on either side of him and Ruby and Marko in front.

"Is Bobby that bully at school?" Logan asked.

"I'd been ripping him apart by now," Ruby said.

"For a kid who claims to be tough, you take a lot of shit from people," Marko added.

"I'm not going to go around killing people who I don't like. That's not how it works," Alan said, tensing. While he meant one thing with his words, there was a part of him agreeing with them and he blamed it on that vampire side. He felt himself detaching from the human world, automatically understanding what the vampires were talking about. There was still the horror of lashing out at Bobby earlier but there was also still a part who was convinced Alan should have killed Bobby to really teach him a lesson.

Ruby grinned. "He just needs a taste for it."

"It's pretty easy once you let it happen," Charlotte said.

"Like so," Logan said and suddenly pushed Alan forward. He lurched, stumbling a few steps and crashed into a passer-by who swore aloud as his can of beer tipped down his t-shirt. Alan carefully stepped back, already putting his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Brat, what is your problem?" the guy snapped. Alan wanted to turn around and punch Logan. Of all the people to push him into, he had to choose this tall, towering stranger with multiple ear piercings and snakebites. He was muscular, toned with a sleeve of tattoos all the way down his left arm. Right now he glared down at Alan, waiting for a reply.

"Sorry, these guys –."

The guy shoved him back, straight into Logan who froze and Alan heard the rumble of a growl. Logan's voice was a whisper in his ear.

"Gonna let him get away with that, kid?"

"You shoved me into him – hey!"

The empty beer can hit Alan right in the face. The laughter around him, from the pierced, tattooed punk and his little gang and the vampire one surrounding him. It was only Alan who wasn't laughing. He sneered instead, straight at the punk and felt that anger seething inside of him again. A wave of fury that clouded his mind; his ability to stop and think. He wanted to tear that smirk right off the punk's face. When Logan elbowed him in the back, Alan took it as encouragement. He heard himself snarl and his body lunged forwards. Two steps towards the tattooed guy and his fist connected with the stranger's face. Right in the nose. A grin formed at the howl from the punk. The delight of hearing that strangled cry satisfied his violent streak that had been building up since earlier that day.

His amusement faded when there was a sudden, familiar scent lurking in the air.

"Oh dear," Ruby sang and Logan took Alan's shoulders. They were tense and his body had gone rigid. He could see the glimpse of Alan's profile, eyes narrowed at his eyes were fixed on the trail of blood coming from the guy's nose.

"I know, kid," Logan said, keeping his voice low. "But you don't want to be feeding in the middle of a public area. You'll get us all exposed." He glanced at the punks with a smirk. "You can run along now. Just wanted the kid to have a bit of fun."

The guy wiped his hand across his nose. Logan heard a small growl come from their new recruit and he gripped Alan's shoulders tighter.

"Seriously, scram," Logan said but the punks never budged. He felt Alan try to move an inch forward but he pulled the boy back.

"No, if you wanna fight, we'll give you one," the tattooed guy snarled.

Logan sighed. "It's not gonna be much of a fight."

He saw the punks checking them all out. Two chicks who they would probably ignore or use as some sort of trophy. And only three guys. Logan had to admit himself that looks-wise, they weren't much. He looked the youngest out of all of them. Not surprising since he was only sixteen when he turned. But he knew he still had those young, boyish features. He hadn't even began growing facial hair yet when he became a vampire. He knew Marko could tear a person's head off in one tug but right now, when he looked like any other teenage boy, he was the short, innocent looking one that looked easy to corner and beat up. Alan was also on the short side, still as boyish looking as Logan. He wasn't skinny like Logan and Marko but he still looked like he couldn't even take on one person in a fight. But Logan had seen many nights where Alan had held his own against vampires when he was completely human. Now as a half vampire it was going to be interesting to see what the boy could do against these much older and toned punks.

"Tough shit," the gang's leader said. "You guys shouldn't be looking for trouble if you can't walk the walk."

"Not talking about _us_, kid," Logan said.

Alan yelled out and finally wrenched free from Logan's grip. He ran straight towards the bloody and bruised punk, hands reaching out to push him backwards. There was an assortment of distant sounds. A mix of surprised cries, laughter, cheers, loud swearing, maybe some begging… but the noises were muffled. He could only hear a frantic pounding in his ears. It got louder and quicker when Alan shoved the guy back and he pounced on top of him, fist flying up and down in a frenzy to hit at the punk's face. Blood splattered onto his face. He snarled, the smell stronger and his lips drew back when he saw that blue vein standing out on the punk's throat…

"C'mon," a voice said and arms scooped him up, dragging him away but he wriggled to get away. Alan snarled, swearing out loud and reaching out in desperation at the terrified guy. All he wanted to do was sink his teeth into that throat. He turned around, glaring straight at Logan.

"Not in public," Logan warned. "You really do have a temper, don't you?"

Alan glanced back at the punk, suddenly calming down. Like he had been in trance and had just been snapped back into reality by the hypnotist, suddenly aware of the stares he was receiving. From passers-by, the vampires, the punk gang. Especially from the guy he had just attacked. He was still on the floor, cheek swelling up and more blood running down his noise and dripping from his chin. He was breathing heavily, hands up in the air and he shook his head.

"Okay," he said. "I'm not gonna fight. It's cool, man."

Alan gaped, swearing aloud again but this time in guilt. Shame. He ducked his head, staggering to the railings and leaning against them as the punk gang sprinted away and gradually the passers-by returned to touring the Boardwalk and trying to forget the fight they had started to witness. Alan breathed heavily, knuckles turning white as he gripped the railings.

"You nearly got me to kill that guy," he snapped.

"That was all you. I thought you would punch the guy and that would be it. I guess I forget how bad the hunger is when you're half. And I also forget how bad a temper you have." Logan suddenly burst into laughter and slapped Alan on the back. "That was fucking brutal, kid."

"I'm impressed," Ruby said. When Alan looked at her, she grinned in approval. "I wasn't expecting much from you."

There was a girlish, gleeful laugh near him. An arm curled around his upper back and Charlotte inched herself closer. She beamed when he glanced at her, eyes almost wide in admiration of him. He felt her fingers dig into his clothes, squeezing his side almost possessively.

"It's a shame we weren't in a more secluded spot. You'd be a full vampire now if we had had more privacy." She kissed his cheek and he darted away from her with a hiss.

"Easy," Logan said. "It's okay. You're just changing. We've all gone through it."

"That's the second human I've attacked and wanted to kill," Alan said. His voice shook. It was terrifying alone being able to give in so easily to all these different urges but what also scared him that while he was shocked with himself there was something missing. He felt like he was forcing himself to care when a large part of himself still didn't regret hurting that guy. More than ever, all he wanted to do was take away this thirst that burnt his throat and twisted in his stomach. The determination to fight against it was disappearing bit by bit.

"It's not just about finding the Head Vampire," he said, scowling at each vampire. "I'll get to the point where it doesn't matter anymore and I'll just do it, won't I?"

"Do you care about that?" Logan asked.

Alan bit his lip, reluctant to answer but when Logan repeated the question again, this time with a smirk, he stopped biting his lip and slowly shook his head.

"No."

He sprinted away from the laughing vampires.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. :) If you would like to leave a review, please feel free to. I'll be posting Chapter 18 next Saturday.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter! **

**Elle: Big temper! Not a great sign. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

* * *

The restaurant had definitely had busier nights. There was one couple, a group of girls, two families, and a work meeting scattered around the restaurant, talking quietly amongst themselves. It allowed the manager's favourite fifties songs to blast out. With the dim, rustic theme of the restaurant, the fifties didn't really fit in. But the manager, Roddy, grew up in the age of greasers and Doo-wop. It was the only music he vowed to listen to. The only time the restaurant ever stepped back into the eighties was when Roddy was off work and the assistant manager, Karen, brought in her selection of modern day music.

Bridget didn't mind the fifties music. She respected the father of rock and roll and a lot of the songs were quite catchy. Like the song that was playing at that very moment, _Rockin' Robin_. That had become one of her favourites, preferring the original cover over The Jackson 5 version the more she heard it. She tapped her foot against the floor in rhythm to the song as she totalled up a bill for one of the customers. It was supposed to be her last task before she got ready to head home. But that last task was taking longer than it should. It was lucky that the restaurant was quiet because she had spent the last few minutes calculating the overall price of table seven's order. It usually took her seconds to complete.

The music was not the distraction. There was something else that had been on her mind all evening. She couldn't stop thinking about Alan kissing her. Every time she did that spot on her forehead tingled and a smile crept up on her face again. Her mother had been kind enough to drop Alan back home before taking her daughters to work. Bridget had been expecting another kiss, maybe not on the head this time, but all she had got from Alan was a hug. And a quick one as well. She figured from the embarrassed glances at her sister and mother in the front that he didn't dare kiss her again when there were others around. Maybe it was also a good thing he didn't because Bernice had teased her about finding them holding hands earlier all night. If she knew Alan had kissed her on the forehead there would be no end to Bernice's comments.

Curiosity had been sparked now. They both admitted they liked the kiss but what did that mean? Was it normal for friends to kiss each other? Were they still platonic? Did she want it to stay platonic? Did Alan?

"It's not like you to struggle with pricing up," Roddy said. "You're my fastest totaller."

Bridget sighed. "Sorry. My head isn't with it today."

"You look very tired. No good exhausting yourself."

She smiled at him and looked down at the prices. Okay. She could do this. She bit her lower lip and forced concentration. Nine plus nine was eighteen… carry the one…

"This table had a twenty per cent off voucher."

"Okay… easy…"

She jotted down the price and tore the paper of the notepad. "That's table seven done. And so am I."

"Good, good. See you Friday."

Bernice had been waiting for her sister outside, talking to Leon who had come to see her towards the end of her shift. Bridget watched them carefully, noticing the frown on Leon's face as he spoke to her sister. Bernice herself kept looking down at the ground and there were small tears running down her cheek.

_Oh no,_ Bridget thought.

* * *

Bernice wasn't surprised she was having this conversation. She was surprised Leon had actually been patient all this time. But they were about to have their first anniversary which she knew Leon had planned for. However, tomorrow she would be hunting and trying to find this Head Vampire which meant having to cancel their date night in the process. The disappointment had finally built up inside her boyfriend.

"I just want to know what's happening. You've been kinda blowing me off for a while now," he said.

She couldn't form any explanation. She didn't really like lying to him but what could she say?

"I have a lot of work to do at the moment. I'm getting ready for college –."

"I'm getting the feeling that's not the reason," he said, almost whispering. She lowered her head. The tears were wetting her cheeks and chin.

"You can tell me if you want to break things off, you know."

"I don't want to break up with you," she said, lifting her head but he didn't look convinced. There was a desperate part of her that wanted to suddenly blurt everything out because she was now imagining a life where Leon wasn't involved. It was scarily empty. He was the best guy she had ever dated and the only guy she had decided to really get serious with. After a string of boyfriends throughout high school, Leon had been the first one she had ever felt those butterflies in her stomach with. He had been the first guy who had not been afraid to make romantic gestures, taking her to the park on their first date and surprising her with a picnic of her favourite snacks. She had spent her birthday in January with him, agreeing that after ten months of going out together it was the right time to take their relationship to the next level.

She had it all worked out. They would go to college together, both study theatre in Washington, and move to New York after finishing their degrees. She hoped to be married to him by the time she was twenty five in an outdoor, June wedding. Bonnie would be the Maid of Honour and Bridget would be her bridesmaid. Everything was planned.

She couldn't lose him.

"Do you want to break up with me?" she asked.

"No!" Leon took her hands. "I don't really know what to do. I don't get to see you anymore and I keep wondering if that's it for us. I mean, are things going to change?"

"I don't know," she said. "I can't really promise anything at the moment. I want to be able to spend as much with you like I used to but things ha ve been happening. And they still are."

"I wish you'd tell me what's really going on," he said.

Bernice took a deep breath. _I really want to. _While she wanted to sort things out with Leon now, and alone, she was partly glad when Bridget joined them. Her sister shrugged on her leather jacket as she wandered outside.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Bernice nodding at her sister. "We're just talking."

Leon gave a half-hearted shrug and he began to turn away.

"Talk to you tomorrow?"

"No, we need to sort this out."

There was a sudden yell of vulgar language from Bridget. "Holy shit! Alan, what the fuck?"

There was blood on Alan's face as he sauntered up to the girls and Leon. He saw Bernice had dragged Bridget closer to her, both of them with wary expressions. Well, Bernice definitely looked cautious and he noticed her hand had moved to the pocket of her coat. Bridget looked… well, he could hear the drumming of her heart speed up. He even spotted the glistening of tears in her eyes. Both of them were already panicking and jumping to conclusions so he raised his hands.

"It was just a fight," he said. He glanced at Bridget. "Nothing else happened. I'm fine."

She nodded and he saw her posture relax. She wriggled her hand out of her sister's grasp and she was by his side in seconds. Her arms were around him, wrapped around his neck.

"Why are you out by yourself? What the hell happened?" she whispered.

"I need to talk to you." He broke free of her grip and took her hand.

"Brid, I'm coming with you," Bernice said, following them. Alan was already leading her sister around the corner of the restaurant and into the staff parking.

"Bernie," Leon called. "You wanted to talk."

She sighed, turning to face him and she shrugged helplessly. "Lee, I'm sorry. I just need to make sure she's alright."

"She's only talking to Alan."

"No, you don't understand –."

"Bernie, let me talk to him," Bridget said. At the same time, Leon raised his hands.

"Look, I'll go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No!" Bernice wanted to move towards him. She wanted to reach out, take his hands, and sort out everything out. But her sister was walking off with a half vampire who had clearly lost it again. She sighed and started walking towards where Alan and Bridget had gone, listening to her sister coax Alan into calming down.

"Okay, chill," Bridget said. "Alan, seriously, calm down. Look, I'm going to have to slap you if you don't stop freaking out."

"What is going on?" Bernice asked, marching towards them. Alan paced about, talking quick about why his face was covered in blood but with the high pitched, fast tone of his voice it was hard to make sense of what he was saying.

"Alan… slowly…" Bridget said.

"I went for a guy. He threw a can at me and I went for him. I was about to feed from him. In public!"

"Why are you out anyway?" she asked. Her hands were on her hips and mouth twisted into that stern Teahan scowl.

"I needed to get out. I felt like I was in a cage," he said and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't stand being cooped up inside when it's night time."

"I thought Bonnie was watching you," Bernice said.

He shrugged. "Bonnie can't watch me all night. She fell asleep."

"Have you been with those vampires?" Bridget asked.

Alan stopped pacing and groaned.

There was a loud sigh of exasperation from Bridget as she waved her hands once and let them drop by her side. "Fuck's sake, Alan! What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I mean, I left the house and Charlotte was there. I thought she might let something slip. The Head Vampire or where they've taken shelter. But all of them were there at the Boardwalk and I stayed. I dunno why. I just did but then Logan started causing trouble. He purposely got me into a fight and I ended up flipping out. I mean, _he _had to pull me away."

"Shit," Bridget mumbled, turning away and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry," Alan said.

"Alan, you need to stay away from them," Bernice said. "You've heard from Bonnie and Michael about half vampirism. It detaches you and you don't need an extra influence tempting you." She glanced at the entrance to the shop where her mother's car was pulling up.

"That's Mom," she said. "Alan, do you want a lift home?"

"I'll be fine."

"Can I trust you to go home?" she asked.

"_Yes._" He glanced at Bridget when Bernice turned her back and she frowned at him. When he moved over for a hug, she hesitantly responded by placing her arms around his waist.

He kept his voice as low as possible, whispering into her ear so Bernice wouldn't hear. "If I make my way to yours, can I stay with you tonight?"

"I dunno…"

"Please. I need you right now. I don't know where else to go."

She sighed, nodding, and pressed her finger to her lips, gesturing to Bernice. She pulled away as she walked over to her sister and they linked arms. Bernice glanced back, flashing her own stern glare.

"You'll go home?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call him," Bridget said to her sister. "See if he's there."

Alan nodded at her, a small smile on his lips and he let the girls walk off. He listened to their footsteps, all the way to the car where they greeted their mother. The car drove off slowly, rumbling away and, when there was silence, Alan took to the sky.

Ruby and Logan watched him fly away, standing still in the shadows near the doorway of the back entrance. Ruby had to laugh, shaking her head.

"Charlotte would be pissed," she said. "Off with his little friend again."

"I think we could use those sisters."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow at Logan. "What now?"

"That brunette girl, Bridget, attaches herself too much. She's too close to her sister and she's too close to Alan. If her sister was also turning she'd stick by them despite the dangers. She'd fight for them."

"They all would. They're all fighting for the tadpole right now."

"Hmm." Logan tapped at his lip with his finger, eyebrows knitted together in concentration. That was true. All of them, even Alan's brother, were prepared to find the Head Vampire. But if it came down to Alan completely turning, not all of them would be willing to finish him off. Their personal feelings were enough to break them all up.

"I think Bridget's the most involved," Logan said. "We might have to watch that dame for a bit."

"You trying to cause fights in our own pack? Charlotte wants her dead. They're rivals. And if you're trying to turn a couple more of them, Marko's going to be on the rampage. They killed his pack. He doesn't want to ally up with them as vampires."

"Marko's going to have to realise that it's not always about flashing your fangs and ripping out throats. It's too easy to kill someone. Personally, I'm having a lot of fun watching a vampire hunter become the one thing he hates. And I'll have a lot of fun too watching the others argue and split up when Alan takes that final step. They'll all be conflicted over their duty and personal feelings."

"But Charlotte -."

"I never said anything about turning Bridget so stop worrying. She may struggle to kill Alan and her sister if they turned but they wouldn't give her the same kindness if they were full vampires. Or maybe Charlotte can have some fun once Alan is definitely on our side. He won't care then."

He glanced at Ruby who tapped her foot against the ground. He grinned at her, swinging an arm around her shoulder in a playful hug. "What's the matter?"

"I don't trust strange vampires," she said, turning to walk off. "You're not as smart and cunning as you think you are, you know. You're too busy causing this Brat Pack gang to turn against each other when it could easily happen with us."

"We're fine," Logan assured her but she shook her head.

"I think I preferred it when it was just you and me," she said. "But whatever. Go waste your night stalking the teeny boppers. I need to feed."


	19. Chapter 19

Bridget felt ridiculous speaking down the phone when nobody was on the other end of the line. As her sister walked past her in the hallway, she waved to catch Bernice's attention and pointed to the phone.

"Alan's home," she said.

"That was fast," Bernice replied, frowning. "_We've_ only just got home."

"He flew."

There was a disappointed hum from her sister. "Should he be doing that?"

"Give him a break. He's already getting that from Edgar. Judging him is not going to help. Sorry, Al. Just letting Bernie know you're home."

There was nothing on the other side of the phone but she nodded as if somebody was talking to her.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "Okay, bye." She hung up, smiling briefly at Bernice and headed for the stairs.

"Brid… be careful," Bernice said, following her sister up.

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't really happy you were going to go off somewhere with him by yourself. Especially after he had attacked someone."

"Why are you suddenly acting like Edgar?" Bridget asked. She stopped at the top of the stairs and folded her arms. Facing her sister squarely, she scowled with her lips pursed and pouting. That look she always got when someone was telling her something she did not want to hear.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not being unreasonable. That's twice today he's gone for someone. Bobby at school and now some stranger. I'm worried he'll hurt you." She sighed. "Friends don't hold hands like that. I did notice it."

"You seemed to be happy teasing me about it before."

"Well, that was before he lost it again. And if there really is something going on between you, I don't really feel like teasing you now. I'm worried."

She had expected Bridget to go on another rant. She knew her friendship with Alan was a touchy subject and hated it when people questioned how close they were. Her sister was determined to prove that it was possible for a guy and girl to be friends without falling for each other. She shouldn't have to watch how she acted just because nosy people made speculations about them. But her sister was chewing nervously on her lip instead.

"Look, I'm not saying you two are definitely more than friends. I know you hate that. That's your call, not mine or anyone else's. But… I've noticed how you two have been looking at each other recently. Maybe it's only him who feels differently –."

"No, you're… you're right. Recently it's been feeling like we're more than friends." Bridget groaned, sweeping her hand through her hair. "Oh, I dunno! I don't understand any of this. I just know that the thought of losing him scares the shit out of me and I like him. A lot. I just want him to know that I'm here and I'll help him. He needs that."

"We all want him to know we're here to help," Bernice said. "But there needs to be a balance of not treating him like he's already evil and being careful that he can stay in control. You know when he's letting that vampire side come out he's not thinking like a human. And if he did become a full vampire, you wouldn't be his best friend anymore. We'd all have to see him as the enemy."

Those words stabbed Bridget in the chest. Ripped her into pieces. She felt her throat closing up, making it hard to swallow. It was the worst case scenario she tried not to think about but couldn't help. What Alan would be like as a full vampire and what that would mean for the rest of them. How it would affect their friendship.

"We'll make sure that won't happen," Bernice said, taking her sister's hand and squeezing it. "But if it does we might have toughen up for it. I need to make sure you know that."

"I do." Bernice noticed her sister spoke through clenched teeth. "Don't patronise me. I'm not some fucking idiot sugar coating everything. I know what vampires are like."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm tired," Bridget snapped, rubbing at her temples. "Can I just go to bed?"

Bernice reluctantly nodded, even though she wanted to talk to her sister more but with the scowl plastered on Bridget's face and the impatient huffs she was giving, her attempt to talk would probably end up in a full blown row. After Leon, she really didn't care for more aggravation, especially from her sister who never listened well to begin with.

"Night," Bernice said and sighed. She shrugged and turned away from her sister, going to her bedroom and shutting the door behind her. Bridget walked into her own room, switching on her light and jumped when she saw Alan hovering outside her window. Guilt swept her. After snapping at her sister, here she was sneaking Alan in. As a vampire hunter, she was yelling mentally at herself. Shouting that she should make him turn around and fly back home, especially since he let his anger get the better of him twice in a day. But as his best friend, she knew he needed someone to talk to and comfort. And he seemed quite glad to see her walk in as he gestured to the window and smiled.

She shook her head as opened her window and moved back to give him space to climb in. When he stood straight, Bridget raised an eyebrow and took in his appearance. Her eyes travelled to the blood splattered on his face and she gestured to the bedroom door.

"You can use the bathroom to clean up," she said, moving to open the door. She glanced down the hallway. Bernice had closed her door and muffled music came from her room. Downstairs, the living room door was slightly open but she could hear the television on and her parents laughing away to the programme they were watching.

"Be quick," she said. "And don't forget to let the water fill into the sink. Don't try and use it when it's running."

It was only an innocent reminder. Mainly to avoid Alan screaming the house down when it burned him and getting everyone's attention. But at the mention of what the water would do to him if it was left running, Alan's shoulders slumped as he exited the room.

She sat cross legged on her bed, facing the door when Alan came back in. His face was clean, no longer looking like he had stepped out from a horror film. With a small smile, he took his shoes and jacket off, flinging them towards a corner of her room before joining Bridget on the bed.

"How come you don't want to go home?" she asked when he was settled.

"I didn't really want to face Edgar. I've snuck out when I'm supposed to be staying in and decided to almost vamp out on a guy because he threw a can at me. Edgar would go mental." He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "I don't need a lecture right now."

"Maybe avoid the vampires," she suggested. "It sounds like they're egging you on."

"I thought I could get information." He closed his eyes briefly and his voice came out cracked. "Brid… I'm scared."

She shifted on the bed, moving so she sat next to him in the same position. Back to the wall and legs stretched out in front of her. She shuffled up further to him and laid her hand on top of his.

"That you'll turn completely?" she asked and after hesitating, he nodded.

"I feel like I'm struggling to care. About hurting people… about staying human. I'm worried I'm going to get to the point where I don't give a shit and go for the kill."

"I think you're strong enough to fight," she told him.

"I don't."

"Well," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. She linked her fingers with his. "You don't have to fight alone. You've got us. We'll fight with you."

She tilted her head up slightly, to catch a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She smiled in response, glad to see that she had said something to cheer him up. He seemed calmer than before, relaxed as he sat there with her.

"You mean a lot to me, you know. I'm not losing you," she said and instinctively, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. It was a quick peck, too scared to linger and see if it would turn into something more. When she sat back, her eyes looked everywhere except him as she felt him straighten and turn his body to look at her. She began to nibble on her lower lip and braced herself for his reaction. When she caught a sneaky glimpse in the corner of her eyes, she saw him grinning.

"What was _that _for?" he asked, mimicking the question she had asked him when he kissed her earlier. She grinned back at him.

"Just wanted to," she said, copying the reply he had made. "Actually, if I'm honest I think I want to properly kiss yo–."

As she spoke she was suddenly aware of a hand in front of her face. She titled her head back, frowning as she wondered what Alan was doing when his fingers touched her cheek and she felt her head being moved to face him properly. She was still clueless and frowning until she realised he was leaning forward and everything clicked. So did her panic and hesitation. It was what she wanted. Ever since he kissed her on the forehead. But when it was finally happening, she couldn't help widen her eyes in shock and her heart thumped madly against her chest.

_I don't know how to kiss! _

She let Alan make the first move. To be the one to close that gap and she involuntarily squeaked in surprise when his lips touched hers. But as soon as he did, the kiss was brief. More of a nervous peck and they both pulled away. Alan seemed to hunch into himself, a shy smile on his face that looked incredibly human. More human than he had been looking recently. Bridget felt her own smile form while her cheeks heated up and she imagined her face was looking flushed. She raised a hand to her lips, fingertips brushing against the skin and she laughed nervously, feeling goosebumps down her arms.

"Um… thank you. Wait, no. Not thank you. I mean, of course I thank… that was amazing."

Her mouth clamped shut, hands flying to cover her lips in case she continued to babble and she sat slumped against the wall, unable to help her laughter again.

"I'm trying to say I liked that," she said quietly and glanced up at Alan had a bright smile on his face.

"I liked that too," he said. "And I like you. _Like you_ like you, I mean."

"You mean more than a friend?"

He nodded. "I've felt differently about you recently," he admitted. "When I thought you were freaked out about me, I thought I was going to lose you… and I didn't want that. I _don't _want that."

"I don't want to lose you too," she said, sitting up and turning to face him squarely. "If you turned, I don't know what I would do. I guess I've been thinking about that recently and it's weird how it makes me feel. Like, I feel sick at the thought of you not being around and I know you mean a lot to me as a best friend but… I've been wondering if there's another reason."

She paused, rubbing at her neck as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I don't really know what happens when you're attracted to someone," she said and her face scrunched up more as she tried to make sense of how she felt. "When you see Imogen, how do you feel?"

"Um…" He cleared his throat and frowned. "Intimidated? I get all nervous. Definitely had times when I've tried to speak to her and completely forgotten the English language."

"No…" she muttered. She never felt that.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked her.

She felt her cheeks continue to warm up. "Excited," she said. "I always look forward to seeing you and you always make me laugh. When you're around, I'm happy and I think I get butterflies in my stomach."

She glanced up at him to see him smiling and she laughed, covering her face with her hand to hide her blushing and goofy smile she knew she had on.

"I feel stupid now. I must sound mushy."

"No, I get it. I feel the same way. With you, I mean. Not Imogen," he said. "Bernice was talking to me in the car earlier. She thinks I don't have a proper crush on Imogen."

"Well, that's confusing. How do you know if you have a proper crush?"

"I think she meant I just like Imogen for her looks. And she's right. I hardly know Imogen and I think if you really like someone, it's more than liking how they look." His hand found hers and now it was his turn to feel his cheeks warming up. He cleared his throat again and met her gaze as he summoned up all his courage to admit everything.

"It's different with you. I think you're pretty, funny, strong… you're just amazing. And I know things about you as well that I like a lot. I know you like to pretend you're Joan Jett and jump around your room playing guitar and singing constantly to The Runaways. And I like to hear you sing and play guitar." He stopped to grin at her. She was almost as red as a tomato and her heart thumped loudly.

"Or when you scowl, it actually looks kinda cute. I know you're trying to look tough but you keep wrinkling up your nose and it's just… it's cute." He laughed when her cheeks managed the impossible and went redder before she groaned and hid her face with her hands.

"I'm not supposed to look cute. I'm supposed to be the tough chick," she said.

"And you still are. You're one of the toughest girls I know. Just like I'm the toughest guy you know." He nudged her with a smirk and she raised an eyebrow.

"And arrogant," she remarked but still smiled. "You know I think you're a hero. I've always thought you were incredible for wanting to save people here."

For the first time since they admitted their feelings to each other, Alan's face fell. He frowned, lowering his head.

"Not quite a hero at the moment," he whispered and she touched his shoulder.

"Hey, you're still a hero. You didn't ask to turn. This was forced on you."

"And now I'm giving into everything."

"That happens. We all know that."

"Everyone else keeps treating me like I'm already a monster."

"They're just scared. Hell, I'm scared. But you need to know we're all fighting for you. You're ours, not theirs." Her hand moved from his shoulder to his grip his icy fingers again and she gave it a squeeze. When he looked up at her, he smiled again.

"I got your back on this," she said.

He squeezed her hand back and his eyes traced back to her lips. He felt her fingers grip his tightly again and he scooted closer to her, once again leaning forwards. She responded by moving forward too, unable to breath at how close their faces were now. A couple more inches and she would kiss him again, maybe longer than their first kiss. She could have been brave and made the first move but she was almost paralysed with shock and excitement.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked.

She felt her head nod, probably a little too eagerly. "Uh-huh."

It was a chore to actually form and say the word 'yes'.

It was just as awkward at their attempt to dance with each other. Both of them knew that it was the right time to kiss again. But neither of them knew that the other was titling their head in the same direction. Alan went to his left while Bridget went to her right and ended up bumping foreheads.

"Um…" Bridget turned the other way. She nearly head-butted him again. She snorted, shaking her head and straightening up.

"I was hoping this would be a bit more… co-ordinated," Alan said.

"I think the both of us are very skilled in making things incredibly awkward," Bridget said, laughing. "I'll go to my right and you go to yours?" Her hand was on his cheek, partly as a comforting gesture and also to make sure he wasn't going to end up knocking her unconscious. She leaned her head closer to his, still with a frantic heart beat and her stomach tossing but at the same feeling quite brave and comfortable to do this. Even though there was a mental note in her head reminding her that she had no idea what she had to do when it came to kissing a guy. There was a brief flutter of anxiety and she was almost ready to pull away and change her mind…

But it was too late. While mentally she had been panicking, she had still moved closer… and closer… until she had pressed her lips against his and that was that. No going back. She didn't want to. Everything clicked. There was no reason to worry because it felt like she had magically gained knowledge on how to kiss. She knew how to move her lips. When to move… Somehow they had both moved their heads, tilting in the opposite direction, and they had managed that without a single word and injuring each other. They just did it.

"I'm not supposed to be doing this," she said when they pulled away from each other and untangled their hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Bernie warned me about getting closer to you after what's happened today."

Alan sighed, nodding to show he understood. He had seen Bernice's concern earlier, especially after school when he asked to come and see Bridget. A little voice whispered in his head that maybe Bernice was right. That, just for now, he needed to keep a good distant in case he did start to hurt the ones he cared about. So far it had just been people who had pissed him off but he was craving blood constantly. He could always hear the rhythmic pounding of his friends' and brother's hearts. Catch their individual scents if he was too close and it could easily send him into a trance. A state of mind where he couldn't think and wanted to taste every drop whether they were his loved ones or people he disliked.

But at the same time, and for the first time, he felt normal sitting with Bridget in her bedroom. The awkward first kisses and talking about where their friendship seemed to be going easily distracted himself from the change he was going through. He felt like normal, teenage Alan again and maybe that was something he was in desperate need of.

"What do you think?" he asked.

She played with the ends of her hair, mouth twisting to the side as she went into deep thought. If this had been Bernice or Bonnie she would have been giving the same warnings she had been receiving. Things were supposed to be simple and the simple thing to do was keep a distance. Not act on something that she knew could be potentially dangerous. Or heart-breaking.

"The thing is… you're not the only one fighting. We're making sure you stay with us," she said. "You've said it before. You're wanting blood all the time but I don't see you jumping to rip out my throat or anything right now. You can control it and you _will._"

The determination in her voice and overall optimisim gave him a comfort he had been struggling to find. With a smile, he found his hand in her hair, brushing against the strands. "Not too disgusted by the guy you like being a vampire then?"

"You're not a vampire. You're Alan. And I want this."

He laughed, almost a shaky laugh and took her hand again, feeling his fingers link between hers.

"I think I really needed to hear that right now," he said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave a review. :) Chapter 20 will be up next Saturday. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Elle: Thank you for reviewing! **

**Huge thanks as well to prepare4trouble, Silverheels12 and CastleRockGirl for taking them time to review. And to everyone else who read the last two chapters. :)**

* * *

There was a loud bleeping in her ears and someone knocked frantically against a door. Bridget groaned, eyes fluttering open and she frowned at the noises that disturbed her sleep. She stretched a hand out, slapping her alarm clock off.

"Whaa…?" She moaned and rolled onto her side.

"Brid, are you awake? I need to talk to you!"

She tried to form words in response but only noises came out. She was ready to settle back into her pillow, cheek comfortably pressed into it and her eyes shut, feeling that sink into darkness again.

"Sorry but I have to come in!"

Bridget opened her eyes again, scowling in annoyance. When she saw Alan right next to her, fast asleep and not showing any signs of being disturbed from the knocking, she suddenly bolted straight up, swearing aloud and her head whipped around to the door opening. Her sister burst in but halted abruptly as soon as she entered the room. Her mouth had been open, already babbling about some sort of an emergency, but now it stayed parted and her eyes widened at the sight of Alan lying beside her sister. Granted, he was fully dressed and her sister had pyjamas on but still her first urge was to drag him out and throw him out of the front door herself.

"Oh… fuck it," Bridget muttered, hanging her head. She peeked up at her sister through her hair, cringing when she saw how wide Bernice's jaw hung open.

Bernice closed the bedroom door and pointed straight at Alan when she turned around again.

"Oh my God!" she hissed.

Bridget climbed out of bed, waving her hands desperately. "Keep your voice down!"

"_Bridget!_" Bernice suddenly gawped and put a hand to her mouth. "Please tell me you two haven't had –."

Her sister folded her arms. "No! But even if we did you'd have no right to lecture me. I know you've definitely done it."

"That's not the point – no, I am _not _going to get into an argument with you," Bernice muttered and began to rub the sides of her temples. Bridget's shoulders slumped, wordlessly agreeing that she didn't want to snap either. Instead she ran a hand through her messy hair and glanced back at Alan. He continued to sleep, not once stirring from their voices and she was certain his skin was losing more of his usual tanned colour. Bernice bit her lip, taking in the dark shadows under his eyes.

"He's not looking too great," she said. "And he's had everyone worried sick. Edgar, Sam and Bonnie have been up all night looking for him. Edgar noticed he wasn't home, you know."

"Don't get mad, okay? He didn't want to go home. Bernie, this honestly isn't what it looks like." She glanced down at him. "He just needed someone to be there."

"He still can't just disappear. Not in this state. I think it's reasonable for Edgar to want to keep an eye on him." She huffed through her nose and placed her hands on her hips. Bridget hated that pose. She hated her sister's whole attitude at the moment. She had a disappointed frown on her face, the same one their mother made if she wasn't happy with the girls. And that tone… it was judging. Despite Bernice always being the voice of reason, she did judge. It ran in the family. The two girls were always more alike than they admitted.

"Can you wake him up?" Bernice asked. "We've got school and I'm going to have to let Edgar know he's here." She shook her head again, frowning again at her sister and sauntered out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Bridget sank back down on the bed and the mattress bobbed up and down from her sudden drop. Alan shifted, turning onto his back. Before, he had been sleeping on his stomach, face almost buried into her pillow with his arm bent awkwardly behind his back. It had looked like an uncomfortable position but he stayed asleep, almost completely unconscious, and Bridget figured it was to do with being a half vampire. She wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep. They had been watching a late night horror film on her television until Bridget had felt herself drifting off into dream land twenty minutes into it. Despite what was happening to him, being curled up next to him and cringing away to a cheesy black and white horror brought her that familiar comfort she always got when they had their film nights and stayed over at each other's house.

She touched his shoulder, gently shaking it. "Alan?"

He mumbled and his arm moved to shield his eyes.

"Alan?"

When he didn't respond she shook him harder. "Yo, sleepy-head. Wake up."

"It's day time," he mumbled. He lifted his arm away, squinting and rolled onto his side, back to the window where sunlight wanted to break through her curtains. He made a small growl and Bridget jerked her hand away.

"Alan, you really need to wake up," she said. "We have school –."

"Fuck school," he muttered.

"Tempting but we need to go. And Edgar knows you weren't home last night. He's been freaking out. I think he was out all night looking for you with Bonnie and Sam."

"Does he know I'm here?" he asked, forcing his eyes open.

"Bernice walked in on us. She's letting Edgar know."

"It's none of their business," he said and sat himself up.

"Um… it kinda is. Alan, you're a half vampire and you did a disappearing act. Edgar probably feared the worst."

"That's because he doesn't trust me," Alan said and snorted wryly. "He pretty much sees me as a full vampire already."

She sighed. His clipped tone and glare on his face as he stared ahead into the distance warned her that the vampire was peeking out. After his two outbursts yesterday, it was clear he was feeling the changes and letting them affect how he thought and acted.

"I think if you hadn't come back here last night and disappeared I'd be doing the same. Y'know, going out and looking for you. _I'd_ be worried. None of us want to lose you."

He nodded but there was a distant look in his eyes. "What would you do if you did?"

She furrowed her brows. "Don't talk like that."

Alan shrugged and she gripped his hand. That was the last thing she wanted to hear from him. All of them, especially him, had to stay positive and keep talking like they were ready to go on fighting. She was worried if they all started talking about Alan as a full vampire it would come true. She had her doubts as well, fears that she was trying to push to the back of her mind but they were all surfacing up again purely by Alan mentioning the possibility of turning himself.

"If we don't find the Head Vampire I'm going to give up," he said and it almost sounded like a promise. "I won't be able to help it."

"I don't want to hear this," Bridget bit her lip and shook her head wildly.

"You have to. A vampire hunter has got a job to do."

"I couldn't stake you. I don't think any of us could do that."

"Then we better find the Head Vampire," Alan said. "Otherwise, I'm going to be roaming the streets adding to the body count."

"You sound adamant," she said. "It's only been two days. Just keep going. We'll get a lead."

"A couple of days is different to being like this for a few months or a few years. I'll be hungry and I won't care. Star said after two weeks her memories of being human were already hazy. It's not going to be long until I'm like that." He sighed and nodded to the window. "I better go. I'll meet you at school."

"We'll give you a lift," Bridget said. "Just make it look like you've come over."

He nodded and opened the curtains, wincing at the bright sunlight as his fingers fumbled for the window handle. A gush of chilly winter air blasted into his face, helping to wake him up a little but he still felt sluggish in his movements. Like he had a heavy weight trying to push down on him. He fought the urge to go back and sleep, groaning as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey," Bridget said, standing up and took his hand again when he turned around. Her arms slipped around him, curling around his shoulders and her head just fitted underneath his chin. "We're all kick ass hunters, you know. Have some faith in us_._"

He smiled, his only response, and she pulled away but her arms were still around his neck. She raised her eyebrows at him and sternly stared him right in the eyes.

"Have some trust in us," she repeated, smiling when he nodded and leaned in to kiss her.

"I've got your back," she added after their short kiss, her turn to sound like she was making a promise. "No matter what."

* * *

Bridget already stuck to her words, grabbing Alan's hand when she saw Bonnie, Sam, and Edgar on the grass outside school. The three of them looked shattered, weary eyed. Bonnie was make-up free, showing the cluster of spots gathered around her chin and her clothes lacked the usual colour. Sam's hair was a wild mess, also void of his colour and mismatch prints. Both stood next to each other, slumped in their posture. Edgar had been the first of the boys to venture into shaving. It was still very subtle but there was a clear dusting of short, sandy whiskers outlining his jaw. Usually he kept a clean shaven look but for the last two days he hadn't been bothered, unable to bring himself to care in the morning. He looked unkempt and puffy eyed. Right now he marched over to Alan who made another growling noise at the sight of his tight lipped and glaring brother. In response, Bridget squeezed his hand.

"It's only worry," she whispered. "He has a right, remember. You _did _go off without telling him."

Alan didn't respond, only clenching his jaw and tightening his grip on Bridget's hand.

"What the hell?" Edgar threw his hands up in the air, an exasperated movement. "We were looking for you all night! We thought –."

Alan glared. "I'd killed?"

"That you were in trouble," Edgar finished. "You're not supposed to be going out on your own like that."

"You can't keep me locked up like an animal."

"So I should let you wander round by yourself when you're thirsting for blood?"

"Edgar, chill," Bonnie said. She sighed, walking up to them and Sam followed. "Sorry, Al, you just gave us a scare. You could have just told us you were with Bridget and Bernice. We weren't to know. We would have woken up their parents if we came over."

"No, he has to be at home where _I _can see him," Edgar argued but Bonnie elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"The point _is,_" Bonnie began, scowling at Edgar who did the same back to her, "you're obviously fine and didn't turn." She looked at Alan and smiled. "Just let us know where you are next time?"

Alan nodded. He glanced at his brother who still looked like he had tasted something foul. If Edgar was to keep that up all day he felt tempted to go back and stay at Bridget's for another night. Anywhere would be fine if it meant he didn't have to put up with Edgar's judging and untrustworthy attitude towards him. It was ridiculous that he had to rely on everyone else for the shoulders to cry on and the comfort. Home wasn't supposed to be driving him away, be it Edgar's lack of empathy or his parents' inability to actually be parents.

"How're you feeling, bud?" Sam asked.

"I'm not going to attack anyone if that's what you mean," Alan snapped and Sam raised his hands.

"Whoa, Alan, I didn't mean it like that."

"Calm down," Bridget said, nudging him in the arm.

"Did you tell them?" Alan asked, looking at Bernice.

"Tell us what?" Edgar asked, his eyes narrowing. "What's happened?"

Alan groaned, hanging his head. "Forget I said –."

"No, tell us!" Edgar demanded. "Have you done something? Bernice just told me you were at their house last night. What else has happened?"

"I was with _them,_" Alan said, almost spitting out his words. Edgar, Bonnie, and Sam were silent, faces contorted into an amalgamation of horror and disgust. Horror for Bonnie and Sam, who looked at Alan as if they didn't even recognise him or believe the words coming out of his mouth. Edgar had already looked furious when Alan arrived at school but his older brother's eyes widened, a scowl forming as he twisted and pressed his lips together.

"I thought I could get some answers," he explained but none of their reactions changed. His eyes were focused on his brother, watching how his expression failed to falter once. He knew what Edgar would be thinking. It didn't matter that Alan had hoped he would get some answers from these vampires. It was an act of betrayal for the eldest Frog no matter what the reason was.

"And did you?" Sam asked.

"No," Alan said. He was glad of Bridget's hand in his. He felt her give another comforting squeeze.

Edgar's tone was clipped. Demanding. "Did something happen with them? Tell me the truth."

There was a momentary silence from Alan, unsure about whether or not he should even admit what had happened last night. He stammered at first, words failing to form properly before he sighed and looked down at the grass.

"I attacked someone," Alan said mumbled.

Edgar's voice was almost like a hiss. "_See why I'm not letting you out by yourself?_"

"I didn't kill him though," Alan said and shrugged. "It was just a fight."

"_Just _a fight? That doesn't make everything better!"

"But, bud, that means you lost it twice yesterday," Sam said. "Can't you see how that worries us?"

"And you two knew? You should have called us straight away," Edgar snapped at Bernice and Bridget.

"Hey, I thought he'd gone home until I found him this morning," Bernice retorted.

"So it was you who let him stay?" Edgar glared at Bridget. "He had attacked two people, hung out with vampires and you let him stay the night?"

"I'm a vampire hunter as well as, Edgar," Bridget argued. "You're not the only one who can watch out for him."

"Bridget's on our side, Ed," Bonnie said, glancing down at Alan's hand entwined with Bridget's. She raised an eyebrow but didn't care to dwell on it. She was more concerned about that lack of guilt in Alan's face. Like he wasn't sorry that he sneaked out or lost control again. She could imagine what he was feeling all too well. Part of her blamed vampirism, told her that Alan couldn't really help it. She had felt too detached from humanity at one point, temporarily giving into the urge to kill and feed a few times. But at the same time she felt betrayed. Alan had gone out to track the vampires down and stayed with them. With Marko. That monster had put her through hell last summer and she was struggling to stay rational and not scream at Alan.

Sam sighed, looking ready to collapse and fall asleep on the grass. "Guys, can we not argue?"

"Hear, hear," Bernice muttered.

"I just need you to co-operate," Edgar said but Alan gave a wry scoff.

"If you want co-operation, you have to listen and consider other people's opinions. And you don't do that very well." He let go of Bridget's hand, pushing past his brother and being sure to knock his shoulder. He marched away, towards the school building.

Edgar folded his arms. "Where are you going? I'm not finished."

"Home room. And I am."

Bridget grabbed hold of Edgar's arm when he started to follow his brother and he turned to her with a glare.

"I need to talk to him," he said.

"Ed, all you're doing is pissing him off. I'll talk to him," she said and left the group.

When she reached the entrance, disappearing into the building, Edgar let his stern demeanour disappear. He shut his eyes, shaking his head slowly and letting it drop. His legs felt like jelly and there was a strong urge to collapse onto the grass.

"I'm not trying to piss him off," he muttered. "It's not my fault he's taking offence to everything I say."

"It's not really him," Bonnie explained. "Anyone with vampire blood in their system is going to change."

"Michael got like that," Sam reminded Edgar. "There were times when he said some pretty nasty stuff which wasn't like him. Look, I'll go find him. Help Bridget calm him down."

He left the group, heading in the same direction Bridget and Alan had gone in. Edgar groaned as he was left with Bernice and Bonnie, rubbing at his right temple where it throbbed, especially with any movement he made. Arguing with Alan hadn't made his headache any better.

"It's not me, is it? He's acting different and it's worrying me," he asked the girls.

Bonnie swung an arm around him and led him towards the building.

"We're all just as freaked out," she said.

"I'm losing him," he whispered and Bonnie rubbed his shoulder.

"This was always going to happen. It's the vampire blood. Don't give up. He needs you."

He grunted a reply, not very encouraged by Bonnie's attempt at optimism. He sauntered beside her, feeling his stomach churn and heart racing. A sense of losing control. Which was what he felt he was doing. Losing control of the situation. His brother had quickly become scornful towards him and he was changing at such a rapid rate already. Last summer he had helped slay a whole pack of vampires, reverting four half vampires back to their human selves. That was his turning point. He was finally a vampire hunter and for the last eight months he had proven himself worthy by hunting and killing more. He wasn't the nerdy comic book freak anymore. He was a proper hunter.

But then if he was a proper hunter, he would be so much closer to saving his brother. Instead, he felt closer to losing Alan for good. The confidence he had himself was crumbling to pieces. The whole situation was.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

* * *

Bridget walked in on Alan just as he snarled and kicked over a chair in his homeroom. She paused in the doorway, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips.

"Now the chairs are pissing you off?" She sighed and nodded to it. "Cut the bullshit and pick it up."

"He's winding me up," Alan said, reaching down to lift the chair up and putting it back on all fours. He paused once he placed it back down, taking a deep breath. She saw his fingers shaking, a tremor in his shoulders and he swore quietly under his breath. A defeated sigh escaped him and he sank down onto a table, hands grasped together and his forearms rested on his knees as he bent forward and settled that anger.

"No, you've just woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Don't look at me like that. You're moodier than you have been." She sat next to him on the table. "Alan, do you want to be a vampire?"

"No."

"Well, it'll happen if you keep getting angry at people. Look, we all want to help you but you need to chip in. We can't make you human for you. Work with us."

He glanced up, straightening and his eyes were glistening with tears that wanted to escape. But he rubbed them away, blinking fast. There was a comforting arm around his shoulders and he smiled weakly, leaning to rest his forehead against hers.

"It's getting harder to care," he whispered. "I don't think I'm going to end up with a choice."

She pulled away. "Alan Frog, you do _not _become my boyfriend and then change into a vampire. That's just fucking rude."

He snorted, managing to laugh. "I'm your boyfriend?"

Her cheeks flushed red. "I guess. If you want, that is. I mean, unless it's too soon to think of you like that because you don't have to be –."

He smiled. "I want to be."

"You two are ridiculous." Sam grinned at them from the doorway. They were leaning back in again to each other, lips almost touching when their friend had interrupted and now he laughed as they jumped and scooted away from each other.

Bridget glanced at Sam, her scowl matching Alan's. "How long have you been there?"

"Just got here," he said, walking in and sitting on a table opposite them. "But long enough to see you two awkwardly become official."

"Didn't you hear him coming?" she asked Alan who shrugged, mumbling something about not paying attention.

"Too distracted by your sex glands, bud?" Sam laughed again and raised his hands before Alan could turn the spluttering sounds he made into angry words.

"Dude, do you have to talk like that? That's fucking gross," Bridget complained and more redness appeared in her cheeks.

"Sorry, sorry! So, what happened to best friends only?" Sam asked.

"People can change their minds," Alan said.

"Again, you two are ridiculous. Well, maybe now you have more of an incentive not to fang out on someone. You got friends, family, and a girlfriend now that you can't give up." He nodded at Bridget. "And I wouldn't want to get on her bad side, which you will if you do something stupid like fully turn."

Sam grinned at Bridget who shared his amusement and didn't say anything to contradict him. When Alan glanced at her, she shrugged and gave a nod to indicate their friend was predicting correctly.

"Fucking right," she agreed and Alan laughed.

"I have a feeling I'd be in deep shit too," he said, grinning at Bridget before turning to his friend. "Sam… I'm sorry. About last night. I wasn't thinking."

"I don't think I'm the one who desperately needs the apology," Sam said. "Ed's your brother and just trying to do his best to look out for you. I know it's patronising and annoying but the point is he's doing it. You could have a brother who doesn't care. And I think Bonnie's upset that you went to hang out with that gang whose current member is a guy who has put her through a lot of shit."

Alan nodded. "Okay."

"Please, bud. You gotta try for us."

Alan nodded again. He should have felt guilty. But he didn't really feel anything at all.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review. :) Chapter 21 will be up next Saturday. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and to prepare4trouble, ChelseaGrinn, CastleRockGirl, and Silverheels12 for reviewing.**

**Guest: He's still fighting! :) Thank you for your feedback on Sam as well!  
**

**Elle: Well, I am being evil to both of them. :)  
**

* * *

Despite the cool, windy weather they all decided to sit outside for lunch time. Away from the chaos of the cafeteria that was filled with active students. Alan knew it was because of him. Everyone else wanted to avoid it to make sure he didn't let the lingering scents drive him into a frenzy. He wanted to snap. But they were only trying to help. He had to remind himself of that as everyone dug into their lunch.

_They're only trying to help me, _he thought.

He was the only one without food, not particularly tempted by anything the cooks had set out. Wednesday was usually Italian day at the school and the students had their choice of pizza, lasagne, or vegetarian pasta bake for hot food choices. If he had been human, he would have been eager to dig in. A decent size portion of lasagne with two slices of garlic bread. Washed down with a cold coke.

Today he sat with his head cradled in his palms, watching everyone happily stuff food into their mouths and unable to help wishing he could enjoy a meal like that. A meal that could only be taken from people's veins.

_Stop it, _he warned himself. He suddenly cleared his throat, realising that his eyes had been glued onto Sam's neck opposite him and he tore his stare away.

"You okay?" Edgar asked.

Alan nodded, continuing to look down at Sam's tray. He felt eyes on him and when he finally looked up to face everyone, they were all watching him carefully. They had paused in their eating and he noticed Sam had moved his hand to cover his neck, slowly rubbing the spot he had been staring at.

"Sorry, Sam," he muttered.

"Um, it's fine, bud. I guess I'm… uh… irresistible, huh?" He let out a chuckle, attempting to lighten the mood and joke but his humour fell flat as did the grin he had forced onto his face. He continued to rub at his neck while Alan move to fold his arms tightly across his chest.

"So, any plans for tonight?" he asked.

"The usual. Hunting," Edgar said and gestured to everyone but Bernice.

"I have work but I'll be keeping an eye on the customers," she said.

"We were thinking of checking out where all the adults work," Edgar added. "Maybe start making a list of suspicious employees or customers."

Alan nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"I need to pick Mom up tonight from the hospital so me and Bonnie can check it out while we wait," Sam said.

"We're checking out the hotel and theatre Bonnie's parents work at," Bridget added, gesturing between her and Edgar.

"I'll come with you," he said.

"You sure?" Edgar asked.

"I can manage."

There was no argument from his brother. Edgar simply nodded before going back to the last bit of his pizza. That was really the last thing they both said to each other as the rest of lunch was spent with lighter conversation. Bridget ranted about Imogen Reece, complaining how she had been catching snide whispering from her fellow peer and snotty little sidekick, Peg, all morning. Bonnie complained about every single boring lesson she had so far, looking forward to a study period next and double drama to finish off the day. Sam threw jokes to cheer the girls up, especially Bernice who had suffered a morning of trying to talk to Leon and doing nothing but failing. Edgar stayed quiet, chewing slowly on his food as he listened to his friends attempt to sound like a normal group of teenagers.

Alan was quiet as well, not really paying much attention. He was really waiting for the school bell to ring. For the end of the day overall. Even though they sat away from the cafeteria, he was only going to walk right into more classes full of students. Some of which included Bobby's pack of smarmy, mouthy idiots. Alan wasn't sure how well he would be able to hold it together if they tried anything with him.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch he took a deep breath. It was time for American Literature. Presentation time.

He felt drained. Exhausted from keeping himself awake and trying to fight the sunlight that took away his strength and hurt his eyes. His head continued to thump from the brightness, accompanied by the ever constant beat of hearts around him. Everyone else were already on their feet, tossing their rubbish into the bins nearby but Alan stayed sat down. A gentle nudge from Sam made him glance up.

"You can't stay out here, bud," he said.

"And you're not leaving me by myself to do the presentation," Bridget added.

A reluctant Alan stood up, not rushing in his movements and he frowned at Bridget and Sam when had straightened up. One of the heartbeats had picked up now. Quick, short thumps and he glanced at Bridget. She was smiling but he noticed the small indent on her lips where her teeth had been biting down on.

"You're nervous," he said.

"I hate presentations. Having to talk about something in front of people…" She shuddered and began walking with him and Sam, sauntering behind the others.

"Your heart's going really fast," Alan said and she glimpsed at him with a frown. Edgar looked behind, a suspicious eyebrow raised.

"Stop listening to people's hearts," his brother said.

"I'm not doing it for my own amusement," Alan snapped.

"Guys, quit snapping at each other," Sam said, sighing.

Thankfully the brothers ceased their bickering. Edgar turned away, concentrating on walking ahead and staying silent. But Alan continued to glare right into the back of his brother's head. A scowl plastered on his face until they had to go their separate ways for classes.

"Come on," Bridget said, tugging on Alan's sleeve and they turned into their classroom. Bobby was already there, an arm draped over Imogen's shoulder as she whispered with Peg. Alan thought back to yesterday, where Bobby had gone too far. The joy he had felt, pinning the helpless jock to the lockers and threatening him came back and he found himself smirking. Especially when Bobby caught his eye at he walked in. Normally if Bobby paid him any attention when he appeared, there would be an arrogant grin forming on his face. A snide remark ready and waiting. But after their confrontation yesterday, Bobby was grim. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, tension in his shoulders. Then, with a small grunt, he nodded.

"Frog," he muttered.

"Denton," Alan replied and stopped. He continued to smirk and raised an eyebrow. "You okay? You seem a little nervous."

"Don't push it," Bobby said and gestured with his hand for Alan to keep walking.

"Don't start," Bridget whispered and grabbed Alan's hand, dragging him over to their usual seats at the back of the class. She kept her eye on Alan, guiding him to sit down but paused when her eyes found Charlotte's old seat.

"Any news?" Imogen asked her.

Bridget glanced her way. "What?"

"Have they found anything about Charlotte?"

Peg scoffed. "Of course not. It's Santa Carla. When you go missing, you're never found."

"I wonder what happened to her," Imogen muttered and Bridget put her hands on her hips.

"Seriously? All it takes is for her to go missing and you're suddenly sympathetic? You were a total bitch to her!"

"Hey, I don't like seeing people go missing. What do you think I am?"

"You seriously want me to answer that? Because the language I want to use isn't very nice."

"Just shut up and fuck off, Bridget." Imogen turned her top lip up in disgust and moved in her seat so her back was turned.

Alan noticed Bridget's fists clenched and reached his hand over. His fingers brushed against one fist, gently rubbing the skin and she looked at him.

"Your turn to calm down now," he said, smiling when she plopped down on her seat and muttered under her breath. He laughed, nudging her shoulder and she nudged him back.

"If I feel like I want to kill someone as a human, fuck knows what I'd be like as a half vampire," Bridget whispered and flashed one last scowl at Imogen.

* * *

The lesson dragged slowly with each pair coming up to present. Alan and Bridget had been picked last and now they could finally get up to begin, after enduring the painfully boring presentations from their classmates.

As they walked up together, Alan heard that quick pulse again. It was loud in his ears, echoing around in his head and he glimpsed at Bridget who he saw take a deep breath. She kept her eyes focused on her notes, not wanting to look up at the rest of the class and, with a shaky voice, read out their introduction.

Her scent wafted in the air around him. The more she spoke, the more her heart raced and she let the nerves in. When it was Alan's turn, he read quickly and tried to ignore his hunger. That need to let his fangs lengthen and rip into the nearest throat. He felt sweat gather on his forehead. When it was Bridget's turn to speak, he clenched his teeth together, stiffening his body to force it to stay put. But there was a whispering in his head, trying to push him into doing what he was resisting the most. There was a creature inside snarling to be released.

Together, he and Bridget had come up with a very detailed conclusion. A reflection that referred to all the points they had been making and it was Alan's responsibility to read it out. But his stomach cramped from the fear in Bridget. A scent that, to his horror, he particularly found appetizing and made his throat burn for it. It had been the same last night, as he snapped and beat up that punk guy on the Boardwalk. There had been fear in him as Alan showed him he wasn't actually someone to mess with. Fear made blood smell better and harder to resist for him.

He raced through the conclusion, trying to ignore the snickering from a few classmates. When he finished, he put a hand to his mouth and felt the tiniest of pricks against his bottom lip.

"Alan, are you alright?" their teacher asked.

"Frog's going to throw up," he heard one boy say and chuckle.

"Sorry, can I just…?" He gestured to the door but despite asking, he didn't wait for permission. He ran back to his table, grabbing his bag and dashing straight out with snickering echoing behind him as he left. The toilets were opposite and he ran towards them, coming to a skidding halt when he was inside.

He grasped onto the sink, trying to breathe in but his throat felt like it was closing up. Slowly suffocating. He glanced up at himself in the mirror, peering at his transparent reflection. His eyes glowed. That horrible, unnatural yellow. He curled his top lip up, looking like he was sneering at himself but he was trying to see how sharp his teeth were. The answer was too long. His incisors and canines were sharp and pointed. The needle-like tips catching his bottom lip. There was a cracking of bones and he whimpered as his face shifted. A quick glimpse of the vampire that wanted to come out before going back to softer, human features.

"Shit," he whispered and closed his eyes.

_Calm down, _he thought. _All you need to do is calm down._

"Alan?" Bridget peeked inside.

"Brid, this is the boys' toilets!"

She shrugged, walking in. "Don't give a shit. Are you okay?" She stopped when she saw his eyes and the point of his fangs. "Oh."

"I just need to calm down," he said and took another deep breath in. "Shit, I can't even control my face changing. I almost went full fang face."

"Okay, just keep breathing. Slowly. You can do this," she said. Her hands reached out, as if to take hold of him but she didn't. She kept her eyes fixed on him. "You're going to be fine."

"Thanks," he whispered, sighing. He did what she asked, listening to her reassure him over and over again. He closed his eyes, feeling his thirst settle. Not disappear entirely but having the urge bubble down for now was enough for him to feel a bit more comfortable in his own body. He felt her hand on his back, rubbing in soothing circles.

"See?" She smiled at him when his eye colour return to normal. "You can do it."

His hugged her. A sudden throw of his arms around her waist and he pulled her closer.

"Thank you," he whispered again.

"No sweat. Told you I got your back," she said and pecked his cheek. Her hands moved from his shoulders to cup his face and she flashed a bright smile at him. It only faded when he didn't return the smile.

"What else is wrong?" she asked.

"I really wanted to drink blood in that lesson."

"Well, you didn't," she reminded him and allowed him to let go of her.

He ran a hand through his hair, cringing at the memory of that lesson. How much he enjoyed fear mixing into the scent of blood and wanted it more than ever. His fingertips played with the cuff of his jacket and he looked down at the tiles.

"I really wanted to drink your blood," he muttered.

"Oh. Right."

There was a silence and when he dared to look her way, he saw her rubbing at her neck. There was a flicker of a grimace on her face and he groaned.

"I've freaked you out."

"No. Well… kind of." She bit her lip and shrugged. "You didn't drink my blood though. That's a good thing. Do you still want to now?"

"It was just in that lesson. You were really nervous doing that presentation and…" His voice trailed off. "Let's leave it at that."

She was silent again, leaning against the sink as she folded her arms but Alan noticed her hand kept going to her neck, almost like a shield. It was a horrible reminder of how much of a monster he was turning into. Everyone he cared about had been safe so far. He smelt their blood but he didn't dream of acting on that thirst with them. There was a brief moment when the vampire hunter that still lingered in him was ready to put an end to the relationship he had started. If he was still a hero, he would keep the people he cared about safe.

_With great power there must also come great responsibility, _he thought. _It's the first thing Spider-Man ever learnt._

However, at the same time, he liked where their friendship had headed despite the terrible timing. It was comforting knowing that his best friend and now girlfriend was sticking by him and prepared to fight for his humanity. It was nice being close to someone who didn't see him as a potential monster.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she replied and shuffled closer, hip bumping him when she was right beside him.

Alan smiled and moved his arm around her waist, comforted when her head rested on his shoulder. Both their heads turned when the door opened and a male student walked in. He halted, trainers squeaking against the tiles when he noticed Bridget was in the toilets too and glanced at the sign.

"Um… this is the guys' toilets."

"Do you mind? I'm having a fucking conversation here," Bridget said, gesturing between her and Alan. She scowled and waved at the boy to leave.

"_You're _the one in the guys' toilets," he argued.

"Do you want me to kick you out? Fuck off!"

"What?"

"Get out!" Alan and Bridget both snapped.

"The fuck?" the boy muttered but he quickly left, slamming the door behind him. Bridget shook her head, swearing under her breath before she felt a nudge from Alan's shoulder.

"You _are _just standing around in the boys' toilets now," he reminded her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I should probably go. It's getting kind of weird."


	22. Chapter 22

Bernice waited for her sister outside the Guidance Counsellor's office. It was the end of a school that had gone painfully slowly and now they were waiting for their parents to arrive to meet with the counsellor and the principle, ready for a lengthy discussion over Bridget's behaviour.

While her sister sat outside the office, slouched with her legs stretched out and a moody pout on her face, Bernice had her own troubles. She tugged and twirled strands of blonde hair around her finger, glancing around the corridor as students collected their belongings and eagerly headed outside, away from the building. She wanted to catch Leon who had ignored her in most classes and sat away from her. She had passed on numerous notes to Edgar and Bonnie if he was in their classes but as far as she knew, he had read the notes where she had begged him to come talk to her or accept her apologies but he never responded. As soon as she caught him leaving, she would be having words.

"Leave it," Bridget said. She sighed when she saw her older sister hunting for her… boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? Boyfriend-on-the-rocks? "You haven't been doing anything on purpose. If he can't accept you being busy then he can fuck off."

Bernice frowned at Bridget. "You don't just give up on a relationship like that. We've got a problem and we need to work it out and get past it. That's how relationships work."

Her sister shrugged. "You've tried to talk to him and work it out. He's completely blanking you. He's given up so you should too. It's pathetic chasing after a guy."

"Shouldn't you be more sympathetic now? I know what's going on between you and Alan."

That made Bridget fall silent. She huffed through her nose, tapping her foot against the floor.

"I don't see you giving up on him," Bernice added. "I'm sure if he became a full vampire that would mess things up for you two."

"Okay. Touche."

_Damn, _Bernice thought. That was a low blow for her sister. But it was also reality and it was a shame that Bridget and Alan had chosen now to take their friendship further. If Alan had been human she would have been ecstatic that Bridget had finally found a guy who she was actually interested in. She would have approved of Alan straight away, knowing he would be a decent boyfriend.

But instead she felt sick that Bridget was getting involved with him while he was a half vampire. It was dangerous and if her sister was really falling for him how heartbroken would she be if Alan took that next step?

_At least, _Bernice thought, _if I did end breaking up with Leon, we would just be two humans who drifted apart. Eventually you can move on from that. _

"Sorry," she said to Bridget. "You don't want to think about that. I just meant relationships aren't simple. Some guys you won't be bothered about but then you'll come across a guy that you won't want to give up on so easily. You'll be prepared to take any obstacles and fight against them. There's nothing pathetic about it."

She glanced at Bridget who stared ahead. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were pursed, tugging to the left. It was the same look her sister always made when she was thinking or concentrating.

"I want to fight," Bridget said. She slumped further in her seat, crossing ankles and she sighed. "Feeling like this is scary. It's going way too fast and it shouldn't be like that."

"Why?"

Bridget shrugged. "Well, the smartest thing to do is develop feelings over a long time. Like, really slowly. Right?"

"You can't plan feelings. Sometimes you'll date a guy for months and things won't click at all. Sometimes you'll find a guy who you know you like a lot already. I think it was a month after I started dating Leon that I knew I wanted to be with him for a long time. I knew I loved him." She nudged her sister with a smile. "You _have_ been Alan's best friend for eight months and I think you've been feeling more for him during those months, even if you didn't fully realise it until now."

Bernice watched the crowds again and she finally caught a glimpse of dark brown hair and acid wash denim.

"I need to go," she said to Bridget who grinned at her.

"Go fight," she said.

Bernice squeezed her sister's hand once and jumped up, scooping her bag up. She said goodbye, wishing her sister good luck with the Guidance Counsellor and darted through the crowds. She pushed through until she finally reached Leon and practically leapt in front of him. He halted, leaning back at the sudden figure in front of him and frowned when Bernice put her hands on her hips.

"Look, we're talking," she said. "I've been distancing myself and letting us grow apart. Not because I want to. It's just something that's happened. But I want to have the chance to at least try to spend more time with you and not shut you out like I've been doing because I love you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life and damn it, Leon, we've _got_ to celebrate one year. I've never been with a guy for a year and I don't plan on letting us give up on each other."

She breathed out, realising that as she had been speaking she was holding her breath and talking at a fast, rambling pace. Now she bit her lip, watching his face for any signs of caving in and accepting her apology. He looked stunned for a while, slowly taking in what she had been saying until his lips twitched and he was smiling at her. There was the tiniest glistening of water in his eyes and she wanted to tear up as well. He was incredibly sensitive and whenever he started getting emotional she was always bound to follow.

"I don't want to give up on you either," he said, taking her hands.

She beamed at him. "I've got to go straight to work. But I get off at nine. Meet me at the restaurant and we'll hang out. Just you and me."

He nodded, scooping her up in his arms for a hug. She sighed, closing her eyes and feeling his grip tighten once around her waist while she dug her fingers into his hair. He pulled away but kept hold of one of her hands.

"I'll walk you to your car," he said, gesturing to the exit.

* * *

With the restaurant busy it was hard to keep track of all the customers and take the time to properly observe them. Staff wise, it was the same old people who had worked here for years and had been working when she walked in to start her shift. That had been when the sun was still out so none of them could be the mysterious Head Vampire that was determined to keep himself or herself out of complete sight. There was no lead whatsoever. Maybe everyone else would have better luck lurking around the other work places tonight.

The customers came and went, not messing about as they entered, ordered food, ate, paid and left. The restaurant was particularly packed with families tonight. Bernice highly doubted that a Head Vampire would go to the extent of bringing a fake family to look normal. Not when most of the children were loud and unruly. She had been half tempted a few times to shout at one of the kids and order them to sit down and stop running about the restaurant.

When nine o'clock came, she was ready to dance out of work but at the same time she was disappointed that she had come away with no lead. Her mood lightened when she saw Leon standing at the entrance and he waved at her. She took in his smart appearance, shirt and jeans with a thin tie and gestured to his clothes.

"Very smart," she said.

"I thought if you're not sick of the sight of restaurants we could go to our own and eat out tonight. Gives us a chance to talk properly."

"That sounds amazing," she smiled. "Where were you thinking?"

"I'm really fancying ramen tonight."

Her face lit up. "Japanese sounds perfect."

The staff car park was behind the building, separated from the customers' car park. Bernice could smell the grill dishes being cooked by the chefs. Gammon, steak, chicken… she groaned and her stomach responded.

"I'm _starving,_" she said. "It's torture working in that restaurant when those steaks are all you can smell."

She took out her keys from her bag, beaming at Leon and thinking of what she was going to order when she heard a familiar screeching sound. The wind picked up around them and she froze, grabbing Leon's hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing her stiff posture.

"Fine," she said. "Um, didn't expect that wind." She started walking again, quickening her pace and dragging Leon with her. "Come on."

"You that hungry?" he asked, grinning at how quickly she walked. Or rather power-walked.

Bernice didn't respond, gripping her car keys tightly in her fist. They were almost near her car. All she had to do was get the doors open quickly, get Leon in, and drive off. She kept her bag unzipped where she had hidden away a couple of crosses and bottles of Holy water. The stakes, however, were in the boot of her car.

She heard growling and she tugged Leon's arm, pulling him closer.

"What was that?" he asked. She felt him jump next to her and he glanced around.

"Just be careful," Bernice said. She pulled out one of the crosses and handed it to him. "Take this."

"Uh… what the hell?"

"Please just take it."

"What's going on?"

Charlotte landed near them and Bernice turned, pushing Leon so he was behind her. He glanced at the vampire's sudden appearance, swearing aloud before gawping.

"That's Charlotte," he said. "Bridget's friend. But she's missing."

Another vampire landed on the ground behind them. A male with dark hair and young features.

_That must be Logan, _Bernice thought, remembering Alan and Edgar's description of him. Another girl appeared and they were surrounded, the vampires forming a triangle around them both.

"Bernie… what the hell is going on?"

Bernice cringed. "This is kinda why I've been distant. Look, I'll explain later. We need to get ourselves away because they're here to kill us. Focus on fighting and do anything I tell you to do." She kept her knees bent in a stance, holding up her cross. She started moving, turning into a circle and nudged Leon to do the same.

"Keep your eyes on all of them. They'll move fast but just do your best. Shout if you spot any movement, anything that looks like they're about to pounce."

"Bernie…"

"I love you, you know," she whispered, hot tears prickling at her eyes. She screamed when one of the vampires, the other female came flying at her. She was pushed backwards, losing her cross and keys as she fell into Leon. They both tumbled to the floor with chuckling and snickering echoing around them.

"Get up!" she ordered, leaping to her feet. Arms grabbed her from the side, pinning them behind her back and she cried out. Charlotte had grabbed Leon, dragging him up as he yelled out and threw him into the car. A quick toss aside as if he barely weighed anything. Bernice screamed as he fell to the ground, limp.

"He's not dead," Logan said, walking up to her. There was a smirk on his face. "We need him."

She swore out loud, the best insults she could think of and bent her knees. Her body tilted back, leaning back into the vampire girl who had hold of her and brought her legs up, into the air. Her feet collided with Logan as he got near, pushing her feet sharply into his chest and he stumbled back, losing his balance. But he laughed, quickly steadying himself.

"You are surprisingly feisty," he said. "I mean, not that I'm saying I assumed you'd be weak. I've seen you hunt and you got some moves, doll. You're just fiercer than I expected." He glanced at Leon on the ground, still unconscious and not moving. "Then again, I am threatening the love of your life."

He grabbed her face, fingers gripping at her chin. She winced as they dug into her skin, locking her face in his hold. "And you're very protective, aren't you? That's a good trait."

"_If you touch him_ _I am going to kill you!_"

"Well, I'm in luck. I'm not going to touch him." He grinned and nodded as Bernice tilted her head, confused. The vampire girl let go but there was a quick blow to her head. She grunted, falling sideways. Her head bumped against the ground when she fell to it.

Darkness was quick to wash over her.

* * *

Bernice woke in a cold, damp room where there was no light whatsoever. But despite that, she could see perfectly. She could see Leon tied up in the opposite corner, gagged as well as he stared wide eyed at her. There was an ugly, red lump on his forehead and one of his sleeves was torn, exposing his skin. Her stomach growled, cramping, and she struggled to breathe. There was a delicious smell in the air that made her throat burn.

"No…" she whispered, sitting up. She looked around. The wallpaper was peeling off, white with fading designs. An old rack, rusty with hangers left on, had been tipped over. Logan sat on a dressing table, smiling when her eyes met his.

"How're you feeling, doll?" He jumped down, moving to sit next to her. That smile never left his face and he glanced at Leon who breathed fast and pulled at the rope tying his hands together. Bernice could see his body trembling.

"Have you…?" She was cut off at another stab in her stomach. The pain shot through her, feeling like a knife twisting at her insides. She groaned, baring her teeth as the agony swept through her.

"While you were unconscious. You seem like the type who would put up a fight. It was easier for us to give you blood with you knocked out."

She put a hand to her mouth, gagging. She squeezed her eyes shut where tiny drops of tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I don't want this," she whispered. She glared at him and grabbed his shirt. "_You bastard!_"

"You're lucky," Logan snapped, pushing her away. "You and Alan could have been killed but we've chosen you. You two get to live."

"I'm not turning," she hissed and felt her teeth sharpen. A tiny gasp escaped her lips and she put her hand back to her mouth, tongue running over the sharp points. In the other corner, Leon cried out and wriggled, pulling at the ropes again. Bernice's eyes narrowed, taking in those ropes before she leapt up, backing into the corner.

"Not him," she snarled, turning her eyes back on Leon. He laughed when they flashed amber. Already she was letting that vampire out.

"I know you won't. Not willingly at least. But my plans need to move forward a little bit and while I'm enjoying watching Alan torment himself and slowly give in to his vampire side, I don't think I can stomach two whining half vampires."

"What is the point of this revenge?" she asked. "If I turn I'll be switching sides and won't care that I'm a vampire. There's no misery in that. There's no point in you turning me for revenge."

"It's not about misery," Logan said, moving closer to her. He leaned against the wall next to her, head resting against the damp wallpaper and smiled. "I just get the advantage of having two very skilled hunters on my side. Those other kids get to suffer the pain, which is the point. None of them will be able to kill you two."

He chucked her under the chin. "You and Alan get spared from the real hunt. Count yourself lucky. Now… you must be starving."

He had disappeared, appearing next to Leon who screamed and scrambled away but Logan grabbed his arm.

"No!" Bernice ran for him, hands reaching out to grab at the vampire but he knocked her backwards. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and sliced the blade through Leon's bare arm who screeched. Skin opened, red pouring from the wound and trickling out. Logan had cut down from the crease of his elbow and down to his wrist. Blood rolled down his arm, dripping onto the floor and Bernice started to crawl away. The scent hit her and she wanted every drop she saw. Her face prickled and tingled, shifting to expose those sharp cheekbones and bumpy forehead. Her fangs lengthened.

"No, you don't," Logan said and reached for her. He grabbed her arms, dragging her towards him and lifted her up to move her into a kneeling position. Right in front of Leon. She couldn't help the hungry growl. "Kill him. Now."

Bernice shook, gritting her teeth and trying not to look at the blood. Or listen to the rapid beat of Leon's heart. She breathed in and out fast.

"Bernie," he mumbled despite the scarf that had been used to gag him. He shook his head, eyes pleading for her not to give in. She looked unrecognisable, her face angled with her teeth bared to flash those sharp fangs. Long incisors with the canines just a bit shorter but just as pointed. Her eyes burned, a fiery yellow that shone with hunger.

Logan reached around, dipping his hand in the pool of blood. It smeared all over his pale hand. Bernice snarled again, trying to wriggle out of Logan's hold. He wiped the blood across her mouth. Leon noticed her freeze instantly, yellow eyes wide.

"Bernie, no," he begged through his gag.

"Go on," Logan urged. He pointed to a vein on Leon's neck and Bernice's eyes locked onto it. "See it?"

She couldn't help darting her tongue out, licking at the blood on her lips. It tasted rich and warm and her throat burned, aching to have a proper taste. She could feel it closing up, suffocating her and it wouldn't go away, she realised, until she fed.

Leon trembled in front of her as her eyes suddenly narrowed at him. He screamed as she hissed, letting her mind and emotions shut down. Instinct took over and she stretched her hands out for him. He writhed in her grasp but she managed to grab a handful of his shaggy hair and tilted his head sideways. His throat was exposed. She kept her eyes on that vein. His cries of protests were distant and she didn't care to pay any attention to him. She stretched her mouth open wide and lunged, fangs breaking the skin.

Logan stood up, staring down at Bernice with a smirk on his face as she drank greedily.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you would like to leave a review, please feel free to. :) Next chapter will be going up this coming Wednesday.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter. :)**

**Elle: Sadly, yes. :( Alan's still trying to fight though! Thank you for your review.  
Guest: Um, nah, you're alright. Not my thing. But whatever rocks your boat, sweetie. I don't judge.**

* * *

Bonnie had accompanied Sam to the hospital to pick up his mother. They had arrived early, hoping to check the place out and were now wandering through A&amp;E where Bridget and Bernice's father worked, hoping that their investigation would prove successful.

"I hate hospitals," Bonnie said, shuddering. She had somewhat of a grudge against the building since it was the place where she was officially confirmed with MS. Not that it was the building's fault, it was just where her bad memories of being tested and waiting endlessly for the doctor's news happened.

"I had to stay in hospital when I had appendicitis," Sam said. "Back when I lived in Phoenix. The place scared the shit out of me at night. Mike had told me a ghost lived on the children's ward. I swear I actually heard someone walking about in my room but every time I opened my eyes there was nobody there."

Bonnie snorted. "Well, vampires exist…"

"Yeah, I've been wondering what else could be real."

"Edgar and Alan have always been convinced there were werewolves at school. When we were in junior high, me and Edgar has this teacher for homeroom and maths. Seriously, she had a moustache and never shaved her legs and armpits. I've never seen a woman so freaking hairy before! Edgar and Alan were convinced she was a werewolf and at the time I used to laugh at them. Now I'm wondering if they were on to something."

Sam chuckled. "I once had a teacher with a wart on her nose. Maybe she was a witch."

"You never know," Bonnie said, smiling. But then her smile faded and she frowned. "Also makes you wonder which people from school went disappearing because of vampires."

_Because of Marko_, she added mentally and shuddered again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a comforting squeeze.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked. "Knowing he's back, I mean."

"Marko?" Even saying his name made her queasy. "I'd honestly thought that part of my life was over. But he's been alive all this time. Watching us all. Watching me…"

She nibbled at her thumbnail. She had been a bit braver after she thought Marko had been staked. Leaving her window open again, walking about at night to hang out with her friends. How often had she been carrying on as normal and he had been around, lurking and watching her? Planning an attack?

"I can't believe he's stayed silent for eight months," Bonnie said.

"I think Edgar really weakened him," Sam said. "He got staked even if it did miss the heart and hadn't you been fighting him just before?"

"Yeah, I guess. I ripped a chunk of his neck out, that's for sure."

"That Logan has been taking his time. He doesn't seem as impulsive as David's pack had been. He's studied us. Figured us all out so he knows what he's going to do with each one of us." Sam scratched at the back of his neck nervously. "Last summer I was shit scared when we made David and the others angry and knew they were coming after us that very night. But looking back, at least we knew what was coming. We could prepare. This time, the vampires are hiding away and it's taken us a while to figure stuff out and there are still things we don't know. We don't know when they're planning on attacking. I don't like that."

Bonnie sighed, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "We'll do it. We have to. I'm not planning on dying."

Sam smiled weakly, nodding at her words. "Yeah. Just gotta keep going." He spotted Bridget's father and pointed to him. "There's Mr Teahan."

Bridget and Bernice's father looked stunned as Bonnie and Sam dashed over to him, greeting him merrily. He frowned, staring down at them both and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, hi, guys. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm just waiting for my mom to finish her shift," Sam said. "I'm picking her up."

"Oh, right. Well, you really shouldn't be wandering the wards like this."

"Sorry, we've been waiting a long time," Bonnie said. She smiled brightly. "So, how's work?"

Again, he frowned and poked his glasses back up onto his nose. "Work is… fine?"

"Anyone new to the hospital?" Sam asked.

Mr Teahan shook his head. He had slowly come to realise that his daughters' friends were all very strange. They always hung about the Boardwalk at night and stayed close together, not really bothering to make any other friends. A very close knit group. Now and again when they were all gathered in either one of his daughters' bedrooms, they kept everything private. The door would always be closed and he could hear their hushed whispers. Like they were always plotting something. Then there were those Frog boys who dressed like they were ready for war and claimed they believed in vampires and other supernatural stuff. They were all very lovely teenagers. Polite and caused no trouble. But still... very peculiar.

And now here were two of their friends, wandering about the hospital as if on a casual stroll and querying him about work.

"Um, no. Well, we've got some students in at the moment –."

"Who are stressing me out and not studying for their course at all." He was interrupted by his colleague Adam. He marched past Mr Teahan and the two teenagers, running a hand through his short blonde hair and slammed his clipboard down onto the reception desk.

"I need coffee," he muttered. "I'm on call, I have students to train, and some drunken idiot decided to smash his fist through a window because, and I quote, 'it was hilarious, maaaan'."

Bonnie and Sam snickered at Adam's ranting. Doctor Mathias was known for constantly being stressed out and complaining about most of his cases. In all honestly, being a doctor in Santa Carla meant he had his fair share of drunken accidents and in the nine months that he worked in the hospital, it had not done wonders for his stress levels and tolerance. Whenever Bonnie had gone to the hospital with Bridget and Bernice to meet their father at the end of his shift, they always found Doctor Mathias's ramblings incredibly entertaining.

He sighed, shaking his head and glanced at Bonnie and Sam. "You two kids shouldn't be walking around if you're not visiting anyone."

"We're going," Bonnie said, not wanting to give Doctor Mathias another reason to rant. It was hard to believe how blonde his hair still looked. With how hassled he always was, she thought he'd be completely grey by now. Bonnie and Sam waved and nodded at the two doctors before leaving, cheerfully wandering back down the corridor.

"The Head Vampire must be around somewhere," Sam said as they reached the lift. "But there's nobody new."

"Then they're really keeping in the shadows. Either they're new and made sure they're not as obvious in our families' lives or they don't do the whole job and mingling with human thing to begin with," Bonnie said and followed Sam into the lift.

"I guess Max only did that because he wanted a wife," Sam said and there was a small shudder as he thought back to last summer. "This Head Vampire purely wants revenge on us."

"They have to be watching. This pack observe and find things out. The only way they're going to really find out about us if they get close to us or our families." She sighed, leaning into the wall beside her as the lift doors closed and it started moving downwards. "This is so freaking hard. We had it easy with Max and all we've been doing the past few months is staking random vampires to bring the mortality rate down around here."

"Well, not so easy with Max. We didn't get all of them," Sam said, cringing at Bonnie who shut her eye. "I'm sorry. This is all our fault."

She opened her eyes, frowning and glanced at Sam. "How is this your fault?"

"We shouldn't have rushed in to kill that pack. We acted on impulse and ended up messing everything up. Maybe if we had made a proper plan, Marko would have actually been killed."

"Sam, this isn't your fault. You had to act quickly and it was wise to try in the day when you had the sunlight on your side. You wouldn't have wanted to fight Marko. He was strong." She straightened, moving next to him and swung an arm around his shoulders. "You guys were amazing last summer."

"I can't help feel bad though," Sam said with a tiny shrug.

"Well, don't," she told him. "Anyway, maybe _I'll _have a chance to stake the bastard now. I was disappointed I didn't get a chance to last time. Didn't even get to give him a female empowering 'you're dumped' speech either."

Sam laughed, following her out of the lift. Lucy waited for them near the entrance and he sighed with relief when they finally left the hospital.

* * *

"I'll quickly get my things," Bonnie said, hopping out of Sam's car. "Won't be long."

"How long are you going to be hunting for?" Lucy asked Sam. She glimpsed at her son in the driver's seat, frown lines creasing on her forehead. She was trying to smile; trying to understand that her son had to save his friend because, after all, Alan had played a part in helping to save her family. But it was not going to stop her stomach from flipping up and down.

"Not long tonight. Edgar, Alan, and Bridget wanted to check out the theatre and hotel Bonnie's parents work at. We're just searching for answers," Sam explained.

"How's Alan doing?" Lucy asked.

Sam sighed. "Not great. Remember how distant Michael got? He's… he's definitely not himself anymore."

"Oh, that poor boy. I do hope he'll be alright," Lucy said, shaking her head. How had one divorce caused so much trouble? If her marriage hadn't broken up, she wouldn't have had to move back to Santa Carla. If she hadn't moved back to Santa Carla, she wouldn't have been targeted by that awful Max and her boys wouldn't have gotten mixed up with vampires…

The list went on as did her regrets and Sam could see the guilt in her face.

"Mom?" Sam took her hand.

"Sometimes I wish –."

He interrupted her. "Mom, we've talked about this. Dad screwed us all up. It's not your fault. He wrecked the marriage, not you. There was no other choice but to come to Santa Carla."

Lucy smiled at her son. Almost a year ago, Sam had been a fifteen year old boy watching his parents split up and seeing his mother arrange to move his whole life away from Phoenix to a small coastal town. She knew he hadn't liked it one bit, struggling to keep his grades up and she remembered his disdain when they first arrived in Santa Carla.

And now here he was, a year older and maturing at a rapid rate. It was hard to tell when Sam had become so grown up and being the one to reason with her instead of the other way around.

"You make me so proud," she said and squeezed his hand.

Inside Bonnie's house, everything was quiet. She closed the door behind, calling out for her parents but there was no answer. As far as she knew, her mother should be in at this time because she had taken the early shift today.

"Mom?" she called again and held her breath.

Nothing.

She turned, ready to run out of the house and get Sam but the floorboards creaked in the living room. When she looked back, Marko emerged. There was a smirk on his demonic face as he dragged her mother with him. He had her in his grip, one hand around her mouth and another around her neck and Bonnie cried out.

"_Don't you dare,_" she choked out.

"My family was killed," he hissed back, moving into the hallway. Mrs Casey gave a muffled scream, staring at her daughter wide eyed. Her chest moved up and down rapidly. "I think I got the right."

With a sharp jerk of his hands, there was a sickening crack and her mother's cries ended abruptly. Bonnie's own scream was caught in her throat, watching with her mouth parted as Marko released her mother and she fell to the floor, down into a crumpled, lifeless heap.

Bonnie couldn't speak. Her hands flew to her mouth, her breathing heavy and shaking. She felt numb, something in her stomach threatened to come lurching up. All she could do was stare at the dead body of her mother, barely dodging Marko when he came running at her.

She quickly stumbled to the side, eyes darting to her open bedroom door. Her weapons were in a bag underneath her bed. She began to run for her room but felt a strong hand grab her wrist.

His voice snarled at her. "Hurts, doesn't it? Seeing your family murdered?"

Without saying anything she turned, lifting her leg up and shoved her foot right into his stomach. He grunted, grip loosening. There was a rosary in her pocket that she always kept and she took it out, reaching out to slip it around his neck. Steam rose from where it came into contact with his skin and his mouth stretched open into a roar. He let go, her wrist free and she bolted for her bedroom.

Her heart raced against her chest, thudding in her ears. She wanted to go straight to her mother, cradling her dead body in her arms and give up that very moment but there was also anger. She had spent the beginning of her summer fighting vampirism and fearing for her life. After thinking it was over, Marko had crept back into her life like a ghost, haunting her and plaguing her with memories of last summer. The fears had been brought back and she was tired of it.

She gritted her teeth, reaching for her box under her bed.

_I am not dying, _she thought, tears stinging at her eyes. Her breathing shook and when she gripped the stake in her hand she saw it trembling, out of her control.

_Just do it._

She stood up, staked raised and turned to the doorway where she had left Marko.

He was nowhere to be seen. The rosary lay on the floor.

She glanced around her first. Up at the ceiling. Behind her door. He wasn't in her bedroom. She took careful steps out into the corridor. If she could have mustered up the ability to speak she would have screamed for him to come out. She was fed up of his games. Fed up of him playing with her. If he wanted her dead he should have got on with it. She wouldn't waste any time.

She looked at her mother on the floor, tears spilling down her cheeks again. Her legs were turning to jelly and she felt a force determined to pull her down to the floor, tempting her to collapse. A whimper escaped her lips and for that brief second she focused on her mother, Marko reached for her. He had her arms tugged back behind her. She cried out. He tugged again. She felt the stake slip from her grasp.

"Shame your dad wasn't here," he snarled, mouth to her ear. "It would have been even better if I could have killed both your parents in front of you."

She kicked, knocking his shin and threw her head back, colliding with his face. He snarled and shoved her towards the bottom of the stairs. Her forehead smacked against the bannister and she turned onto her back, groaning.

Teeth bared, she finally found her voice as she used her arms and hands to push herself up. "And it's a freaking shame you didn't get to see your pack die. I heard Paul melted away in a bathtub –."

She stopped talking when he snarled, arms stretching out for her. She grabbed the bannister, hauling herself up and started running up the stairs. Wind blew straight past her with the echoes of a screech around and suddenly Marko was in her face, yellow eyes burning into hers. His hands grabbed at her shoulders and with one push she felt the steps disappearing and there was a downwards pull. Her hands tried to grasp the bannister but her fingers barely brushed against the wood. The ceiling was in her vision and then everything spun as she tumbled down the steps.

Darkness wanted to consume her. She lay sprawled at the bottom of the stairs. Her head thumped and ached. All she could was groan, staring up as Marko calmly walked down the stairs, smirking at her as he did.

"You know I actually didn't think much of you when I first saw you," he said, kneeling down. He brushed hair away from her neck and bared his fangs. "You were this tiny, dancing, comic book geek and I thought you didn't have what it takes to be a vampire. Don't get me wrong, you can put up one hell of a fight now and you were a feisty little thing when you were half. But you turned out to be an ungrateful little bitch who backstabbed us all. I should have just had my fun with you in one night."

There was a click and something shot past, a blur headed straight to Marko. He howled, falling back and Bonnie could see an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Another one pierced into his chest, just near his heart and he cried out, snarling as he looked up and lips curled up.

"You stay the hell away from her."

Bonnie recognised Sam's voice, normally cheerful but his tone was threatening and clipped.

Marko looked down at the arrows. "You missed. _Again_."

He stood up, glaring at Sam who stood in the doorway with his crossbow raised and aimed. The young boy had his eyes narrowed, a disgusted sneer twisted on his mouth. His eyes darted to Mrs Casey on the floor, to Bonnie and back to Marko. He took a daring step forward.

"Maybe I want to give you a slow death," Sam said.

"Tough talk, brat." He suddenly darted forward, his pace quick but just as he reached Sam, grabbing hold onto his throat he was unexpectedly drenched. Water hit him in the face and made his skin burn. He felt his flesh melting away, bubbling into red, angry blisters that stung and he swore out loud. Lucy stood in the doorway and she grabbed Sam, pulling him towards her. She held a bottle in her other hand, jaw set as she glared at Marko.

"Mom, I told you to stay in the car," Sam hissed.

"Nobody touches my boy," she said. "Sam, be a dear and keep that crossbow aimed at him."

Marko gave a snarl, hands hovering over his burnt face and he shoved past Lucy and Sam, running outside and taking off into the night. Lucy breathed out and the hand that held the water gun began to shake. Her eyes went to Bonnie and Mrs Casey.

"Oh my god," she whispered, hands to her mouth. Sam ran straight to Bonnie on the floor.

"Bonnie?"

She whimpered, eyes fluttering shut. "My mom…"

"You're going to be alright," Sam said. "Bon, try to stay awake."

"Sam, I'm calling an ambulance and the police," Lucy said, going straight to the phone.

Bonnie's eyes had shut and Sam placed two fingers against her throat, just under her chin. "She's still got a pulse. Bonnie?" He groaned, ducking his head. Now he was shaking. And all he kept doing, unable to help himself, was look back at the dead body of Mrs Casey behind him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you would like to leave a review, please feel free to. I'm away for the weekend but I'll be posting Chapter 24 on Monday night. :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you very much to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter.**

**Elle: You're so right. That vamp's thirsty for revenge! Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

"Bonnie and Sam should have been here by now," Edgar said. He checked his watch again, tapping his foot against the ground. Three minutes had passed since he had last checked the time.

"Calm down," Alan said. He leaned against the counter in the comic book store. The three of them, himself, his brother and Bridget, had ended their hunt half an hour ago, returning to the shop to meet up with Bonnie and Sam. He was still tense, trying to ignore the different smells and sounds of heartbeats. But now his brother's was picking up and it thumped rhythmically in his head.

"I am calm," Edgar said.

"You're not. I can hear your heart getting faster."

Edgar didn't respond but he did shudder at Alan's words. Why did his brother have to make a statement like that so casual? He sounded like he wasn't even trying to avoid using these new enhanced senses. But after today at school, Edgar himself was trying to keep control and not say anything to anger his brother. Though apparently the beat of his heart was now doing that so he was starting to wonder if there was any point to watching what he said. The quicker they could find the Head Vampire, the sooner everything would return to normal. Alan would be human and not saying creepy things all the time. His temper would still be there but at least as a human the worst he could do was storm up to his room and sulk like he used to do.

"Okay, I'm worried," Edgar admitted. "We're being hunted by vampires. They'll strike sooner or later."

Alan scoffed and gestured to himself. "They already have."

Again, Edgar didn't respond. Alan had managed to take offence. Instead, Edgar ran a hand through his hair and went over to Bridget who had wandered over to the Thor comics, reading one to kill the time. He leaned against the pillar next to her.

"I can't say anything right," Edgar whispered. "And I can't just stop talking when I'm around him."

"We'd be glad of it," she muttered. When she caught his glare she sighed and reached out to pat his shoulder. "Oh, stop scowling. I was just teasing. Trying to lighten the mood."

"You're sense of humour has never been funny," he said. "Brid, seriously… what the hell do I do? I have no leads whatsoever."

She glanced at Alan who was staring out into the crowds. The way he stared was almost predatory. He was keeping a close eye on different people as they walked past. One customer came into the store, passing Alan and as he did, Alan turned his head to watch him. His eyes narrowed but he stayed still. She could see his fists clenching. Jaw tightening.

_He's still fighting. Sort of, _she thought.

"I don't know," she said to Edgar.

"He could be like this for a while."

"Then we'll have to find a way to help him keep the vampire under control. But maybe…"

Edgar quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe…"

She was silent at first, cringing as she decided whether or not she should even suggest it. But they needed plans and this was the only idea she was able to come up with, despite the risks and how queasy it made her feel. "He'll starve to death. You only turn properly if you make a kill."

"So?"

"Well, maybe he can still get what he needs without killing. We could go to the hospital and find where they keep the blood –."

Edgar's nostrils flared. "_Are you crazy?_"

"I don't like it myself but we have to start thinking about this. We need to help him. Even if that means helping him in a way that we don't agree with."

"Your idea is a definite _no_. It's crazy. It's _disgusting –._"

"I'm just trying to come up _something_," she said and marched over to the counter. She rolled her eyes at Edgar's complete dismissal and stood next to Alan with a sigh, hunching up her posture.

"It's probably best not to do that," Alan said, glancing at her. "If I get the taste for blood, even it's not straight from the vein, that could be it for me."

Edgar joined them, looking at his watch again. Another three minutes. "Okay, I think we need to ring. Something's not right." He marched around the counter, going to the phone and quickly dialling in Sam's number.

It was his friend's grandpa who answered. "Hello?"

"Mr Burke? It's Edgar Frog. We haven't seen Sam and Bonnie or heard from them."

"Sam's fine," Grandpa said but his tone was slow and solemn. "I've just been on the phone with Lucy. Now… something's happened."

Edgar looked up at Bridget and Alan. Bridget was poker-faced, watching Edgar carefully for any reactions that might hint that something really had happened to their friends. But when Alan straightened and frowned, so did she after noticing his reaction.

"Shit," Alan said, hearing the conversation clearly as if Sam's grandpa was in the store and talking to Edgar right next to him.

Bridget grabbed his arm, horror twisting on her face. "_What?_"

"Mr Burke, what's happened?" Edgar asked, urgency in his tone and he gripped the phone tighter.

"One of the vampires attacked. The one from Max's pack. Sam and Lucy are fine but Bonnie was injured. She was taken to hospital."

"_Edgar, what's happened?_" Bridget hissed, leaning into the counter.

"Okay, we're on our way."

"Edgar… her mother was killed."

He felt his body turn to ice. On the opposite side of the counter Alan glanced at Bridget who looked back and forth between the Frog brothers. Her eyes were wide, begging for more information.

"The vampires," Alan explained as Edgar thanked Sam's grandpa and put the phone down.

"Bonnie's being attacked and she's at the hospital," Edgar said. He looked suddenly drained of colour, looking younger than his seventeen years. He rested his elbows on the glass counter, putting all his weight there as he swore under his breath. "Marko attacked her and…" He couldn't say the rest of the sentence. His chewed at his lower lip, slowly feeling his body start to shake.

"He's killed her mom," Alan finished, having heard the whole telephone conversation perfectly with his hearing. Edgar glanced up, noticing the monotone way he said that. Here Edgar was feeling like his whole world was falling apart and people were being targeted and harmed by vampires that he couldn't do a thing to stop. He felt numb, wanting to scream, shout, swear, hit something. A complete rush of emotions swept through him all at once and he wanted to let them make him curl up into a ball. Hearing that Mrs Casey had been killed was a stab in the stomach. Pain twisted inside.

And Alan couldn't look or sound like he felt something.

Bridget had her hand to her mouth. "Marko killed…?" She clamped her lips together tightly. Those words did not want to be formed.

Edgar shook his head. "We need to get to the hospital." His stomach churned at the mention of hospital but he went to see Uncle Gerry in the storeroom for a lift.

* * *

Sam and Lucy were in the waiting area when Edgar, Alan and Bridget arrived. Uncle Gerry had dropped them off straight away but had also rushed back to the store, not wanting to leave their father alone. Walking in, Alan tensed and Bridget grabbed his hand.

"Whoa, that's… strong," he mumbled to her and she couldn't help wrinkle her nose.

"That's kinda creepy," she said and he shrugged, almost helplessly.

"Can't help it."

"You need to tell us if it gets too much," she said. "I'll take you away."

"What happened?" Edgar asked, marching straight over to Sam and Lucy. Both of them were grim. Sam looked as white as a sheet.

"I dropped Bonnie off at her house but she'd been taking a while," he said. "When I went in, Bonnie was on the floor unconscious and her mother was dead. I managed to injure Marko a bit before he fled."

"Is she awake now?" Bridget asked.

"She's awake. Dazed but awake. She's pretty badly beaten up," Sam said. "Her dad's with her at the moment."

"And her mom's dead," Edgar said.

Sam nodded, his voice suddenly unable to work.

"The police had to get involved," Lucy said, a hand resting on her son's shoulder. "I called them but we haven't told them everything."

"The story is we don't know who would have done this. I dropped Bonnie off, she was a long time and when I went in she was unconscious on the floor and her mom was dead. We didn't see or hear anyone," Sam finally said. But his voice still cracked.

"Are you okay?" Edgar asked.

"I had to make sure there were no weapons around," Sam whispered. "I even had to open a window in the dining room to make it look like the murderer had got in and out that way. It felt like I was covering up a murder."

"No-one would have believed you if you said it was a vampire," Alan pointed out. "And you don't want to be responsible for trying to expose vampires. They'll kill you."

"I still feel pretty crap about it," Sam muttered.

"You gotta look out for yourself."

Edgar glared at his brother while Sam and Lucy simply looked stunned that these words had actually come from his mouth. Sure the Frog brothers could say some pretty harsh things at times. Neither of them needed to be changing into a vampire to sound completely rude and inept. Last summer all they ever kept telling Sam to do was drive a stake through Michael's heart.

But Alan sounded especially cold right now and it also didn't help that he hadn't asked about Bonnie once when she was his oldest friend. He wasn't even shedding any tears for Mrs Casey who always used to let Alan hang out in the house when his own home was upsetting him.

"Dude," Sam whispered, shaking his head.

"People we know have been killed or harmed," Edgar snapped.

Alan stayed quiet, frowning at Sam and Edgar. Then he looked at Bridget for her reaction but she avoided his gaze completely. She started to rummage into her bag.

"I need to get a drink," she muttered and marched off.

Alan sighed. "Sorry," he said to Edgar and Sam.

"Are you really?" Sam asked.

"Don't," Alan snapped. "Tell you what, trying changing into a vampire yourself and seeing how well you do at staying as human as possible."

At the vending machine, Bridget glanced at Alan walking towards her. He had a scowl on his face, looking back once at Sam and Edgar who watched him dumbfounded and she shook her head when he was by her side.

"Are you mad at me as well?" he asked, slouching against another machine.

"It's not about being mad," she said, getting coins out. "You really don't care anymore, do you?"

When he shrugged, she sighed and pressed the buttons for a coke. One can fell to the bottom with a thud and she bent down to collect it.

"Bernice warned me about getting involved with you when you're like this," she said, standing and he tilted his head.

"When I'm like this?"

Bridget gestured to him. "You know, when you're barely human anymore."

"It's none of her business. You can do whatever you want to do."

"She said it because she's worried," Bridget argued, putting one hand on her hip. "And I'm starting to think she's right. That this is a bad idea. Fuck's sake, Alan, you don't even care what's happened to Bonnie and she's been one of your best friends for years! And if you don't even care about her then you probably don't care about me."

"No, it's not like that –."

"Well, then, answer this for me. If someone walked up to me right now and tried to stab me or something would you do anything about it?"

It was only an example but his fists still clenched. "Of course I would. I'd tear their throat open."

Bridget's scowl disappeared and her stance slouched. Now she gazed at him, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"You're not Alan anymore," she said, quietly. Swearing under her breath, she turned, collapsing against the wall and she ducked her head. She heard his footsteps come closer and there was a hand on her shoulder. She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Are you changing your mind about us?" he asked.

_I should say yes, _Bridget thought, biting at her bottom lip. _I should say that this is dangerous and until he's human again, we're better off not pursuing anything. It should be simple._

But it was one of the most complicated situations she had ever been in and it made her head spin and ache. If this was somebody else she would have shaken them until they gained some sense and order them to break it all off. Nothing should ever be complicated because it led to trouble and she would have yelled that in their face.

But then she never actually learned until now that all these complications people seemed to have were because of feelings. That it wasn't just a case of ignoring emotions and telling the guy to fuck off. She wanted to show Alan the door and cool things down when she had more of a chance to toughen up and do her duty if the worst case scenario happened. If she didn't, she was going to mess up.

"You're worrying about something," he said when she hadn't responded to his last question. His hand moved from her shoulder to around her upper back and his head rested against hers.

She sighed. "If you turn, we're going to be enemies."

"You sound adamant," he said. "Thought you had my back."

"Not if you're a full vampire," she told him. "You definitely wouldn't be looking out for me. If we came across each other we'd probably have to fight. And that's the problem. If I don't toughen up now and that happens, I'm going to end up not doing my duty and I'd let you go. And that's weakness because you wouldn't do the same for me. I shouldn't have let myself get involved in this."

"I think I'd struggle if it was happening to you," he admitted. "Don't shut down on me because you think getting into a relationship is weak. It's the strongest thing I have right now. You were there for me last night and that meant a lot. Since we became friends you've always been there."

He smiled at her when she looked at him. He had a brief moment, thinking back to the turning point in their friendship where they really did become best friends. After dealing with Max's pack, they had kept talking and Alan had introduced her to more comics but that was it. It was back at school in September when they really started getting closer. They had a lot of classes together and chose to partner up with each other whenever there was a partner task to do. Bonnie, Bernice, Leon and Sam had wanted to do Halloween which Edgar, Bridget and Alan weren't into. Edgar had been working at the comic store that night and the others had gone into town dressed up so Bridget and Alan were left to indulge in takeaway, let his Aunt deal with trick or treaters and curl up in his bedroom with a horror film marathon on some late night channel. That was the first time it had ever been only the two of them together, a situation that should have been awkward for the both of them but both had been comfortable from the start. They talked, got to know each other more. After that, they made more opportunities to hang out. Just the two of them. Friendly teasing started between them. Bridget would find herself touching his shoulder or arm with her hand when she was talking to him. Alan found himself throwing his arm around her shoulder as a greeting.

Then it was sometime in November when Bobby had been in an incredibly dick mood and decided it would be funny to trip Alan over in the cafeteria at school. Alan had gone flying, his food spilling out across the floor and there was a roar of laughter around. He had got himself up, trying to ignore everyone when he had seen Bridget in the corner of his eye.

She had dived straight into a rant. Stormed right up to Bobby, standing on her tiptoes to try and stare him square in the eye. She had yelled, insisting that the guy he liked to pick on was a hero. How he needed to show Alan more respect. He was brave, heroic, a fighter… a whole list of admirable traits that only made Bobby and his cohorts, even the girls, fall into a hysterical fit of laughter. It had been the start of them questioning Bridget and Alan's friendship. The start of their teasing that there was more going on. Bridget had stormed away from the cafeteria when her speech didn't go to plan. When it only made their classmates tease them more. Alan had followed her to an empty classroom where she continued to rant, babbling about how she was getting fed up of Bobby treating him like that and that he didn't deserve any of it. She had gone on for a while, commenting on how nobody was allowed to treat her friends horribly, especially him. Maybe he had let it go to his head but he liked being seen in that light. The hero that he wanted to be. They had been closer than ever since.

Bridget shifted, so she was now facing him. "Do you still like me?" She asked. "As in, do you still have feelings for me?"

"I really do," he said, still smiling. "You're amazing and despite everything you still don't want to give up on me. You're not treating me the way everyone else does."

"I just wish you'd fight more."

He nodded, pulling her closer. "Then I'll try harder."

"Bridget?"

She glanced over Alan's shoulder and frowned as her father came over. His hair was messed up, indicating that he had been frantically running his hands through it. And he did that whenever he was feeling anxious.

"You're mom called and asked us to come straight home."

"Dad, what's wrong?" Bridget felt her heart racing. Now what had happened? Had one of the vampires got into her house? Had something happened to Bernice?

"She'll explain when we get home," he said and his daughter nodded, letting go of Alan.

"Do you need me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, I'll call you," she said and followed her father out of the hospital. Edgar and Sam walked up to him, gesturing to where Bridget and Mr Teahan had dashed out.

"What's going on?"

"Something's happened at her home," he answered and Edgar swore.

"Vampires?" Sam asked and Alan's jaw clenched.

"It better not be," he said, through gritted teeth.

* * *

As Mr Teahan pulled up to the house, he and Bridget looked straight to the police car that was parked outside their house. Bridget's stomach lurched and she started tapping her foot against the floor of the car, too tempted to take off her seatbelt and leap out now to find out what was going on. She felt her palms sweating and she rubbed them against her jeans, biting at her lips until they began to sting and bleed. When the car finally rolled to a stop and Mr Teahan turned the engine off she was straight out, slamming the car door shut and running to the front door.

"Mom?" she yelled. She tried the handle to the front door and it was open. She swung it open, dashing to the living room and coming to a sudden halt when she saw her mother's tearful, blotchy face and the grave expressions of two police officers.

"Mom?" she repeated, this time her voice cracked and she reached out for Mrs Teahan, wanting to be in her arms. Behind her, the door shut and Mr Teahan appeared next to his daughter as she was pulled into a hug by her mother.

"What's going on?" he asked and even his voice was shaking. Bridget clutched onto the fabric of her mother's blouse and squeezed her eyes shut.

_I don't want to know._

_You need to._

_I know what's happened._

_Maybe it's not that._

"Mr Teahan?" One of the police officers stood up. They were both female and the one who got up had blonde hair tied up in a bun. She was small but stood straight and her eyes were sympathetic as she walked over to the family.

"We're here about your daughter. Bernice."

As soon as she uttered those words in her gentle voice, Bridget whimpered and buried her face in her mother's clothes. She heard her father protest and a strong hand clamped down on Bridget's shoulder.

"Oh, God, no," he whispered. "What's happened?"

"We got a call from the restaurant she works at saying they had heard screaming after Bernice had left the building. When someone went out she wasn't there. Her car had been left and they noticed she had dropped her bag."

Sickness rose in Bridget's throat. She stiffened, worried that the next movement she made would send up the contents of her stomach. She took a deep breath in and her eyes prickled.

"Have you…?" Mr Teahan's voice trailed off. Bridget knew what he wanted to ask. Have they found a body? Or was she going to be another face on posters and milk cartons?

"She was meeting Leon after work," Mrs Teahan said. "What about him?"

"Leon's nowhere to be seen either. We actually need to ask a few questions about your daughter's boyfriend. He was the last person to be seen with her –."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Bridget straightened up, breaking out of her mother's grip and she stared wide eyed at the police officer. "Please don't tell me you're suspecting _Leon_? He got upset once when he accidentally trod on a spider! He felt guilty for days!"

"We're looking into anything or anyone who could give us answers on what's happened and where Bernice might be," the officer replied slowly and calmly, making it sound like a sentence she had rehearsed and said millions of times.

"He's missing because he's in trouble as well," Bridget insisted. "Speak to anyone at school, speak to my folks. They all love Leon. He's a _good _guy."

"Bridget, it's okay," Mrs Teahan said, rubbing her daughter's shoulder. She was trying to sound reasonable and collected but from the way her voice trembled so much, she sounded more on the verge of hysterical tears. "They need to look into everything."

Bridget was shaking her head, pulling further away from her mother. "You know what's happened? Yet more people have gone missing in Santa Carla like they always do and whoever is responsible for it will get away with it!"

"_Bridget!_" Mrs Teahan snapped. There were tears streaming down her face. The small officer's lips were parted, looking back and forth between Bridget's parents.

"Honey," Mr Teahan said. "Go upstairs and we'll talk with the officers. Take some time to calm down."

"Are you still looking for her right now?" Bridget asked the police officer, ignoring her father.

"There are cops at the scene now –."

"What good is hovering near the car? Go out and search for her and Leon! That's my sister! Leon's practically a brother-in-law already! Please, you need to start looking for them!"

"Bridget, upstairs," Mr Teahan said. When she opened her mouth to argue he raised a hand. "No. Go upstairs. _Please_."

She huffed, putting her all her rage into her feet as she stomped up the stairs. It was when she had entered her room, slamming the door shut so it shuddered through the house, and collapsed onto her bed that the anger suddenly faded away and she let the tears come. Her sobs were loud, her shoulders shook. She wanted to go find one of those vampires now and rip them apart with her bare hands. They had to be involved. With everything that was going on at the moment… Alan's turning, Bonnie being attacked, Charlotte being turned… everything was connected to them. This was those bloodsuckers' doing and she wanted to see them crumble to ash with a stake through their hearts or melt away from Holy water.

There were footsteps on the stairs that stopped outside her door and there were two knocks. She didn't respond, her sobs dying down as she stared at the door as it creaked open and her mother peeked her head in.

"Leon hasn't done anything," Bridget said, quietly.

"I know. I think it's a stupid lead," she said and came to sit on the bed. Bridget shuffled back, leaning into her pillows and Mrs Teahan put her hand on her daughter's knee.

"Do you think she's dead?" Bridget asked.

Mrs Teahan's lips pinched together and fresh tears glistened in her eyes. "God, I hope not. But…"

Bridget nodded. Her mother didn't need to finish. She wanted to stay positive because who wanted to see their child dead? No-one ever wanted that to happen, wanting to keep it as a nightmare that never turned real. But they both had an understanding of where they lived. Even though her mother didn't know vampires were real and the cause, she was well aware of how dangerous the town was and how high the number of disappearances and murders were.

Her mother began stroking the tousled waves of her daughter's hair. "How come you were at the hospital with everyone?"

"Somebody got into Bonnie's house," Bridget answered. "They killed her mom and attacked Bonnie."

"What is wrong this town?" Mrs Teahan shook her head. "Have you seen Bonnie?"

"I just got there when dad came to get me. She's awake but apparently badly beaten up."

"That poor girl."

"Mom, I hate this town," Bridget said.

"It's too dangerous," Mrs Teahan said, nodding agreement. "If we had the money to move we would but…" She shrugged helplessly. "Honey, I think it might be best if we made a curfew."

_No, I need to kill those vampires, _she thought and shook her head in protest. "Mom, I can't stay locked up forever."

"No, I don't mean it like that. I just… I know you usually stay out late with your friends on the Boardwalk but I'd rather you start coming home at earlier times. Please, Bridget."

"Fine," Bridget said. She had done her fair share of sneaking out in the past. Hell, Bonnie had taught her most of the tricks. And she managed to hide the fact she went vampire hunting most nights for eight months. She understood her mother's feelings, knowing she was only enforcing this because of Bernice and it would crush her if something happened to her second daughter as well. But Bridget would never sit back and let the others deal with these vampires. They were taking everything away from them all. She was losing Alan and now she had, most likely, lost her sister. Something had to be done.

"Thanks, honey." She leaned over and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "There are still a few things we need to discuss with the police officers."

"I think I'll stay up here if that's alright," Bridget said.

Mrs Teahan nodded. "I'll come back after they've gone."

"Mom, it's okay. I kinda want to be alone."

"Talk to us if you need to," Mrs Teahan said, nodding to her daughter's wishes and left the room. Bridget sniffed, wiping more tears away from her wet cheeks and chin. Glancing out into the night sky, she could see the lights of the Boardwalk ahead and she moved to the glass, her nose touching it. Her hands were at the handle and she was tempted to open it and sneak out now. But no doubt her parents would be coming up to check on her now and again. If she was going on the prowl tonight it would have to be when her parents were asleep. Trouble was, it was already quite late to begin with. She glanced at her clock. It was nearly eleven and she doubted her parents would actually manage to sleep tonight.

She got up, moving out into the hallway where she could hear the mutterings of her parents and the officers downstairs. She kept walking till she reached the door of her sister's bedroom.

It creaked open and she peeked her head in. Bernice's room always looked so white and neat compared to the dark and messy state of her own. There wasn't even anything on the beige walls while Bridget's own were covered in posters of punk rock and metal bands and she had also hung fairy lights around which normally served as her usual light. Bridget liked dark and cosy. Bernice liked spacious and light.

She sank down on Bernice's bed, her head sinking into the fluffy pillows. She kicked her shoes off, knowing that if her sister had been here she would have thrown a fit if Bridget's dirty converses got on her duvet. The sheets smelled like her sister. Covered in the fruity perfume she always wore. On the bedside table next to the bed there was a dresser mirror where Bernice had stuck photos on the frame. Various ones of Bernice in the arms of Leon, ones with herself, Bridget and Bonnie and ones with the whole group including a poker-faced Edgar and Alan. Never smiling and posing because they loathed getting their photograph taken. There were a lot of Bernice and Bridget together. With their similar features, blue eyes and smiles they almost looked like twins. The only difference being their hair colours.

She grabbed one group photograph that had been taken on New Year's Eve. Everyone had been invited to Sam's for a meal and to get a good view of the Boardwalk fireworks without having to deal with the rowdy, pushy crowds. It wasn't a very good photo, more like a random candid one their father had taken. Bernice and Leon were the only ones smiling and posing, having caught sight of the camera. Edgar and Alan were sitting poker-faced. Sam had tried to pose and smile in time but he had been caught mid-smile which looked more like a grimace and his eyes were shut. Bonnie was in mid-conversation which must have been on a subject she was passionate about because her hands were up in the hair and her eyes were wide. And Bridget had her mouth full of cake. It was a terrible photo and Bernice was supposed to have thrown it away.

She was glad her sister hadn't now and she traced her fingers across the photo, eyes flickering back and forth to Bernice, Bonnie and Alan. She repeated that until a sudden wave of tiredness swept over her and she felt her eyelids closing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a review. :) It's back to regular Saturday updates again so look out for Chapter 25!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed! **

**Elle: But I like being evil to characters. =D Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Bernice gazed into the horizon of Santa Carla. Away from Downtown and towards the Boardwalk. The wind blew around her but there was no chill down her spine from the winter breeze. She looked down at her hands again, stained with dry blood. Just like her lips.

Tasting blood had eased everything. The pain had been too much from the start. The urge to kill strong… coaxing. Leon's blood had energised her. She felt strong… alive… ready to do anything. She could run and leap off building to building. She felt she was bursting with adrenaline and life.

But while she was happy she had drank, soothing the fire in her throat and letting the monster sleep, she was still scared of her change. She had completed the transformation, turning away from humanity to give in to the hunger and that was it now. She could never go back. Slowly, she was going to become more and more like the other vampires. Disconnected from humanity where she might not even care that she had friends and family. That she had drained the life from the boy she claimed was the only guy she had loved. The one she planned on marrying and lost her virginity to.

The others would see her as the enemy now. That was it. She wouldn't be Bernice to them anymore. She would be another vampire that they had to stake.

Wouldn't they?

"They would, doll," Logan said, joining her on the roof of the theatre.

While he smiled at her, she refused to return it. She scowled, turning on him and pointed a finger in his direction.

"This was forced on me," she snapped. "By you. I just killed my boyfriend! Now I'm supposed to be evil and suddenly turn on my friends and sister?"

"You don't just snap like that," Logan explained. "It's not about being evil. You just become different. That human life feels like a dream."

"You've made a big mistake," she said.

"No, I quite like you," he said, still smiling as he walked right up to her. His eyes cast up and down, impressed by her appearance. Despite her girlish look of dresses and flowing blonde hair, cascading down in gentle curls she looked all the fiercer just by the glow of her amber eyes as she allowed her anger to show and the blood stains on her lips.

"I'm very happy with how you've turned out," he said, muttering like an artist admiring his new piece of work. "You're a decent fighter. With some training, you'll be better. And don't try to lie…"

He leaned towards her ear. "You enjoyed that kill."

She tugged on a strand of her hair, picking at the ends with her fingers. She pressed her lips together, averting her eyes from Logan's fixed gaze. There had been something inside her. A sudden monster that had awakened at the smell of blood and it brought out a whole new side to her. One that she knew she only had because of the change but it was still a shock to feel how much she wanted the life running through Leon's veins. She had killed him, mercilessly and without much hesitation. That first step had been taken and the hunger was only going to return. She knew it. She could already feel that urge to take the blood of another human.

"The hunger will be easier to control now you're fully turned," Logan said. "And as an additional motivator, think about how shit it would be lying on a lab table and being cut up."

"I'm going to have, aren't I? I have no choice," she growled and shoved him away. "You know, those vampires were ruining _our _lives first. If Max hadn't wanted a wife and Marko wasn't looking to turn Bonnie they wouldn't have died. They fucked with the wrong people too, you know."

"I'm with you, doll. Max and his _sons _were idiots. But Max was my Uncle. My father's brother. Family is still everything at the end of the day. You look out for them," he said.

_Look out for them, _she repeated in her mind. Who was going to look out for her sister now that she had been forced to turn? Bridget had always declared her own independence. Convinced that she was able to look after herself. But she never seemed to realise just how much of a mouth she had on her and was constantly walking into trouble. Somebody needed to be there to clamp a hand around her mouth and tell her to shut up.

"I'm afraid your sister is going to see you as the enemy. They all are."

"Are you planning on having me killed? Do you want them to stake me?" Bernice asked, frowning at him as he leered closer. She inched away slightly, uncomfortable by the small gap between them now. Thankfully, he seemed to take the message that he was invading her personal space and leaned away from her. He sighed, shaking his head.

"If I wanted to bump off a pretty dame like you, I would have gone ahead and done it when you and lover boy had left the restaurant. I meant it when I said I've spared you and Alan from the real hunt. I get to put a stop to a bunch of hunters who bumped off my uncle but also score two very good fighters for my side." He smiled again. A grin creeping up on his face. He reached out, chucking her under the chin despite her head jerking away from his touch.

"I've given you a gift. You live forever now. No human rules. There's no going back so what are you going to do? Live in regret or embrace your new life? Forever is a long time to be miserable," he said.

When she dipped her head, frowning at his words he patted her gently on the shoulder. "You don't understand yet. There's still that attachment to those humans but it fades. Soon, your human life is a distant memory. A strange dream you can't recall properly."

"Is that your human life now?" she asked.

He straightened at her question. It had been a long time since he had even thought about his old human life. Or tried to. Memories, like he had said, were more like a fuzzy dream now. There were bits and pieces, in no chronological order, which flashed in his head. Faces that he tried to give a name to. Parts of one big jigsaw puzzle that he had almost lost all the pieces to. Some memories always stuck. His turning being one of them.

"Pretty much. Some things stick but others disappear. People you knew become strange faces. You think you recognise them but you can't quite get the connection."

"That's so sad," she whispered.

He shrugged. "Only if you still remember a lot. If you can't remember your relationship to that person, what do you have to be sad about?"

"Surely you remember something? Or were you one of those people who relished the change? Did you want to become a vampire?"

He scratched the back of his head now. There was a rare sight of seeing Logan frown, eyebrows furrowing to reveal his perplexity. Despite his young age, he was confident and cocky. Forever sporting a grin on his face. But now he looked like the young, fresh faced teenager that he probably was before he turned. An unsure and confused boy.

"No, I didn't."

"So you were forced? And now you've forced me and you're coaxing Alan into turning. That's being a hypocrite."

"What would you like me to say, baby?" he asked. "I like what I am now. This wasn't my choice but the first kill was. I'm faster and stronger than I ever was. I get to live forever. You'd have to be a pretty damn good hunter to stake me because I've got sixty years of experience. I'm not some new vampire who doesn't know how to control their body and instincts."

There was a sneer on his face as he spoke. Those youthful features twisting and distorting into a sickening leer. His teeth had lengthened, eyes glows yellow. A reminder that underneath that teenage appearance he was a demon. Much older than her.

"Trust me. You'll be happy if you accept all this. Let me know when you want to learn more about being a vampire."

Bernice watched him walk away. Her eyes travelled down to her hands once more. Her fingernails were longer, the white tips already showing over the nail polish she had put on fresh yesterday. Blood had worked its way under her nails. Streaks down her fingers and splodges on her palms. It should have been a horrific sight to her but she couldn't help focus on the buzz the blood gave her.

Bonnie and Bridget would have been the first people she would run to if she had a problem. And this was one of her biggest dilemmas yet. She couldn't believe she had been weak enough to give into the hunger. That she had allowed herself to be turned and drink blood, especially from Leon who had committed herself to. Did that make her a monster now? That she gave in and drained the boy she claimed to love?

Bonnie and Bridget wouldn't understand. Not even Bonnie who had been a half vampire once. She had managed to pull herself away from her first kill. Bernice had shut down at the slightest fresh drop. Mainly because she wanted to embrace that hunger. She wanted to give into that urge. And now she was something different. Something that had torn her away from her friends and family for good. Reluctantly she knew Logan was right. She would be an enemy.

"What are you going to do to everyone else?" she asked.

"I just need to scare them away. Show them that little kids shouldn't go around playing vampire hunters. With you and Alan, that's enough suffering. Knowing that they lost two of their own to vampires is enough for me."

"So you're keeping them alive?"

"Not of all of them," Charlotte said, interrupting their conversation. She landed smoothly on the roof, head high as she walked towards them. Blood dripped from her chin, fresh from her recent kill. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders, grinning at the sight of Bernice. Her smile widened, teeth still lengthened into fangs, and she looked towards Logan.

"You've promised me Bridget," she said. "I get to tear into that back stabbing bitch's throat and drain her dry. Serves her right from stealing Alan away from me."

Bernice felt her fists clenched. "Alan was never yours, you obsessive freak."

Logan snickered at Bernice's words, raising his hands when Charlotte hissed, glaring between the both of them. "Now, now, girls. We're a pack and we play nicely with each other."

"Alan will change his mind about me when he turns. Maybe the both of us can get rid of your mouthy little sister," Charlotte said, laughing in delight at her own words.

A snarl rumbled in Bernice's throat. A guttural, animalistic roar and she moved her body at a speed no human would have managed. Her hand wrapped around Charlotte's throat.

"You are _not _touching my sister," she hissed.

Charlotte gripped tightly at Bernice's fingers, prying them off her neck and she pushed the new vampire away. Her face was contorted now. Blood stained fangs bared with her eyes wide and glowing. Bernice sneered in disgust at the girl who had once been her sister's timid best friend. She had been one of the sweetest girls Bernice had known. A complete contrast to Bridget's arrogant and sharp tongued persona. She had been sweet looking too. A curtain of incredibly fair hair, shades lighter than Bernice's own, with wide set eyes. Large and doll-like. Her lips had always been full, almost pouting constantly.

Now she was a monstrous sight. Blood stained and sneering. Seeking to hook up with a guy who had never been interested in her. Her jealousy as a human had warped her mind, twisting it and transforming into a creature that was psychotic and hateful.

"She's not your sister anymore. You're one of us now. A vampire. You need to remember that if you want to stay alive around here. Any sign of you betraying us and you're being left out for the sun."

She moved to the ledge of the roof, glancing behind her shoulder once with a scowl before leaping off and soaring straight down to the ground. Bernice felt her body shaking. Wanting to chase after that girl, find a sharp object and stake her right through the heart.

"I can't let my sister die," she told Logan.

"I know," he said. "You're still changing."

"You need to stop Charlotte!"

"Why? I can allow one small death. And if it has to be anyone from your former gang, I'd go with your sister. You're too attached still. It'll be best for you and your adjustments if she's out of the way." He shrugged one last time before lifting himself up in the air and swooping to the streets below. Bernice was left along on the roof, gripping tightly at her own arms as they folded across her chest. If her heart could beat it would have been pounding against her chest.

She was a vampire. That part she needed to accept at some point. Logan had made a point that stuck in her head. Was she going to embrace or spend eternity miserable? There was always another option, one where she stopped herself before she became too lost but she had been a fighter for months now. She wasn't going to let herself die. Her need to survive was stronger than anything else at the moment.

But it didn't mean she had to step back completely when it came to her sister.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonnie was awake when Bridget came into her room the next day. She noticed that a cross had been placed on the door and on the wall above her bed. Bonnie lay propped up with a swollen lump on her forehead. She stared into space glumly until Bridget peeked her head in. They both looked red faced and had puffy eyes.

"Hey," Bridget said, closing the door behind her.

"Hi. You're not at school?" Bonnie glanced at the clock beside her bed. The clock did say eleven o'clock and she was sure it was a Friday today. She groaned, eyes closing and she shook her head. She still felt her movements were sluggish. "I'm so confused. What day is it?"

"It's Friday," Bridget said, pulling up a chair to sit next to her. "Only Friday."

_Only Friday, _she repeated in her head. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. She felt all this vampire business had been going on for months yet Alan had only been turned on Monday. Four days later and they were on the verge of losing Alan for good, Bonnie had been attacked and seen her mother die, and Bernice and Leon had been taken by the vampires. Everything was happening so fast and on top of each other yet moving slowly. At the least the solutions were taking their time to appear while their dilemmas spiralled out of control.

_What's going to happen tonight? _Bridget thought, unable to help dreading that. After all, the vampires were serious now. They had stopped playing games and watching and were ready for the kill. The gang themselves were down to three now. Bridget, Edgar and Sam. It wasn't set in stone that Alan would remain on their side, even though she wanted to stay positive on that.

But staying positive was a challenge right now. She realised that. Whether they admitted it or not, the vampires were winning at the moment.

"You skipping again?"

Bridget shook her head slowly, fresh tears appearing. She rubbed them away, her eyes feeling sore from all the crying and wiping she had been doing since last night.

"Mom and dad are keeping me at home today."

"Why?"

Bridget's eyes settled on the floor. "Bernice is missing."

There was a brief moment of silence and Bridget glanced up at her friend. Bonnie already looked pale but now she looked even more drained of colour. Her lips quivered, her head sinking further into her pillow.

"Do you know if she's…?"

"No-one's found a body," Bridget said. "I dunno if they've taken her as hostage, killed her or turned her. But I think if they had taken her hostage they would have come to us last night. She's either undead or dead. They took Leon as well."

Bonnie reached out with her good hand, stroking her friend's hair. "Are you okay?"

Tears rolled down Bridget's cheeks, dripping off her chin. "No. I hate this. I hate what they're doing to us." She grabbed Bonnie's hand, squeezing it. "I'm so sorry about your mom."

Bonnie was crying too. Both of them sniffling with little sobs escaping.

"I don't know what we're going to do. With you, Bernice and Alan, there's only three of us left to properly fight. I don't know if that's enough to go up against a pack of vampires," Bridget added. She rubbed at her eyes again. They felt raw and heavy. She had put her glasses on today for better vision. There had been a lot of times in the night when Bridget had woken up to sounds, thinking it was Bernice coming back or a vampire intruding. With the lack of sleep, her sight was a little blurry and a headache pounded in her right temple.

"I'm so tired," Bonnie admitted and her voice sounded weary. "Not just from last night, also from dealing with these vampires in general. Dealing with Marko who should have been out of my life months ago."

Bridget shifted, moving up onto the bed as Bonnie shuffled up. She cringed at little as her body ached from moving about, stiff and bruised from the fight with Marko. Bridget lay by her side on the bed, being careful not to get her shoes on the pale blue sheets and duvet.

"Wish I'd never paid him any freaking attention in the first place," Bonnie said, thinking back to last summer. She remembered how she used to spend her shifts in the comic store making sneaky glances at him as he stood with the other vampires outside Laffing Sal. From the start she was interested, quickly attracted to this blonde biker with a cheeky grin and an air of rebellion. She hadn't been able to believe her luck when, after all her sneaky staring, he suddenly glanced at her and flashed her that mischievous smirk. It was the first time they had made eye contact and she had caught him looking at her. It had taken a lot of willpower to not squeal excitedly in his presence.

_Stupid, _she thought. She had been so stupid.

"Did he wear a sign saying: warning, vampire. No touchy?" Bridget asked.

"No."

"You weren't to know."

"Edgar and Alan knew."

"Edgar and Alan thought _everyone _was something supernatural. Didn't they suspect all your ex-boyfriends? As luck would have it, they ended up right this time. It was a total coincidence."

"I still feel stupid."

Bridget nudged her arm gently. "Don't. You didn't do anything wrong. You took an interest in a guy but he turned out to be dangerous. Supernaturally dangerous. That's not your fault. Got that, chick?"

Her friend managed a little snort. "When did you begin to start sounding so grown up and reasonable?"

Bridget herself chuckled. It might not have lasted long, feeling it was too much of a chore to even laugh or smile. She gave a tiny shrug. "Guess you can't help feelings. They're not as simple as I used to think they were."

"I'm thinking you have a certain someone in mind."

"You're thinking right. I'm already seeing the risks. Bernice was worried about me and Alan getting close while he's like this and I can see it. He's different and changing so fast. But at the same time he's Alan. I like him too much to properly let go."

"You might have to if he turns," Bonnie warned.

Bridget nodded, more tears spilling down her cheeks. "I know. If that's Bernice and Alan lost to vampires I'm scared I'm going to hesitate. I don't think I can toughen up enough to stake them if they're both vampires."

Bonnie clutched her friend's hand. "We all feel like that. So if that is where everything is leading, we all need to stick together. We can't do it ourselves individually but all of us will get through it if we stay close. They're not taking any more of us. I love you guys, you know."

"I love you too, girl," Bridget said, managing her own smile even though there was still a sadness to it.

* * *

Bridget had her bag of weapons at the ready. As the sky darkened, she collected her vampire hunting gear as a growing anger built up inside. All she had on her mind was hunting those vampires down.

Seeing Bonnie in that bruised and battered state, having Bernice taken, Alan being turned… it all made her think: _how fucking dare they? _They were taking too much action, messing around with too many people.

_Let's see how you like it when a hunter takes action, _she thought, gripping onto a stake. She didn't know which vampire she desperately wanted to ram a stake through more. Logan, Marko, or Charlotte.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, followed by her mother's voice. "Honey, can I come in?"

Bridget let her bag drop on the floor and she pushed it underneath her bed with her foot. "Yeah, it's fine."

Mrs Teahan greeted her daughter with a small that didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes had dark shadows underneath them and Bridget wondered how much sleep her parents had managed last night.

"Edgar, Alan and Sam are downstairs. They noticed you weren't at school today."

Bridget looked down, chewing the inside of her cheek. She was supposed to have called Alan last night to let him know what had happened. Instead she spent most of the night sobbing and dozing from exhaustion.

"I'll talk to them," she said. "They can come in."

"Door open," her mother said and she frowned.

_What the hell would I get up to with three guys? _she thought but nodded at her mother's wishes. Sam came in first with Edgar and Alan in tow.

"Has something else happened?" Alan asked and Bridget nodded. She swore under her breath at the tears that made her vision blur and nose prickle. How much more crying was she going to end up doing? It made her eyes dry, her nose stuffy, and a sensitive headache form in her temples.

"Bernice is missing," she said and she bit at her fingernails to stop her lips from quivering too much.

"They've taken her?" Edgar asked.

Bridget shrugged. "She left the restaurant last night with Leon and somebody attacked straight away. They were gone by the time anyone had gone out to look. Fucking police think Leon's done something."

"Like kidnap her or something?" Alan asked. He shook his head, a sneer playing on his lips. "Useless."

"Everyone's going to call bullshit on that theory," Edgar said.

"How's your mom and dad doing?" Sam asked.

"Paranoid something will happen to me now. I'm on curfew and not allowed anywhere by myself." She sank down on her bed, huffing away a strand of hair that had fallen in her face.

"You'll have to sneak out. We need the numbers," Edgar said. "I don't think we could go against them if it was just us three." He gestured to himself, Sam and Alan who quirked an eyebrow up.

"You've got a half vampire right here. Better than three humans," he said. "You could use me."

"Not for much longer," Edgar reminded him. "We're finding that Head Vampire –."

"We have no lead, Edgar," Alan interrupted. "Forget that stupid Head Vampire now!"

Edgar blinked, stunned by his brother's sudden snapping and Sam closed Bridget's door.

"We can't afford to go chasing someone we're not even close to finding. We need to focus on the vampires and get rid of them before they hurt more of us," Alan said. "So use me. I'm stronger than any of you at the moment. I can help take on vampires. Who knows? Maybe killing them will draw the Head Vampire out."

Bridget noticed he looked at her first after his brief rant, like he was expecting her to be the first to agree with him and be on his side. To some extent, she was. She wanted all those vampires dead before they attacked again. Who knows who they would go after? It could be one of them or it could be family. It could be easier to get rid of them and then focus on this Head Vampire.

But now she could see the reason for Edgar's reluctance on Alan participating. She didn't want him using anything to do with vampirism because it just wiped another part of his human self away.

She chose not to respond, looking away.

"Ed," Alan continued. "We need to do something."

"I think Alan's right," Sam said when Edgar started to glare at his brother. "Bud, they could come for my family again. Or yours. We'll scope around tomorrow in the day time. Use that weakness against them like we did with Max's pack so if something goes wrong we have sunlight to our advantage."

Bridget nodded but again didn't say anything.

_I don't want to wait till tomorrow. I need answers and vampires killed now!_

Edgar wasn't responding either, just looking uncertain and Alan sighed at his brother's reaction.

"Edgar, c_ome on. _We need those vampires dead before they do anything else. Forget about me right now. We need to look out for all of us."

"Okay," the eldest Frog finally said, closing his eyes briefly and sighing. "I would have rather we use the vampires to find the Head Vampire but… we'll act."

"I think we have no other choice," Sam said. "Not after Mrs Casey, Bernice and Leon."

Edgar cast a solemn look at Bridget whose lips quivered at the mention of her sister's name. He sighed once before frowning. "Brid… do you know what to do if she's been turned?"

Bridget glanced up at him, eyes widening before narrowing and he raised his hands immediately.

"No, don't have a go," he said. "She's either a hostage, dead, or undead. And if she's one of them, she'll be the enemy now."

"She doesn't want to hear this," Alan pointed out but Edgar continued.

"I know it's tough but –."

"Would you want to hear it if it was me?" He caught Edgar's gaze, raising an eyebrow and immediately he saw Edgar's voice stop abruptly and for a second his brother stood there with his mouth hanging open. Of course. It was a sore subject for Edgar as well.

"I think right now it's difficult to think about that scenario," Sam added, recalling last summer with his brother. How many times had Edgar and Alan insisted that Michael had to die while Sam continued to fight for his brother's humanity?

Sam glanced at Bridget and nodded with a small smile and she tried to flash one back but it never reached her eyes and it looked more like a grimace.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Edgar said. "We all need to be careful tonight and tomorrow we'll hunt."

Bridget nodded but her eyes flickered to her bed where her bag of weapons were hidden under it. Quickly, she glanced back up and noticed Alan staring at her.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked, coming nearer to her. She waved a hand at him, shaking her head.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll be okay."

He didn't respond at first, eyes narrowing and she wondered if he was trying to read her. Could he read her? Bonnie had told them how vampires had the ability to communicate with each other but they had never found out if vampires could see into people's heads to read their thoughts or if they were only capable of pulling mind tricks.

Still, just in case, Bridget tried not to think about her urge to go out and hunt without the boys.

"Okay," he finally said before leaning towards her. She always thought his kisses were perfect and she actually felt her heart thud against her chest every time she felt his lips on hers. But this time the moment was only slightly ruined by the disgusted groan from Edgar and Sam's wolf whistling. She pulled away, clearing her throat and smiled weakly at Alan. He stared towards her bed one last time before nodding and giving a little wave as he followed his brother and Sam out.

"Call me if something happens," Alan said and she saluted him. Edgar was the last to leave, still hanging near the door as his lips tightened into a straight line and she sighed.

"Edgar, I know what to do if it's the worst case scenario," she said. "I'll do it if I have to." And she kept her face stern, willing herself not to show any signs of breaking whether it was her voice cracking or her chin trembling.

"And you won't do anything until we come back tomorrow?" Edgar asked.

"Ed, quit it," she heard Alan say and an arm reached out, grabbing at the material of his brother's shirt and tugged to pull him out. Bridget stood up, back straight in determination and she placed her palms on her hips.

_Sorry, Ed. Can't promise that, _she thought.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you would like to leave a review, please feel free! Next update will be the usual Saturday. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to prepare4trouble and Elle (response below) for reviewing!**

**Elle: *Fist pump* Glad, I can do Sam and the Frogs justice!**

* * *

There was no way Bridget could wait until tomorrow night. Rules and common sense desperately begged her to do the sensible thing and wait but fear and anger decided that it was too risky and those vampires had to be stopped immediately. She didn't want to be up all night, panicking over the slightest creak of the house and the wind making the branches tap against the windows. Hunting them instead gave her some control over the situation.

She had waited for her parents to call it a night, listening to a mixed tape Bernice had made her for her thirteenth birthday. Fortunately, her parents had succumbed to tiredness early and Bridget had made sure she looked like she was fast asleep when they came to check on her. With Mr and Mrs Teahan thinking she was out for the night, she could finally sneak out with ease.

She crept around her room carefully, knowing which areas of the floor to avoid. She dressed casually. Comfortable jeans and a t-shirt to hunt easily in, adding a jacket for warmth. She threw her rucksack of weapons over her shoulder and proceeded to open her window and climb down the drainpipe. Her feet had just touched the ground when she heard the voice.

"I knew you'd be sneaking out," Alan said, laughing when she jumped and stumbled back into the wall. He kept laughing when she swore aloud, hands flying up as a shield. It was an immediately defence pose and she let them drop when she realised the voice belonged to Alan and not an enemy.

"Why the fuck are you creeping up to me like that?" She breathed out slowly, letting him wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. She rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"They've done something to Bernice. When you're pissed off you don't wait around. You go in with guns blazing."

"I need them dead, Alan. _Now._"

"I know. But not by yourself. So I'll help you," he said, leaning away slightly so he could smile at her.

"No lecture?"

"I got your back," he replied, still smiling and he nodded to her bag. "You got enough weapons?"

"Enough for the both of us," she said and raised an eyebrow. "Edgar isn't going to be happy with you either when he realises you've snuck out again."

"At least I won't be the only one getting shouted out."

She nudged him on the shoulder and slid out of his hold to grab her rucksack. "Okay, we need to make a move. I say we start in Downtown. That's where we've been spotting them and it has the most abandoned places in Santa Carla."

"Aye, aye, captain," he said with a grin and took hold of her again, arms wrapping tightly around her waist.

"What're you doing?"

"Taking the fast route."

The ground disappeared from her feet and she shrieked, arms immediately snaking around his neck and she clutched onto him. She glanced down, watching her house shrink as they flew further up into the sky. Wind hit her hair, sending it flying around her face and suddenly she was horizontal; the sky now in front of her as she peeked over Alan's shoulder. Her stomach tossed and her head spun. She shrieked again, legs entangling in his.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No! This is horrible!"

"It's not that bad. Look down. It's amazing."

"I don't wanna fucking look!" She buried her head into his neck, closing her eyes and didn't budge. Even when Alan began to slow down and straighten up. Suddenly they weren't moving anymore.

"Brid, you can let go now."

Her voice was muffled as she kept her head buried. "Have we landed?"

He couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "I swear we're on the ground."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around. They were in an alleyway and she breathed out. Her legs were still tangled around his and one leg at a time she unravelled herself and placed her feet on the ground. Her legs couldn't take the weight and she swayed, staggering back so she could lean against a wall.

"Oooooh, shit," she groaned, running a hand through her hair. "That was… fuck… that was… wrong… fucking _wrong_…"

He was still laughing, wishing her had a camera to take her photo because the expression she had on at the moment was incredibly amusing. She looked dozy, almost confused and distant with the kinks in her hair sticking out in all directions.

"I feel like I've turned to jelly," she added and swatted air when he laughed harder. She wanted to hit him but couldn't manage stepping forward to do so. All she could was raise her hand weakly and pathetically swipe at air. "Stop laughing."

He took her hand, helping her to stand and looked around as she gained her balance. He could see clearly into what should be a pitch black part of the alley. He heard everything from the muffled noises of music in the clubs and the distant raucous laughter of college students having a night out. He smelled blood, heard the pulse of every living person nearby. Not once did he sense something off… something inhuman.

"Anything?" she asked, opening her rucksack.

"Can't hear or see any of them. It's just us."

She passed him a stake, keeping the crosses and Holy water for herself.

"We should look in any abandoned places," she said. "We've always been out here when we could have done with searching the buildings."

"See, this is what Edgar should have done," Alan said. There was a flash of yellow in his eyes when his brother's name was mentioned. "Some vampire hunter."

"That wasn't a criticism against Edgar," Bridget told him and shot him a disapproving glance. "Whatever dislike you have towards him at the moment, keep me out of it. You're only finding faults because of that vampire blood in your system."

"Or maybe I'm seeing him for who he really is. Maybe the vampire blood has opened my eyes up a bit."

She frowned at him, hairs prickling at the back of her neck.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"Being a half vampire?"

She nodded, biting down on her lip. "Do you like it?"

Alan glanced at her briefly before he had to look away and she knew what the answer was. He raised a hand as her eyes widened and suddenly was looking at him as if he was a complete stranger.

"No, don't look at me like that. It's not what you think," he said. "I can't help it. Some things are becoming perks. It's hard not to find some of the changes tempting. Even someone like Edgar would lean towards it."

"Oh." She fell silent, starting to lead the way down the alley after slinging her rucksack back over her shoulder. She frowned as she walked, regretting asking him that question because she definitely did not like that answer. Chills had gone down her spine when he admitted to enjoying some aspects of vampirism. If he was liking it, how would that stop himself from turning completely?

"If I become human again, I'm sure I'd go back to hating everything about being a vampire," he said. "Like you said, the vampire blood is changing how I think. That's not my fault."

"Not _if_," she said, not looking back. "_When _you become human again."

There was silence from Alan after her comment before he spoke up. "Brid, that might not be happening – wait!"

He grabbed her arm and she stopped, glancing back and saw that he was staring behind him. She moved to face the same way, gripping her stake so she was ready to use it. At first she couldn't see or hear anything but soon she began to hear footsteps, distant at first but gradually getting louder… closer…

"Vampire?" she asked Alan and he nodded, still staring ahead. His eyes were yellow, glaring as he prepared to see Logan. The vampire appeared from the darkness, all smiles and arms outstretching as if he was about to greet them both with a hug. When Alan noticed Bridget's fist clench he grabbed her wrist and leaned closer.

"Don't act rashly. You still have to be careful," he whispered. He raised his voice for Logan. "You're pack has been busy recently."

"Well, you need to learn that no vampire takes kindly to hunters murdering their own. Even if the vampires were a bunch of careless, rash troublemakers," Logan said and his smile had faded slightly. His own eyes burned amber but quickly reversed back to brown. Alan, however, kept the yellow and when Bridget glanced at him, taking in his unnatural, narrowed eyes and parted, sneering lips, she also caught sight of the point of a fang. She looked back at Logan, jaw tightening.

_I don't want to see it, _she thought, trying not to shudder in disgust at the small vampire features Alan was showing. Right now she was happy Alan was by her side, helping to find these vampires and stake them for what they had done to her and her friends but if he let himself look like a vampire completely she doubted her tolerance.

She tried to distract herself by sneering at Logan as well. "Where's my sister?"

"I don't want to reveal things just yet," he said, grinning at her and beckoned them to follow him as he began to walk away.

"We're not going anywhere with you," Bridget snapped.

"It's not an option," Logan said, without looking back.

There was no time to even react to Alan's sudden cry of her name and the whoosh of the wind behind her. Something knocked against her head, followed by a girl laughing, and she felt her legs give way. The ground came closer… and closer…

* * *

Bridget's head thumped as her eyes fluttered open. She was greeted by darkness and she groaned, palms pressing against the cold floor as she tried to sit up. Hands were steadying her back as she did and she groaned.

"Alan?"

"It's me, sweetie."

Bridget jumped back at the familiar voice, bumping her head again against the wall and she hissed, a hand flying out to touch the spot that throbbed and stung. She blinked furiously until her eyes started becoming adjusted to the dark and she began to see her sister staring back at her. She looked completely normal, dressed in the black dress she wore for the restaurant. But then Bridget caught her eyes, blue like her own but… emotioness. Blank

Bernice smiled at her, again emotionless like her eyes and she reached out to touch the side of Bridget's head.

"Charlotte knocked you out," Bernice explained. "She's been giggling over it since you got here."

If this had been a normal conversation between the two sisters, Bridget would have been jumping up, ready to track Charlotte down and stake her. But Bridget had an awful feeling there wasn't anything normal about seeing her sister crouching in front of her and focused on that. She looked clean and calm; not the way a person would look if they had been taken hostage by vampires. And she clearly hadn't been used for a meal so…

Bridget's body turned to ice.

"Are you…?"

Bernice dropped her hand and sat back to kneel. There wasn't a single flicker of emotion in her face at Bridget's question.

"Yes," she said and tears welled up in Bridget's eyes. "It happened last night after work."

Her sister glanced around. "Where's Leon?"

"I had to feed."

_No, _Bridget thought and dipped her head as her face crumpled. She shook, hands slowly reaching up to her hair. Her fingers thread through the tousled strands and a sob escaped.

So this was what had happened to her sister. She finally had confirmation even though it wasn't what she was hoping for. Something threatened to rise up from her stomach, pushing up violently to her throat. Retching, Bridget dashed away bending over and vomited, gasping and coughing more sick up.

"I'm gonna fucking kill them," she managed to breathe out, leaning against the wall and shutting her eyes. When she heard footsteps coming towards her she spun around with her arms raised, ready to strike out.

"Brid, you're injured. You have no weapons. You're human. You're at a complete disadvantage." Bernice folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. Such a human Bernice expression that had the tears blurring Bridget's vision but she refused to drop her hands and break the stance she had moved into.

_She's not human, _she reminded herself. _The minute you break, she'll kill you._

"I'll give it my best shot," Bridget said through gritted teeth. "If you're going to kill me I will _not _make it easy for you."

Bernice laughed, her smile wide and dimpled. She shook her head, hair gently stirring and Bridget scowled at her amusement.

"Brid, I'm not here to kill you."

"Bullshit."

"I'm really not. I wanted to see you. I didn't get a proper chance to say goodbye. They forced all of this on me, you know." She leaned against the wall, hands on her hips as she frowned. "They turned me into a half vampire and straight away made me kill. Logan injured Leon so he was bleeding and I couldn't help it."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Bridget felt her hands shaking as she tried to keep them raised in tight fists. Images of Leon being killed flashed in her head and she wanted to bend over and vomit again. Leon had not deserved that fate at all. He was a nice guy and nice guys shouldn't be murdered.

"We can't have sisterly conversations anymore?"

"Are you out of your fucking mind? We're not sisters anymore."

"I still see you as my sister," Bernice said and frowned again. "This is… it's all hard to explain. How I'm feeling… if I'm feeling."

"Do you want to kill me?" Bridget asked.

"We're still linked… in a way. I don't think I could break that link. Logan said this might happen – that I'd still feel some connection. Charlotte said we ought to kill you immediately."

"Oh, I bet that bitch did," Bridget muttered. "Where's Alan?"

"He's in another room."

"You're all going to make him turn tonight, aren't you?"

"Logan said it's time he does."

Bridget chewed on her bottom lip. "Am I going to be his first kill?"

"I don't know," Bernice said after some hesitation.

"You're lying. You know what they're planning on doing to me. And they're going to kill me. Bridget took a couple of steps away from the door.

"You can't take me to them," she snapped at her older sister. "You're supposed to be my sister. It hasn't been long since you were human. Do you really want to see me dead?"

That made Bernice stop and her eyes latched onto Bridget's own who kept her gaze, intent and almost begging. Her sister said herself there was still the connection between them. In some ways, there was still a sisterly link and that had to help Bernice sympathise for now.

"Please help me," Bridget begged. "If you still see me as a sister, you'll help."

"I told Logan you'd be sneaking in to see her," Ruby said, appearing at the door and sighed at the new vampire. "It takes a while before you forget your human life." She rolled her eyes once and marched over to Bridget.

"I'll take her," she said and Bridget bared her teeth, hands raised up again to strike.

The vampire gave an amused snort. "Honey, that's a nice try to look intimidating but it doesn't work unless you have these." And she pointed to her own teeth that lengthened as soon as she said that. She grinned, lips parting wide for effect.

"Maybe she can have her own," Bernice suggested and Ruby shook her head immediately.

"We can't turn everyone," Ruby said. "With you, Alan, Marko and Charlotte we're already too big."

"I'd rather die than turn," Bridget spat, glaring at Bernice in the hope of getting a reaction. Maybe a desperate one to encourage her sister to help her fight the vampires and escape but that was probably being too hopeful. And she was right when Bernice flashed her an unimpressed gaze.

"Now you're being dramatic," Bernice said, following Ruby and Bridget out.

Bridget didn't make it easy for Ruby. She pulled, kicked, screamed, wriggled… anything that meant it was a struggle for the vampire to take her where she wanted to. The iron grip on her arms didn't budge and Bridget knew she wasn't going to be released but she could damn well make it difficult.

"Will you just _stop_?" Ruby growled and dragged her, swearing aloud when Bridget pressed her feet into the floor and pulled against the vampire. Snarling those hands finally let go of Bridget's arms and for a second she thought that was it. She was free. She could fight.

She was picked up instead, being carried over Ruby's shoulder. Her legs kicked and she screeched at the top of her voice, using every swear word she could think of and every insult for vampires she could come up with. She continued this, even when they stepped out onto a stage, pushing past curtains and suddenly she was dropped to the ground.

"That's a lot of commotion, doll," Logan said and Bridget glanced up, rubbing where her elbow had knocked against the hard floor. Ruby had marched off, rubbing at her temples and muttering about how unnecessarily noisy Bridget was while Bernice stayed close, watching the scene with a frown.

"Up you get." Logan bent down. He took her arm, dragging her up and Bridget was on her feet again. Bridget took the time to glance around. She was on a stage, high ceiling with one balcony floor and the stalls were dark with the chairs still intact. On the stage itself furniture had been put there. It had to be the Astala. The once grand theatre in Santa Carla before the shiny new King's Theatre was built and enticed everyone there with better plays and contacts. The vampires had been moved furniture onto the stage. Two torn sofas, a bin that had been lit and hosted a flickering fire, and small coffee tables that had boxes of leftover burger and chips. It looked ridiculous homey for a bunch of vampires.

"You're inviting me to dinner?" Bridget remarked and Logan chuckled.

"Doll, you're going to be the dinner."


	28. Chapter 28

Alan heard screaming. A sudden, shrill screech and then a wave of vulgar words.

_Bridget, _he thought and his head whipped up. He wanted to dash to the door and kick it open but his hands and legs were still tied. He growled, pulling at them but after being thrown around and knocked unconscious, plus the fact that he hadn't fed, he was weak. The tight knots barely budged.

He swore, slumping against the wall he sat against and clenched his jaw, breathing hard. After Bridget had been knocked out, Logan and Marko had jumped him immediately. Not giving him any time to react or even fight. He had managed to last a bit longer than he would have if he had been human. But there were only so many punches to the face he could take before he gave in to unconsciousness. At least when he woke up his face didn't feel as sore as it should have done. He was already healing, which was a bonus. If he could get out, he may still be able to fight.

He glared towards the door, hearing footsteps coming closer. It opened with a loud, creak and Charlotte popped her head in, beaming when she saw him.

"Sorry about Marko and Logan," she said, merrily and skipped over where she sat down in front of him. "Especially Marko. He has… issues with you guys."

Alan gritted his teeth, not responding and instead settling for his trademark sneer. Charlotte ignored his reaction, stretching a hand to him as she cupped his cheek. He jerked his head away, growling but she still smiled.

"You're still pretty beat up," she said, tracing a finger down the long cut running down from his temple to his cheek. His right eye was red, ready to turn into a black eye. The swelling on his forehead had disappeared already but a few injuries were still showing. Her fangs lengthened and she bit into her wrist.

"I'm not drinking your blood," Alan said, trying to move away but she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed her wrist against his mouth.

"Alan, you need to heal. It will quicken everything up," she said, calmly.

Blood trickled down his throat and he coughed, trying to retch it back up but her wrist was still pressed to his mouth, letting more blood in.

"There we go." She smiled when she finally brought her wrist away. "Feeling better?"

He spat out the remaining blood at her, straight into her face. "I'll feel better when you're all dead."

A growl rumbled in her throat and she wiped the blood away with the sleeve of her top, smearing her lips and cheek. Alan watched her press her lips together but held his glare.

"You'll think differently when you've turned," she said. "Hopefully you'll think differently about me."

"_We're not going to happen._"

There was a flicker of hurt in her eyes. For a second she looked like her former, vulnerable self. The human girl who used to shrink into her shell, letting her hair cover her face to hide from the world. But that quickly faded as she gave a little shake of her head and that hardness in her eyes returned.

"You need to feed now," she told him and tugged on the ropes that tied his legs together. She pulled them away with ease and grabbed the material of his camouflage jacket before he could try anything, dragging him so he was on both feet and she marched him out of the room and into a corridor. They past curtains, tripping over more rope until they were on a stage and he faced the pack. He first glanced at Bernice, eyes widening at her presence. He couldn't smell the scent of her blood or hear her heartbeat.

She was one of them.

Bridget was in Logan's hold near the sofas. He had her in front of him, one arm around her waist, trapping her arms and the other hand wrapped around her neck. Alan felt his own snarl rumble in his throat and he went to move forward but Logan shook his head.

"Unless you want me to snap her neck, you're going to come over, sit down and not make any move to fight. You understand me, kid?"

Alan breathed in sharply through his nose but nodded. Still the scowl remained on his face as Charlotte nudged him to go forward. He glanced at every vampire. Bernice stood near the curtains, arms folded and face blank. But her eyes kept flickering to her sister and he wondered if there was some part of her that would still be on their side. Maybe that first kill didn't wipe everything away all at once.

Ruby sat on one of the sofas, long legs stretching out on it and she cradled her head with her hand, elbow resting on the arm of the couch. She smirked at Alan as he was led over to a couch and he sat down reluctantly, fingers digging into the dusty cushions. Marko stood near the edge of the stage, distancing himself away from the others and when Alan peered over his shoulder to look at him, the curly haired vampire's eyes narrowed.

"I still don't get why we're turning the brats who killed my pack," he said to Logan. "We have three of them right now. We could get rid of them easily. With Bonnie in hospital, there's only Edgar and Sam left."

"And why kill someone who is of good use to you?" Logan glimpsed at Marko briefly before turning back to keep his eye on Alan. "It's not always about killing, kid."

_Kid, _Marko thought and sneered. He hated how this sixteen year old vampire acted with an air of authority. Sure, Logan was actually older than him. He had been turned into a vampire years before Marko had and if they were human, Logan would still be much older than him. But he still hated how someone who looked so young waltzed around, telling him what to do.

If Marko was in control, these teenagers would all be dead. And he would have killed each one of them eight months ago.

"Eight months ago, you were taking your time to regain your strength and heal properly," Logan reminded him, poking into Marko's thoughts. It was difficult getting through with Marko not having the blood of the same Head Vampire running through him but he managed to get bits and pieces. Like Marko's view on how these teenagers should be dealt with.

"Sorry about Marko. I can understand how he feels. You and your little group of hunters did slaughter his whole pack," Logan said.

"That was all me, Sam, and Edgar. You should have left the girls alone," Alan snapped. "None of them did anything that night. They weren't even there."

"Bonnie played us," Marko argued.

Alan sneered. "You killed two people in front of her and then threatened her to turn into a half vampire. Did you seriously think she was going to join you? How stupid can you be?"

There was a loud roar from Marko but Ruby was standing in front of him, arms stretched out to hold him back.

"He's ours," she said.

"Marko, if you're going to pose a threat, I will have to do something about it," Logan warned, keeping his eyes on the vampire until he stopped baring his fangs and let his features return human again. Logan gave a sharp nod at him and focused his attention on Alan again.

"Again, apologies."

"You'll really be sorry if you do anything to her," Alan said, nodding at Bridget. Then he mouthed 'are you okay?'

She couldn't nod. How could she be okay right now? She was their midnight snack, Bernice was a vampire and Alan was about to be forced into turning like her sister had been. Edgar and Sam had no idea where they were and even if they were here, there would only be the three of them against a pack of five vampires. Like before, she wasn't sure how helpful Alan would be and how much longer he was going to be on their side.

She ducked her head, wanting to kick herself for getting into this situation.

"There's no way she's going to be my first kill," Alan added.

"You'll manage," Charlotte said. She stood next to Alan, smirking at Bridget who muttered insults at Charlotte under her breath. "Marko killed his best friend. It's easier than you think. And that's what you two always insist, right? That you're just friends."

Silence followed. Bernice looked away, tensing her shoulders. Bridget slowly lifted her head, chewing down on her lip and caught Alan's eyes. The awkward quietness was enough for an answer. Too obvious for the vampires to dismiss. Especially Charlotte. She looked back and forth between Bridget and Alan, frowning at their hesitation to speak before things finally clicked in her head and her eyes went wide, glowing with a yellow fire.

Charlotte's word hissed out like an angry snake. "_Are you fucking kidding me?_" She whirled to face Alan who took a quick step back, tugging on his ropes.

"_Why do you always pick her_?"

"Charlotte…" Logan rolled his eyes. Marko wasn't happy with his plan… Charlotte's obsession was getting in the way… He glanced at Ruby who raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't have to use their mental connection to know she was thinking: 'I told you so'.

"You're supposed to be with me!" Charlotte hissed at Alan.

"I'm getting really sick of people telling me what I should be doing," Alan snapped and dodged when Charlotte lunged for him. Logan had stepped in quickly, having passed Bridget into the arms of Ruby and he pulled Charlotte away.

"You promised me I'd have him," Charlotte growled, glaring up at Logan.

"I said you _may_ have him if he's turned and on our side. You can't force attraction." Logan replied.

Charlotte snarled, slowly turning her head towards Bridget who began struggling in Ruby's grip as soon as her former friend looked towards her.

"You ruined _everything_," Charlotte whispered. She looked up at Logan and folded her arms. "You're going to have her killed. That's the least you can do."

"Don't you dare," Alan snapped. He pulled on the ropes frantically.

"It's better to cut your connections now," Logan said and nodded at Charlotte and a malicious smile crept up on her face. "Once you've turned, you won't care about her." He nodded to Bernice who turned and disappeared into the curtains. She reappeared with a teenage boy whimpering in her arms and she threw him into the middle of the stage.

"I'm not killing him," Alan snarled, glaring at Bernice. He sneered at her involvement. How she had obediently gone to get this boy and she dipped her chin.

"Tonight, you _are_ killing. And you have a choice now. You can either kill him or you can kill your girlfriend," Logan said and smiled down at the frightened boy. He produced a knife from his trouser pocket, passing it to the teenager.

"Who the hell are you people?" the teenager asked, eyes darting quickly to every vampire.

"Threats," Logan answered and nodded to Alan. "The only way you're getting out of here is to fight. And you want to live. Don't you, kid?"

The teenager nodded and glanced at Alan. Charlotte untied the ropes on his wrist and Logan placed the knife in the teen's hand who shakily got up. He couldn't have been any older than eighteen. He was dressed in baggy clothes, dirty and unwashed with greasy hair tied back. Probably a runaway from the streets but a person and an innocent human nonetheless. Alan shook his head.

"I'm not going to fight you," Alan said, trying to calm the boy down as he moved the knife in his hand so he gripped it, ready to use.

"Need some motivation?" Logan asked and grabbed the boys wrist, the only that held the knife. The boy cried out, dropping it and screamed when Logan changed his face, parting his lips to bear his fangs and he dug them right into the wrist. Blood dripped from the wound as the boy staggered away when he was freed, clutching at his bitten wrist and staring wide eyed at the puncture wounds that leaked blood.

"Alan, control it," Bridget said but her voice was distant. She had been watching Alan's reaction, seeing his eyes widen as soon as the blood started to drop onto the stage floor. She saw the change in his brown eyes, not just flickering to amber but suddenly shining with hunger. Bridget grunted, trying to jerk out of Ruby's grip. She could see him shaking, an inside battle to regain control of his actions and try to resist but his eyes never left the blood that dripped from the boy's wrist.

"Just control it," Bridget said but if he heard her, he was paying no attention. He had even moved an inch closer to the boy. His lips curled back from his teeth.

There was a desperation in Bridget's voice. "_Alan…_"

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend," Ruby whispered in her ear.

"_Alan Frog, don't you dare!"_ Bridget yelled.

"I'd try and defend yourself if I were you, kid," Logan said, chuckling as he pushed the boy forward, over to Alan. "Oh, you dropped your knife."

He was about to bend down to pick it up for the boy when he heard the growling. Glancing up, his smile widened as he caught Alan grabbing hold of the boy who kicked out and flailed his arms, attempting to hit out.

All Alan could do was act. Instinct controlled every movement he made, unable to think about what he was doing. He felt the quick tingling of his face change, finally showing every feature of his vampire form. The boy never had a chance of fighting and defending himself as Alan took hold of his shoulders and darted to his throat, easily catching that spot where the vein stood out, blue and full of blood.

His fangs sank in.

Bridget stopped wriggling, pausing abruptly and her lips parted open, staring as Alan drank blood from that poor boy's throat. He didn't stop once, draining every single drop with no hesitation. She wanted to scream, break free and pull him away before he killed the boy but she couldn't move. Ruby's grip kept her trapped but her body was also paralysed. Her head fell light and her knees shook, wanting to give way to the weight of her body.

That was her sister and her boyfriend now. Two people who had been taken away from her. All of a sudden she was the only human in the theatre, she realised with an icy fear, and her mind started to work.

_Think. Don't shut down now. Think! You need to get out of here, _she thought. There was only one person she had to concentrate on now and that was herself.

Logan clapped his hands. "Well done, kid." He grinned as Alan let the boy drop to the floor, lifeless and staring up at the ceiling with blank eyes. The light slowly disappeared from them.

_Weapons, _Bridget thought. There were tables. If she could break them, the legs would be handy. Knife. Logan had dropped the knife after Alan started to drink from the boy.

_Exits. Where are the exits? _

She hadn't been awake when they had brought her in and she now took a quick look of the front door. It was completely boarded up. She'd have to get to backstage and hope there was somewhere there. At least, there might be hiding places.

She suddenly yelled out, throwing herself as far forward as she could before leaping backwards into Ruby. The girls fell backwards and Ruby's grip loosened. Bridget scrambled up, elbowing the vampire in the stomach. She used all her force to jab the sharp point of her elbow and scrambled up, going straight for one of the tables.

Charlotte appeared in front of her, pushing Bridget backwards and she was on the floor again.

"It was incredibly hard to choose who we wanted for our pack," Logan said, strolling over to Bridget as Charlotte dragged her up. "I'll admit you're all a talented bunch. You do okay fighting against vampires."

Her former friend's hand clamped around her throat, putting pressure on and making her cough, gasping for air. Her eyes found the two people she couldn't help look for. Bernice had started walking towards her, paused in mid-step with her hands raised. Her sister frowned, conflicted in whether she should help her or not.

_Please help me, _Bridget thought. It was a desperate, mental plea but she knew she wasn't going to be getting out of this without the help of her sister. Or Alan.

Alan…

His attention was on her. His eyes were distant, almost hazy and she wondered if he had pieced everything together. Had he realised what he had just done? Was he going through the change from half to full vampire?

His face had gone back to normal but there was blood all over his mouth and it dripped from his chin. Red stained his white t-shirt. There wasn't an ounce of regret in his eyes, even as he looked towards Bridget.

"Sorry, Brid," Charlotte said with a smirk. "I think you've just been dumped."

A howling cry escaped Bridget's lips at the feel of sharp fangs breaking her skin and digging straight through the flesh. It was agony, having her throat torn into and feeling her blood unwillingly drained. She already felt weak from the blood loss. Her hands had been hitting at Charlotte, fingernails trying to dig in and claw at her but it was already becoming a chore to keep them up. Her vision began to blur, feeling her body turn to ice as darkness threatened to take over.

"Get off her!"

Bridget was falling, unable to keep herself up. Charlotte had been grabbed and thrown across the stage. She saw the quick flash of the pale, blonde vampire skidding across the floor before she tumbled over the edge and her sister's face was suddenly in her own. Bernice's eyes travelled to the large gash in her sister's neck, too much blood seeping out from it, and she scooped her up.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

Bernice glanced up at the roof. There was a hole that she could fly straight up and out of the building. She looked straight at Logan and shrugged.

"You look out for family. Right, Logan?" she said and lifted herself into the air with Bridget in her arms.

"Great going, Logan. She's probably going to go and turn her now to keep her alive," Ruby said.

"Your plan is fucked," Marko growled, stepping forward. His face had changed again. Angled and sneering. "You promised me revenge yet here are two hunters who are now immortal. They can't even turn on their own friends and family."

"And I have told you," Logan snapped, gritting his teeth. "If I had let you kill a group of teenagers, people would start to ask questions. You could get us exposed."

"You're going to have three of them disappear now! It'll still look suspicious," Marko argued.

"I am _not _letting that boyfriend stealing bitch join us," Charlotte growled. She had picked herself up, jumping back onto the stage. Her eyes travelled to the roof where Bernice had disappeared with Bridget.

"I was never your boyfriend," Alan spoke up. He still shook from the kill, feeling the life from the boy's blood seep through him now. It was a burst of strength and energy. The pain had settled, completely died down as the monster inside of him rested in satisfaction, having finally been given what it wanted. Alan had to admit that he suddenly felt free. There was no more inner fighting. He had made a kill now and that was it. But unfortunately for Charlotte, it didn't mean that he suddenly had a newfound attraction for her. He sneered at the girl in disgust, still irritated by her obsession.

"Think we need to sort out this mess ourselves, Charlotte," Marko suggested. "You want to see some vampire hunters torn apart?"

"Don't do anything stupid," Ruby warned and Logan snarled at the two troublesome vampires.

"And I'm going to have to sort out you two if you're going to double-cross me. You'll cause trouble," he snapped.

There was an eerie screech and a flapping of clothes. When Logan turned around, Alan was nowhere to be seen. Charlotte growled, moving to go follow immediately but, after a nod from Logan, Ruby grabbed her arm.

"He's gone after them," she snapped.

"See?" Marko growled. "You're going to have all of them turned at this rate. Let me deal with it."

"This is _my _plan," Logan said and found himself being shoved across the stage.

He growled, standing up and facing Marko. His demonic face matched the other vampire's own. Completed changed with his fangs bared. He raised a hand, pointing a finger at Marko.

"I'll give you one more chance," he hissed. "You follow the plan… or you're an enemy. I'm much older than you, kid."

Marko chuckled, stretching out his arms in an arrogant gesture. "Don't underestimate me."

Charlotte jerked her hand out of Ruby's grip who scowled at her.

"Seriously? You'd attempt to fight me?" Ruby asked and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fast," Charlotte said.

Ruby chuckled and ducked Charlotte's punch. She batted away another lunge from the new vampire and grabbed hold of her hair.

"I'm strong," Ruby whispered and threw Charlotte to the side. She landed on her front, turning to see the older female snap the leg off the table.

"Alan was never interested in you," Ruby said, marching straight up to the girl. She kicked Charlotte once in the ribs, smirking as the young girl hissed in pain. "You're a nut job. A pathetic, yearning little girl who can't take 'not interested' for an answer. Alan's made a first kill and he still doesn't want you. What does that say?"

Tears stung Charlotte's eyes. She was about to reach up in another attack, baring her fangs, when Ruby also moved. She brought her hand down, ready to push the table leg straight into Charlotte's heart but the girl grabbed hold of it. The wood cut at her palms and fingers as she tried to thrust the leg away. She groaned, conjuring up all her unnatural strength and rolled her whole body to the side as she shoved the table leg away. Ruby stumbled and to keep her unbalanced, Charlotte kicked her leg straight into the girl's side. The table leg dropped and Charlotte ran. She was up in the air immediately, flying straight to the hole in the roof.

"Great. The cuckoo is out and about," Ruby muttered and turned to Logan. He had started a fight with Marko. Both were skilled and experienced, able to throw a good punch at the other yet defend an attack move towards them. Marko was nimble, easily dodging and moving around constantly to put Logan off. But Logan had fast reflexes. He followed Marko, blocking his fists. Still, Marko managed to dodge around and took hold of Logan's neck.

"Told you not to underestimate me," he hissed and jerked his hands as Ruby screamed at him. There was a snap and Logan fell to the ground, bones protruding from the skin on his neck.

"Pass the message on, girl," Marko hissed at Ruby. "I'm done following orders. I want revenge and I'll do it myself."

He snickered as he flew up, waving mockingly to Ruby who stepped forward, ready to lunge herself at him. But he was quick and disappeared in seconds. She had to let him go, turning her attention to Logan. He would heal. A snap to the neck wouldn't kill a vampire. But she felt her fists clench and anger boil just as the sight of seeing her friend and pack member lying on the floor with a snapped neck.

Yet she would also give him a slap across the face when he would finally be awake again.

"You idiot," she hissed through her teeth and sank down next to him. "You better sort this out when you wake up."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please feel free to review if you'd like! I'll update next Saturday... if no-one has hunted me down and killed me for this chapter. *runs to hide***


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapters. **

**Elle: Evil author strikes again! Mwahaha! =D I would say Ruby just wants to be a vamp and have fun. Not run around getting revenge for a pack she never knew and cared about. ^^ Logan's done a great job at messing up. She certainly doesn't take to new people very well.**

**Raindrop: I'm glad you've been enjoying the stories! And thank you for your feedback on the characters! **

**Daniella: Peace indeed! Thanks for trying to keep the balance! :)**

**Jojo: Maybe... maybe not... **

**Polly: Thank you! Glad you've been enjoying the story!**

**I'm gonna try and reply to each guest - it's a little tricky when most of them are anon and I have no idea who I'm replying to. I'll have to number them.**

**Guest 1: It's a shame you want to walk away when there are only a few chapters left but fair enough. I see that it wasn't the outcome you were probably hoping for but I'm afraid this is the story I wanted to write and explore so I am sticking with the storyline. I won't change what happened to Alan.  
**

**Guest 2: Stone cold and proud. :) It's the life of a horror writer. **

**Guest 3: Thanks for the feedback on the writing! **

**Guest 4: That simile had me snorting in my drink.  
**

* * *

Bonnie lifted her head when Edgar and Sam had walked into her hospital room. She glanced at her clock. The time showing it was almost midnight and she frowned.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Alan's gone," Sam said.

"Shit," Bonnie pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Have you been out searching for him?"

"We've just come back from town and we can't find him anywhere," Edgar replied. Bonnie had never heard Edgar's voice carry so much fear before. He looked completely dishevelled. Hair stuck up everywhere and there were dark, purple shadows forming underneath his eyes. When he spoke, every word cracked and shook. He looked completely lost and Bonnie had never seen Edgar like this before. Not for any vampire hunt… not last summer. Edgar was always the one who kept things under control. He had naturally become the leader of the gang, arranging all the hunts and keeping everything and everyone together.

"Edgar, I'm sorry," she said.

"Has he been here?" Edgar asked, desperately looking for a 'yes' but she slowly shook his head and he closed his eyes. His shoulders hunched.

"I haven't seen him. Have you tried Bridget's house?"

"It's in complete darkness. We tried throwing stones at her window but there was no reply," Sam said.

"I've got an awful feeling they've both gone to hunt the vampires," Edgar said. "We were supposed to attack tomorrow in the daylight but I don't think Bridget ever wanted to agree to that plan. And if she went off hunting, Alan probably tagged along. It's not the first time they've both gone off together. They're a bad influence on each other."

"We could do with knowing where the vampires' nest is," Bonnie said.

"But I don't know where that is!"

"Ed, calm down," Sam mumbled. His eyes were bloodshot and he kept yawning, just as tired as Edgar. Bonnie frowned at the both of them.

"Neither of you are in any shape to keep hunting," she told them.

"I can't just go home," Edgar argued. "What if something's happened? Like…"

He pressed his lips tightly against each other.

"Like he's feeding?" Bonnie finished for him. She glanced at Sam who had lines creasing in his forehead and she knew that even he was worried that Alan was sealing his own fate tonight. Sam had been so positive up to now but seeing him just as concerned made her feel sick. The three of them would be stupid to believe that Alan was a hundred per cent alright. He wasn't. Bonnie knew of his situation too well. There had been so many times she had come close to feeding. Hell, she had even started drinking blood at one point before she managed to take control and break away before she made that first kill and lost herself forever. No doubt Alan was at that stage where those little things about being a vampire were starting to tempt him. His feelings and approach to humanity would certainly be changing.

"We've got to keep going," Edgar whispered with a helpless shrug.

"Fine but… just keep checking in, okay? I'll stay awake in case Alan comes here. Hopefully it's just Alan who's missing and Bridget's at home." She looked at Edgar and Sam before sighing. "No. Knowing her, she probably will be out with him."

There was a knock at the door of Bonnie's room and Lucy peeked her head in. "Sam, what are you doing up?"

"Alan's gone off on his own again," Sam said, unable to help another yawn.

"You haven't been hunting in this state? Sam, you're exhausted."

"Lucy, my brother is out there and I'm worried he's taking that next step," Edgar said.

"Phone Michael then. He'll come with you both. No, Sam!" She raised a finger up before her youngest son could protest. "I understand you feel you have to do this but not when it's just the two of you and not when you're clearly not awake enough. Michael will go with you."

Sam sighed, shutting his eyes briefly. He was too exhausted to argue with his mother. And the more he thought about it, the more her suggestion – or rather, her order – made sense and he would be quite happy to have a third person with them. Especially if it was Michael who he knew could pack a punch if he had to.

"Okay, Mom," he said and she patted his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Sam gestured "We'll head out again. If Alan or Bridget turn up, can you tell them to come to us? We'll be around Downtown."

"Sure," Lucy smiled and waved the boys out before turning to Bonnie. Seconds after Edgar and Sam left the door opened again and Star popped her head in. She flashed a small smile when she saw Bonnie sitting up.

"Sorry, I know visiting hours are over but I just wanted to see how you are," Star said and walked in. "And get a little break from A&amp;E. It's busy tonight, even for a receptionist."

Bonnie nodded, trying to force a smile to her face but she didn't have the energy or the heart to tug her lips up. Since she woke up in hospital from Marko's attack and remembered everything that had happened she had been switching emotions in the blink of an eye. She had been crying, feeling numb and staring blankly into the distance, crying again, staring blankly. Sometimes the tears felt like they had run out but then there would be an awful tug on her heart, the flip of her stomach and she was suddenly thinking about what her mother's death meant. How she wasn't going to be there anymore. She wouldn't be seeing Bonnie graduate, celebrate her grades, support her when MS got too much for her, no Thanksgiving, Christmas, birthday… she wouldn't be there for anything else and those thoughts sent Bonnie into hysterical wailing again.

"I don't know how I am," Bonnie admitted. Star came to sit next to her in the chair, placing a hand on Bonnie's and she continued to smile sympathetically. Lucy had moved to the foot of the bed and the company was almost comforting for Bonnie.

"Honey, if there's anything we can do to help…" Lucy's voice trailed off and Bonnie could tell by the weak smile she flashed that despite her age and experience, she had no idea what to say to her. Nor did Star as they held hands. All she could was gaze at her with those wide brown eyes but that was enough. It was probably best none of them tried to talk much about it to her or try and offer her advice. Bonnie's eyes were too sore and puffy from the crying she had already been doing.

"Thanks," she said, eyes flickering back and forth from Lucy to Star.

"They'll be stopped," Lucy added and there seemed to be a flicker of determination in her eyes as she said that. "I know it looks like everything is against everyone but I have faith in all of you."

Bonnie's eyes watered and finally that smile tugged up on her face. She couldn't bring herself to fully believe what Lucy was saying, feeling a sort of surrender herself that these vampires were going to succeed in getting revenge for last summer. But it was still nice to hear those words. She was grateful that Lucy had put her trust in all of them to beat anything supernatural that threatened their lives. She knew it was terrifying for Lucy to have her son wander out at dark, secluded hours to hunt down creatures that could tear a person's throat out in seconds. But she allowed it, trusting Sam and the rest of them.

"That means a lot, Lucy," Bonnie said and the older woman smiled before pulling up a second chair.

"I'm sure Alan can fight it," Star added, having her turn now to be optimistic and encouraging. "I've been there before. When you think everything is completely hopeless. And then suddenly it turns out alright in the end."

Bonnie nodded. "You were a half vampire for quite a while."

"A few weeks. And I did it," Star said.

"So it's possible to fight," Bonnie said.

Star squeezed Bonnie's hand. "I've seen Alan hunting vampires. Unfortunately, he was hunting me at the time but I saw how driven he was. He considers himself a hero and I'm sure that dedication to killing vampires will be the key to him fighting. He can do it."

"No, he can't."

The voice startled them. None of them had heard the footsteps. They weren't even sure how long he had been there.

Bonnie's skin turned cold at the sight of Marko. There was fresh blood around his blood. Stains down his top and there was a shine to the liquid. It was still fresh. He had recently fed, which wasn't an advantage for them. Vampires were always pumped straight after feeding. At their strongest.

Marko stood in the doorway before he smirked and took a step in. Just one step. But it had Lucy and Star standing up, inching closer to Bonnie who trembled underneath the sheets. She was still sore. Weak. Not in any position to fight and while she was glad that there was at least two other people, she couldn't muster up any faith in Lucy and Star. It was horrible to think that when they were both lovely women but Lucy wasn't a vampire hunter and Star had relied on others to help her when it came to David's pack. They weren't fighters.

"The brat gave in," Marko declared, flashing his fangs. "There's one more body thanks to the toad."

Bonnie fought back tears. She breathed in loudly, trying to control the flood of emotions that wanted to drown her. "You're lying."

"No. And you're other friend… you know the annoying, mouthy one? Dying. Hopefully. If her sister and toad boy don't do the stupid thing and turn her. The emotional idiots have done a disappearing act with her."

"I don't believe it," Bonnie snapped.

Marko sighed, raising his hands. "Fine. Don't. Go and find Alan and Bernice. I'll be there to say I told you so as they rip out your throat. They're your enemies now."

"I have crosses in my drawer," Bonnie said. "Lucy, the water in the bottle is blessed."

Star and Lucy were quick to move. Marko chuckled as Star opened up the drawer in Bonnie's bedside table, taking two of crosses out. She kept one, passing the other to Bonnie. Lucy unscrewed the bottle and gripped it tightly with her two shaking hands.

"Weapons?" Star asked.

"Edgar left a bag underneath the bed with stakes in."

Star nodded sharply and stretched out her hand, holding the cross towards Marko. He had taken another step forward.

"Is this supposed to scare me away?" Marko asked.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "You know, thinking back, every time you've attempted to kill me, you're always chased off harmed. Don't you think you should start taking it as a sign?"

"Harmed," Marko repeated. "You never manage to kill me though. You couldn't even get me killed when I was sleeping. Bit pathetic when a vampire hunter can't even aim properly at a sleeping vampire. Maybe you should starting taking it as a sign that you're never going to get rid of me."

"What's going on?"

Bonnie's eyes widened as Doctor Mathias walked in. His mouth hung open at the sight of three females armed with crosses and a water bottle. Then at the boy who would have looked like a normal teenager if it weren't for the fangs, demonic face and glowing eyes. The clipboard dropped from Doctor Mathias's hands as his eyes focused on Marko and Bonnie knelt up on the bed.

"Ask questions later. Doctor Mathias, you need to get out!"

"No, I see what's going on," Doctor Mathias said. The horror on his face softened. His parted lips closed, becoming a grim, straight line and he slowly shook his head.

"Mathias?" Lucy whispered.

_Max, _she thought. _Max Mathias._

"What is it?" Bonnie asked Lucy.

"You're doing whatever the hell you want, boy," Doctor Mathias said. A voice so calm for somebody who had just walked in on a vampire. Realisation quickly hit Bonnie as pieces rapidly put themselves together. She swore under her breath and edged closer to Lucy.

"You're him, aren't you?" Bonnie asked. She slid of the bed, wobbling as she tried to stay up. She felt Lucy's arm around her waist for support. "All this time…"

"I wasn't especially close to my dear, deceased brother but he did have a good idea in blending in with humans. You really can find the perfect disguise," Doctor Mathias said although he kept his glaring eyes on Marko. "But this isn't the plan."

"You say you want revenge but you're allowing most of them to live? Edgar staked me!" He pointed towards Bonnie, then Lucy." That _bitch_ threw everything I gave her right back into my face! That woman got Max killed!"

Lucy's jaw tightened as did her grip around Bonnie.

"Max got himself killed. I told him all those months ago he was causing trouble trying to turn a whole family. He could have got us all exposed."

"So what was the point? If you're not killing them, what is the point of getting revenge?"

"Life long suffering," Doctor Mathias whispered.

"Living with my mom's death for the rest of my life," Bonnie said through gritted teeth. Her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Edgar living with the fact that he couldn't save his own brother from turning," Doctor Mathias added.

"You bastard," Star whispered, shaking her head.

"The children need to learn not to play around with vampires," Doctor Mathias growled. "That includes you, Marko."

Marko bared his teeth at the Head Vampire. His fingers flexed, looking ready to claw into Doctor Mathias. The older man's face stayed human apart from the threatening glow of yellow in his eyes. The three females watched them carefully, unsure of what to do. Neither vampire seemed ready to team up and kill them but there was also doubt that they would be able to escape out of the room.

"Vampires don't start fights with each other," Doctor Mathias warned. "We'll get exposed. You'll find yourself being the hunted."

"Vampires are stronger than humans," Marko sneered.

"You're an idiot and you'll be responsible for death of vampires."

Marko's lips twisted in a scowl. He scoffed once.

"My family's dead. Those guys were my brothers and while Max was annoying as fuck, he gave me a new life when my human one was full of shit. Everything's been taken away from me. I don't care anymore."

"Son –."

"I am not your son!"

They moved too fast for Bonnie, Lucy and Star to see properly. There was a sudden snap and Doctor Mathias was on the floor, holding his arm that was bent at an unnatural angle. Marko was at the doorway, ready to leave but his head turned for one last glare at Doctor Mathias. Then at Bonnie.

"I'm done with your pack. I want revenge and I'll get it. My way this time."

By the time Doctor Mathias had stood up, Marko was gone.

"A shame," Doctor Mathias said. He cringed at his arm, gripping it in his other hand. Clenching his teeth, he made a quick jerk. Still, despite the injury he had just received he laughed. "He's a strong vampire. You can always do with the strong ones."

"You've been here for nine months," Bonnie said. She held out her cross as she stepped forward. "All this time you were the Head Vampire."

"You can attempt to attack me now but it won't do anything. I'm afraid Marko was telling the truth." He grinned. A cruel, mocking grin. "Your dear friends, Bernice and Alan, are like us now. It's too late to save them."

"You know, I'm getting very tired and fed-up with all the vampires around here," Lucy snapped. "You've destroyed these young kids' lives. They're only teenagers."

"Like I said, children need to learn not to play with vampires," Doctor Mathias repeated calmly. He laughed when Star dived under the bed for the bag of stakes. "Dear, there's no need for them. I have everything I wanted. I have a gang of vampire hunters torn apart. You've witnessed what happens to your loved ones when you go against a species that are stronger and more powerful than you're ever going to be. It's Marko I'd watch out for now. Maybe you all should start practising your aiming skills."

He picked up his clipboard, nodding politely at the three females as if nothing had happened. Going back to the professional Doctor Mathias and acting like he was checking in on a patient. "We all have a problem on our hands if that boy really wants revenge. Perhaps we need each other now. I'll be in touch."

"Be in touch – what the freaking fuck?" Bonnie growled but it was too late. Doctor Mathias had left the room. It took her, Star and Lucy a while before they felt brave enough to put down their weapons and Bonnie sank back onto the bed, trembling all over.

"Did he really mean what he said about Bernice and Alan?" Star asked.

"I want to say no. But Marko also said Alan had turned. And Bridget…" Her voice trailed off, hand flying to her mouth. She took a deep breath in, closing her eyes briefly as she used her breathing to calm herself down.

"Alan and Bernice have disappeared with Bridget," Bonnie said. "I think we've definitely lost two of ours to the vampires." Her head dipped thinking about her two friends, unable to help picturing them as full vampires now. Blood stained mouths and snarling. A different image to the poker-faced, quiet boy and gentle, calm girl she had known for years.

"To kill her?"

"I don't know what's happening," Bonnie said. "We need to get in touch with Edgar and Sam." She tried to get up but wobbled, still feeling pretty weak and exhausted. She was due out of hospital tomorrow but after being attacked by Marko, this room felt incredibly insecure. She'd feel better protecting herself and setting up defences at home, in a place that she was familiar with.

"I don't think you're going to be able to walk out of here right now," Lucy said.

"I can't stay here tonight. They're letting me out tomorrow anyway."

"I'll stay here tonight with you," Star said. "My shift ends in a hour. I'll just sneak back up here."

Bonnie fidgeted uncomfortably. While Star had stepped up to protect her just then she still felt unsure of having her help keep watch. She still remembered that lost half vampire Star who didn't make any move to help herself get out of David's pack. The girl was gentle and incredibly sisterly. There wasn't a nasty bone in her body. She would never be the first person Bonnie turned to for protection.

Her lack of energy stopped her from arguing. She slumped backwards, resting her head against the wall and shrugged. "Fine. Take a look in my bag. You've got stakes and more Holy water. You know where the crosses are. Everything you need."

"I'll try and get in touch with the boys," Lucy said, moving to leave. "Explain what's happened."

Bonnie nodded, fighting back the tears as Lucy left the room and Star went over to the bag under the bed for supplies. Her heart was racing again, this time for Bridget and what had happened to her. It was too late to worry about Bernice and Alan. From the sound of it, they were long gone and the enemies now. But Bridget was still human and… dying? She was dying and had been taken by Bernice and Alan. Marko suspected they were turning her.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut again to stop the tears that continuously threatened to flow. Whatever was happening there was only Edgar and Sam left to go up against them all. Their numbers were lower than ever.

* * *

Marko found himself in a place he hadn't set foot in for months. Not since the night he lost everyone.

The cave was a mess. With his old pack gone, people had clearly taken advantage of the situation. Through the months, people had ventured inside. Finding that nobody actually lived here anymore. The boys had collected trinkets over the weeks they had been living there. As he searched, most of them had disappeared from the cave. He wanted to find whoever had stolen their old things even though they would have been left here when it was time for the boys to move again. Still, they always liked to fill their temporary shelter up with their interests.

Like the pile of books Dwayne used to have in the corner. Some of them had been torn up. Whoever had trespassed must have thought it was funny to go around ripping out pages. He picked up one book, a battered and ripped copy of Lord of the Flies that Dwayne reread until the spine had multiple creases and wrinkles. He and Paul always used to joke at Dwayne's fondness for reading. Not to be cruel but they found themselves amused by a vampire who killed and wandered the Boardwalk, assisting in causing trouble, yet would return to their shelter to spend the rest of the night reading. It was always brotherly teasing between all of them.

He had been a meek, little thing when David came across him. A nineteen year old boy with no proper home after running away at sixteen. It had been a hasty move. His friends had decided to leave their hometown to pursue their music. Search for fame. At the same time, Marko had been getting fed up with failing school and constantly arguing with his father over art. It was the only thing Marko cared about but that was never good enough. Not in his father's eyes. It was a rash, maybe selfish, decision but when he found out his friends were packing in school and searching for a chance to become famous musicians he followed. South Philadelphia held a life he didn't want. School, his father, being compared to an academically successful older brother. Not all the memories were there but they were enough to keep reminding him how he glad he was to be free of that human life.

He hadn't known he was being changed. The boys had welcomed him and invited him to hang out. He had ended up stoned and drunk most nights with them but David, Paul and Dwayne were fun. Easy to talk to. On one of those nights, David must have slipped him Max's blood because the next day he had woken up and already had that burning thirst. It had been scary at first. Feeling himself change and become someone who revelled in hunting others when he always saw himself as a non-confrontational sort of guy. He had given in a few times to test his newfound strength and agility, finally getting his own back on a group of older guys who had decided to mug him as a human. It had been fun showing them that the short, quiet boy was nobody to mess with.

When he decided to turn fully, taking the life of his former best friend, he was welcoming the vampire life. Ready for a whole new Marko. David, Paul and Dwayne were his family.

"Logan's pissed us both off," Charlotte said, wandering into the cave. She glanced around at Marko's former home. "So, this is what's left of the old hotel."

"David, our leader, was interested in local history. The minute we came to Santa Carla, he went straight to this place." Marko began to wander around the fountain, gently touching the chandelier that had fallen into the middle of it. "We've been in a lot of places but this was my favourite."

"You miss them," she stated.

"Of course. They were like my brothers."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll get revenge," he said, kicking a crushed can of beer out of his way.

"I'll join you," Charlotte said. She had her arms folded, feet apart like she was ready to act there and then. "Logan was supposed to help us. Help me win Alan and help you avenge your old pack."

"Logan talks bullshit," Marko said. He clenched his jaw, feeling his free hand ball up into a fist. Marko wanted the revenge to be cold blooded murder. That's all he wanted. Each one of those hunters dead. He was willing to put up with Alan's turning so Charlotte could get what she wanted but then Bernice had been turned. That blonde, timid friend of Bonnie's and it was one hunter too many. Now Bernice had taken off with Bridget with Alan following them and he knew what was happening. They still had traces of their humanity left and they weren't prepared to lose Bridget. A sister and a girlfriend. The relationships were too close. And in turning Bridget, that destroyed Charlotte's hopes. She wanted Alan and she still wasn't getting him even though he was a full vampire now and supposed to be on their side.

"He said I'd get Alan. That when he's fully turned I'd have him. He wouldn't want anything to do with that sour faced bitch. But it's always her." She spat those last words out through her teeth, feeling her fingers flex into claws. Oh, how she would love to rip out Bridget's eyes or claw out her heart and crush it into mush. Seeing Alan and Bernice turn didn't feel like good enough revenge. It wasn't enough to see Bridget losing two people she cared about. She wanted to see Bridget lose her own life too.

Like Marko, she just wanted death.

"Maybe you and I should just take things into our own hands," she said.

"You want to team up with me?"

"If you want them dead, you kill them," she told him. "Logan once told me if I want something, I should go get it. Of course, he never told me it wasn't as straight forward as that. But we should, you know… get what we want. We'll team up and get it."

Marko rolled his eyes at the recently turned vampire. "Girl, give up on that toad boy."

Charlotte gave a determinate shake of her head. "I can still get Bridget out of the picture. She's the only obstacle. Besides, I always planned on getting rid of her. Serves the bitch right for trying to steal my guy."

"I still say give it up. But who am I to deny someone their plan? I'm not Logan." He jumped off the fountain, glancing around the cave. "But there are only two of us. With vampires _and _vampire hunters after us now, we're outnumbered. And we need numbers."

"Starting new packs has been nothing but trouble for you," Charlotte said. "Even Logan's had a nightmare doing it."

"I don't need a pack. I just need pawns. Enough to be causing trouble and keeping everyone busy. Then we sneak in and kill who we want to kill." Marko grinned at her and she responded with her own. "We'll lay low for now. Let things calm down while we get a few new vampires running around and bringing the attention. Welcome to the big leagues, girl. I'll show you how to really deal with the people who piss you off."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you would like to leave a comment, feel free. Chapter 30 will be up next Saturday.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter.**

**Elle: And here's the next chapter for you. :)**

**Daniella: Oh, she's sticking around for a bit. I'm having too much fun writing a loony to kill her off now! ^^ **

**Raindrop: Glad you liked the twist! Oh Marko and his revenge has been great to write about! He was always my favourite vampire out of the four. The most interesting for me. He was always this sadistic killer hiding behind a softer facade, a young man who seemed cheeky at the most but there was always more to him. Fascinating character study. :) Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

Bernice kicked open the door to an abandoned club. She took hold of her sister, swinging Bridget's arm over her neck and snaking her own around the shivering girl's waist. She glanced at her sister who was a chalky colour. The red of her blood was dark and vivid against the pale hue of her neck. She leaned against Bernice, dragging her feet and forcing herself to keep walking despite feeling like her muscles were giving up. She felt herself being moved, pushed down to the ground.

"Sit down," Bernice ordered and Bridget obeyed, groaning slightly.

"I feel really cold," she murmured, shuddering. Despite having her leather jacket, her entire body felt like she had been dipped in ice.

Bernice studied the bite wound on her sister's neck. She could hear Bridget's heart beat slowing by the second, the thumps becoming fainter. Her breathing was short and shallow. A slight rasp to it.

"You're dying. Charlotte tore right into your vein."

There was a quiver in her sister's lips before she hardened her gaze. It lasted seconds before she began shaking again. "Fucking comforting," she said, although her voice cracked.

"You need to know."

Bridget swallowed, fighting back the tears. "You got me out of there."

A faint smile crept up onto Bernice's face. It was almost reminiscent of her older sister's bright, gentle one but the eyes remained cold. There was a constant hardness to her sister now, and not even smiling got rid of it.

"I'm not at that completely distant stage, I guess. But I stepped in because I can help you now," she said.

Bridget frowned, ready to question because she was sure Bernice had already helped by getting her out of there.

"I would have let you fight. I know you can take care of yourself," Bernice said. "But this is an injury you're not going to survive and I can do something about that." She gripped her sister's cold hands, squeezing the fingers and her smile widened. "I have the perfect solution."

"The perfect…?" Bridget's eyes widened, suddenly catching on. Understanding what that almost manic looking grin on Bernice's face was for.

"No."

"Brid, it's perfect. You and me. No aging and no rules."

"Your pack wants me dead."

"Charlotte wants you dead," Bernice corrected her. "If I'm honest, I don't think Logan is particularly keen on her being around. She wasn't happy with me turning but Logan stood up for me."

Bridget managed a wry smile. "Fucking gentleman," she hissed out.

"He's not so bad. He looks out for us."

Bridget was ready to argue. If she had the strength to, she would have screamed in Bernice's face how Logan was evil and her enemy as well not too long ago. A vampire was evil and it was as simple as that. But before she could even speak, she coughed and felt sore and tired. Splatters of her blood had landed on the floor and she tasted copper on her lips. She couldn't argue. What was the point? Bernice was a vampire now and she was loyal to those filthy bloodsuckers. All she really wanted to do now was close her eyes. It felt good to let her lids shut…

"Brid, wake up!"

"What's happening?"

It was a new voice. Male and slightly monotonous. Feet marched across to them. Quick, confident stomps against the sticky floor of the old bar.

"Alan, she's dying," Bernice said, moving aside so Alan could kneel down.

Bridget forced her eyes to open when she felt fingertips on her cheek. His pale, blood stained face smiled at her when she looked at him.

"I'll turn her," he said.

"No." Bridget feebly shook her head. Her voice was barely a whisper. Faint and weak. "You're monsters."

"Do you want to die? It's change now or die. Let me help." He began to brush strands of her hair out of her face before he raised his wrist to his mouth. Bridget opened her mouth to protest but he bit into the skin with his teeth.

"I won't become a vampire," she said.

He smiled at her. "That's what I used to say."

She was almost too far gone to fight back. He pressed his bloody wrist against her lips, supporting her head with his other hand. At first Bridget refused, not opening her mouth. But she quickly needed air and reluctantly she gasped to breathe. The blood trickled in, going straight down her throat. A surge of energy engulfed her and she felt stronger, more in control of her body. She hadn't realised she had lifted her hands to grip onto his wrist, greedily drinking more before he pulled away and she growled, leaning her head forward for more.

"That's enough," he said, laughing. He gently pushed her back. She licked her lips, savouring the delicious, rich taste.

"Feel better?" Alan asked, going back to stroking the strands of her hair.

She nodded, eyes flickering around her surroundings as everything became sharper and brighter. Her hand reached up to her neck, fingertips gently prodding at the area of her neck that should have been rough and torn. But the skin was smooth again. No trace at all that her neck had been bitten into it.

"You could have left me to die," she said to him.

"You're my girlfriend. I wasn't going to let that happen."

She let him lean closer, forgetting that Bernice was with them and accepted his kiss, catching his top lips between hers. She lifted a hand up to his cheek, palm pressed against his cold skin before moving up to his hair where she threaded her fingers through. She could taste the blood of his first victim from his mouth and there was a strange rumbling noise. Someone growling and she quickly realised it was her. She stopped, pulling away and moving a hand to her mouth but when she sniffed the air and caught the scent she growled again. This time her stomach also cramped.

"Shit!" She winced, hand on her stomach.

"Do you want to feed now?" Bernice asked.

"No!" Bridget stood up, staggering away from the both of them. Her movements were fast, dashing up in the blink of an eye. She began to shake again, folding her arms across her as some sort of shield. "This was a mistake!"

"You were about to die," Alan said, standing up to face her. "There'd be no coming back from that."

"Unless you wanted to die. You're only sixteen," Bernice pointed out.

Bridget dipped her head slightly. What a stupid remark. Of course she didn't want to die, especially at such a young age. But she was already disliking the side effects to being saved from death. Her throat felt dry, despite having just drunk Alan's blood. There was an ache to satisfy that dryness, to go and hunt now, ripping into someone's throat. That urge to kill was already awakening and if she was feeling like this seconds into becoming a half vampire then what chance did she have to keep it all under control?

_But… that was Alan's blood_, she thought and her lips parted as she looked in his direction.

"If I want to become human again, I have to kill the Head Vampire. And that's the vampire whose blood turned me half," she said, continuing to feel her body tremble. He was staring back at her calmly, acting unsurprised by this news. She shook her head.

"I can't kill you," she said.

He smiled. "That's good news."

"Then how the fuck am I supposed to become human?" She growled and threw her arm forward. It collided with a pillar and that should have been absolute agony. But she barely felt the knock, her fist going straight through the wall. Easy as breaking the shell of an egg. She whimpered, slowly bringing her fist back out. The pain may not have been excruciating but the skin on her knuckles were grazed, cut and bleeding.

"Bridget." Her sister sighed as she came over and took her hand, examining the cut. "You know, it's not so bad. Being a vampire, that is."

Bridget glanced at Alan. "How do you feel?"

"It's kind of amazing," he admitted. "Everything was a struggle and now I feel like I'm free of that."

"And you won't be alone. You'll have me and Alan," Bernice added. "We'll stick together."

She felt pulled by her sister's words. They were two people she cared for and loved more than anything else in the world. Her older sister and her best friend, now boyfriend. It felt like a tear in her heart, cruelly shredded into pieces from the knowledge that they had been taken away from her and there was an urge to accept and follow so she didn't have to lose them.

_No. You need to be stronger than that, _Bridget thought. _They're gone. Accept it so you can move on._

When she opened her mouth to argue, her voice was caught in her throat. She shut her lips, pressing them tightly together. This was all harder than it should be.

"Not everything is so black and white, Brid," Bernice said, after poking into her thoughts.

"Get out of my head," her sister snapped, speaking through her teeth.

"Things get complicated when you're attached to people."

"Then… I'll learn to hate the both of you!" She knew that must have sounded incredibly childish but she didn't care. Neither did Bernice and Alan as they grinned at her. Alan shook his head, stepping towards her so he could snake his arms around her waist and his forehead rested against hers.

"You're going to hate us?"

She nodded sharply but she was experiencing that familiar quiver in her chest. The one she always seemed to be getting now if he kissed or held her.

"It's hate you or be like you."

"I know this is one of your worst nightmares but trust me, I feel better than ever."

"So you're okay with this? Going around and killing innocent people?" She frowned, shaking her head slowly. This wasn't her Alan. The real one, she realised, had died and disappeared for good in that theatre. The moment he bit into that boy's throat.

"It's just something I have to do now," he said and she looked for any trace of remorse but there was nothing. "If I want to survive, I'll need to feed. It's too late to go back now."

_But not too late for me, _she thought. _There must be another cure._

She stayed quiet, nodding and slipping out of his arms. But his fingers found hers and he tilted his head to see her face.

"Did you want to die?" he asked.

She sighed. "No."

"I didn't want to see you dead."

She nodded. "I think I would have wanted to do the same."

Her words were true. Horrific but true. She knew if it had been Alan or Bernice dying and she had been the full vampire, she would have done the same to them. Forever was a long time to spend it alone.

The three of them both turned to the doors. Two sets of footsteps. Alan tapped into the minds, hearing mental mutterings of Logan and Ruby. Marko and Charlotte weren't with them. Bridget noticed Alan had shifted so he was in front of her and she was behind him.

"I'm a half vampire," she reminded him and she fought back a shudder at hearing herself admit that. "I can fight and take care of myself."

"And still arrogant." He smirked back at her. "Don't be getting into fights with these two."

They both looked towards the entrance as Logan and Ruby descended down the stairs.

"Well, tonight has been eventful," Logan declared. He went to lean against the bar, tilting his head when he saw Bridget and sighed at Alan. "I had a feeling you'd go and do that. You or Bernice."

Ruby walked over to a table with her hands on her hips as she muttered to herself. For a vampire she looked weary and she hoisted herself onto the table. The look she flashed Alan was almost troubled. She frowned, lines creasing in her forehead.

Logan could scold him and Ruby could frown at him as much they wanted. Alan's mind had been made up the minute he saw how bad Bridget's bite was. Maybe a lot of his decision was to do with that part of him that was still human Alan. Part of him still saw her as his best friend and girlfriend and he wanted that to continue. She was the protective girl who claimed she had his back no matter what and he had the ability to repay and look out for her. She might have been scared of his change and desperate for him to return human but she had continued to stand by him the longer he had stayed a half vampire.

"Do you blame him? This was your idea." Ruby waved her hand at Bridget. "You're so busy predicting how she's going to let her connections cloud her judgement but you never stopped to think about how attached these two would still be."

There was a yellow glow in Bridget's eyes and her mouth twisted into a scowl. "You turned Alan and Bernice because of _me_? What the fuck?"

"Don't take it too personally," Logan said.

"_I will fucking take it personally!_" she hissed, letting her teeth lengthen. She tried to move forward, hoping to threaten and intimidate but she felt Bernice grab her hand.

"Calm down, doll. You had very close connection. If these two turned I knew you wouldn't want to kill them. That's all I wanted. You to argue and split from the gang because of how you felt. There. One less hunter. Of course, I'd told Charlotte she could also have you for a snack but… well… this happened."

"That doesn't sound any better," Bridget snarled. "You've ruined everything!"

"You still have your boyfriend and sister. Quit complaining."

"They're fucking vampires!"

"And so are you," Logan pointed out. "Take a look at Alan and Bernice, Bridget. You'll be just like them shortly. You're pretty much one of us already. The one, tiny difference is that you haven't killed yet. And you will. That's your only barrier. Being a vampire hunter doesn't make you immune to the hunger. These two can prove that." He nodded to Alan and Bernice.

"The quicker you get on with the kill, the better," Ruby added.

"Don't worry about Charlotte and Marko," Logan said. "We'll sort them out."

"You're getting rid of them?" Bernice asked.

Logan shrugged although there was a slight pained look as he spoke. "They're not loyal," he explained, sounding genuinely regretful. "They have their own ideas, they're temperamental and careless. Complete trouble and I'm getting tired of them. But you three, I like. Actually, I admire your whole team of hunters but, like I've said, vacancies to join our little family are limited. I can't take all of you."

"You weren't supposed to be taking Bridget," Ruby said. "They're all going to be at each other's throats."

"Five of us are manageable. I don't turn away a vampire, even a half." He beamed at his new recruits. "Welcome to your new family."

_I don't want a new family, _Bridget thought, glaring at Logan. She half expected him to stretch out his arms for a welcome hug. She didn't know what Alan and Bernice thought but as far as she was concerned this wasn't going to be her family. Her sister and boyfriend were gone and she had to accept that.

"We better make a move," Ruby said. "Just in case Marko and Charlotte want round two."

"What did you do?" Bernice asked.

"Well, we had words and I got pissed, doll," Logan said before he scowled at the memory of the fight. "Unfortunately, Charlotte fled and Marko managed to snap my neck. They've disappeared but they'll be back. And I'll have to put a stop to them."

"I thought vampires would avoid doing that to their own kind," Bridget said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a different matter when one of your own kind decides to attack."

"The problem is that Marko has his own specific ideas of how he wants to carry out revenge and he wanted all of you to die," Ruby explained.

"But how suspicious would a whole circle of friends disappearing be? Even these lazy cops would take action. I know what Marko's pack got up to, you know. Killing people who pissed them off. It was careless and I'm surprise nobody was catching on. They were foolish," Logan said. "Hopefully you three won't cause trouble."

His gaze met Bridget's briefly before smiling at Alan and Bernice. Bridget pursed her lips, arms folded and she was partly insulted that she came to his mind first but also planning on being exactly that. Trouble. She wasn't his new recruit, as he seemed to see the three of them.

"Don't look so sour faced, doll," Logan said, chuckling. "Half vampires can be trouble. All those human emotions you still have, you know."

"They get in the way," Ruby added. "So if you could kill as soon as possible, that'd be great."

After what they had done to Alan and Bernice, forcing the both of them to turn by flaunting blood in their faces, Bridget felt her heart beating against her chest at a quickening pace. Logan snickered, raising his hands up.

"Calm down. Tonight, we need to find shelter to avoid Marko and Charlotte for now. I can't be bothered to deal with two whining vampires. And the rest of your hunter gang will realise you're gone. We need a place to shelter, somewhere none of them will look.

"DeCosta," Bernice said. "It's a neighbourhood and completely run down. Most houses are abandoned and squats for the homeless."

"We wouldn't even set foot there to hunt vampires," Alan added.

_Stop helping them find shelter, _Bridget thought, tempted to scream at the both of them. She shot Alan a glare who frowned back at her when he caught the expression on her face.

"Okay. We'll try that. But we need to go now. I can feel the day creeping closer," Logan said.

* * *

Bridget followed them to the rundown neighbourhood of DeCosta. With her stomach cramping for blood, she didn't dare go home in case she lost control at the first whiff of blood. And she had no idea where to go herself. If Marko and Charlotte were still out there, Charlotte especially, Bridget needed numbers. Being alone, even as a half vampire, would be vulnerable.

DeCosta was a mess. A rough, crumbling mess. It was a small neighbourhood with more people on the streets than in houses. It was near the outskirts of Santa Carla. Not many people who lived in the seaside town liked to admit DeCosta was part of their area, even though Santa Carla as a whole was a crime infested disaster and had been aptly named Murder Capital of the World. But DeCosta was deprived. Schools that were infamous for low attainment and more juvenile delinquents than successful graduates. The houses around them were shambles. Windows broken. Bars on windows and doors. Graffiti sprayed everywhere. Gangs of teenagers hung around on the corners, waiting for someone to come wandering by alone so they could get their kicks for the night. There had been plea after plea for money to be spent on the area to improve and completely revamp the neighbourhood. But higher powers in Santa Carla were well-known for not giving a shit on their troubled town.

The pack stopped at the first house they came across where Ruby marched over to the back door and twisted the lock. It swung open slowly, gently knocking the counter behind it. Everyone had been waiting, standing in the jungle of a garden, long blades of grass coming up to their knees. Bridget kept back, even standing away from Alan and Bernice. Her eyes flickered up to the first floor where she saw the shadow of someone darting away from the window.

_Shit, _she thought. There were already people here and she glanced back at the vampires who were walking into the house. Bernice peered back once before beckoning her with her head and, with a sigh, Bridget followed. She stepped into the house, finding herself in a kitchen that had wallpaper peeling off the walls and there was a crumbled sleeping bag in the corner of the dirty, tiled floor.

"There are people here," she said and paused. She could actually hear their breathing, knowing it was coming from directly above her.

"Easy hunt," Logan said, grinning at her and gestured to the doorway of the kitchen. "You're more than welcome to have first choice."

Her stomach growled 'yes' and she felt her teeth ache. There was no denying it; of course she was tempted to have a bite. The thought of tasting blood was already appealing and sending twisting cramps through her. She wanted race upstairs to find the people who cowered away. The people whose hearts beat frantically and made the smell of their blood richer…

_Stop thinking about it! _

She spoke through gritted teeth. "No. I'm fine."

"Well, _I'm _starving," Ruby said and flashed her fangs at everyone, especially Bridget. "And I could do with an easy kill after a long night."

She cackled once and turned on her heel, dashing towards the stairs and darted up. Bernice followed, marching straight into the hallway without any hesitation and Bridget called her name, taking a few steps forward with her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck?" Bridget's eyebrows furrowed and that scowl came back onto her face.

"I'm hungry," Bernice said, without any apologetic tone. Instead, she shrugged casually. "It's too late for me too. I turned and this is it. Like Alan said, it's something I have to do now."

Before Bridget could reply, her sister began to walk towards the stairs and made her way up. She just caught the quick glimpse of a smile on Bernice's face and she shuddered, eyes avoiding Logan's gaze before he followed the girls. It was seconds before she and Alan heard the screams and growls. Bridget jumped at the thuds of somebody being thrown against the walls and she ducked her head. The vampire hunter in her should have raced in to help them. She was faster and stronger. She could have done something. But instead she stayed still, not making a single move to step in because there was a part of her that actually ached to join in and it felt stronger than the part of her who still wanted to help and save people. Much stronger.

She looked back at Alan who was closing the back door.

"I suppose you want to go up and join them too?" she asked.

"I've already fed," he said and turned to her. "I'm fine. For now."

She shuddered at his words and marched out. She went straight for the living room where only a sofa and a chair had been left. She collapsed on the sofa as she took off her jacket, coughing at the cloud of dust that exploded up while Alan leaned against the doorway. He tilted his head as he crossed an ankle over the other and folded his arms. She couldn't help take in his appearance, not really feeling that everything had sunk in. There he stood, still dressed like a soldier in a baggy camouflage jacket and trousers but looking just as pale as the vampires. In some ways he still looked like Alan but also different. It was the way he moved. Quiet and agile. A true predator now.

"Why did you do it?" she asked. "You just gave everything up. You could have – no, you _should _have controlled it."

"How are you controlling your thirst right now? You saw what happened. Logan drew blood and there was no way I was going to be able to walk away from that. The hunger was too much."

She slumped further into the seat, gritting her teeth together and when he saw her jaw twitch, he knew had made a point and she was reluctantly agreeing with it. He recognised those little actions all too well and he closed the door to the living room as he came further in. He gestured to the sofa.

"Can I sit down?" he asked.

She shrugged and shuffled across, giving him space to drop down. More dust flew about, making her nose twitch.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I couldn't wait to go after them and this happens." She gestured between them, an idle wave of her hand.

"It's fine."

"You're just saying that."

"Brid, I'm fine. Honestly. I feel so much better. We both knew I wasn't going to fight this for much longer. They were going to win. It wasn't your fault I was turned in the first place."

Bridget tightened her fists. "No you're right. _Charlotte._" She spat her former friend's name out, scowling like she had tasted something sour.

"She's going to fucking pay," she said and a growl rumbled. She straightened up in one abrupt movement, clearing her throat and looking away. Alan could see red appearing on her cheeks as her chin dipped.

_Deep breaths… count to ten… happy thoughts…_

"She almost killed me," she whispered and her hand went back to her neck. She rubbed at the healed skin, thinking back to the theatre. She couldn't help focus on what the pain had been like. Sharp points cutting into her skin, digging deeper until a vein ruptured and the gushing of blood, wetting her neck and clothes. Bridget found herself shaking her again, anger replaced with horror as her eyes widened at the continuing memory. She felt herself weakening. A struggle to breathe and to move her own body. Death was creeping closer. A clawed hand reaching out to drag her to the afterlife and Bridget had never felt so terrified. She was only sixteen. Still months away from turning seventeen. It was too young.

As soon as her horror came, the anger came rushing back with a vengeance. Her former best friend had tried to kill her. End her life because she had a frightening obsession over Alan. That was always what it had been about. Winning Alan, even when he had clearly shown he was not interested in her. Charlotte had ruined lives all because of a boy and she felt her fists tighten again.

She tried to think of anything that would stop this constant burst of anger. She could already feel herself wanting to act on it. Her hands shook from forcing it into control until she felt fingers wrapping around them. She glanced at Alan's hands on hers, before looking his way.

"I already hate this. This anger is terrifying. I feel like I have thousand emotions flooding me all at once and I can't control any of them." she said and took a deep breath in again, her heart jumping up in her chest at Alan's touch. Even hand holding tingled her skin and she snatched her hands back, folding her arms tightly against her chest.

"Say that I had managed to escape the theatre. Or I was safe at home but you had still turned. Would that have been it for us? Or would you have still turned me?" she asked.

"I would have turned you," Alan admitted. His answer was straight forward and honest, too much like her old Alan and she hated that. If he was going to be a vampire, couldn't he at least look different? Sound different? Everything was almost the same. Same clothes, same smile, same gestures. It would be so much easier if he had completely altered himself. It was the same for her sister as well. Bernice still looked like the gentle, blonde and girlish human she used to be. It was hard to bring herself to part from them when they were still acting like the same people.

"Guess I'm like you. I have close attachments," he said. "And I'm still feeling that, while that life is still fresh in my memories."

She nodded. "The only thing is it's caused us both problems. You've turned me and pissed off Charlotte. And I know I won't be able to kill you to become human again. I don't want to."

"Why do they have to be problems?" he asked. He had shuffled closer to her, unable to help a smile form on his face when he heard her heart beat pick up. Every little inch closer sped her pulse up as she glimpsed at him from the corner of her eye and her skin prickled again when his fingers brushed against her arm.

"I don't think it's fair that we become close and take everything to the next level just to have vampires come between us both," he added and leaned forward to press his lips against hers.

Her lips tugged up in a smile, enjoying how normal it still felt to kiss him. Like everything that had been happening lately, especially tonight, had never occurred and they were only the best friends who discovered their feelings towards each other were more than platonic. Kissing was a comfort she felt she needed after everything that had been happening lately. It was an escape.

"I was only trying to save you," he said, breaking once to before kissing her again.

"I know," she whispered. "I would have done the same thing."

She saw his normal brown eyes staring back at her. He was still close, forehead resting against hers. Again, an old gesture that kept her smile showing and this time she was the one who leaned forward. Her hand snaked to the back of his neck, lips found his, and she suddenly found herself falling forward, noticing that his hands were gripped onto her hips as he pulled her back with him.

"Um… Alan?" She lifted herself up, peering back before turning to raise an eyebrow at him. He was flat on his back, grinning up at her. She sat up but stayed straddling him, crossing her arms and stared down at him.

"We really shouldn't," she said but it was hard to say no when Alan's fingertips were tickling the skin on her arms as they ran up and down. "I don't think you're supposed to until a certain time."

She shuffled off, moving to the other side of the sofa and folded her arms, also crossing one leg over the other. Her eyebrows had knitted together in a frown as she stared at the floor and chewed on her bottom lip. Her heart thudded madly against her chest, so fast she thought it was about to burst out. She tried not to glance at him as he sat back up. He cleared his throat, shoulders slumping as he suddenly looked younger than his seventeen years.

"Sorry," he said. "Just been wanting to since I realised that I wanted you to be more than a friend. We don't have to if you don't want to."

She continued to bite her lip. She wasn't quite sure if she had already been getting curious about this as a human or whether everything she felt was suddenly intensified and hard to resist as a half vampire. But her first reaction felt impulsive, ready to go along with it despite those little nagging feelings. That little hunter inside of her, the one that slayed vampires, was warning her to stop and stay distant. That she needed to if she was going to fight against being one of them.

"No, I want to. But you're a vampire now."

"So are you."

"Half."

"You're a vampire. You just haven't fed yet. Do we really have to be on different sides now? I still feel the same way about you."

She smiled at him. "I still have feelings for you too. But I think there are rules."

"I thought the idea was you take that next step when you feel ready. And when you feel really strongly about the other person."

"It's still supposed to happen slowly."

He grinned at her. "And how long have we taken to finally admit how we really felt about each other? Eight months? That's tortoise pace."

She gave a little snort. The closest she could get to actually laughing after almost dying and being turned. He was closer again, hand on her knee and she glanced at him.

"Why now?" she asked. "I'll be honest, your timing and priorities are crap."

"I nearly lost you tonight. And after eight months of not making any move, I kinda want to act now and not waste any more time."

She responded to his smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before shifting. Her hands pushed him back into the sofa, throwing her right leg around so she was on his lap, legs on either side and she took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked, although from the grin on his face told her he probably knew the answer.

"I'm not wasting any more time," she said and allowed him to start tugging the hem of her t-shirt up.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! The last two chapters will be up next Saturday. :) **


	31. Chapter 31

**Final two chapters! A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read:**

**Guests, Raindrop, Elle, Daniella, CastleRockGirl, rose217, PoisonBones, Silverheels12, Violette Penn, snowflake2410, Psyclon, Jay jr, prepare4trouble, booklover457, Polly, Jojo and Bellantry.**

**Elle: It's gonna be his own stake in the heart for sure. :(**

**Daniella: Thank you for your feedback on the romance. :) That's something I'm absolutely terrible at writing so I'm glad it's gone down well! **

**Raindrop: Haha, you'll get to find out now!^^ Hope you enjoy these last two chapters.**

* * *

Thin beams of sunlight had broken through the cracks in the boards. A dim light in the dusty living room but everything was still sharp and clear to see when Bridget opened her eyes. She sat up, peering from under the sheet and behind the sofa where she and Alan had settled last night. As childish as it sounded they had made a little den to take shelter in. A dark sheet provided by Ruby after she had wandered into the living room at the most inappropriate and embarrassing time. Alan had been lucky, still with most of his clothes on but Bridget unfortunately had both her top and her bra off. It must have been on purpose judging by the grin the female vampire already had on her face when she burst through the door and threw the sheet over the both of them, exiting with her trademark loud cackle.

They had shifted the furniture so the sheet could go over the back of the sofa and armchair left in the living room. It draped down, enclosing over them like a tent and giving them more privacy when they settled down for the oncoming daytime.

She glanced down at herself, groaning slightly. Her leather jacket barely covered her body, which should have been shivering in reaction to the colder temperature but she didn't feel it. It was there, the chill in the air, but she wasn't responding. A plus since she had no clothes on but then she thought about why they were scattered around the room instead of on her and when she remembered the reason, she wanted to crawl into a black hole.

Or rather, she did and didn't want to crawl into a black hole. Her mind was ripped in half. Part of her was buzzing, amazed by what had happened just before they fell asleep. But then her emotions completely shut down, forcefully being brushed away as the panic rose and she tried desperately to pull herself away as she mentally scolded herself for getting too close to a vampire. She brought her knees up to her chest, clutching at her jacket to keep it covering her, and she began to chew on her bottom lip as she looked to the figure lying beside her. Alan was under his own jacket, completely sound asleep and not stirring. Her stomach sank a little, knowing why they had hidden in their own DIY tent. Sunlight could actually kill him now.

She wanted to see herself. See how different she looked as well. Again, there was curiosity. To see her own fangs and eyes. See herself transform and look like one of them.

_What is wrong with you? _she thought and shook her head. She shouldn't be wanting to look at anything. There were already so many mistakes she had made. So many things she had done that she was trying hard to see as a bad decision. Again, she glanced at Alan.

_But you could never be a mistake._

Still… nothing else could happen. Not if she wanted to become human again instead of becoming one of them properly. She crawled out of the tent and stretched when she was able to stand upright, holding her jacket tightly around her torso while she searched for her clothes. They were scattered around the living room, flung everywhere. Chair, floor, a lamp…

She grabbed each one hastily, rushing to put them back on. Every item was dusty from the state of the living room and when she brushed herself down, dust flew into the air and her nose twitched at the faint tickling.

Alan never stirred from the tent as she had hopped and shuffled around. All the while he had stayed in the same position, arm draped above his head and flat on his back. For a new member of the undead he looked peaceful. The first sign of content he had had in a while. She titled her head, remembering what Alan had said to her. He had mentioned something about feeling better than ever and she wondered if he really did have a sense of peace. Having already had small tastes of what it was like to crave blood and feel the strength of her newfound anger, Bridget was starting to get a good idea of how tormented he must have been.

_You did your best, Al, _she thought and knelt back down to crawl into the tent again and sit at his side. When she bent down towards him, holding her hair so it didn't fall onto and tickle his face, she kissed him faintly on the cheek.

_But hopefully I don't have to go through the same thing you did._

And before she gave into the urge to lie back down and join him, she scampered out of the tent, threw her jacket on, and disappeared out of the house.

* * *

Bonnie was undecided if she should have told the news to Edgar. On one hand they now had the identity of the Head Vampire. He had revealed himself, both as the Head and as Max's brother. Now had a better picture of why they were all being targeted like this.

But was it all too late?

Edgar had been silent since Bonnie explained everything. He stood near the door, head dipped and she noticed he had slumped against her wall. His skin looked tightly stretched, pallid, and his hair remained untidy and unwashed.

"Edgar?" Bonnie asked and glimpsed at Sam. Their friend normally stepped in with words of comfort or optimism but he stood quietly near her desk, looking away with a grim mouth and furrowed brows.

"I failed," Edgar finally muttered.

"Ed –."

"No." He glanced up at her with bloodshot and bruised eyes. "Bonnie, I failed. I promised I would help him and I didn't. I was too late."

"It's the hunger. It's difficult and tempting," she explained.

"So I should have worked harder at finding the Head Vampire." He shook his head weakly. "That's my brother I let down. And our friends as well. It's not just Alan now. They've taken Bernice and Bridget."

"Maybe Marko and Doctor Mathias were lying?" Sam suggested.

"If they want us to break, telling us that the people we're closest to are really gone is the perfect way." His teeth gritted together. "There's more satisfaction in the truth when it's going to hurt someone."

"Alan would fight," Sam said, finally conjuring up some optimism. "He's a fighter."

"Sam –," Bonnie began but her friend held up his hands to stop her.

"No, truth, justice, and the American way. That's what he stands for!"

"Then where is he? He still hasn't returned home," Bonnie said. "The change is stronger and more tempting than you think." She reached out to take Sam's hands and looked between both boys as tears welled up in her eyes and she felt her throat swelling up from the rollercoasters of emotions she felt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I think he's gone."

"And Bernice and Bridget?" Sam asked.

Edgar suddenly stiffened, peering behind Bonnie. The three of them looked towards her window. Bridget stood outside, nervously biting down on her bottom lip. It was daylight, which ruled out her being a full vampire. But she did look paler and there was dried blood on her neck…

Edgar marched over, opening the window and before she could say a word he held up a cross. She instinctively staggered back, feeling its mental warning and she almost broke into tears on the spot. Her face crumbled, lips quivering and Bonnie stepped forward.

"Oh, Brid," she whispered, hand to her mouth.

"I'm not expecting an invitation," Bridget mumbled, pulling at the sleeves of her jacket.

"You'll have to enter without one," Edgar said. "Sorry, but we need our defences to work if you snap on us." He moved away from the window, walking backwards with the cross still raised as Bridget slid in without hesitation. Standing straight, her eyes cast over to Bonnie's full length mirror and before she could think to stop herself, her legs were moving towards it.

She was almost a ghost in the mirror and she took in an involuntary gasp. Slowly, she waved a hand back and forth, mouth slightly parted as the reflection copied.

Her jaw suddenly set and she turned away sharply, facing three wary faces. She eyed each one of them.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked.

Bridget took a deep breath, first looking at Edgar. He nodded at her, shutting his eyes briefly.

"It was too much for him to control," Bridget explained. "Ed, it wasn't his choice. It was Logan. He cut this guy and –."

"I don't need to know the rest," Edgar said, feeling a part of him slowly ripping away to leave nothing by emptiness.

"Bernice too?" Bonnie asked, forcing her words out despite the shakiness of her voice.

Bridget's eyes stung. "Yeah. But Leon's dead. Bernice fed off him for her first kill."

"Oh my God," Bonnie whispered, hands flying to her mouth as her vision blurred. "Not Leon…"

"And… what happened to you?" Sam asked.

Bridget's hand went straight to her neck, a quick mental image flashed in her head of Charlotte's demonic face before feeling her throat being chewed into.

"Alan had me turned. Charlotte fed on me and it was pretty serious. I was actually dying… so Bernice and Alan turned me."

Tears dripped from Bonnie's eyes before her arms suddenly spread and she had pulled Bridget towards her, wrapping her arms around her into a tight hug. But her friend wriggled out of her grip immediately, staggering back with her hands up as a shield.

"You need to be careful with me," Bridget said.

"Where are they all?" Edgar asked. "I need to find them."

_Lie, _Bridget thought and glanced at him. With the anger flashing in his eyes, she knew he wanted to get to the vampires and she had a good idea of what he wanted to do. Her heart felt like it had leapt to her throat and her hands twitched, ready to latch onto his neck and warn him off. He couldn't go after his brother or her sister like that. Could he?

"I ran away," she said, keeping her voice calm. "I've been sheltering in a club all night. After they turned me, I had to get away. I have no idea where they all are. And Charlotte and Marko have separated from them. I don't think Logan is giving them what they want and they're pissed."

"So they've made their own pack?" Edgar asked. "Great, that's two vampire packs out for our blood."

"Brid, it's going to be okay," Bonnie said. "We've found out who the Head Vampire is."

"You have?" Bridget asked.

"These vampires have been around longer than we thought. The Head Vampire is Doctor Mathias."

Bridget's eyes widened, her mouth stretching open in a look mixed with horror and disgust. "_Doctor Mathias? _As in my dad's colleague? The fuck? He's been at that hospital for nearly a year!"

Edgar sneered. "Turns out he's Max's brother."

"He and Marko had a confrontation in my hospital room last night." Bonnie said.

Sam jumped in. "We know who the Head Vampire is now so we'll track him and stake him. You'll be human again."

He looked so determined all of a sudden, that eagerness shining back into his features and he grabbed hold of Bridget's arm, shaking it urgently. She wished she could respond to his smile, sharing his hope but she already knew that plan was useless to her and she frowned instead.

"That isn't going to work," she admitted. "Alan _actually _turned me."

Edgar was the first to click. He shook his head at first, unsure about what she was talking about but her words slowly began to click and his head tilted back, mouth agape as he figured it out.

"You mean his blood…?" He stopped short of his answer, closing his mouth so his lips were stretched into a thin, straight line. His stomach flipped. So Alan had finally killed a human being and given someone else his blood. He was not only a full vampire but the obstacle to Bridget regaining her humanity again.

Bridget was biting at her lips again as she nodded. "I don't know what to do. I have no idea if there's another cure." Hers flickered back and forth to each one of her friends desperately. "I couldn't kill him."

She looked straight at Edgar, waiting for a lecture about how she needed to toughen up and ignore any attachment she had towards Alan or her sister. She waited for his infamous line: _a vampire is a vampire. _But instead, Edgar stayed silent. His gaze had softened.

"I know," he said, nodding once. "I have an awful suspicion I couldn't do it either."

"So far the only way we know to cure a half vampire is by killing the Head Vampire," Bonnie said.

"I know. That's why I have no idea what to do. And it'll be night time soon. They'll come for me the second they'll wake up."

"If you stay with us –."

Bridget shook her head. "I can't. I don't want to bring them to you and I can't trust myself. I can already smell your blood. All three scents and it's making me so hungry." She shut her eyes for a second, trying not to inhale those different aromas. "I need to find another cure. And I think I might need to leave town to do that."

"Brid, running away isn't going to help," Sam said.

"I need to do something. There have to be other hunters out there, maybe some with more knowledge of vampires than we have. If I stay here, unable to kill Alan, you're going to lose another hunter."

"I don't like this," Bonnie said with a sigh. But she could remember how desperate she had been last summer. And she could remember how hungry and inhuman she constantly felt. Bridget needed help and if she thought going in search for another cure would be that help then…

"But I get it," she added and held up a finger. "Try this."

She went to her drawer, pulling out a couple of comics. Bridget caught sight of the first title: _Destroy All Vampires _and raised an eyebrow when Bonnie held it up to her.

"That comic book artist," she murmured and Bonnie nodded.

"Blake Ricelli. His portrayal of vampires are way too similar to be a coincidence. I found out about him last summer when I was going through the same thing you are."

Bridget nodded, taking the comics in her hand.

"He hasn't published anything new for a while now but there's a bio for him on the back page. Maybe he can help."

Her friend was flicking through the pages, stopping when she got to the back and read his profile. "He lives in San Diego with his fiancée and two dogs. Sounds normal."

Bonnie snorted. "Yeah. Think that's what I said. But everything is way too similar to the vampires we've seen. He must know something."

"Okay," Bridget said. "San Diego it is." She glanced up at Bonnie and tried to flash a small smile, forcing the corners of her lips to tug up. But it felt incredibly hard to smile at the moment. Bonnie nodded, a silent understanding of how she knew what Bridget was experiencing right now and stepped forward to throw her arms around her best friend. Bridget did step back, hands about to raise to warn her off but Bonnie wrapped her arms around the half vampire, pulling her in for a hug.

Bridget cringed. "Bonnie…"

"I don't care," Bonnie said and her voice quivered. "You're my best friend and I love you." She pulled away, a brave smile on her face that Bridget wished she could muster up herself.

"And you're going to get help and find a cure," Bonnie added. "We're not losing you."

Bridget gave a little scoff. "You really think I'm gonna beat this?"

"Hey, you're Bridget. You don't let people fuck with you," Bonnie said, with a tiny smile and she poked her in the arm.

"Yeah, don't take their shit," Sam added and managed to make her give a little laugh.

"I think I really needed to hear that," she admitted, nodding to their words. Again, she glanced at Edgar who had stayed back. While Sam and Bonnie had come closer, ready to offer her words of encouragement, Edgar had remained stoic. Typical of him but Bridget could tell by the deep lines in his forehead and almost glazed look there was more to how he was feeling. And rightly so.

"Ed, I'm sorry about Alan," she said and he looked her way. "It's my fault. I went to find the vampires and he came with me. It wouldn't have happened if –."

"Be careful out there," Edgar interrupted and swiftly left the room before Bridget could finish what she was about to say. Her mouth remained opened as she watched him leave and slowly closed her lips together.

"I guess he could have said much worse." She gave a tiny shrug and ran a hand through the waves of her hair. "I fucked up big time, dudes."

"When it's come to vampires, most of us have fucked up," Bonnie said and raised a hand. "Remember my plan to become a half vampire to keep myself alive a bit longer? Freaking genius." She scoffed, shaking her head.

Sam nodded to the door. "Edgar missed Marko's heart. And I did the really sensible thing and go running into the hands of a Head Vampire. Mom almost sacrificed her humanity to make sure Max wouldn't snap my neck."

"We just have to deal with our mistakes," Bonnie added. "That's the most important thing to worry about now."

"Okay." Bridget let out a shaky breath and gestured to the window. "I better start getting ready. I need to grab a few things from home. Mom and Dad are gonna realise I'm gone but I need you all to play dumb on my whereabouts."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. Good luck."

She and Sam watched their friend slide back outside gracefully and disappear before Bonnie ducked her head and felt tears stinging at her eyes and blurring her vision.

"Shit," she whispered and felt Sam's hand on her shoulder.

"We need to keep fighting," he said. "We're not losing by giving up."

* * *

Bridget tried to keep to the bushes as she wandered up to the back garden. She kept an eye on the windows in case her parents were up and about, looking out for her but there was no sign of any movement. Their car wasn't out in the parking space but she couldn't see into the garage to find out if the car was in there. When she came to the back garden gate, she had a brief flashback of last summer when Bonnie was a half vampire. She had been able to jump right over a locked gate and Bridget glanced up to the top of hers. She swallowed, nervously stepping back.

_You really shouldn't try these things…_

_I'm curious…_

_Curiosity will get you turned fully._

Bridget took a deep breath, bent her knees and pushed herself off the ground. She felt the force of her jump, shooting straight into the air and she let out a squeak as the grass came towards her rapidly. It was like the sudden drop on the Giant Dipper and her stomach flipped, still not used to this light sensation she got when flying. But she landed perfectly on two feet, not even wobbling and she slowly let her breath out. She felt her lips pulling upwards, desperate to smile because she felt incredibly in control of her body, feeling its new strength and abilities. Being able to jump high like that, having movements that were graceful and almost cat-like… it was actually quite incredible.

She frowned at her thoughts but still began to levitate up to her bedroom window. It was still open and empty. Although her bedroom door was also open and she knew she had had it closed last night to muffle any noise she might have made sneaking out. So her parents must know she had gone. Whether or not they thought she had disappeared or gone out to see friends, she had no clue.

Bridget climbed in, trying to ignore the guilt-ridden hollowness of her stomach because it would just put her parents in danger. She needed to stay away. Avoid any temptation to give in and drink blood. Her first priority had to be finding another cure.

In her mess of a wardrobe she had a small rucksack. It was black, easy to carry, and big enough to put in a few essentials. She was hesitant about packing her toothbrush. Her parents would notice that was missing and she didn't want them conducting a search party knowing she could still be alive. But she wanted to show determination that she would definitely return. She _was _going to become human again. With that promise in mind, she took a few t-shirts and a couple of extra jeans. There was a small tin underneath her bed, dollars stuffed inside in a crumbled heap. It was Christmas money and a little bit of her sixteenth birthday. She had started putting it all together in the hopes of saving up and buying an electric guitar and amp. She sighed and stuffed the notes into her purse. So much for that plan. She'd have to start saving up all over again when she came back.

_When I come back, _she thought again, nodding to herself.

With her mental promise in mind she zipped up her bag and slung the strap over her shoulder. She clutched her guitar case. Before leaving, she went to her chest of drawers and opened it to reveal a messy pile of photos. She grabbed four. Four photos that represented everything she loved. One of her sister and her at her sixteenth birthday last August. They had gone for a meal on the Wharf and their father had taken a photograph of the girls sitting together. Both leaned in, arms around each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. On Bridget's wrist, she had been wearing the silver bracelet Bernice had bought her and now Bridget looked down at her wrist, seeing the same silver bracelet she had taken off since the day she was given it. The next photograph had been taken on Thanksgiving two years ago. Bridget stood at the porch of their grandparents' house in San Francisco, in between her mother and father. They were the best photographs she could bring with her. Two that showed how happy she was with her family and would hopefully fight this change so she could go back. Obviously not to Bernice but to her parents who needed her. They couldn't lose both their daughters.

As well as family, she had taken two where she was with friends. One had everyone in it. Even Leon. They had visited the Christmas market in town and asked someone to take a photograph of them near the giant Christmas tree that had been placed in the centre. It would have been an even nicer picture if Alan and Edgar had smiled for it but they remained poker-face and stayed at the back. Everyone else though, Leon, Sam, Bernice and Bonnie, were grinning from ear to ear. Bridget had been cheeky and held two fingers up behind her sister's head.

She smiled, reliving the memory of that day and she turned to the last one. Definitely her favourite of her and Alan. Getting Alan to take a photo was a mission in itself. Bonnie had chased him around with the camera on New Year's Eve yet he refused to smile, pose… do anything for a nice photograph. Bonnie had decided the photo had to be sneaky and candid. She had caught Alan with his arm around Bridget's shoulder. They were both smiling, almost leaning away from Sam's wild arms up in the air as the clock stroke midnight. Before this week she would have looked at that photograph and seen two close friends. Now, maybe there was actually more to their gestures than both of them originally thought.

She had to laugh but it was short-lived. Alan and Bernice were two people she couldn't come back for. She had to choose a side right now and she was choosing the one with her parents and her friends. But she had to have their photographs nonetheless. They were still human times that she had to remember.

Bridget put them carefully in her rucksack, making sure they didn't bend and she headed back to the window, climbing out so she was sitting on the window sill, legs dangling out. She wanted to take one look at her bedroom but decided against it. She was already hesitating about jumping out and making her way out of town. She felt looking back would intensify that reluctance.

With a shaky breath, she jumped. Once again, a perfect landing, even with a rucksack over her shoulders. Then, she glanced up at the cloudy sky and pushed herself upwards, ready to fly away from Santa Carla.


	32. Chapter 32

"You got to the next town fast," Bonnie said. She was settled in her bedroom, alone in the house until her father came back from a food shop. Around the time Bridget had left, the panicked phone calls had started from her parents. Bonnie clutched onto the sheets of her duvet as she lied through her teeth, making it look like she didn't know a thing about her friend's whereabouts.

_Her poor folks, _Bonnie had thought. In the eyes of Mr and Mrs Teahan two daughters had now gone. Their _only _daughters who had disappeared on the streets of Santa Carla.

"I actually flew," Bridget said on the other side of the phone and she groaned. "Already giving into temptation."

"Being hard on yourself won't help," Bonnie said. "Flying was probably better than being stuck on a bus with human blood all around you." She glanced at the sky outside, gazing up at the streaks of burnt orange and red dying away for the darkness. The sun had long disappeared in the horizon.

"It's getting very dark now," she added and Bridget sighed.

"They'll be up soon. They'll know I've done a runner. And I'm worried Marko will come for you."

"Edgar and Sam are staying over. Michael and Star said they'll cover Sam's house. We've got everything we need if they come to finish us off," Bonnie assured her even though she couldn't stop staring at that night sky creeping closer. It sent a chill down her spine.

Bridget sighed down the phone again. "I'm sorry. I should be there to help." She already sounded weary and fed-up. Bonnie could tell from the constant huffs and sighs her friend had been making.

"You need to get yourself sorted out. You've been honest in how you feel about killing Alan and Bernice. Getting away from them will probably be the best way to stop yourself from turning." Bonnie flopped on her bed. On the sheets beside her, she had laid out her weapons. "How're you feeling by the way?"

There was a nervous chuckle. "Um… hungry. My throat feels like it's burning. I'm jumpy. Everything is so _loud. _And bright."

"Heightened senses," Bonnie said. "You feel different so quickly. Just be careful."

"I will. At least, doing my best. Listen, I better go. My money is running out and I need to get back to the motel. I'll call you tomorrow when I get to the next town."

_If I'm alive tomorrow, _Bonnie thought but acknowledged her friend's goodbye despite her cynic thoughts. She hung up, fighting back tears but gave her head a quick, sharp shake. No. She couldn't cry. Not when she needed to be on her best defence.

On the floor, she noticed a shadow appearing. The silhouette of a male figure and her head whipped up at the same time her thoughts screamed: "_This is it!"_

But when she turned to face the window she saw Alan. Pale and silent, he smiled calmly at her. He gestured over to her with his hand, beckoning her towards the window. She shook her head, eyes glancing at the weapons on her bed.

"Bonnie, I'm not going to fight," he said, voice muffled slightly. "Open the window."

"You're not coming in."

"I'll stay outside. I promise."

She clenched her jaw, holding up a cross as she went towards it. Alan stepped back as she opened it and she quickly jumped back, keeping her cross up. He had only managed to get to the window frame when he felt something pushing at him, warning him back. He nodded and relaxed his posture, staying outside.

"I just want to know where Bridget is. She's disappeared."

When Bonnie kept silent, mouth pressed tightly together to hold back her answers, he pressed on. "Bonnie, where is she?"

"I don't know," she lied. There was some truth to it. Bonnie knew Bridget had left Santa Carla but she didn't know which neighbouring town she had stopped at first.

"I keep trying to get in contact with her but it's hard to connect with a half vampire. Even when I was the one who turned her." He glanced at Bonnie, taking in how she kept her face straight. Not a single twitch of surprise at the news. "So you know what she is now. You've seen her."

He leaned against the wall next to her window, tilting so he could still peer in.

"She came to say goodbye," Bonnie admitted. "But she didn't tell us anything. Well, she told us what happened to you and Bernice. Then she left and didn't say where she was going."

"She's left town?"

"You turned her into a vampire," Bonnie said, unable to help her lips form into a sneer. "She's freaked out. She doesn't want to be like that."

"You didn't see her," he argued back, responding with his own sneer. "Her neck had been torn into. She was losing blood and dying. Should I have left her there to die or was it better for me to keep her alive? It was the only solution I could think of."

Bonnie huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes and broke eye contact with him. Alan, she realised reluctantly, was right. The only other path was letting Bridget become another dead body for the town's corpse population and she didn't want to see someone else she was close to dead. There had been too much of that already. Her mother… Leon…

"I wasn't going to let her die," Alan added. "So I won't apologise. I've got nothing to be sorry for. She still means a lot to me, you know."

"What about your victim?" Bonnie asked, glaring at him again. "You're not sorry about that?"

"That was out of my control. Remember how the hunger felt?" He glared back, a slight scowl twisting on his features and Bonnie noticed a flicker of yellow in his eyes.

_Still freaking temperamental, _she thought and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Alan. She didn't tell us where she was going. She just… took off."

He sighed. "I turned her to save her, not to scare her. We always said we'd look out for one another."

"I believe you," she said and she meant that. She could actually see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes.

"But I don't think she wants to be like that," she added, careful in her choice of words.

"Well, what's she planning on doing? She was given my blood. The only way for her to become human again is by killing me and she's already said she can't do that."

"No. She refuses to."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys going to?"

Bonnie's shoulders slumped. "Personally, I couldn't bring myself to kill you or Bernice."

"And how does Edgar feel?" Alan asked, a little louder and he grinned in Bonnie's direction before turning to greet someone she couldn't see from her bedroom. She turned on her heel to race out of the house.

Edgar stood still, feet apart with a stake in his hand. Sam had his bow and arrow raised as he stayed near the eldest Frog's side. When Edgar had seen his brother, he was surprised at how calm he stayed. How easily he got into action, marching over with his stake raised and ready.

But he had only seen the back of Alan. Now his brother had turned and Edgar felt his stomach toss. His brother looked pale. The white of his skin, unnaturally white, made his hair look darker. There was a coldness in his eyes now. A detachment. He felt his grip on his stake loosen.

What turned his stomach was how much Alan grinned. No embarrassment, regret, disgust… nothing except amusement.

"So, what's going to happen?" Alan asked.

"I should kill you," Edgar snapped but his jaw twitched.

"You can't, though," Alan answered for him. "I don't think I could kill you."

"Isn't that going to interfere with Logan's plan?" Sam asked.

"Logan has other problems now," Alan said. "That's another reason I'm here. We all need to meet up. Logan and Adam want to talk."

Edgar sneered. "Adam? As in Doctor Mathias? You've been a vampire for one night and already you're their gofer and on a first name basis. I'm not going anywhere near those filthy bloodsuckers."

"You're already near one," his brother retorted, an identical scowl of disgust on his face. "You've probably heard about Marko and Charlotte. Logan will forget about his plan if you guys come and talk with everyone."

"We're not stupid. You're taking us straight into a trap."

"If you want to talk, we can all do it here," Sam added. "Tell your new friends to come to Bonnie's house."

"We'll talk here," she said. "I'm having none of you in my home."

Alan raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened to mi casa es tu casa? You always said that to me."

"When you were human," Bonnie pointed out. "You're a vampire now. That automatically makes you the enemy."

Logan's voice was sudden and above them. "We have new enemies now."

A sudden breeze blew around them as screeches echoed in the street. Four figures stood near Bonnie's back gate. All horribly familiar. Logan, Bernice, Ruby and Doctor Mathias. Sam aimed his bow and arrow, ready to shoot at them while Edgar glanced around for any signs of Marko and Charlotte but Doctor Mathias held up his hand.

"Marko and Charlotte are a much bigger problem," he said.

"Well whose fault is that?" Edgar muttered, looking back at glare at the vampires. He watched Alan walk over to join them, nostrils flaring at the sight of his brother standing with the enemies. It was a stab in the back. Nothing other than betrayal seeing his brother as one of them. He had to force his emotions to bubble down. Lock them away because right now he had to deal with five vampires and make sure they weren't just getting ready to attack.

"Have to admit, things have been balled up a smidge," Logan said. He smiled at the three vampire hunters. "We've got ourselves in a bit of trouble."

"You looking for sympathy?" Edgar asked with a sneer. "Wrong place, bloodsucker."

"We're looking for… help," Logan said. The reluctance in his voice was clear, even down to the scowl.

"You want our help," Sam repeated and scoffed.

Edgar shook his head, hardly believing what this vampire had just demanded. "After everything you've done to us?"

"No freaking way," Bonnie said, pulling her own sneer.

"You think I'm happy to ask for help from some stinking _vampire hunters_?" Logan stepped forward but Adam stretched out his arm to stop his son.

"Maybe we don't have to call it help," he suggested. "Call it… an alliance, if you will."

"Our services aren't for vampires to request," Edgar said.

"Marko and Charlotte broke away," Ruby explained. "They're after your blood still but they're also after ours."

"A pack of five can't handle two nightcrawlers?" Edgar managed a smirk but a growl from Logan wiped it off his face.

"After me and my father, Marko is the oldest vampires amongst us. And Charlotte is a pretty tough vampire. She surprised me. Look, would you rather have two vampire packs after you or would you like us to guarantee you some back up and vice versa? Marko's already done a lot of damage and that was nothing compared to what he could really do." He glanced at Bonnie who he noticed flinched first from his words. He kept his gaze on her. He knew this girl had a history with the vampire, a history she thought was a thing of the past since last summer. But he had returned and murdered her mother in the process. Her father would no doubt be next. Why go straight for her when he could let see the people she cared about die first before she did?

"You help us, we'll help you," Logan said.

"And what about this revenge for killing Max?" Sam asked. His eyes went straight to Adam. "You're Max's brother. Actual brother."

He nodded solemnly. "I am."

"And that makes you Max's nephew?" Sam asked Logan. He had to force the information to sink in fast. "You wanted revenge for killing Max. Why suddenly turn and ally up with us?"

"I was upset to learn of my brother's demise. We weren't exactly close but family steps in for family. You killed him but I'll admit he made a lot of silly mistakes. His desire for a family has always ruined lives." Adam's eyes fell but he gave a quick shrug and straightened, gazing calmly at the vampire hunters again.

"I look out for my family. And right now more of my family are being threatened by another party." He gestured to the vampires around him before placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I've changed my priorities."

"And why can't all of you sort the vampires out?" Bonnie asked.

"Marko and Charlotte are in hiding. And when they decide to come back out, they won't be alone. They'll want numbers to match our own. This could end up being a pack fight which puts more people in danger. True, I don't really care about humans but you do," Adam pointed out. "Marko and Charlotte will be aware that we'd kill them in an instant. They're smart so be prepared for more vampires around. Marko wants to see the rest of you dead. Work with us and we can offer that protection from them."

"And what's to stop you from killing us when we've helped you deal with Marko and Charlotte?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We could be persuaded to leave the rest of you alone. It looks like you're suffering enough seeing three of your loved ones on our side," Logan said, grinning as his eyes darted from Alan to Bernice.

Edgar didn't want to glance back at his brother. But he couldn't help it when he looked at Alan. He stood next to Bernice and both of them stared back poker-faced, again not a trace of disgust at what they had been forced to become. With a huff through his nose, he gritted his teeth and spoke through them as he glanced back at the leader of this gang.

"Two," he corrected.

"Don't get so cocky over Bridget," Sam added. "She'll beat this."

Logan smirked. "We'll see. Where is the new half vampire?"

"We've already told Alan she's gone," Bonnie said. "She left town."

"Why?" Bernice asked.

"Maybe because she doesn't want to be a filthy leech," Edgar sneered at her.

"You let her leave town?" Bernice asked. She scowled, throwing her hands up in the air. "Bridget has trouble attached to her. She's not going to fight this by running away."

"She won't fight period," Ruby added with a smirk. "You can't fight the change."

Bonnie gave a sardonic laugh and gestured to herself. "I think I can argue against that. In fact, there were four of us going through the change last summer. And we're all human again. You might have two of ours on your side but that doesn't mean you're going to get everyone you change." Her eyes hardened at Bernice and Alan. "You're going to have to let her go. She's one of us."

"Again, we'll see. Bridget's got quite a temper on her," Logan said. "I've watched your little gang for eight months. I know all of you very, _very _well. She's mouthy and trouble. Sooner or later she's just going to snap." He clicked his fingers, laughing at the glares on the hunters' faces. "So… the Marko and Charlotte problem. Do we have a deal?"

Bonnie and Sam turned to Edgar and he knew the reason. It was his decision. His answer that they would follow. The last thing he wanted was to be working with vampires. That was never in the job description. They were vampire hunters and their only duties were to save the human race and stake every bloodsucker they came across.

But with three of theirs gone, it was only him, Sam and Bonnie left. Reluctantly, he knew that if he made enemies with both packs, they would be being hunted by more vampires than they could handle. And it wasn't just_ them_ in danger of being hunted. Their families and friends had been brought into this. Bonnie had already lost her mother. Leon had been killed.

It might be an alliance… but it was an alliance that was ensuring the people he cared about were safe. No more could be lost.

He nodded, speaking through gritted teeth. "Fine. You got us for assistance. But we're finishing Marko and Charlotte off the first chance we get. Before it gets too bad. I'm not playing around and when this is over, I want your whole pack getting the fuck out of Santa Carla." He looked at his brother and Bernice. "That includes you two. Also, if any of you go back on your promise to look out for us, the deal is off. I'll stake every one of you."

"And the same to you," Adam said and the two shared a brief nod.

"Deal," Edgar growled and gestured to his friends who also mumbled their agreements.

"And what about Bridget?" Alan asked. "I know you guys know more about her whereabouts. I'd like to find my girlfriend."

"Sorry to disappoint but she's kept quiet. And with good reason," Edgar snapped, marching away from the vampires. He spun to find his brother right in his face, darting his hands out to stop his older brother in his tracks.

"We really don't know where she's gone," Edgar said to him. "Just let her deal with things."

He pushed past Alan, nodding for Sam and Bonnie to follow him back into the house, leaving the vampires to stand on the lawn.

"Well," Logan said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

**Aaaaand it's over. For now. I shall continue to be evil mwahaha!**

**Thank you for reading these last two chapters. Please feel free to leave a review if you wish. There is another story to be uploaded and it will be the last in the Santa Carla Undead series. As for when it's going to be uploaded, I'm afraid there will be a wait. I managed to get these three stories written and finished before my university year got incredibly intense so I'm very behind on writing this last story. As of now I'm up to chapter 17 in the final story but I only post when the whole thing is completed. I'm sorry that there will be a wait but my degree has been super intensive and the last year has completely taken away my freedom and real life. The plus side is my assignments are almost finished, I'm about to complete my last placement and I have landed my dream job so most of the things that have been holding me back in the last six months are no longer an obstacle. Slowly, I'm getting more time for writing so this summer I'll be working towards finishing the last story. **

**Again, thank you for reading and look out in the future for Santa Carla Undead #4: Past and Present. :)**


End file.
